


Руководство для новых учеников магической академии Лиран

by Louricas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, College Life, Drama, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, magical College/University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 85,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louricas/pseuds/Louricas
Summary: Эрни, посреди семестра узнавшему о своих способностях и попавшему в Магическую академию, очень пригодилось бы такое руководство.Джею, разрывающемуся между амбициями и любовью, оно бы тоже не помешало.Но его не существует, и им приходится находить все ответы самим.
Kudos: 3





	1. Параграф 1. Как попасть в магическую академию и найти друзей

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются эксгибиционизм, кроссдрессинг, тентакли, ганплей, недобровольный секс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это моя первая публикация на этом сайте, поэтому если вы считаете, что работа некорректно оформлена, не хватает предупреждений или тегов, пожалуйста, сообщите мне в комментариях.

Магия не подгоняет проявление под расписание занятий, поэтому директору Лиран случалось приводить новичков за пару дней до летних каникул – и оставлять их официально на второй год. У парня, который пожаловал к ним сегодня, в начале ноября, еще были шансы нагнать свою группу.

Джею хватило одного взгляда через обеденный зал, чтобы распознать грубую джинсовую ткань и расслабиться. Урожденный маг ничего из нее не наденет под страхом смерти, а безродные его интересовали разве что в качестве развлечения на вечер. Не имелось никакой разумной причины дольше пары секунд рассматривать долговязого парня, смущенно топчущегося за спиной директора, едва достающей макушкой ему до подбородка, но в сердце Джея распустилось цветком плотоядного папоротника скверное предчувствие.

Стук ложек и болтовня стихли под пристальным взглядом директора. Словно ей не пришлось оторваться от важного дела ради такого пустяка, как поступление свежего мяса.

«Ничего примечательного», – Джей решил игнорировать чувство грядущей беды. Запомнить его, потому что маг, который не прислушивается к интуиции, не доживает до старости, но вести себя так, словно не получал никаких посланий из подсознания.

Он повернулся к Тони, полностью поглощенной просчетом траектории полета птички в пирамиду из свинок, и предложил:

– Спорим, я затащу «свежак» в койку до следующего вторника?

Тони окинула новенького оценивающим взглядом, словно повар – мясо на прилавке.

– Коробку орео против десяти, – согласилась она, прикинув шансы, как опытный букмекер.

– Принято, – кивнул Джей, плюнул на ладонь и протянул ее Тони.

Коробка сластей ему не нужна, но дело заключалось не в ней, а в Касе, который отлично слышал их, сидя за соседним столом.

– Эрнест, – назвала директор Лиран имя новичка, делая его частью их разделенного на множество обществ «братства». Директор любила упоминать последнее слово в пространных речах, одной из которых она, к счастью, не разразилась, сочтя остаток перерыва недостойным ее красноречия. – Присоединяйся к своим новым товарищам.

«Эрнест», – повторил Джей мысленно, словно это имя могло быть связано в его жизни с чем-то большим, чем однодневное развлечение.

Тот шел по проходу, ища взглядом свободное место.

В книжках, которые иногда читала Тони, тому, с кем садился герой в первой главе, придавалось огромное значение – автор не медлил и сразу выдавал в соседи будущих лучших друзей, любовный интерес или, в крайнем случае, злейшего врага. Но Джей не верил в жанровые штампы, поэтому махнул рукой на свободную часть рассчитанного на восемь человек стола, полностью находящегося в их с Тони распоряжении, стараясь выглядеть дружелюбно.

– Спасибо! – улыбнулся новенький доброжелательно до зубной боли. – Я Эрнест… ну, ты, наверное, слышал. Можешь звать меня Эрни.

По крайней мере, он понимал, что не является звездой дня.

– Джей, – представился Джеремайя. Он ненавидел свое полное имя почти так же сильно, как своего отца.

– Тони, – буркнула Антония, не отрывая глаз от экрана.

Лицо новичка оказалось неожиданно красивым, словно в его роду водились не фермеры и лесорубы, а аристократы. Джей едва не забыл о своей нелюбви к штампам, но тут взгляд его дошел до родинки на щеке – симпатичному пятнышку кофейного цвета – и пальцы его сжали бесполезную вилку в отсутствии меча.

Барометр его интуиции предсказал не бурю, а ураган, до основания разносящий их сложившийся мирок.

***

За ночь выпало столько снега, что ма не могла выехать на работу. С лопатой в руках Эрни вышел на крыльцо и увидел женщину в легкой куртке и с непокрытыми волосами. Одетую как модель со страницы любимого Дженни журнала, возраста его ма, судя по глазам, но выглядящей моложе, как выглядят все женщины с деньгами на косметику и докторов.

Температура ночью опускалась до двадцати пяти ниже нуля, а машины поблизости – которую они в доме непременно услышали бы – не наблюдалось, а до ближайшего дома от их фермы было не меньше часа ходьбы. Но женщина стояла посреди двора, и Эрни решил, что откуда она взялась – и как миновала заваленную калитку – не первостепенной важности вопрос.

– Вам нужна помощь, мэм? – спросил он, хотя женщина не казалась ни замерзшей, ни заблудившейся – только ожидающей чего-то, но чего она могла ждать около их фермы?

– Думаю, тебе она нужна больше, Эрни, – произнесла она. – У тебя мало шансов получить стипендию в следующем году.

Что было правдой, но Эрни об этом не болтал, и уж точно не с той, что стояла напротив.

Он смотрел ей в лицо, и как будто порыв ледяного ветра коснулся его сердца, когда он вспомнил истории о существах, выходящих из леса и крайне похожих на людей – до тех пор, пока ты не повернешься к ним спиной. Но эти истории, напомнил Эрни себе, лишь пугающие сказки для детей.

– Не уверен, что вы можете мне помочь, – ответил он.

С обещания помощи от странных незнакомцев начинаются не только страшные сказки, но и статьи криминальной хроники.

– Вы из какого-то учебного заведенья? – уточнил Эрни. Она не походила на члена приемной комиссии, да и время для зачисления давно прошло.

– Из магической академии Лиран, – ответила она. – Позволь представиться, я – директор Лиран.

– Магическую академию? – Эрни прикусил губу, на случай если еще спит. – Вы серьезно? Скажите честно, у вас сломалась машина? Где она?

– Я ждала большего энтузиазма, – она вздохнула, словно посетитель кафе, которого обслуживают слишком медленно. – Ты же не из тех, кто не верит ни во что? Необычно для того, кто живет здесь.

Она бросила взгляд на лес за фермой. Наверное, она не хуже его знала старые истории.

– Я верю в… – он запнулся на слове «магия». Оно слишком отдавало компьютерными играми, – в колдовство. Но я как с этим связан?

– Разве ты никогда не задумывался о том, что ты отличаешься от других? – она подняла брови. – И в твоей семье не говорят о разбившемся стекле?

Эрни должен был бы рассмеяться и решить, что у женщины не все дома, вот только в их семье была такая история.

Отец рассказывал ее не раз: о том, как с первым криком появившегося на свет младенца на кухне вдребезги разлетелась посуда. Ба всегда ворчала, когда он упоминал об осколках, наверное, считала плохой приметой, а Эрни считал забавным совпадением появиться на свет одновременно с маленьким землетрясением. Но откуда директор Лиран – кем бы она ни была – знала их семейную историю?

– Да, такая история есть, но что…

– Магическая сила жила в тебе с рождения. И теперь она стала слишком сильна, чтобы оставаться скрытой дальше. Теперь лучшее, что ты можешь сделать для своей семьи…

– Держаться подальше от нее, – закончил Эрни, словно часть его давно знала это.

– Тогда собери вещи, – сказала директор.

– Хотите зайти в дом? – предложил он. – Тут холодно.

– Не беспокойся, – отмахнулась она. – И поменьше разбрасывайся такими предложениями.

– Мне надо расчистить…

Она раздраженно поморщилась.

– Поторопись и не беспокойся по пустякам.

Эрни не думал о магии, когда собирал чемодан, он просто складывал вещи. И когда говорил матери, что поедет в город, и она рассеянно кивнула в ответ, он не размышлял о том, что надолго прощается с домом.

Осознание настигло его на пороге, когда он шагнул во двор, по которому как будто прошелся снегоочиститель.

«Что я творю?» – сигналом тревоги зазвучало в его голове. – «С кем и куда я иду?»

Но директор Лиран развела руки, словно держа невидимый шар, и между ее ладоней вспыхнули звезды. Эрни смотрел, как они кружатся, пока лес не стал стенами кабинета с заваленным бумагами столом и множеством полок с вещами, которых он никогда не встречал: двигающимися, сверкающими, плавающими в жутковатой жидкости и разваливающимися в пыль.

Самым обычным предметом среди них – и потому притягивающим взгляд – был небольшой портрет человека средних лет в старой военной форме. На самом заметном месте и ничуть не пострадавший от времени, он казался выполненным сотню лет назад и при этом фотографически точным – можно было разглядеть каждую морщинку на лбу и родинку на щеке, складки на воротнике и причудливый медальон с мутноватым красным камнем. Человек мягко улыбался, и совсем не походил на часть мира, в котором произносят заклинания.

– Добро пожаловать в магическую академию Лиран, – объявила директор, взмахнув рукой, от чего несколько бумажек взвились в воздух и спланировали на пол.

– Где мы? – спросил Эрни, прикидывая на какое расстояние он может позволить себе такси. Денег у него имелось миль на тридцать, а в большом окне виднелся зеленый газон и какое-то цветущее дерево. – Какой это штат?

– У академии нет почтового адреса, – ответила директор. – Она располагается в параллельной вселенной.

– Потрясающе, – протянул Эрни.

– Точно, – кивнула директор довольно. – И не нужно платить налоги!

Подпирающие потолок часы с большим количеством позолоты издали рев раненого буйвола и выплюнули из своих недр мохнатый клубок с когтями.

– Время обеда! – воскликнула директор, наблюдая за его трепыханиями. – Пойдем, познакомишься со своими сокурсниками, а после лекций я покажу тебе твою комнату. У тебя есть вопросы? Конечно, есть… Мне следовало бы написать руководство для новичков, но дел слишком много.

– Вы уверены, что я… я гожусь к зачислению в вашу академию?

Кроме истории с разбитой посудой никаких проявлений волшебства в своей жизни Эрни припомнить не мог, как ни старался.

– Никаких странных происшествий? – спросила директор Лиран. – Невероятного везения? Чудесных спасений? Чувства изоляции от общества?

– Я живу на ферме, – напомнил ей Эрни. – Чувство изоляции неизбежно. Но никаких странных происшествий. Никаких.

Улыбка директора Лиран стала казаться натянутой.

– Тогда самый надежный тест. Дай мне руку.

Эрни послушался. Она собиралась выяснять способность к магии по линиям на ладони?

Кожа директора Лиран обжигала, словно ее лихорадило.

– Представь, что ты заблудился в лесу, – произнесла она глубоким голосом. Шкафы вытянулись и сомкнулись над его головой плотным куполом, а ноги утонули в ковре. Эрни попытался собраться с мыслями – он помнил, что находился в кабинете и вековые деревья и пышные заросли мха не могут… был ли он в кабинете? Или магическая академия ему приснилась? Не проснется ли он в чаще, не имея понятия, в какую сторону двигаться, в сгущающихся сумерках?

«Мне нужен свет», – подумал он панически. – «Мне нужен свет или я сгину здесь».

И солнечный луч пробился сквозь кроны, коснувшись его лица.

– Неплохо, – сказала директор, отпуская его руку. – В тебе скрывается большой потенциал.

Шар света угас. Эрни как никогда остро ощутил реальность вокруг: пол под ногами, потрескивание часов, собственное дыхание. Но все равно огляделся, чтобы развеять остатки иллюзии, и, разумеется, не увидел ни одного из деревьев, что плотным кольцом обступали его секунду назад, ни клочка мха.

Директор распахнула дверцы одного из шкафов, продемонстрировав ему внушительный арсенал.

– Тебя, конечно, не натаскивали фехтовать, – сказала она, отведя руку от ряда клинков разных форм и длин. – Но хотя бы стрелять тебя выучили.

Она вытащила из подставки что-то вроде пистолета, но крупнее и серебристого цвета.

– Магострел поможет тебе аккумулировать энергию для заклинаний. Если ты примешь его, то официально станешь студентом академии. Или я могу вернуть тебя на ферму и ты…

– Никогда не вспомню ничего из сегодняшнего дня, – закончил Эрни.

– Верно, – кивнула директор. – Итак?

Ему следовало вернуться к родителям, устроиться на лесопилку, как хотел отец, и прожить всю жизнь с уверенностью в том, что истории про существ из леса и ведьм, сжигающих в печи кукол, чтобы призвать в поселенье черную смерть – выдумки скучающих пьяниц и выживших из ума старух.

Но Эрни родился на ферме близь маленького городка Найдип, все население которого мечтало уехать из него. И он не мог полагаться на спортивную стипендию в следующем году.

Поэтому он протянул руку и взял похожее на пистолет устройство.

– Пора идти, иначе останешься без обеда, – сказала директор. Сгущающееся беспокойство в ее глазах ему, вероятно, почудилось.

Она повела его по широкой каменной лестнице к дверям из темного дерева и позеленевшего металла высотой в два человеческих роста, из-за которых доносился шум большого количества человек.

В последний раз Эрни видел столько людей в одном месте на осенней ярмарке.

***

Никто не спешил предлагать ему дружбу, но и не смотрел с враждебностью, никого не волновало появление еще одного человека. Почти никого – Эрни чувствовал на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд, но не мог поймать его.

В поисках незанятого угла он прошел половину зала, количеством фресок и витражей в котором гордился бы любой храм, и прямо под люстрой, похожей на перевернутый свадебный торт из хрусталя, наткнулся на стол, занятый всего двумя людьми.

Слишком выгодное место для резервации. Хотя девушка, сидящая вполоборота к нему, леопардовой мини-юбкой, обтягивающей футболкой, сережками-колокольчиками и ярко накрашенным лицом кофейного цвета, напоминала тех обитателей трейлер-парка, рядом с которыми постоянно пропадают телефоны. А парень, сидящей рядом с ней, встретил его взглядом «принца».

Эрни сменил несколько школ и не раз встречался с этим типажом, но ни у кого из прежних его знакомых не было настолько стильной черной рубашки или укладки, подчеркивающей изящность черт лица. И никто из них не предлагал ему место за своим столом.

Второй раз за утро Эрни чувствовал, что пытается влезть в чужие сапоги, но двинулся вперед. В конце концов, ему требовалось где-то сесть.

– Спасибо! – сказал он вежливо. – Я Эрнест… ну, ты, наверное, слышал. Можете звать меня Эрни.

– Джей, – услышал он в ответ. Простоватое имя для «принца».

– Тони, – девушка не соизволила на него посмотреть.

Никто не называл фамилий, словно это было не в местном обычае, хотя Джей походил на человека, гордящегося происхождением.

Он смотрел прямо Эрни в лицо, и в его глазах внезапно что-то изменилось – казалось, он готов схватиться за оружие. Но стоило ему моргнуть – и ярость исчезла, словно почудилась Эрни, а Джей широко улыбнулся.

– Рад встретить кого-то нескучного, – сказал он. – Надеюсь, тебе понравится здесь.

Желудок, не получивший еще ни единой калории, напомнил Эрни о себе. Он окинул взглядом подносы перед Джеем и Тони. Судя по ним, академия не экономила на студентах: пара пустых стаканов, горка апельсиновой кожуры, нетронутая каша, надкусанные тосты, размазанный желток и капли сиропа.

– Мне понравилось бы тут еще больше, если бы я получил завтрак, – сказал он.

Взгляд Джея нашел какую-то точку в пространстве. Проследив за ним, Эрни обнаружил большой раздаточный стол, похожий на те, что ставились на общественных праздниках в школе.

– Ха, – усмехнулся он сам себе. – А я подумал, что еду разносят эльфы или что-то вроде…

Перед всеми в зале уже стояли подносы с тарелками – кстати, их редко было больше одной – но Эрни надеялся, что и на его долю осталось.

Джей жестом велел ему оставаться на месте, а Тони внезапно рассмеялась.

– Отличная идея, Эрни! – выкрикнула она, и акустика сводов помогла ее словам разнестись на половину зала. – Патрик, подойди-ка сюда!

Долговязый белобрысый парень в сером пиджаке, как будто с плеча старшего брата, приблизился к их столу, быстро, но без малейшего желания во взгляде и с подносом в руках.

Тони приподнялась, чтобы заглянуть в него.

– О, ты отхватил гренки! – озвучила она. – Красавчик! Не блинчики, конечно, но все же лучше каши. А теперь, будь добр, поделись с новичком. По-дружески.

Патрик грохнул поднос на стол с отстраненным лицом.

Эрни осознал две вещи: Джей точно подкрашивает ресницы, а Патрику придется довольствоваться остывшей кашей, пока он поглощает гренки.

– Я сам возьму себе завтрак, – сказал он, поднимаясь из-за стола, к которому его едва ли пригласят снова.

– Каша овсяная, – предупредил Джей.

– Я люблю овсяную кашу, – соврал Эрни.

На раздаточном столе действительно осталась лишь еле теплая каша, но он не собирался объедать кого-то, много месяцев не пробовавшего домашней еды.

Эрни отошел от пустых контейнеров, готовый запихнуть в себя завтрак стоя, если придется, и обнаружил свободное пространство за одним из ближайших столов. Четверо парней за ним оказались первокурсниками, его будущими соседями на лекциях и, очевидно, соскучившимися по новым лицам. Пусть под их любопытными взглядами Эрни ощущал себя немного экспонатом на выставке, на стол Джея и Тони он больше не смотрел.

***

Но не забыл о нем. Потому что раньше или позже, но каждый, общающийся с ним – за столом, в коридоре и даже в дверях класса – спрашивал: «О чем с тобой говорил Джей?». Эрни три десятка раз ответил: «Ни о чем». Он невероятно обрадовался началу первого занятия, когда даже самых настойчивых остановил строгий взгляд низенького старичка, похожего из-за большой коричневой шляпы на гриб.

Эрни ничуть не удивило то, что помещение для занятий представляет собой тир, совмещенный с тренировочным залом – им выдали оружие, значит, собирались обучать пользоваться им.

Никто из тех, кого профессор Мармелик разбивал на пары для тренировочных поединков, не пытался познакомиться с Эрни, но многие бросали в его сторону задумчивые взгляды. Вероятно, им тоже хотелось узнать, о чем с ним разговаривал Джей.

Эрни не беспокоился – он попадал в кроликов из старого дедова ружья, косившего во все стороны в зависимости от погоды, а «магострел», который вручила ему директор Лиран, разве что не лазерным прицелом оснастили. Но когда он прицелился и нажал на спусковой крючок, выстрела просто не произошло.

– Как насчет патронов, сэр? – спросил он у проходящего мимо профессора. Тот посмотрел на Эрни так, словно он попросил пива в церкви.

– Механизм собирает и направляет вашу внутреннею энергию, – произнес он, отойдя немного от шока, вызванного невежеством.

– И как мне заставить его это сделать? – уточнил Эрни, пытаясь понять, не сломано ли случаем его оружие.

– Это тема не моих занятий, – отмахнулся профессор Мармелик, потеряв к нему все признаки интереса.

Эрни попытался утешиться тем, что его новые приятели то и дело получали осечки вместо огненных или ледяных шаров. Его научат концентрироваться на других занятиях, успокаивал он себя, а у профессора Мармелика хватает дел и без него: не прошло и десяти минут с начала урока, а кто-то уже успел получить шар слизи в лицо, другой обжег руку собственным выстрелом, а третий порезал ногу собственным мечом.

К сожалению, урок, на котором учили управлять магической силой, энергией ци, маной или чем-то еще, наполняющим оружейный барабан и заставляющий звезды сверкать в ладонях, не шел следующим. Хотя, возможно, и шел. Эрни трижды перечел расписание на стенде около столовой, однако из десяти слов и аббревиатур понял от силы три. И сейчас его ждали два часа лекции об истории чего-то неразборчивого.

В огромной аудитории легко разместилось бы все население Найдипа, хватило места и трем курсам студентов. Деревянные парты, трибуна для лектора и меловая доска выглядели исторической ценностью, но Эрни в школе сидел за партой ма и не считал, что качественное образование нельзя получить без модных эргономичных стульев и проектора.

Если раздельная практика по видам оружия была объяснима, то сепарация на лекции по истории уже гораздо меньше. Однако люди с магострелами сидели строго отдельно от тех, кто разгуливал с острым куском стали. Как будто всем до единого парням и девушкам в одежде из дедушкиных сундуков нравилась одна половина, а предпочитающим джинсы – другая. На мгновение Эрни захотелось присоединиться к первым и спросить, чем это вызвано, но его остановила мысль, что все в помещении посмотрят на него, как на идиота.

Посреди аудитории проходила пустая нейтральная полоса, и два человека на ней притягивали взгляд, как остров посреди реки. Тони и Джей, по-видимому, ничуть не страдали от изоляции. Едва ли их смущала репутация «странной парочки», с учетом того, что они были единственной компанией, где магострел соседствовал с мечом.

– Что такое с теми людьми? – спросил он у Ника, самого разговорчивого среди его новых приятелей. – С мечами вместе выдавали костюмы семидесятых?

– Ты о «наследничках»? – тот сразу его понял. – Они все как из средних веков вылезли. На телефоны смотрят как на чудо света. Зато все – потомственные колдуны. На этом поле с ними трудно потягаться.

– Так они что-то наследуют? – уточнил Эрни, пытаясь представить, какого с рождения жить в окружении чудес.

– Да нет, – хмыкнул Ник. – Наследства им не светит. Потому они и здесь.

– А почему они держатся вместе?

– Им не нравится, что директор Лиран берет в академию нас, которые не из «старых семей», – Эрни впервые увидел, как Ник хмурится. – Они считают, что директор всегда должна быть за них.

– Она же не идет у них на поводу?

– Ну… частенько. Например, знаешь, почему тут всех зовут по именам? Потому что они вот без фамилий!

Теперь Эрни по-другому взглянул на Тони и Джея. Как они сблизились? Понятно, почему их не любили. Но их определенно остерегались.

***

Зная подтекст разделения, Эрни уже не с удивлением, а с подозрительностью посмотрел на парня с коротким мечом и в полосатом пиджаке эпохи немого кино, который подсел к нему во время переклички. И не только он – половина аудитории уставилась на них.

– Джей пригласил тебя за стол, – буркнул он неловко.

– Больше не пригласит, – ответил Эрни, желая лишь отвязаться от очередного любопытного. Надо же, даже полосу отчуждения преодолел. – Думаю, он меня невзлюбил.

– О, если Джей тебя невзлюбил, ты это скоро почувствуешь, – усмехнулся его новый знакомый.

Он вернулся к своей компании, среди которой выделялся крепкий темноволосый парень, смотрящий в спину Джея так пристально, словно выгадывал момент для атаки – или надеялся на удачный момент для снимка – и шепнул тому пару слов.

Эрни попытался вникнуть в суть лекции, которую читал мужчина с усталым лицом и редеющими волосами, совершенно не интересующийся реакцией слушателей, но безуспешно и минут через пятнадцать выслушивания причин и предлогов войны, о которой никогда не слышал раньше, шепотом спросил у соседей, нельзя ли посмотреть первые конспекты. И выяснил, что никто не трудился их вести.

– Главное быть в списке присутствующих, – ответил ему Ник. – Ты услышишь все эти даты еще дважды, если не вылетишь.

Эрни оставалось смириться с судьбой и задремать под монотонное бубнение.

Он проснулся от постукивания по столу. Урок закончился и большая часть студентов – включая Джея и Тони – разошлась, только несколько парней вместе с Ником топтались у дверей и смотрели на него – и на человека, пытающегося привлечь его внимание. Того, кто таращился на Джея и слушал доклад парня в полосатом.

– Я Кассий, – представился он. – И у нас с тобой, кажется, есть нечто общее.

– Что же? – пробормотал Эрни.

– Мы с тобой не боимся Джея. И я предлагаю объединиться.

Эрни надеялся, что это случится позже – не получив трактовки от него, люди начнут трактовать сцену в столовой сами.

– Я не выступаю против, – попытался объяснить он. – Я просто предпочел ему другую компанию.

Может, ему и не нравились замашки Джея, но он не собирался записываться в армию его противников.

– Простите, мне нужно найти свою комнату, – добавил он, поднимаясь. – Не подскажешь…

– Знаешь, один из моих друзей с недавних пор остался один в комнате.

Предложение избавляло его от блуждания по коридорам, но Эрни не хотелось видеть одного из приятелей Кассия в роли соседа. Существовал риск того, что тот не только будет распихивать грязные носки в укромные места и игнорировать свою очередь уборки, но также шпионить и пытаться втянуть его в местные интриги. Однако отказывать следовало вежливо – Кассий не казался незлопамятным и необидчивым парнем.

Придумывать причину Эрни не пришлось.

– Благодарю за предлагаемую помощь, Кассий, – услышал он голос директора Лиран. – Но я сама распределяю новых студентов по комнатам.

Тот, разумеется, не стал настаивать.

***

– Как тебе первый день в академии? – спросила директор Лиран, пока они шли в корпус общежития, и он размышлял, как бы намекнуть о том, что в справочник по академии обязательно нужно включить карту, да и составить его не помешало бы.

Эрни попытался собрать весь ворох разнообразных впечатлений, полученных за день, не считая уже достаточно ошеломляющего факта, что магия существует, и он способен ее использовать. Директор не постаралась особо сделать вид, что ждет его ответа.

– Ты уже погрузился в местную жизнь, как я погляжу, – усмехнулась она. – Вот твоя комната.

Она протянула ему ключ от неприметной двери в длинном ряду копий.

– А где мой сосед? – спросил Эрни, окинув взглядом небольшую комнату. Места ровно столько, чтобы уместились два стола, окно и стеллаж. Две двери вели в комнаты с кроватями, каждая размером чуть больше шкафа. Около одной стояла дорожная сумка, с которой он вышел из дома этим утром – словно тысячу лет назад – и большой бумажный пакет с логотипом дорогого канцелярского магазина.

– Я обеспечила тебя принадлежностями для занятий, – сказала директор, поймав его взгляд. – У нас на территории нет магазинов, а выход в город планируется только через две недели. Вычту из твоей стипендии.

– Спасибо, но… Мне нужно позвонить родителям. У вас в кабинете есть телефон?

На территории академии, как он уже проверил, определялась связь, но при попытке позвонить кому-то поступало сообщение «Абонент вне зоны действия сети». Эрни не сразу понял, что не они, а он оказались вдали от всех сетей кроме местной.

– Не нужно, я уже им позвонила, – ответила директор, смотря ему в глаза. – Сообщила, что тебя зачислили по спортивной стипендии, потому что мы отчислили много иностранных студентов согласно новой политике и срочно нуждаемся в пополнении команды.

– Мама будет беспокоиться, если не услышит меня, – настаивал Эрни.

– Она ни о чем не беспокоится. И ты не беспокойся. Развлекайся, сходи на одну из тех тайных вечеринок, что проводят Джей с Тони. Перед тобой новый мир.

Ее слова крутились в голове Эрни все время, пока он пытался заснуть. Под утро он задремал, и ему приснились бесконечные зеленые холмы, среди которых он кружился в странном танце то с Джеем, то с Тони, то с директором Лиран.

***

– Не верю, что потолок так интересен, – на второй час молчания не выдержала Тони. – Поделись уже.

Джей вздохнул. Глупо было надеяться, что напарница отвлечется на «Зомби против вампиров» настолько, что не заметит его состояния.

– Это из-за новенького? – наседала Тони. – Просто иногда красавчики оказываются натуралами. Или он глубоко в шкафу. Как там насчет ответной реакции, а?

– Понятия не имею, – ответил Джей честно.

– Ты не посмотрел? – изумилась Тони.

– Не смог. Лиран не пожалела сил на барьер.

– Ты серьезно? С чего ей расшибаться в лепешку ради какого-то дровосека, который, кажется, хочет обратно к своим медведям.

– Ты не заметила… – ну да, Тони просто не приучена отмечать некоторые вещи. – Родинка. Вот здесь.

Он коснулся щеки в том месте, где природа и генетика пометили Эрнеста крошечным пятнышком цвета молочного шоколада.

– Ага, милотень, – кивнула Тони. – Ты на него сильно запал, раз такое подмечаешь, а?

– Ты видела такую же раньше.

В защиту Тони – не только она не заметила сходства ни в разрезе глаз, ни в линии челюсти, ни в месте и цвете родинки. Он и сам мог пропустить все приметы, не ожидая найти их в одном из безродных, если бы… ну надо признать, не загляделся. И если бы не его дурное предчувствие.

– Портрет, – напомнил он.

– Точно! – Тони от волнения подскочила на кровати. – Хахаль директорши! Погоди, так это значит…

– У нас появился потомок Мориса Лирана, первого директора. Поставь крест на наших планах. Прости, – он, наконец, собрался с духом озвучить скверные вести, словно от замалчивания они могли исчезнуть, – кажется, я не смогу выполнить обещание, которое тебе дал.

– Ты о том, что в воскресенье не будет вечеринки? Ладно, переживу.

– Я об обещании, которое дал вместе с амулетом.

– Я поняла, – Тони оставила шутовской тон. Ее рука потянулась нащупать кулон на груди – Щит Разума висел на привычном месте. – Спешишь сдаться. Директорша не ушла в отставку. Он на первом курсе. Мы еще в игре.

– Директор из старой семьи, – напомнил Джей. – Что бы она не изображала перед студентами и Магическим Советом, она воспитана по старым правилам. Зачем ей оставлять академию кому-то еще, если она может оставить ее своему потомку?

– Ладно, – Тони сдалась под тяжестью аргументов. – Но у нас же есть запасной план?

– Тот, в котором ты работаешь на человека, не отличающего настоящую магию от ярмарочных фокусов под угрозой нового одиннадцатого сентября, а я выхожу замуж за сто шестидесятилетнего старика, красуюсь в трауре на похоронах и сужусь за наследство с его сыновьями?

– Старикан того заслуживает. Давай поговорим потом. После твоего приступа пессимизма. Хочешь средство от него?

– Я завязал с твоими таблетками.

«И у меня не приступ!» – хотелось выкрикнуть Джею, но он не собирался опускаться до криков в закрытые двери.

Джей чувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног, несмотря на то, что он лежал на кровати. Чувства кипели в нем, как вода в чайнике, и гремели крышкой, клокотали в горле, норовя вырваться наружу.

Так скверно он справлялся с эмоциями лишь один раз в своей жизни – когда отец вызвал его к себе и объявил, что титул и все имущество рода унаследует не он.


	2. Параграф 2. Нужно ли знать правила дуэли, чтобы участвовать в ней

Как бы плохо Эрни не спалось, проснулся он все равно рано, словно ему опять предстояло отчистить выезд от снега и принести дров. Поэтому в столовую он явился в числе первых, подогревая себя мыслью о том, что на этот раз ему достанутся блинчики.

Несколько человек дремали за столами или что-то писали. У раздаточного стола двое ставили на подносы по четыре тарелки – очевидно, Джею и Тони не требовалось самим вставать пораньше для того, чтобы не остаться голодными. Эрни их не то, чтобы осуждал – до тех пор, пока не потянулся к самому вкусно пахнущему, почти как у них на семейной кухне, контейнеру и услышал окрик:

– Эй, убери руки!

Эрни, конечно, понимал, что если он возьмет порцию, то кому-то другому не достанется, но не догадывался, что каждая тарелка посчитана и за кем-то закреплена. Вся еда создавалась при помощи магии, он мог поспорить, так почему не создать столько, чтобы студентам не приходилось интриговать ради тарелки?

Пожалуй, решил Эрни, будет лучше уступить. Он может обойтись и кашей. Но с другой стороны – не примут ли его отступление за разрешение и дальше вытирать об него ноги?

– Спокойнее, парни, – услышал он голос. Парень в полоску из компании Кассия – вспомнил он через пару мгновений. – Он берет из нашей доли.

– Он разве из ваших, «наследнички»? – защитник блинчиков покосился на него с сомнением, словно кассир на подозрительную купюру. – А… к Древним Сущностям все! Предупреждайте о новеньких!

После этого вмешиваться и объяснять, что он не имеет отношения к Кассию, стало бесполезной глупостью. Эрни не знал, чем ему придется заплатить за завтрак, но, по крайней мере, собирался им насладиться.

***

Заплатить пришлось компанией Каса и его банды за завтраком. Все они смотрели на Эрни так, словно не могли понять, кто из них перепутал места, но ничего не спрашивали – Кас пригласил его за стол, и никто не сказал ни слова против. Так же, как никто и не думал приступать к еде, пока Кас не плюхнулся на оставленное для него место и не принялся ковыряться в поставленном для него подносе.

Джей и Тони явились одними из последних, и прошли к своему столу с видом людей, которые совершенно уверены – их еда их ждет, причем никто не плюнул в их чай.

Кас сделал вид, что разламывать на двадцать кусков тост ему интереснее, чем наблюдать за Джеем. Быстро разделавшись со своей не такой уж и значительной порцией, Эрни сглотнул слюну. Может, Касу и не нравились ни блинчики, ни тосты, но выбор блюд в академии зависел не от твоих вкусов, а от твоего статуса.

Эрни откашлялся.

– Я благодарен, – начал он, – за стол и прочее. Но я буду учиться магии, а не вступать в коалиции.

Он не вдавался в вопрос, заслуживают ли местные противостояния столь высокого звания. Кассий, Джей и другие их участники могли поспорить в серьезности с генералами Белого дома.

– Я понимаю, – отозвался Кас, и в голове Эрни замигала лампочка «слишком легко». – Мало кто отважится выступить против мыслечтеца.

– Я не боюсь Джея, – уточнил Эрни. Но вступать в диалог на тему «а не трус ли ты?» – всегда ошибка.

– Конечно, не боишься, – кивнул Кас. – Зачем бояться человека, который может покопаться в твоих мыслях и озвучить пару интересных фактов или одну-другую грязную мыслишку. Разве у тебя их нет?

– Он так поступает? – уточнил Эрни, надеясь, что этика мага – должна же такая существовать – заставляет Джея различать слова «умею» и «делаю».

Кас уверенно кивнул, и его свита закивала вразнобой. Озлобленность и страх на их лицах убеждали в истинности их показаний.

– Он посчитал очень забавным рассказать всем, почему именно меня выгнали из дома, – добавил с застарелой обидой полосатый. Его сосед сочувствующе положил руку ему на плечо.

– Мерзкий поступок, – согласился Эрни.

– Не самый мерзкий из того, что эта парочка обычно проделывает, – Кас жестом «отодвинул» группу поддержки и понизил голос. – Чего стоит одна только «Ночь взлома». Они, кстати, поспорили на то, что Джей переспит с тобой в течение недели.

Эрни почувствовал себя немного польщенным – и сильно злым.

– Все об этом знают? – он вспомнил приветливую улыбку, изучающий взгляд, «надеюсь, тебе понравится здесь» – и очень сильно захотел выбить Джею пару зубов. И вымыться так тщательно, словно свалился в компостную яму. – И дорого они оценили меня?

– Я слышал только что-то о «десять к одному», – ответил Кас.

– А он уверен в себе, – нервно хмыкнул Эрни. В сочетании со способностью к «мыслечтению» уверенность Джея беспокоила.

– Как видишь, твоя задница уже втянута в историю.

Кас старался выразить сочувствие, но Эрни не мог избавиться от впечатления, что ситуация его чем-то забавляет.

Эрни не видел в ней ничего веселого – в академии отсутствовал полицейский участок или суд, выдающий запретительные предписания, и ему не хотелось объяснять директору Лиран суть своей жалобы.

Свита Каса, может, и не слышала их разговора, но представляла, о чем идет речь, судя по их сочувствующим взглядам.

Послышался стандартный сигнал принятого сообщения. Кас вытащил из кармана телефон последней модели и ткнул в экран. Прочитав послание, он развернул экран к Эрни.

Приславший его контакт именовался «Джеремайя», сообщение гласило: «Прекрати пудрить новичку мозги».

– Ему нравится показывать свою осведомленность, – заметил Кас.

– Он прямо сейчас читает наши мысли?

– Джей еще не настолько хорош. Куда хуже директора. Но он быстро учится.

– Он мог бы написать, что спора не было.

– Потому что он был. Маги не врут друг другу… напрямую. Но если это тебя утешит, насилие вне правил.

– Если Джей настолько опасен, почему вы вообще противостоите ему? – задал логичный вопрос Эрни.

– Они, в основном, потому, что Джей не желает иметь с ними дела, – Кас окинул взглядом свое «войско», и гордостью его глаза не светились. – Стоит Джею пальцем поманить любого из них…

– А что насчет тебя?

– Наша с Джеем история длиннее… Я надеялся, что мы станем союзниками. Пока он не узнал о… одну мою тайну и поставил в известность всю академию.

Злость и обида на его лице выглядели искренними. Несколько парней из его сопровождения понимающе переглянулись.

– Зачем же тебе я?

– Мне нужен парень, которому я могу доверять. Кому задница Джея или страх перед ним не мешает думать. Вдвоем мы могли бы кое-что предпринять. Итак, ты со мной?

– Уж точно не с Джеем, – ответил Эрни решительно. – Но сначала я хочу поговорить с директором.

– С Лиран? – Кас снова отреагировал странно. Словно находил его поступки прекрасным развлечением. – Ну, удачи тебе.

***

В кабинете директора он застал молодого, высокого и крепко сложенного человека. Эрни не видел его среди студентов, да и староват он был для студента, но в то же время на профессора тоже не походил – и был одет как охотник или как военный в отпуске.

Директор Лиран посмотрела на Эрни и сказала тому:

– Зайдите позже, ассистент Симмонс.

– Но я… – тот определенно не привык к тому, что его выставляют из кабинета.

– Зайдете позже, и я растолкую все, что вы не поняли, – отмахнулась от него директор.

Симмонс раздраженно фыркнул, но развернулся к выходу, мимоходом скользнув взглядом по Эрни.

Хотя Эрни не любил ставить ярлыки на незнакомых людях, он сказал бы, что у этого человека взгляд убийцы. И такая же мягкая вкрадчивая походка.

– Что-то хочешь спросить, Эрнест? – привлекла его внимание директор.

Он замялся, собираясь с мыслями.

– Если ты уйдешь из академии, я запечатаю магию в тебе, чтобы ты никому никогда не повредил, включая себя, – холодно заговорила она. – Ты забудешь все, что произошло в академии, и никогда не узнаешь, что магия существует.

– Или мне придется позволить каждому в этом здании копаться в моих мыслях, как в открытом баке?

– Не преувеличивай. Только два человека в академии умеют читать мысли и от мыслечтения Джея ты мной защищен.

– Значит, копаться в моих мыслях можете только вы? И как, вам нравятся они? Насколько глубоко вы можете забраться?

Директор подняла голову.

– Я могу стереть всю твою жизнь до нуля и записать новую, – сказала она, и Эрни безоговорочно ей поверил. Ее глаза походили на проруби во льду быстрой реки. Никто не достигнет дна живым. – Но я могу поклясться темной луной и настоящим именем того, кто не оставляет следов на снегу, что твои мысли всегда будут только твоими.

Выходя из кабинета, Эрни испытывал облегчение, которое лишь чуть омрачалось случайной мыслью – почему директор Лиран так легко пошла на уступку?

***

Эрни едва не опоздал на тренировку. Сегодня предполагалось, что все занимаются на мечах. Поэтому в одной половине зала проходила настоящая тренировка с приемами, которые Эрни считал возможными лишь в видеоиграх, и периодической необходимостью в аптечке. А на другой стороне зала та часть студентов, что родилась в мире с интернетом, вяло стукалась тупыми железками, бродила по залу, дремала на лавочках и глазела на первую.

Ник показал Эрни, как вставать в самую простую стойку, и на этом его знания закончились.

– Все равно нам такого уровня не достигнуть, – словно оправдываясь, он указал на другую сторону.

С их места – Эрни выбрал его не специально – открывался отличный вид на тренирующегося Джея. По счастью, многие пялились на старшекурсников вместо занятий, так что на его залипание никто не обращал внимания.

В отличие от урожденных магов Джей не питал странной любви к историческим фасонам, поэтому занимался в черной футболке и обтягивающих штанах. Когда он вспотел, тонкая ткань начала липнуть к его телу, и Эрни перестал жалеть о том, что в академии нет выхода во внешнюю сеть. Сегодня ночью ему точно не потребуются никакие сайты.

Когда Джею надоело и он отправился к стойке с мечами, чтобы вернуть «безопасный» клинок, его перехватил один из старшекурсников. Эрни не видел его рядом с Джеем, как и в группе поддержки Каса, и продолжил наблюдать, пытаясь понять, что тому нужно. Он видел его лицо, и читал по губам не слишком уверенно – ба любила развлекаться и его подучила – но разобрал: «поединок, сегодня, крыша». И даже в этих трех словах не был до конца уверен.

– Что за поединки на крышах? – спросил он у Ника.

– Тебе это кто-то предложил? – нахмурился настороженно тот. – Кас?

– Просто услышал, как о нем говорили, – осторожно ответил Эрни.

– Кто-то из «наследничков»? – понимающе кивнул Ник. – Эти да, любители таким заняться.

– Чем? – Эрни чувствовал, что не улавливает какой-то подтекст. – Сражениями?

– Сражениями, – кивнул Ник. – И сексом.

Эрни никогда не был даже рядом с закрытой школой – все угрозы ма сдать его в интернат, когда он таскал из соседского сада яблоки и попадался, остались угрозами, и он знал об этом даже в момент их произнесения – но имел представление о нравах таких мест, поэтому вопрос у него возник один:

– Зачем перед сексом драться? – возможно, этот ритуал как-то был связан с магией.

– А как тогда решить, кто за девчонку будет? – снисходительно пояснил Ник. – Кому же хочется… Хотя если кому хочется, тот может и поддаться. Если тебя Кас позвал…

– Никто меня не звал, – оборвал его Эрни. – Я услышал чужой разговор и стало интересно, о чем речь.

– Ну да, – кивнул Ник, не особо ему, кажется, веря. – Хотя обычно они о таком не орут.

– Но если вдруг, – мелькнула в голове Эрни тревожная мысль. – Если вдруг я получу приглашение, на которое не хочу соглашаться, что тогда?

– Откажись, – в получении подобных предложений Ник не видел ничего экстраординарного. – Так тебе все-таки…

– Нет, – отрезал Эрни. – Просто услышал что-то про поединок на крыше. Может, я ослышался.

– Как раз на крыше они обычно и собираются, – Ник правильно истолковал вопрос в глазах Эрни и пояснил. – Иногда хочешь покурить в тишине на свежем воздухе, а там… И не стесняются ведь! Ты не из этих же? Я случайно. Хотел покурить…

– Тебя за этим поймали?

– Неа. Там полно мест, откуда видишь, а тебя не видно. Мне девчонки нравятся. Только напряженно с девчонками тут. Ведут себя как английские принцессы, а то и в зубы дадут. Хотя слухи ходят, что одна из девчонок готова любого приласкать за коробку французских конфет, какие сто баксов стоят. Как думаешь, правда?

– Думаю, многие девушки любят дорогие конфеты. Но ты едва ли получишь то, что хочешь, если принесешь их.

– Может, ты и прав, – задумался Ник. – В любом случае у меня нет лишних ста баксов.

***

За обедом Эрни уселся за стол вместе с Ником, Биллом и Шоном, несмотря на приветствующий взгляд Каса. Союзу, если они заключат, лучше остаться тайным, а друзья в академии ему нужны не среди третьекурсников.

После тренировки еда его интересовала больше, чем разговоры, интриги, сделки или посты на академфоруме, который заменял местным студентам социальные сети.

Казалось, в перерыв не случится ничего, кроме собственно обеда. Эрни уже практически закончил со своим рагу, точно таким же, как вчера, и не слишком вкусным, даже если брать для сравнения не фирменный рецепт ба, а меню придорожного кафе, и бросил совершенно случайный взгляд на стол, где скучал над стейком Джей и пропала в телефоне Тони. Поэтому он своими глазами пронаблюдал, как Тодд, один из парней Каса, несет поднос пустой посуды – и полным стаканом томатного сока. И как в одно движение его содержимое оказывается на груди и юбке Тони, которая взвизгнула, как его младшая кузина при виде таракана, и уронила телефон на стол.

На секунду в столовой повисла абсолютная тишина, можно было услышать, как кто-то за соседним столом пережевывает рагу. Весь зал смотрел на Джея, Тони и Тодда, затаив дыхание, словно в финале грандиозной пьесы.

Тони выругалась настолько грязно, что и на лесопилке редко услышишь. Ма извела бы брусок мыла на его рот, если бы он позволил себе нечто подобное.

От ее слов, как от заклинания, со всех спало оцепенение. По залу прокатился выдох, а следом за ним – шепот.

Джей вскочил, пихнул Тодда в сторону и протянул Тони полотенце, которое достал словно прямо из воздуха, как фокусник на сцене.

Тодд отступил в сторону, как исполнивший долг солдат.

Джей подхватил телефон Тони, накинул ей на плечи свой пиджак и повел ее к выходу в тишине настолько глубокой, что их шаги отдавались эхом под сводом.

Хлопнула дверь и столовая вскипела, как перегретый чайник.

– Кассий нарывается, – заметил Шон, не понижая голоса.

– Так нагло, – добавил Билл.

– Он снова хочет потягаться с Джеем? – донеслось из-за соседнего стола.

– Придумал бы что-то получше, – ответили ему.

– Если я хоть немного знаю Каса, то это только начало.

– Это вызов.

– Неужели Кассий придумал что-то покруче «Ночи взлома»?

Эрни уже второй раз слышал про «Ночь взлома», и отметил себе непременно выяснить подробности. Но в приоритете было понять, не стал ли он ключевой фигурой в грандиозном плане по свержению Джея. Ему не хотелось оказаться внезапно в эпицентре военных действий.

На что эти двое готовы пойти ради того, чтобы считаться самым крутым парнем в магической академии – маленькой кучке оторванных от мира людей?

***

Пятно томатного сока на блузке Тони напоминало пятно крови, и Джей каждый раз при взгляде на него отгонял это сравнение от своего разума, но оно возвращалось.

– Теперь придется переодеваться, – расстроено произнесла Тони. – Опоздаем.

– Не придется.

Всего лишь чуть более сложное занятие, чем испарить лужицу воды. Джей ухватился за ткань и призвал на помощь того, кто – как обозначили его пятеро легендарных магов – выше дерева и ниже травы.

– Как после химчистки, – восторженно прокомментировала результат Тони. Даже на третий год ее отношение к магии осталось на уровне мага-пятилетки. Видимо, Джей оказался плохим учителем, не лучше Генриетты Лиран. – Идем?

– Может, обсудим?

– Уже придумал, как поставить Каса на место? Опять залупаться начал, память у него, как у мухи.

– Еще нет.

«Случайность» в столовой была выпадом Тодда против Тони, но Тодд шагу не ступит без подсказки Каса, а все, что касалось Тони, касалось и Джея.

«Как же Кас некстати», – подумал он с досадой. Кассий умел выбирать моменты, но это не значило, что он умеет выигрывать.

– Не думаю, что Тодд случайно споткнулся, – произнес он вслух.

Тони дернула плечом.

– Случайно или нет, а все думают – нет.

Общее мнение решало. Проигнорировать мелкую пакость будет выглядеть слабостью.

– У нас трансформирование сегодня?

– Есть идея? – усмехнулась Тони.

– Есть кое-что.

Главное, что времени много не займет. Кас не стоит того, чтобы тратить на него время, особенно теперь.

***

Урок по магической способности «трансформирование» проводился в самом обычном классе, не так уж сильно отличающемся от того, где Эрни десять лет смотрел на доску или в окно, когда становилось совсем невмоготу.

Но больше обычности помещения его удивило присутствие таких людей, как Кас или Джей. Слишком много старшекурсников, чтобы это было случайностью.

– Кто заблудился? – спросил Эрни, усевшись рядом с Ником. Он не собирался вливаться в компанию Каса. Даже если жизнь вынудит его вступить во временный союз, они едва ли станут настоящими друзьями. – Они или мы?

– Директор Лиран ведет все группы вместе, просто дает разные задания, – объяснил Ник. – К счастью для нас.

– К счастью?

– Посреди занятия она всегда выходит покурить, понимаешь?

Эрни не понял, но кивнул.

Не прошло и двадцати минут с начала пары, если судить по электронным часам на двери, которые на удивление шли нормально, лишь иногда показывая вместо цифр рябь и странные знаки, когда директор явилась.

– Ваша задача, – объявила она, – первый курс – превратить воду в лед. Второй курс – в соль. Третий курс – в масло.

Она не дала никаких пояснений и не написала на доске ни слова. Лишь махнула рукой – и между рядами поплыли подносы с исходным материалом. По одному на человека – всего одна попытка.

– Мне нужно позвонить, – сказала она, опустив на стол последний стакан. – Вернусь и проверю, что у вас получилось.

Дверь хлопнула быстрее, чем Эрни открыл рот.

– Как насчет инструкций? – вопросил он пустое место у доски.

– Заклинание написано на доске, – сказал Ник.

Эрни глянул на строчку неизвестных символов.

– Это руны.

– Можешь перевести?

– Зачем? Ты ведь подружился с Касом.

Эрни посмотрел в сторону «наследничков», пытаясь понять, как их якобы «дружба» связана с заданием. Он увидел, как в руках Каса жидкость в стакане меняет цвет – и как он ставит этот стакан перед одним из своих подпевал.

– У Каса все получается, – шепнул Ник. – Он своей компашке помогает. И другим «наследничкам», но уже за подарки. Но ты же с ним подружился? Он пустил тебя за стол, уж с заданием помочь не откажется.

– Разве весь смысл не в том, чтобы сделать это самостоятельно?

– Директор Лиран никогда не спрашивает, сам ли ты сделал, – отмахнулся Ник. – И всегда выходит.

– Я все же попробую сам, – ответил Эрни. Ник разочарованно вздохнул.

Но сколько бы он не повторял набор звуков, похожий на название вулкана в Исландии, вода оставалась водой.

– Знаешь, директор скоро вернется, – произнес у него над ухом знакомый голос.

Меньше всего сейчас Эрни хотел говорить с Касом.

– Можешь подсказать… – начал он, переборов себя.

– Просто берешь, – Кас усмехнулся, занес руку над его многострадальным стаканом и пробормотал заклинание в десять слогов легко и быстро, словно имя приятеля.

Вода дрогнула и затвердела, блестя кристаллами в свете ламп.

– Вот и все, – хмыкнул Кас, разворачиваясь. – Обращайся.

Эрни стиснул зубы. Помощь, хоть и непрошенная, обязывала куда сильней, чем совет.

– Эй, – позвал его Ник. – Раз уж он…

– Можешь забрать. Дай мне свой взамен.

– И что ты будешь делать?

– Пробовать дальше.

Ник пожал плечами.

– У тебя когда-нибудь получалось? – спросил Эрни минут через пятнадцать, когда уже весь класс получил материал, нужный для зачета. С помощью, как правило, Джея, Каса или кого-то еще.

Никто не мучился над стаканом – или совершал превращение одним движением руки, или тратил время на то, чтобы с кем-нибудь сторговаться. Кас читал книгу, Джей уткнулся в телефон, Тони пересчитывала деньги.

– Да какой смысл стараться, – хмыкнул Ник. – Все равно так получается только скверная еда. И если хочешь получить больше стакана, то сил можно на целый день потратить. Уж лучше я отдам двадцатку одному из тех снобов-членососов.

– Но так можно и спирт получить, – добавил Билл. – Хотел бы я научиться, но уж больно тяжело.

– Да, а пить ты его не боишься? Так и отравиться недолго. Я вот никогда не покупаю выпивку у «наследничков». Только у Джея, и только в банках.

Сидящий ближе всех к дверям услышал что-то и поднял руку. В одно мгновение посторонние предметы исчезли со столов и все вернулись на свои места. Когда директор вошла в класс, все сидели с готовым заданием – за исключением Эрни.

– Сдавайте работы, – объявила она. – Только не толпитесь.

Джей поднялся первым и молча поставил перед директором стакан на ее стол. Директор так же молча что-то отметила в журнале.

Вслед за Джеем поднялась Тони, но около стола Каса и его компании она весьма ненатурально споткнулась – и все содержимое ее стакана оказалось на голове Тодда. Что-то подсказывало Эстэ, что задание она выполнила.

– Какая я неловкая, – ненатурально и громко, заглушая ругательства Тодда, изумилась Тони. – Извините, директор.

– Задание не засчитано. Придете на дополнительные занятия.

Тони ничуть не расстроилась.

Аудитория пустела, пока не остался один Эрни со своим стаканом воды, которая не стала даже прохладной.

– Что у тебя, Эрнест? – спросила директор, подняв голову от журнала.

– Я не справился, – ответил он. – Отправите меня на дополнительные занятия?

– Ты мог просто попросить кого-нибудь помочь, – заметила директор, всматриваясь в него.

– Вы знаете о жульничестве? – Эрни не стоило удивляться, но он удивился.

– Это моя академия, – просто ответила директор. – А я все еще лучший мыслечтец в мире. И я не считаю это жульничеством – просто еще один способ выполнить задание.

– Я хочу превращать вещи, – признался Эрни. – Но я не понимаю, как произнесение этой абракадабры мне поможет. Может, я совсем бездарь…

– Вовсе нет, – остановила его директор, подняв ладонь. – Ты станешь гордостью академии, если постараешься. Такая мелочь, как неудача на трансформировании не должна тебя смущать. Присядь.

Эрни опустился на стул, отведя глаза – своего срыва он устыдился сразу после того, как слова вырвались из его рта.

Директор пододвинула к нему злополучный стакан.

– Давненько я не объясняла основ, – сказала она, словно и не заметила его истерики. – Я поклялась настоящим именем того, кто не оставляет следов на снегу, но будет проще, если я посмотрю твоими глазами.

Эрни решил, что сейчас неподходящий момент проявлять принципиальность.

– Мне нужно что-то сделать?

– Ты пока не видишь даже двери, не говоря уже о замке, – ответила директор. – Просто ответь, согласен ли ты?

– Да, – произнес Эрни, напряженно прислушиваясь к себе. Ничего не изменилось. Если директор и присутствовала в его разуме, листая мысли и воспоминания, как фотоальбом, он даже не мог почувствовать этого.

– Хорошо. Ты должен произнести заклинание правильно, не обязательно быстро. Не пытайся угнаться за чужой скоростью. Эта фраза на языке, который древнее человечества. Ты обращаешься к тому, кто меньше песчинки и больше горы, и в обмен на часть твоей душевной силы он даст тебе возможность изменять материю. Просто пойми, как именно. Ты же знаешь, что все состоит из молекул и… этих…

– Атомов.

– Отлично. Некоторые на вопрос «из чего состоит вода?» отвечают «из капель». Представь внутренний состав предмета или вещества, а потом подумай о том, какой она должна быть.

Внезапно Эрни осознал, как это легко – заставить воду быть льдом, апельсиновым соком, спиртом, чем угодно, в масштабе вселенной эта маленькая кучка атомов так ничтожна, что она и не заметит крошечной подмены. Одно мгновение – и это знание навсегда осталось с ним.

– Вы… вы сложили это мне в голову! – осознал он, глядя на поблескивающий лед.

– Растолковывать простейшие вещи скучно, – директор поставила галочку напротив его имени и захлопнула журнал. – Результат ведь тот же самый? Теперь ты знаешь, как это делать.

Эрни вынужден был согласиться.

– Пожалуйста, не делайте так больше, – попросил он.

– Ты бы и сам скоро все понял, я просто ускорила процесс, – отозвалась директор. – Теперь ты можешь получить годовой зачет. Или ходить на занятия и подрабатывать.

Она смотрела с необъяснимой гордостью, словно он чем-то выделился на общем фоне. Словно он не являлся обычным парнем, который даже не смог поступить в колледж или убить оленя. Почти так же, как когда-то смотрел его отец, и Эрни знал, что скоро она тоже разочаруется.

– Вы бы сделали это для любого студента? – спросил он, думая о Нике, Билле и других студентах, отстегивающих двадцатки каждую неделю.

– Только для того, кто не захотел пойти легким путем, – ответила она, отсекая большую часть его новых знакомых. – Мне пора. А тебе стоит поспешить, во дворе намечается заварушка.

Она щелкнула пальцами и исчезла в вихре искр, а Эрни поспешил во двор. Если Джей и Кас подерутся, он хотел стать зрителем.

***

– Я хочу услышать извинения, – начал свой монолог Тодд, делая вид, что вовсе не замечает собравшейся вокруг них толпы. Эрни с трудом протолкался в первый ряд.

В искренность желания Тодда решить дело миром не верил никто в «зрительном зале». Кас не слишком старательно скрывал ожидание, Джей сохранял невозмутимый вид, а Тони напоминала забытый на огне чайник, в котором уже почти не осталось воды.

– Чтоб я! Извинилась?! Да перед тобой?! Перед под…

Джей положил руку на плечо напарницы, и пикантный факт о личной жизни Тодда остался неозвученым.

– Если ты хочешь удовлетворения, – произнес Джей, вложив в последнее слово нечто настолько зловещее, что о неприличном его значении даже не думалось, – то тебе придется вызвать ее на дуэль.

«А директор Лиран говорила о веселье», – Эрни поежился, надеясь, что под дуэлью Джей имеет в виду какое-то бескровное соревнование. Но Кас подобрался при этих словах так, что речь едва ли шла о водяных пистолетах.

Тодд рассмеялся, явно пытаясь в «легко и естественно», но вышло скорее «напряженно и неловко», и никто из сотни человек вокруг даже не улыбнулся.

– Ты серьезно?! – спросил он, словно у кого-то имелась хоть тень сомнения в серьезности слов Джея. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я дрался с ней? С девчонкой? Ты не боишься, что я покалечу ее? Да я не вызвал ее только потому, что не хочу крови на руках! Если я…

Когда звонкая пощечина оборвала монолог Тодда, Эрни испытал благодарность, а не возмущение. И, похоже, не он один.

– Все еще не хочешь драться? – поинтересовалась Тони, сжимая кулак, словно хотела продолжить прямым в челюсть. – Я могу и добавить.

– Не нужно, – выдавил Тодд, словно у него внезапно сел голос. Одна его щека теперь отличалась по цвету от другой. – Будем драться на мечах. Пришли секундантов.

Тони сплюнула ему под ноги и быстро зашагала в сторону общежития. Студенты предусмотрительно расступались перед ней.

Джей сделал шаг вперед.

– Секундантами Антонии буду я и Мэйсон, – сказал он.

Тодд еле заметно – но Эрни смотрел на него, чтобы не смотреть на Джея, поэтому подметил – вздрогнул на последнем имени.

– Хочешь меня запугать? – выпалил он. – Я разделаю твою подружку как мясник тушу.

– Мэйсон будет секундантом, – повторил Джей. – А тебе стоит бояться Тони.

Тодд рассмеялся – на этот раз вполне искренне. Жаль, что значительная часть аудитории потеряла интерес и расходилась. Кажется, он был вполне уверен в своей победе.

Вызванный выбирает оружие. Поскольку Тони носила на бедре магострел размером с «беретту», становился понятен смысл выступления Тодда на тему «не стану драться с девушкой» – пощечина лучше, чем незнакомое оружие, к которому привычен твой противник.

– Кто твои секунданты? – спросил Джей, оборвав его смех.

Тодд посмотрел на Каса. Тот поморщился, словно хотел сказать: «хотя бы сделай вид, что играешь не по моему сценарию» и показал взглядом.

– Кассий и… – Тодду понадобилось пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить его имя. – И Эрнест.

По крайней мере, он назвал его правильно.

– Значит, старый и новый друг, – усмехнулся Джей без веселья в глазах. – Не будем терять время, уже идет занятие. Когда?

Эрни хотелось отказаться от роли секунданта – ему не хотелось участвовать, даже если его номинальная должность означала всего лишь билет в первый ряд. Но отказаться сейчас значило вступить в открытый конфликт еще и с Касом – после того, как Джей уже определенно зачислил его в стан врагов.

– Разве не положена отдельная встреча? – уточнил Эрни, надеясь затянуть переговоры и ускользнуть от непрошенной чести.

– Зачем затягивать? – Джей проявил нетерпение. – Встретимся завтра, в восемь утра, у дерева. Если что-то изменится, пришлите смс.

– Мы можем подождать до послезавтра, – предложил Кас.

– Послезавтра суббота, – ответил Джей. – Мы не отменим вылазку из-за какой-то глупости.

Тодд явно хотел что-то сказать на это, но только открыл и закрыл рот.

– А не слишком рано? – спросил Эрни.

– Ты предлагаешь драться до выхода противника из строя в обеденный перерыв? – края рта Джея поднялись. – В девять встает директор, и до этого часа мы должны успеть все закончить. И закопать труп.

Эрни поперхнулся, позабавив Джея.

– До этого вряд ли дойдет, – успокоил его тот. – Но… на дуэлях всякое случается.

Всем им действительно пора было идти. Преподаватель этикета едва ли оценил бы опоздание Эрни на первое занятие.

***

Но Кас никуда не спешил.

– Занятие уже идет, – напомнил Эрни. – Но я должен узнать все о дуэлях, раз уж я принимаю в этом участие. Какие правила?

– Скажи профессору Дэдмау, что не мог найти аудиторию, – ответил Кас. – Но ты не участвуешь в дуэли пока.

– Разве я не должен следить за соблюдением правил?

– Там будет сотня зрителей, знающих все тонкости. Тони и Джей не посмеют нарушить что-либо. И не ты будешь сражаться завтра.

– А когда, по-твоему, я должен вступить в сражение?

Кас, ничуть не смутившись, ответил:

– После того, как выведем из игры Тони. Без нее Джей как без правой руки, избавиться от него не составит труда. Останется только разделить академию между нами.

«Можно подумать, ты собираешься делиться чем-то, что получишь после их свержения», – подумал Эрни, пытаясь составить скептичное выражение лица.

– Что Тодд сделает завтра? – спросил он.

– Просто выведет девчонку из строя ненадолго. Она не пострадает сильно. Скорее всего.

– После всего, что она сделала, ей и руку отсечь мало, – прошипел Тодд.

– Давай без этого, – поморщился Эрни. «Раз так рвешься в бой, то почему не на ее условиях?». – Мы сражаемся за лучшее место в столовой, а не за будущее страны.

Тодд хотел что-то добавить, но осекся. Кас отвернулся, и у Эрни сложилось впечатление, что он не знает ставок в игре, в которую ввязался.

***

Ночью Эрни не мог заснуть, и уже не мог списать бессонницу на новую обстановку. Он привыкал к своей способности обманывать законы физики стремительно, словно понимание их условности всегда жило где-то внутри него.

Он не спал потому, что думал о крыше, о поединке и о человеке, с которым у него совершенно точно не могло быть ничего общего. И о словах Ника, прокручивающихся в голове, словно засевшая кассета: «Там полно мест, откуда видишь, а тебя не видно».

Ничего же нет плохого в том, что он пойдет и посмотрит? Никто не увидит его, а он еще раз посмотрит на то, как сражается Джей. Интересно, тот парень рассчитывает победить? Эрни не видел, как дерется тот парень, что вызвал Джея.

«Я могу даже не найти дороги на крышу», – сказал он себе, натягивая куртку. – «Или прийти слишком поздно».

Он в любом случае уйдет до того, как зрелище станет слишком личным… Хотя крыша, вообще-то, общественное место и мало ли какие у него причины на ней находиться?

Эрни выглянул в тихий пустой коридор и оглушительно, как ему казалось, ступая по каменным плитам, добрался до узкой лестницы. Он еще не ходил по ней, но она вела вверх и вниз.

Лестница вывела его на крышу – никаких указателей или замков, он просто распахнул единственную дверь на площадке и в лицо ему ударил свежий ветер.

Когда глаза Эрни привыкли к темноте, он понял, что имел в виду Ник – вдоль периметра крыши шла крытая анфилада, оставляющая середину пустой. Эрни как будто стоял в первом ряду амфитеатра, смотря на арену с двумя людьми, медленно кружащимися друг напротив друга.

Либо Джей встретил достойного противника, который вымотал его, либо играл с тем, как кошка с раненой мышью – он не нападал, лишь отбивая чужие атаки. Не прошло и пяти минут, а Эрни начал скучать. Возможно, он пришел зря? Ник подшутил над ним, и эти двое просто тренируются.

Противник что-то сказал Джею. Звуки рассеялись среди камней, но Эрни уловил нетерпеливый тон. Джей ответил коротко и остановился. Не замер, готовый в любую минуту рвануть с места, как бывает во время схватки, а остановился – словно все кончилось и он собирается попросить полотенце.

Но меч он все еще держал в руке – пока противник не ударил по нему, выбив так легко, словно Джей разжал пальцы. Эрни на мгновение показалось, что ситуация требует вмешательства, но его не приглашали, да и Джей не возмущался.

Он даже не проводил отлетевшее оружие взглядом, просто поднял руки и стянул с себя джемпер, оставшись в одной футболке. У Эрни внезапно пересохло во рту и ноги вросли в пол. Поэтому он не ушел, хотя увидел уже явно больше, чем полагалось приличному человеку, и оправдание «если я сейчас уйду, они услышат хлопнувшую дверь» не выдерживало критики.

Если бы Джей не хотел, чтобы за его развлечениями наблюдали, он бы нашел другое место вместо крыши с таким количеством темных закутков, что в них могла спрятаться половина академии.

Все равно Эрни не стоило смотреть, как Джей стаскивает с себя остатки одежды – его партнер тоже раздевался, но на него Эрни обращал не больше внимания, чем на рекламу в середине матча – и как опускается на пол, и как его бывший противник, бросивший оружие вместе с одеждой, опускается рядом, и как после недовольного возгласа откапывает что-то в ворохе своих тряпок – Эрни не видел, что, но характерное движение при надевании презерватива трудно с чем-то спутать. Ему не следовало смотреть, но он не мог заставить себе перестать.

Только после первого характерного движения и подкинутых вверх бедер Эрни вспомнил, что перед ним не платный кабельный канал в мотеле. И хотя он не считал себя образцом правильного поведения, он отвернулся – и теперь только слышал короткие горловые хриплые стоны. Он мог бы кончить, только слушая их – или вернуться в свою комнату со стояком.

Он не сомневался, что его нахождение на крыше – тайна, принадлежащая только ему, пока не услышал голос:

– Нравится?

Эрни словно окатило ведром холодной водой. Он никого не хотел бы повстречать в этот момент, но меньше всего он хотел бы увидеть Тони.

Хоть она и неплохо сливалась с тенью, Эрни не мог поверить, что не заметил ее сразу – он надеялся, что она подошла только сейчас.

– Расслабься, – хмыкнула она.

Неужели Джей никогда не остается без своей напарницы? Хотя Тони не походила на амбала в темных очках. Она и не держалась как телохранитель, готовый броситься на помощь, скорее как скучающий зритель, пришедший за компанию на скучный фильм.

– Ты везде с ним ходишь? – не удержался от вопроса Эрни.

– Я здесь на случай неприятностей.

– Вроде… меня?

– Неа, – мотнула головой Тони. – Зрители – обычное дело.

Эрни почувствовал себя первым извращенцем в мире, и наличие других его не успокаивало. Вуайеризм, вот как это называется, вспомнил он.

– Я не… – зачем-то попытался оправдаться он. – Я не собирался смотреть. На… на это.

Тони, кажется, удивилась.

– Тебе не сказали, что по ночам делают на крыше? – уточнила она.

– Сказали, – признался Эрни, – я просто… не поверил.

– О, конечно! Теперь убедился?

– Я, пожалуй, пойду, – пробормотал он. Досматривать представление после появления компании ему расхотелось.

– Как хочешь, – пожала плечами Тони.

Однако даже ее бесцеремонное вмешательство не помешало настроению вернуться в уединении запертой комнаты.

«Как завтра я буду смотреть на Джея или Тони и не краснеть?» – задавался он вопросом, глядя в потолок.


	3. Параграф 3. Как стать ассистентом

Эрни мог проспать дуэль, не услышав будильника, но Винсент пришел за ним, долго колотил в дверь и привел его прямо на место действия, так что заблудиться тоже не получилось.

Под большим раскидистым деревом во внутреннем дворе ждали только его. Все в толпе делали вид, что сумрачным утром им просто захотелось прогуляться пораньше, перед завтраком, пока туман, клочьями стелящийся над травой, не уполз обратно в лес.

Эрни никогда не видел лирана, цветущего в ноябре, но он никогда не был в магической академии, возможно, здесь времена года шли иначе. Старое тюльпанное дерево клонилось к земле под тяжестью лет. Любая буря стала бы для него последней, но оно стояло, осыпая студентов лепестками. Возможно, директор Лиран с мужем посадили его одновременно с основанием академии – из-за совпадения названия с фамилией или потому, что оно им понравилось.

Тодд разминался, красуясь с клинком. Тони внимательно выслушивала Джея, который даже сегодняшним утром оделся так, словно собирался на фотосессию, его черные чуть вьющиеся волосы выглядели так, будто он укладывал их не меньше часа. Тони в своем спортивном костюме выглядела более уместно. Тодд нацепил свой обычный доисторический пиджак и вытертые брюки, в которых появлялся на занятиях.

«В любом костюме труп под цветущем деревом будет выглядеть неуместно», – подумал Эрни и постарался отогнать мысль об убийстве. Ведь они же не дойдут до крайности?

Мэйсон оказался шкафообразным парнем с оружием размером с базуку.

«Все закончится быстро», – подумал Эрни, оценив старательность, с которой Тони приняла боевую позицию. Тодд мог быть никчемным хвастуном, но махать острой железкой его учили с детства.

Он скрестил мечи с Тони, но определенно не ожидал, что та поведет свое оружие вперед, налегая на него всем весом, поймав чужой клинок в захваты, расположенные около рукояти – на их наличие никто до этого момента не обращал внимания – и провернула его, едва не свалившись вместе с ним. Но своей цели она добилась – меч вылетел из руки Тодда и упал в траву в нескольких шагах от них.

Зрители и секунданты застыли, осознавая происходящее и смиряясь с проигранными пари – большим количеством проигранных пари. Только Джей с довольным видом захлопал, словно режиссер, чей замысел исполнили в точности.

«Хороший план», – подумал Эрни, ничуть не огорченный проигрышем «своей» стороны. – «Обучить новичка одному хитрому приему, которого от него не ожидают. Один раз это сработает».

Осмелится ли Тодд – вернее, Кас – на еще одну попытку?

Тони повернулась к Джею и изобразила что-то вроде поклона.

Но Тодд не считал, что все кончилось. Пользуясь тем, что все смотрят на победительницу, он подхватил меч с земли, направил острие в спину Тони и произнес зуболомную скороговорку. Эрни не знал, что он хочет получить, но понимал, что ничего хорошего. Едва ли в правилах дуэлей – с которыми он так и не ознакомился – разрешено бить в спину после окончания схватки.

– Брось! – крикнул Эрни, бросаясь в его сторону, но не успел. Зато Тони обернулась, споткнулась и упала, так что сияющий яркий луч прошел мимо, едва не задев кого-то из публики, и ушел в землю.

Тони нашарила выроненный меч и запустила им в сторону Тодда. Лишь благодаря отменной реакции тот не продемонстрировал публике содержимое черепной коробки.

Джей кинулся в предел очерченной границы и оказался между ними.

– Прекратите цирк! – приказал он громко. – Дуэль окончена!

– Тодд еще может сражаться, – заметил Кас, глядя на своего соратника.

– Я могу, – подтвердил тот.

– Будь это настоящая драчка, ты бы уже получил железякой по башке! – высказалась Тони.

– Она права, – кивнул Джей. – Ты был без оружия больше трех секунд. Около полуминуты вообще-то.

– Я возражаю, – заявил Кас. – Меньше трех секунд. Пусть дуэль продолжится.

– Дуэль окончена, – произнес Джей с нажимом.

– Окончена, – произнес Мэйсон басовито.

Эрни задумался о том, на чьей суд они отправятся при ничьей. Но ему хотелось закончить со всем этим и идти завтракать. Он чувствовал, что столовый колокол вот-вот прозвонит.

– Не меньше тридцати секунд, – сказал он, повергнув в удивление всех собравшихся, начиная с Тони и Джея. Даже Мэйсон удивленно наклонил голову.

– Значит, победа за Тони, – произнес первым опомнившийся Джей. – И нам нужно вернуть ее меч в кабинет директора.

– А нам нужно поговорить, – произнес тихо Кас, глядя на Эрни с выражением, не предвещающим ничего хорошего.

***

Тони и ее секунданты ушли первыми, после чего быстро рассосалась толпа – не только Эрни помнил о близости завтрака. Он попытался смешаться с толпой, но плохое знание местности подвело его. Случайно свернув не туда, он понял, что находится в узком тупике, обернулся и обнаружил, что единственный выход перекрыт Касом и восьмеркой, хранящей верность правителю в изгнании.

– Я не люблю предателей, – начал Кассий с очевидного.

Эрни никогда не понимал, почему нужно говорить перед тем, как начинать избиение. Может, они настраиваются? В том, что сегодня ему сломают несколько костей, Эрни не сомневался.

– Мы с тобой не в таких отношениях, чтобы я мог тебя предать, – попытался он потянуть время и получить возможность для первого удара. Едва ли он успеет нанести их много.

Судя по лицам, вся компания Кассия вместе с ним самим настроились на серьезную драку. У них в руках не виднелось ни бутылок, ни стальных прутьев, но при их способностях в подручных предметах не имелось необходимости, а Эрни никогда не нравился им – только «великий план» Кассия заставлял их его терпеть.

– Ты думал, мы в игры играем? – спросил Кассий. – Забавляемся от скуки?

– По мне так и есть, – ответил Эрни, которому уже нечего было терять. – Но вы, конечно, относитесь к этому супер-серьезно. Тебе так нравится его стол?

– Стол? – Кассий усмехнулся. – Древние сущности, да ты даже не понял, что стоит на кону.

– Никто так и не потрудился объяснить мне, – пожал плечами Эрни.

– Теперь уже не важно, – отрезал Кассий и махнул рукой, как король, посылающий армию в атаку. Эрни с легким злорадством подумал, что сам он наносить первый удар счел ниже своего достоинства.

– Знаете, я не побоюсь рассказать директору обо всем, что сейчас произойдет, – использовал Эрни последнюю карту.

– Если сможешь говорить, – угрожающе оскалился Кассий.

– Будто директору будет до тебя дело, – добавил Винсент.

– Нас тут восемь, а ты один – и кому директор поверит? – заявил Тодд довольно. Ему не терпелось попинать Эрни по ребрам.

– Она заглянет в твою пустую голову, – прозвучал из-за их спин знакомый голос. – И ей будет куда больше дела, чем вам, тупицам, кажется.

Приятели Кассия прижались к стенам, не желая оставаться спиной к говорившему, и Эрни увидел Джея, уверенно расставившего ноги и держащего руки в карманах. Он явно не собирался ни махать кулаками, ни бежать.

Кассий взвинтил свою банду до такой степени, что они бы на кого угодно кинулись, а двое против восьми немногим лучше одного. Джей даже не достал меч, хотя он, в отличие от Эрни, мог рассчитывать на свое оружие.

Кассий тоже понял, что Джей пришел один.

– Тебе стоило быть осторожнее, – произнес он и быстро окинул взглядом свою команду, решая, можно ли им доверить устранение заклятого врага. Увиденное его не устроило, и он медленно выдвинулся вперед.

– Если сегодня исчезнет пара студентов, то станет ли директор поднимать панику? Сомневаюсь.

Джей посмотрел на Эрни пристально, словно хотел увидеть его реакцию, потом обвел взглядом компанию Каса, ухитряясь смотреть сверху вниз, несмотря на свой невысокий рост, и остановился на главаре.

– Куда больше, чем ты думаешь, Касси, – сказал он. – А ты все еще злишься?

– Ты занял мое место, и думаешь, я забуду?

Джей улыбнулся снисходительно.

– Если бы ты заслуживал этого места, то мне не удалось бы его занять. Но ты знаешь – все были рады твоему падению.

Глаза Кассия сузились, он прошипел что-то на незнакомом Эрни языке – но, кажется, Джей его понял.

– Кроме того, – добавил он, – ты глуп, если думаешь, что я надолго останусь один.

Настроение в переулке мгновенно переменилось с угрожающего на настороженное.

«Он блефует», – подумал Эрни и приготовился прорываться к Джею. По отдельности у них точно не было шансов.

– Ты блефуешь, – заявил Кассий уверенно.

Джей вытащил из кармана одну руку, чтобы приложить ее к уху. Но к этому моменту уже даже Эрни услышал тяжелые шаги.

За Мэйсоном ступала – подпрыгивая на каждом третьем шагу, чтобы успевать за ним – Тони, которая держала руку на поясе у кобуры, что – как и покачивающаяся на плече базука – не являлось прямой угрозой, но охладило ребят Кассия.

– Я бы еще поболтал с тобой, – сказал тот, обращаясь к Джею, – и с твоими безродными прилипалами, но мы опаздываем на занятия. Некоторые здесь ради учебы, знаешь ли.

Джей сдвинулся к Тони и Мэйсону, давая возможность всем желающим выйти из тупика.

Только когда последний из банды Кассия скрылся из вида, Эрни понял, насколько напрягался все это время. Ему понадобился десяток секунд для того, чтобы поверить – его кости сегодня останутся целы, и шагнуть к выходу не на подгибающихся ногах.

– Ты не мог подождать две минуты? – тем временем вопрошала Тони у Джея.

– Лучше предотвратить драку, чем разнимать ее, – отметил тот.

– Мы могли разнимать драку с твоим участием!

Эрни надеялся, что не выглядит напуганным до смерти.

– Спасибо, – сказал он всем троим, не находя в себе сил на что-то большее.

– Мы квиты, – ответил ему Джей.

– За мою дуэль, – пояснила Тони, когда он растерянно хлопнул глазами.

– Я всего лишь сказал правду.

– Ты сказал выгодную нам правду.

Эрни не стал спорить.

– Мы пропускаем завтрак или пару? – спросила Тони.

– Пару, – высказался Мэйсон.

– Идите в столовую, – сказал Джей. – Я подойду чуть позже.

– Только не влипни в историю, – предостерегла его Тони. – Опять.

***

Вероятно, он хотел поговорить с Эрни. И хотя бы из благодарности следовало остаться на разговор, но…

– Я выбираю пару, – сказал он Джею. – Не подскажешь, как быстро найти кабинет черчения?

– В третьем корпусе, последний этаж, придется пробежаться вокруг столовой, – ответил тот. – Но ты уже не успел, а к профессору Конами лучше вообще не прийти, чем опоздать.

Эрни вздохнул и сдался, решив хотя бы поесть. К тому же у него накопилось немало вопросов, а Джей, кажется, готов был его выслушать.

– Что именно вы с Касом не поделили? – спросил он. – Ведь не из-за лучшего стола он готов был убивать сегодня?

– Не из-за стола, – согласился Джей, – а ради перспективы попасть в ассистенты после выпуска.

– Может, стоит учиться лучше? А не прогуливать занятия ради разборок.

– Получить диплом академии не так уж сложно, – ответил Джей. – Проблемы начнутся после выпуска.

– Я не думал о том, что будет после выпуска.

– Тебе и не стоит, – ответил Джи. – Не забегай вперед.

Хороший совет. Эрни все еще не был уверен, что сумеет закончить академию, а теперь у него была еще одна причина для беспокойства.

– Правда, что ты поспорил на… меня? – вырвалось у Эрни, хотя пользуясь временным расположением Джея, спрашивать следовало не о том.

– Ага, – кивнул Джей, словно не видел в подобном споре ничего постыдного или странного. – Но лучше бы ты спросил у своего друга… бывшего друга Касси, что бы он сделал, если бы не мои слова о споре?

– И он не соврет? – усомнился Эрни. Он может спрашивать о чем угодно, но как установить истину теперь? – Разве что заставить его поклясться именем того, кто не оставляет… как его там.

– Того, кто не оставляет следов на снегу, – закончил Джей. – Хотя Касси скорее стоит просить клясться именем того, кто поменял небо и землю местами. И где ты успел нахвататься присвоенных имен?

– Директор клялась тем, кто со следами, – ответил Эрни за секунду до того, как понял, что выдает лишнее.

– Ты заставил директора дать клятву именем с ней связанной Древней Сущности? – глаза Джея расширились, и Эрни понял, что его слова тянут на сенсацию местного значения.

– Она сама предложила, – попытался оправдаться он. – И знаешь, это…

– Останется между нами, – кивнул Джей. – Я понимаю, о чем не следует болтать. Просто любопытно, что она таким образом гарантировала?

Эрни слишком слабо разбирался в интригах, чтобы понять, есть ли в его словах подтекст, но предположил, что есть, а он и так выдал достаточно много.

– Не лезть мне в голову, – сказал он. – И не пускать тебя.

– Вот как, – кивнул Джей, словно слова Эрни подтвердили его теорию.

Он легко принял тот факт, что директор Лиран такую клятву дала. Та, которую не слишком заботило то, что ее студенты вышибают друг другу мозги в темных закоулках. Он определенно что-то знал о ее мотивах, но вытащить это из него могла только многоходовая интрига или случайность, а они были уже у дверей столовой.

– Что такое «Ночь взлома»? – произнес Эрни и подумал, что Джею придется пригласить его за стол, если он захочет ответить. Вероятно, захочет, ведь все любят поговорить о своих достижениях.

– Спроси кого-нибудь другого, не меня, – Джей улыбнулся. – Не люблю хвастаться.

Поэтому за завтраком Эрни снова сел со своей обычной компанией первогодок, которые сегодня смотрели на него так, словно сегодня утром он вызвал на бой Майка Тайсона или лег под электричку.

***

– Что такое «Ночь взлома»? – спросил Эрни у Ника. Больше вариантов у него не было.

– Боже, никто еще не рассказал тебе о ней!? – Ник удивился, но не мог упустить случай рассказать нечто потрясающее. – Это было во время их первого курса, я об этом только слышал. Но о ней постоянно все вспоминают. Ночь триумфа Джей и поражения Кассия.

– Они с самого начала враждовали?

– Не то, чтобы «враждовали». Джей был полным нулем. Кассий даже не взял его в шестерки, просто шпынял от скуки. Никто из «наследничков» с ним за парту не садился.

Эрни не только слышал, но и видел такие истории не раз. Только заканчивались они по-другому.

– Но Тони же не из «наследничков»?

– С ней из наших никто не водился. Никто не знает, как они сошлись. Говорят, одновременно ходили к директору ябедничать. Когда они стали садиться вместе, над ними смеялись все. А потом они устроили «Ночь взлома» – выложили в сеть фотки и письма Кассия и всех его приятелей. Такие, какие знаешь, никому не показывают.

– О, – протянул Эрни, пытаясь представить себе масштаб. – Это был удар.

– Кассий до сих пор не оправился. Конечно, был скандал. Директор заставила их все удалить. Но у них остались копии. У многих остались копии. Мне скинули их еще в первый месяц, хочешь заценить? Там такие штуки есть, обоссаться со смеху можно!

– В другой раз, – отмахнулся Эрни. Он не был ценителем позорных фотографий и разоблачающих переписок. – И Джея стали бояться? А Кас с приятелями не избили его?

– Не рискнули. Знаешь, что сказал Джей, когда они всей толпой вывалились от директора? «У хорошего мага всегда есть что-то еще в рукаве». Так и сказал!

– Что-то еще?

– Фото? Письма? Видео? Никто не знает! Что еще они могут выложить? Никто даже не знает, как они все это добыли! Кто говорит, это Тони взломала телефоны, кто – Джей прочитал в мыслях все пароли.

– Может, у них ничего и нет.

– На Каса нашлось, на его друзей нашлось, а больше ни на кого нет? У всех есть грязные секреты. Или глупые ошибки. Типа зайти не по той ссылке, понимаешь? И если ты идешь против Джея, то все это выйдет наружу.

– Но если у него есть компромат на всех, то вы все в одинаковом положении. Вы можете объединиться.

– Ты говоришь как человек, на которого у Джея ничего нет. Не успел поискать в академсети ничего интересного? Тогда ты окажешься в выигрыше, если случится еще одна «Ночь взлома», верно?

– Я не этого хочу.

Эрни пытался переварить два факта: Джей использовал самый нечестный из приемов, но Кассий начал войну.

– Я думал, между Джеем и Касом было что-то еще… более личное.

Конечно, Кас никогда не признается, но в его взглядах на Джея читалось нечто большее, чем злость за отобранное место в местечковой иерархии.

Эрни почти набрался решимости поговорить с Джеем еще раз, но не успел отставить миску, как по столовой разнесся голос директора Лиран: «Джеремайя, Антония, зайдите ко мне в кабинет».

– Кажется, у кого-то неприятности, – прошептал Ник. – Вот хрень, значит доставки завтра не будет?

– Доставки?

– Джей и Тони выходят во внешний мир и притаскивают все, что захочешь, только плати… Ну, до этого. Далась им эта дуэль!

– Будь дело в дуэли, разве не вызвали бы всех участвующих? – спросил Эрни. Если бы речь зашла о зрителях, директору было бы проще спуститься в столовую. – Почему только их двоих?

Ник пожал плечами.

– Если не из-за дуэли, из-за чего тогда?

Эрни не знал. Но теперь у него была очень весомая причина поговорить с Джеем – возможность выйти во внешний мир!

***

– Как думаешь, это из-за… – Тони сделала движение рукой, словно накалывала что-то на вилку. Джей не сразу понял, что она изображает фехтование.

– Не думаю, – покачал головой он.

Директор бы вызвала всех – ну или хотя бы Мэйсона с ними – если бы вдруг сменила свое отношение к поединкам в академии.

– Хочу тусню по поводу разгрома Каса и его мудаков.

Джей не стал говорить, что вызов в кабинет может означать нечто куда худшее, чем отмена вечеринки.

– Доброе утро, директор, – он изобразил вежливую «я всегда рад вас видеть» улыбку.

– Утречка, мэм, – Тони старалась держаться невозмутимо, даже с некоторым вызовом, но напряжение читалось во всей ее позе.

Бумаги со стола директора переместились в шкаф, оставив за собой след из обрывков и потерянных листов, нигде не виднелось ни единой пустой бутылки, а директор щеголяла пиджаком и белой рубашкой. Очевидно, с утра она общалась с кем-то из «спонсоров».

«Надеюсь, они не задавали странных вопросов», – подумал Джей. Ничто так не выводило Лиран из себя, как бессмысленные вопросы.

– А вот и мои лучшие студенты, – директор улыбнулась. Тони расслабилась при этих словах, а Джей подобрался. Директор никогда никого не хвалила без веской причины и, как правило, без подтекста. – По крайней мере, так я сказала кое-кому влиятельному и надеюсь, что вы мои слова не опровергнете.

Джей выдал легкую улыбку.

– Конечно, директор, – сказал он.

На стол перед собой директор выложила тонкую папку, взятую словно из воздуха – из карманного подпространства.

«Должно быть неудобно, когда не можешь просто вложить все детали задания в чужой мозг», – подумал Джей, и его пронзило пониманием – она хочет дать им миссию.

– Мне следовало бы поручить это задание одному из ассистентов, – сказала она. – Но среди них не нашлось никого подходящего. И оно достаточно простое.

«Мыслечтец», – подумал Джи со смесью предвкушения и страха. – «Кому-то нужен мыслечтец, но платят слишком мало, чтобы Лиран взялась лично. Но ссориться с тем, кто платит, ей не хочется».

Он почувствовал, как у него пересохло в горле. Его первое полевое задание! Задание, на котором он не сможет отступить. Где промах может стоить ему смерти.

– Платят золотом, а не дракориями.

Это кое-что говорило о заказчике, хотя Джею не полагалось знать ничего, что не требуется для выполнения задания.

«Он не из магов. Но знает о магии, иначе не обратился бы к Лиран».

Оставался огромный круг лиц, но становилось понятно, почему задание свалилось на него. Кому-то из магической семьи Лиран не отказала бы в самой пустяковой услуге – и не потому, что каждый из уплаченных ими дракориев стоил в десять раз дороже золота, из которого сделан, но и потому что в среде магов репутацию куда легче уронить и тяжелее вернуть, а любое обязательство надежней векселя.

Может, у «кровавой Генриетты» и сохранилось место в Магическом Совете, но за ее слово никто не был бы больше сильверса. Другое дело – внешний мир. В мутной воде интриганов-политиков, рвущих свой кусок наемников, нечистых на руку бизнесменов, скатившихся магов и плохо обученных неродовитых она стала крупной рыбой.

– К сожалению, среди моих ассистентов нет никого, кому удалось бы выдать себя за работника «Найтспайс» без магии иллюзий, – закончила директор, и Джей испытал облегчение и разочарование одновременно.

Директор добавила к папке объемный пакет.

***

– Ну, это действительно не выглядит сложным, – сказал Джей, смотря на напарницу. Тони выглядела куда менее оживленно, чем утром.

– Директор не простит нам провала, правда? – произнесла она голосом человека, который взял карты и не видит у себя в руках даже пары. Джей еще не знал, в чем проблема, но она определенно существовала.

– В чем дело? – спросил он. Тони не стала бы скрывать от него нечто важное. – В чем сложность? Мы проделывали подобное несколько раз перед «Ночью взлома». Сделаем – и места ассистентов нам гарантированы.

– Когда мы собирали компромат на шайку Каса, мне не приходилось сидеть в мини-юбке и чулках у кого-то из них на коленях!

Джею во имя той операции случилось побывать у некоторых из них в постели, но он понимал, что такое «слабая сторона». Он, например, так и не научился пользоваться фотошопом.

– Вся операция строится на том, что кто-то в мини-юбке проведет достаточно времени на коленях цели для того, чтобы скопировать все данные с его телефона.

Они даже получили пресловутую мини-юбку и всю форму официантки-танцовщицы «Найтспайс». Минимум ткани, максимум блесток, каблуки длиной с охотничий нож и такие же острые.

– Не уверен, что мы сможем придумать что-то лучше, – признался Джей.

– Да уж, едва ли этот парень ездит на метро, чтобы прижаться к нему там минут на пять, – вздохнула Тони. – Придется дать богатенькому ублюдку полапать меня за задницу.

– Это не обязательно должна быть ты.

– Ты собираешься пригласить кого-то еще? – поразилась Тони. – На самую важную роль! Она налажает, а директор все повесит на нас! А если не налажает, то в ассистенты ее и возьмут, а не нас!

– Спокойно, – попытался остановить хлынувший поток Джей. – Мы не будем никого приглашать. Просто поменяем роли. Мне не привыкать сидеть у кого-то на коленях… хотя вот в мини-юбке еще не доводилось.

Тони смотрела на него молча секунд пять, а потом произнесла:

– Джей, чувак, я очень, очень, очень ценю то, на что ты готов ради меня пойти… Но этот мудак не по мальчикам, и клуб из таких.

– Это один из тех клубов, в которые ты меня водила? – уточнил Джей. – Там гремит музыка, почти темно, осветитель пытается спровоцировать у тебя приступ эпилепсии, напитки абсурдно дороги, но все пьяны, а кто-то не только?

– О да, – кивнула Тони. – И в туалете обязательно кто-то трахается.

– В таком месте никто не будет присматриваться. Слой макияжа – и я буду выглядеть девушкой на беглый взгляд.

Тони смотрела на него с полминуты.

– Положим, из тебя выйдет не самая стремная девушка, – призналась она, наконец. – Но тот мудак будет на тебя не только смотреть.

– У меня прекрасная задница, он может проверить ее всю, – хмыкнул Джей.

– Боже, что я воспитала! – Тони закатила глаза. – Два года назад ты не мог сказать слова «секс».

– А ты не знала ничего о магии.

– В этом нет ничего странного. И того мудака привлечет не только твоя задница.

– Ну не полезет же он мне в трусы в первые пять минут.

– Где его будет ждать сюрприз. Сногсшибательный.

– Хотя бы не в прямом смысле, – если он распустит руки в сторону Тони, то останется без них. – Мы сорвем операцию, потому что мы провалим условие «ничего подозрительного». Но никакой опасности для меня, потому что я всего лишь переодетый фрик.

– Ты плохо знаешь эту публику. Он вырос в такой же помойке, что и я. Он поднялся на торговле дурью, значит, самый изворотливый и кровожадный ублюдок из тысячи сукиных сынов, готовых продать мать за пару баксов. Если его парни поймают тебя в девчачьих шмотках, ты не отделаешься побоями.

– Я не думал, что за такое бьют.

– В таких местах, как «Найтспайс»? Да еще как! Толерантность – это не к ним.

– Если не стараться с размером груди, то его будет интересовать не она. И за пять минут я смогу не дать ему продвинуться дальше, чем можно. Я отсосу ему, если будет нужно.

– Лучше не задерживайся, – посоветовала Тони. – Чем дольше на тебя пялятся, тем скорее заметят подвох. Если все будут слегка не в себе, и его парни будут глазеть на других девчонок…

– Все сводится к удаче.

– Все всегда к ней сводится, – с пассивностью привыкшего к плохим картам игрока ответила Тони. – Но если мы не сможем превратить тебя в девушку, то никакая удача нам не поможет.

***

Тони оглядела свой стратегический запас косметики, занявший весь стол.

– Допустим, слой штукатурки я на тебя наложу. Тряпки ты подогнал по размеру. В лифак положим гелевые стельки, на шею нацепим чоппер, но вот как быть со шпильками? Ты когда-нибудь ходил на каблуках?

Отца хватил бы инфаркт, но, к сожалению, два с половиной года назад Джей не додумался приблизить вступление в наследство таким способом.

– У меня есть, – он глянул на часы, – еще сутки и четырнадцать часов, чтобы научиться.

Тони покачала двумя предметами из черной кожи, больше походящих на орудие убийства, чем на обувь.

– Уверен, что успеешь? – спросила она. – Я прям вижу, как наши шансы из небольших становятся фиговыми.

– Ну, женщины же учатся.

«Любая официантка умеет бегать с подносами на них. Неужели я, почти лучший выпускник магической академии, не справлюсь?»

– Ну, у некоторых на это уходят годы, – произнесла Тони. – И у некоторых, – она посмотрела на свои любимые мартенсы на четырехдюймовой платформе, – так и не получается.

***

Клуб оказался именно таким, каким обещало название. Джей проскользнул внутрь, пока Тони отвлекала бритого громилу у входа – ничего подозрительно, пьяные хулиганы попадаются каждый вечер.

Он проигнорировал танцпол, направившись прямо к вип-местам – кабинкам из красного бархата с условным уединением.

Джей шел медленно, потому что не мог идти быстро, но не спотыкался. Оставалось надеяться, что ему не придется бежать, потому что быстро скинуть конструкцию из ремней ему не удастся.

Их цель нашлась в третьей кабинке вместе с батареей бутылок и двумя серьезными мускулистыми парнями. Ленивым поплывшим взглядом Хорш таращился на сцену, где крутился десяток девушек в минималистичных костюмах.

Загородив выступающих, Джей выставил одну ногу вперед, чтобы коротенькая юбочка почти перестала что-то скрывать, и бросил вызывающе-предлагающий взгляд, глядя Хоршу в глаза.

Сердце Джея стучало так громко, что заглушало даже беспощадно бьющую из колонок музыку. Если Хорш недовольно махнет рукой, ему придется уйти – а у них не имелось запасного плана на такой случай.

Но тот лениво похлопал рукой по сидению рядом с собой. Джею хотелось перевести дух, но легкие перехватило, словно он пытался дышать под водой. Ему предстояла самая сложная часть их плана.

Делая вид, что поправляет корсет, он нажал кнопку на телефоне и услышал в спрятанном под париком наушнике короткий писк – программа приступила к работе.

– Новенькая? – спросил Хорш и смачно вцепился Джею в бедро, словно голодный пес в батон колбасы.

Джею пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не поморщиться от боли – морщиться Тони особо запретила, чтобы не повредить грим – и выдавить улыбку, думая о форме расцветающих на нем синяков.

– Недавно, – томно прошептал он Хоршу на ухо. Ради тонкости голоса он даже попытался применить чары, но за женский тот все равно сходил с трудом. – С вами еще не встречалась, – добавил он, надеясь, что сейчас последуют вопросы вроде «Как тебе здесь?», которые займут необходимое ему время.

Но Хорш как-то слишком оживился.

– Так пойдем наверх и познакомимся, – предложил он и повел руку вверх – опасно близко к тому, чтобы узнать лишнее.

Такого их план не предусматривал. Джей слышал в наушник, как загнанно дышит Тони.

Ему хотелось дать ей понять, что ситуация контролируема, не нужно спешить и переходить к плану эвакуации, но такого сигнала они не предусмотрели.

– Так быстро? – спросил он, точно зная только одно: таким, как Хорш, нельзя говорить «нет», но и «да» сейчас говорить опасно. – Не хотите досмотреть шоу? А еще выпить?

Хорш лениво покосился на сцену. Танцовщицы старательно и бодро демонстрировали чулки и трусики, но Хорш явно был больше заинтересован в том, чтобы запустить руки в те, что вертелись рядом. Джей подозревал, что если он задергается, охранники с удовольствием помогут.

– Давайте сначала выпьем, – как можно более непринужденно прошептал Джей и хлопнул наклеенными ресницами.

Он сам наполнил бокалы из бутылки – дешевка с позолоченной этикеткой. Было даже не жалко превращать одну порцию в газированную воду, а во вторую добавить таблетку из тайника в кольце.

Пришлось нацепить все побрякушки из шкатулки Тони, чтобы крупный фамильный перстень матери не бросался в глаза.

Он наблюдал, как глаза Хорша мутнеют по мере того, как выпивка оказывается в нем. Добавка быстрее лишит его сознания – если Джею повезет, он отключится в ближайшие минуты, дав возможность ускользнуть с копией содержимого его телефона. Едва ли Хоршу впервые набираться до отрубания в «Найтспайс» и поскольку у него ничего не пропадет – на первый взгляд – то никто и не вспомнит о новенькой танцовщице.

Но Хорш словно почувствовал неладное и отставил бокал, недопив.

– Налей себе еще, красотка, – велел он вроде бы как игриво, но Джей не решился отказывать.

На этот раз он никаких манипуляций не проводил – если Хорш его поцелует, пусть почувствует вкус любимого пойла.

Джей угадал – стоило ему прикончить бокал, как Хорш потянул его ближе. Его язык был вялым, прохладным и, к счастью, не лез глубоко, иначе бы Джея вывернуло.

Его и без того подташнивало от запаха тела Хорша, который пробивался сквозь шлейф духов. Сначала Джею показалось, что тот пару недель не мылся, но даже годом избегания ванной нельзя было оправдать такое амбре – словно Хорш пару дней назад умер и пришел в клуб разлагаться во всех смыслах.

Вчера Джей уверенно сказал, что готов отсосать при необходимости, но теперь боялся, что его вытошнит, если он расстегнет ширинку Хорша – прямо тому на брюки. Но нужно было что-то придумать, потому что глаза Хорша все больше фиксировались на груди – накладной – Джея, а выглядела та куда естественнее, чем ощущалась на ощупь. Особенно если тот запустит руку под блестящий топик.

Джей улыбнулся развязно, пытаясь придумать, чем занять руки Хорша, когда короткий писк в ухе известил о завершении операции по взлому. Вероятно, Хорш хранил не так уж много информации на своем позолоченном смартфоне, но Джея не волновало ее количество.

– Сейчас вернусь, дорогой, – бросил он Хоршу и вскочил с его колен раньше, чем тот успел что-то сказать.

Джей направился к туалетам, надеясь, что в ожидании его Хорш допьет бокал, а если и нет, то через минуту закончится шоу и куча девчонок начнет искать его внимания – и Хорш забудет о самой первой.

Он уже видел неприметную дверь, когда кто-то крепко ухватил его за локоть. Джей едва не полетел на пол, и первым порывом его было дернуться посильнее, но он вовремя остановился – у девчонки из подтанцовки не хватит сил, чтобы вырваться из хватки громилы Хорша.

– Что такое? – выдавил Джей, стараясь говорить визгливо.

– Босс с тобой не закончил, – ответил тот спокойно, без ожидаемого скабрезного подмигивания. – Пошли к нему.

Поручение, похоже, не доставляло ему радости, но он привык выполнять приказы, а сейчас это означало – доставить боссу внезапно свалившую добычу.

Будь Джей опытным мыслечтецом, он бы влез в бритую голову и убрал из нее эпизод своей поимки, как вырывают испорченный лист из тетради. Но от испуга из его памяти вылетели даже заученные в семь лет заклинания. Оставалось выкручиваться без помощи магии.

Он сделал шаг к громиле, показывая, что вовсе не собирается сбегать.

– Слушай, милый, – начал он доверительным шепотом, глядя снизу вверх, – я на таблетках, и они с выпивкой не пошли… меня сейчас вырвет…

Очевидно, выражение его лица позволяло верить в то, что содержимое желудка Джея настойчиво просится наружу, потому что с выражением «мне недостаточно за это платят» охранник выпустил его руку.

Но не ушел, поэтому Джей не стал плотно прикрывать дверь, словно случайно, и бросился к раковине. Представил, как встает на колени перед Хоршем, и все скромное наполнение желудка оставило его.

Присутствие за дверью перестало ощущаться – Джей услышал удаляющиеся шаги.

Покинуть незаметно клуб могло оказаться задачей более сложной, чем попадание внутрь, но, к счастью, в туалете имелось окно с несерьезным замком, а амулет-«взломщик» по размеру не больше палочки от эскимо. Они с Тони рассчитывали, что взлом заметят не сразу.

Для быстроты Джей разрезал ремешки, освободясь от туфель – синяки будут сходить еще неделю – и спрыгнул с высоты половины этажа прямо к Тони, ожидающей его в машине. Директор, к счастью, не торговалась насчет сопутствующих расходов.

– Все загрузилось? – спросил он. – Я туда еще раз не полезу.

Даже ради сохранения репутации – жизнь ему дороже.

– В лучшем виде, – заверила его Тони, захлопнула ноутбук и уселась за руль, пока Джей растягивался на заднем сидении.

– Как думаешь, что там, и кому это нужно? – спросила она.

– Понятия не имею, – буркнул Джей, натягивая штаны – никогда раньше он не думал, что по ним можно соскучиться. – И это не наше дело, – напомнил он Тони на всякий случай. – Доставим диск по адресу и отправимся в мотель отсыпаться.

Он надеялся, что, получив информацию, те люди засадят Хорша на приличный срок – или пристрелят.

– Как тебе? – спросила Тони. – Что ты делал с ним? Как в том фильме с Бондом было…

– Неа, – покачал головой Джей. – Ничуть не похоже на фильмы с Бондом. Все равно, что обниматься с зомби.

Тони передернуло.

– Серьезно?

– Я бы в навозную кучу предпочел окунуться.

– Значит, в следующий раз иду я? По-честному будет.

Джей никогда не был ярым поборником справедливости.

– Придумаем что-нибудь еще.

– Думаешь, сможем?

Он пожал плечами.

– Не обязательно идти легким путем.

Но они оба знали, что иногда такой путь – единственный. Так же, как выбор профессии – ни на что лучшее они не способны.

***

Отмечали успех они на следующий день в «Моук», где делали любимые коктейли Тони: светящиеся, с блестками и на вкус как арктическая буря с мятным сиропом. Она отправилась за ними к стойке, а Джей занял столик получше.

Практически сразу, словно дожидался ухода Тони, к нему подошел симпатичный парень – высокий, блондинистый и ухоженный. Джей не планировал искать компании для завершения вечера еще несколько часов – пока они с Тони не закинут в себя по десятку порций – но зачем отталкивать то, что само плывет в руки? Он мог назначить встречу позже.

– Привет, Джей, – сказал блондин с приветливой улыбкой, заставляя насторожиться, но не настолько, чтобы выхватывать оружие. Они уже бывали в этом городе раньше, он мог познакомиться – то есть переспать – с этим парнем раньше и забыть его еще до утра.

– Прости, – улыбнулся Джей в ответ. – Не помню твоего имени.

Почему-то ему захотелось отделаться от этого парня, хотя он производил впечатление человека, оплачивающего общий счет и предпочитающего приличные гостиницы, а не дешевые клоповники.

Джей перевел взгляд с его лица на костюм, и сразу понял, что перед ним не простой модник. Одежду для него пошили в квартале Шантовилля, что значило: он не только мог позволить себе потратить круглую сумму в дракориях, но и обладал достаточным влиянием, раз его обслужили в одной из лавок семьи д’Айго. Такое во всей академии могла позволить себе лишь Генриетта Лиран, а парень точно не происходил из старого рода.

– Мы незнакомы, – ответил тот, и пальцы Джея сомкнулись на рукояти кинжала. Он мог поспорить, что движение незаметно, но блондин словно невзначай отодвинул полу кожаного пиджака и продемонстрировал рукоять магострела вороного цвета. Теперь Джей имел представление о том, кто их нашел, и думал, как предупредить Тони. И есть ли в этом смысл – у этого парня должен быть напарник, который сейчас занимается его подругой.

– Спокойно, – сказал блондин, поправляя пиджак. – Я с миром.

– Тогда представься, – бросил Джей, не слишком ему веря.

– Стью, – ответил он. – Стью Чарлсон.

Джей знал это имя – и с чьим именем оно связано – так что меньше беспокоиться не стал.

– Зачем Чен прислала тебя? – спросил он.

– Ей понравилось, как ты провернул то дело в «Найтспайс».

Джей, конечно, знал, что в среде наемников слухи расходятся быстро, но такой ураганной скорости не ожидал.

– Ей стоит обсудить это с Лиран, – сказал он. – Я не ассистент, но меня туда послала она.

– Знаю, – кивнул Стью. – Но ты собираешься стать ассистентом, верно? Или… – он медленно вытащил из кармана маленький кусочек черного картона с красной надписью. Броско и безвкусно. – Или ты можешь стать одним из парней Чен.

Он положил карточку на стол и придвинул ее к Джею, который старался не показать, насколько он польщен.

– А что насчет То… Антонии? – спросил он, не сводя глаз с карточки, словно она могла исчезнуть. – Моей…

– Твоей напарницы, – кивнул Стью. – Прости, но она… не впечатляет. Чен даст тебе напарника получше.

– Едва ли, – не согласился Джей.

Стью пожал плечами.

– До встречи, – сказал он и развернулся на каблуках своих туфель из кожи «карликового дракона».

Джей назвал бы его фразу самонадеянной, если бы не спешил подобрать визитку – пока ее не увидела возвращающаяся с коктейлями, безмятежно насвистывая, Тони.

– Это кто? – спросила она, провожая посланника Чен взглядом. – Твой знакомый?

– Он этого хотел, – сказал Джей чистую правду.

– И ты не назначил ему время? – Тони наигранно удивилась, ставя перед ним запотевший стакан.

– Сегодня мы отмечаем нашу победу, – Джей улыбнулся и отсалютовал напарнице напитком. – Не хочу смотреть на часы. 

Хотя обычно никому из них не мешали его развлечения. Тони могла и без него не скучать пару часов. 

– И с этим парнем… что-то не так, – добавил Джей, точно зная, что именно.

– О, тоже подумала, что этот блондинчик тут забыл, – хмыкнула Тони. – Кажется, я перенимаю твои способности!

– Мы можем ошибаться, – заметил Джей, надеясь уйти от опасной темы.

– На тебя можно ставить и зашибать легкую деньгу, – Тони отхлебнула «взрывного холода» и облизнула с губ слой блесток. – Но знаешь… думаю один раз интуиция тебе изменила.

Визитка прожигала карман Джея – он чувствовал ее сквозь подкладку и рубашку. Взяв ее, он сказал Чен не «может быть», а «обязательно, только позже».

– С кем же? – спросил он, отпивая, чтобы списать потрясение на эффект коктейля.

– С новеньким, – ответила Тони. – С Эрни. Ты знаешь, что он пришел на крышу в ночь перед моей дуэлью?

Джей едва не уронил стакан – на столике образовалась посверкивающая лужица, которую он с досадой накрыл салфеткой.

– И ты об этом говоришь только сейчас? – он едва не выкрикнул последние слова на весь зал.

– Не хотела дергать перед стычкой с Касси. А потом директор выкатила миссию, – Тони растерянно моргнула. Она явно ожидала другой реакции.

– Да, – Джей выдохнул и попытался успокоиться. Он выпил залпом полстакана, но камин снежком не погасить. – Даже не знаю, хорошо ли это… Я бы с ним не так говорил…

– Ты еще успеешь оттянуться, – «успокоила» его Тони.

У Джея резко пропало настроение веселиться.

– В этом нет ничего смешного, – сказал он мрачно.

Тони не понимала.

– Я думала, ты офигеешь от счастья, – произнесла она растерянно. – У нас же появились шансы?

– Шансы на что? – горько хмыкнул Джей. – На то, что мы вылетим из академии до вручения дипломов?

– Эй, ты разве не врубаешься, что мы можем провернуть? – Тони все еще считала, что океан не глубже лужи. – Да у него чуть слюна не капала, когда он смотрел! Ты же не против, что он смотрел? Я думала, ты не будешь против, вот и не шуганула его.

– Теперь уже ничего не изменишь, – нет смысла переживать из-за разбитой вазы, особенно в горящем доме. – Хотя лучше бы нога его не ступала на крышу.

Тони недоверчиво уставилась на него поверх бокала.

– Твои чувства… то есть я не обольщаюсь насчет секса, но стояк в отношениях важен тоже… крайне важен, и он точно был… так вот, твои чувства могут быть взаимны – и ты не рад этому?

– Я никогда в жизни не был так счастлив, – искренне признался Джей. От одной мысли о возможностях его кровь вскипала, и даже канистра «Искрящегося холода» не могла ее охладить. – Но это не мешает мне оценить ситуацию объективно, и она… хуже некуда. С такими картами на руках остается только выйти из игры.

Тони закатила глаза, выглядя… разочарованной?

– Вся трагедия в том, что Эрни не из крутой семьи? – спросила она, и Джей понял, на что она злится. При всей ее практичности и сообразительности иногда очевидные вещи просто не укладывались в ее голову. – Будь он самым уродом, но с крутой фамилией, ты бы танцевал от счастья на столе сейчас?

Джей разозлился. За его шутками о «выгодном браке и будущем вдовца» скрывался глубинный страх оказаться однажды привязанным к кому-то отвратительному, раздражающему, еле дышащему, но никак не умирающему. Ничего нет отвратительней, чем зависеть от чьей-то смерти.

– Эрни как раз из «крутой» семьи, – заметил он. – Из семьи директора Лиран. И в ней все дело.

– Ей то что? – удивилась Тони. Иногда Джей завидовал прямоте ее мышления. – И какое тебе дело до ее мнения?!

– Ей будет еще какое дело до нас, – Джей вообразил себе лицо Генриетты Лиран, узнающей от своего потомка «прекрасную новость» и словно залпом выпил литр «Искрящегося холода». – Я только не пойму, почему так переживаешь ты? Даже если Эрни вдруг и… сделает меня заместителем, – Джей пропустил все предшествующие назначению события, потому что думать о них было и сладко, и больно, и не следует магу слишком много думать о вещах, которые он не может получить, – то ты все равно пролетишь с должностью.

– Во-первых, – Тони посмотрела на него с усталостью в глазах, словно отвечала на глупейший вопрос, – я твой друг, и хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, а ты, придурок, сам свое счастье херишь.

Джей почувствовал тяжелый и неуютно ворочающийся комок в груди. Визитка, о которой он почти забыл, снова обожгла его адским пламенем.

Тони считала его своим другом. Маги так редко пользуются этим словом, что Джею пришлось лезть в словарь, когда он услышал его первый раз.

Каждый раз, когда Тони говорила «друг», душа его согревалась, но сейчас он ощутил лишь холод грядущей потери.

Когда – Джей не был настолько оптимистичен, чтобы говорить о «если» – он примет предложение Чен, Тони больше не будет звать его другом, и каждый из них в тот день потеряет не просто временного союзника, а часть своей души, которую никогда не сможет возместить. Даже лишиться фамилии казалось легче.

– К тому же я все равно стану ассистентом, – продолжила Тони, не зная о черной дыре, созданной ее словами в его груди, – а если ты будешь его замом, я получу все привилегии и без всякой ответственности!

– Прекрасный план! – Джей заставил себя улыбнуться. – Осталось разобраться с сущим пустяком – заставить Эрни полюбить меня.

– Ну, ты в этих делах мастер, – Тони усмехнулась и взболтнула остатки коктейля. Кажется, пришло время отправиться за новой порцией. – Так что директору за дело до вас двоих?

– Ты ведь помнишь историю основания академии? И ее замужества.

– О, да, я ее помню, – Тони оживилась, забыв про напитки. – «Потрясающая история любви», сказал ты. В которой столько трупов, словно ее Мартин написал.

– То, что она сделала, заставило Магический Совет ее… уважать.

– Скажи прямо, кишка у них оказалась тонка с ней спорить, – усмехнулась Тони.

– Но как бы они не хотели для нее наказания, формально она не нарушала законов Магического Кодекса.

– Вот за что люблю ваш Кодекс, – хмыкнула Тони, – так за то, что можно поубивать кучу людей и остаться чистеньким. Хорошо жить по Кодексу, а?

– Что поделать, – Джей пожал плечами, – мы… маги считают, что Заповеди были даны не нам, так что отсутствие «не убий» в Кодексе было в каком-то смысле делом принципа.

– Но у меня такое чувство – кое-что они придумали.

– Им не пришлось думать долго. Она вышла за человека не из старого рода. Они не могли лишить Генриетту права участвовать в Совете, накладывать печать немагии и ставить подпись на дипломах. Но своим потомкам она эти права передать не может.

– И ее это жутко злит, да?

– Конечно, злит, хотя… она ведь понимала, на что шла, когда отказалась выходить за того, на кого указал ее отец. Но дело не только в гордости. Директор – единственная во всей академии с местом в Магическом Совете. А без человека, у которого оно есть, академия не сможет существовать – не сможет выдавать дипломы.

– Но как же… А, так вот почему ты постоянно строил планы соблазнить хоть самого захудалого из родовитых!

– Мне нужна фамилия. Тому, кто станет директором, нужна фамилия.

– Но у Эрни ее тоже нет.

– Вот и суть истории. Директор приложит все усилия, чтобы любым способом заключить договор со старой семьей и включить Эрни в их род.

– Под «любым способом» ты имеешь в виду…

– Ей придется приложить усилия, потому что партия из Эрнеста не самая завидная. Но кто знает, какие козыри у директора в рукаве? Вот только безродный вроде меня ей совсем не в масть.

– Но ты любишь его! – воскликнула Тони, словно любовь лишенного фамилии что-то значила. – Она сама любила! И ты не раз говорил, что любовь мага нельзя легко сбросить со счетов.

– Именно поэтому директор не станет рисковать. К ней пришел наследник, но он станет бесполезен, если увлечется мной… Потому что любить и не хотеть обладать маги не могут.

– По тебе пока как-то незаметно.

– Как только директор поймет, что я на все готов, чтобы быть с Эрни, она будет готова на все, чтобы избавиться от меня. Директор помнит свою историю – и меньше всего она хочет, чтобы та повторилась со мной и Эрни в качестве главных героев.

– Ты, значит, будешь за Генриетту? Как мыслечтец и мальчик из древнего рода…

– Только она куда сильнее, талантливее и смелее меня.

– Если ты влюбился, – пообещала Тони, – ты еще узнаешь, сколько в тебе крутой херни.

«Куда меньше, чем ты полагаешь», – подумал Джей.

– Все маги эгоисты, – сказал он вместо этого. – Такова природа магии. Но меня посещают странные мысли. Ведь и Эрни, и академия только выиграли бы, если бы моих чувств не существовало.

– Академия, пожалуй, – кивнула Тони, – а вот Эрни… ему то в чем повезло бы? В том, чтобы выйти за тот неликвид, который старуха выторгует?

Джей прожил большую часть жизни с уверенностью в том, что спутника жизни для потомков назначает глава рода, и воспринимал возможность выбора как награду. Тони пришла из мира браков «по залету» и «по пьяни в Лас-Вегасе», и не могла представить, что брак может быть не твоим – пусть и глупейшим в жизни – решением.

– Можно подумать, со мной его ждет вечное счастье и согласие, – насчет своего характера Джей не обманывался.

– Ты та еще сучка временами, – согласилась Тони. – Но ты умеешь думать не только о себе, а директор скорее себе задницу откусит, чем признает, что другие могут жить так, как они хотят. Все, что не по ней, она шлет нахер.

– Эй, без нее не было бы академии! – не согласился Джей. – Что безродные и лишенные фамилий будут делать, если директор закроет ее?

– Она не бросит, – мотнула головой Тони. – Будет держаться до последней крайности… пока ей на карибский счет капают суммы в шесть знаков.

– Может, она и зарабатывает… но и дает другим заработать. Важности академии это не отменяет.

Джей не хотел бы проснуться в мире, где академии не существует. Что ему бы осталось – умереть или пытаться выжить в незнакомом ему мире без привычной магии? И что бы ждало Тони – вечно подозревать себя в шизофрении или смерть от руки кого-то из магов?

Сообщество магов отгораживалось от остального мира все плотнее и глуше с каждым веком. Академия стала мостом между их замшелым островком и продуваемым ветром перемен большим миром. Даже Джей, себялюбивый, как все маги, признавал – сохранение этого моста важнее для мира, чем любовь одного лишенного фамилии, даже если этим лишенным фамилии был он сам.

Он мог бы поделиться своими сомнениями с Тони, но он и без того знал, что она скажет: «Просто заполучи Эрни и сохрани академию». Тони не понимала, где кончаются достижимые цели.

«Придется делать вид, что я пытаюсь соблазнить Эрнеста», – подумал он. – «Главное ненароком не добиться успеха».

До выпуска осталось достаточно времени, чтобы не спешить, но Джей уже смирился с тем, что не побывает на торжественной церемонии. Слишком много дней – что-то непременно пойдет не так.

– Мне придется постараться, чтобы перешибить влияние директора, – сказал он, умалчивая о настоящем количестве шансов.

– Твоя задница – весомый аргумент, – Тони потянулась к стакану, нашла в нем лишь три капли на дне и с досадой посмотрела в сторону стойки. – А что мы сделаем с Касси?

– С Касси? – не понял смену предмета разговора Джей.

– Ну да, с Касси, – нетерпеливо кивнула Тони. – Нельзя спускать ему эту подлянку с рук, а то он совсем оборзеет.

– Мне, по правде, не до него сейчас.

– Тебе-то может и не до него, – улыбнулась Тони масляно, – это я понимаю, а вот я могу нашим старым другом заняться. Чтоб он ногу сломал.

Маг на ее месте сказал бы «чтоб он влюбился». Кассия судьба уже наказала, но недостаточно, по мнению Тони.

– Он будет сидеть в углу до Полуночного бала, как минимум, – Джей вспомнил лицо Каса, отступающего с позором, и улыбнулся тоже. – А если поймет, кого чуть не втянул в свои игры, то до конца жизни. Кстати, я могу ему намекнуть – получится веселее, чем с подкладыванием лягушек или выкладыванием писем.

– Будет круто! Но дай мне сначала повеселиться.

– Ты прямо жаждешь крови.

– Я никогда его не прощу, – сказала Тони, резко став серьезной. – Ладно, я… никто не обязан радоваться мне как ста баксам. Но то, что он чуть не сделал с тобой…

– Что чуть я не сделал с собой…

– Тебя к этому он подталкивал. И я никогда ему этого не прощу.

Джей испытал порыв вытащить визитку и сжечь. Но он все еще оставался магом – эгоистом и трусом – и оставил ее лежать в кармане. Тони вытащила бы его из петли, и не так важно в их случае, что он не собирался в нее лезть.

– Моя очередь идти за коктейлями, – вместо этого сказал он, поднимаясь.

– Эй, я угощаю сегодня!

– Потом рассчитаемся, – отмахнулся Джей.

– Тогда тащи «Тропический ад»!

Он припомнил узкие стаканы, отчетливый вкус перца и ощущение, что он дышит огнем. Но он собирался позволить Тони выбирать напитки сегодня.

Джей мало мог сделать для той, что пока еще была его другом. Но устроить сегодня веселую попойку и забыть на вечер обо всех грядущих испытаниях он мог.


	4. Параграф 4. Как пользоваться трансмехом

Тони ничего не придумала ни в тот вечер, ни с похмелья на следующий день. Жизнь вошла в прежнее русло, только Кас бросал еще более долгие и мрачные взгляды, проходя мимо него в коридорах.

Пока не настала следующая пятница – день подготовки к субботней вылазке – и кто-то не постучал в их комнату около полуночи.

– Кто-то вспомнил, что он забыл заказать, – вздохнул Джей, надеющийся поспать еще час, а не торговаться из-за пары долларов.

– Раньше надо было думать, – рявкнула Тони сквозь дверь, но все-таки открыла.

На пороге стоял Эрни, решительный, но явно осознающий, что нарушает правила.

– Простите, – сказал он виновато. – Но вам не придется что-то везти для меня.

Джей настолько не ожидал его появления, что мог лишь наклонить голову, предлагая высказаться.

– Выкладывай, чего хочешь, – выручила его Тони.

– Я слышал, что вы выходите во внешний мир, – сказал Эрни, напряжено прислушиваясь, словно ожидая внезапного прихода директора.

– Ага, и притаскиваем оттуда барахло, – кивнула Тони.

Джей не знал, что из ассортимента супермаркетов понадобилось Эрни, но твердо решил, что они притащат любую ерунду в любом количестве.

– Я хочу отправиться с вами, – сказал Эрни.

Тони бросила на Джея тревожный взгляд. Они никого не брали на вылазки, и Кас не водил экскурсий наружу – до того, как они завладели его ключом. Но Эрни даже не понимал, каким исключением хочет стать – и никто не узнает, если договориться с ним о молчании, как о части сделки.

Джей посмотрел на Тони с немой просьбой, и та медленно моргнула, соглашаясь.

– Пожалуй, можем устроить, – сказала она. Джей голосу не доверял. – Но зачем тебе?

Вероятно, ему стали давить стены в замке. На многих через пару недель, как схлынут первые впечатления, накатывала тоска по прежней жизни и, случалось, захлестывала с головой. Некоторых ловили на окраине Граничного леса, кое-кого приходилось искать в чаще, и не всех находили. Эрни хотя бы хватило ума прийти к ним.

– Мне нужно в Индианаполис. Я хочу навестить семью.

– Ты оттуда? – удивилась Тони. – А говор у тебя не городской.

– Это плохая идея, – вмешался Джей.

– Почему?

Джей питал обоснованные опасения по поводу нового человека в не самой безопасной и без того экспедиции, но всполошился не поэтому.

– Ты можешь разрушить заклятие, если явишься к ним сейчас, – попытался объяснить Джей, но по взгляду Эрни понял, что сделал только хуже.

– Так на них наложено заклятье!

Вещь настолько очевидная, что Джей не понимал, как Эрни мог этому удивиться. Или как директор могла об этом солгать.

– Оно не опасное, – попыталась исправить ситуацию Тони. – Ну, почти не опасное. Оно их не убьет.

Вот только Тони не беспокоилась о том, что ее семья совершенно забыла о существовании у них дочери по имени Антония. Джей понимал, что не со всеми безродными так – и, судя по сжавшимся кулакам Эрни, не с ним.

– Я должен их увидеть, – заявил он.

Джей осознал: если они с Тони не решат проблему, то Эрни отправится к директору – и очевидно, кого Лиран посчитает виноватым.

– Это просто легкий умственный контроль, – попытался прояснить Джей. – Чтобы они не переживали за тебя, пропавшего неизвестно куда. Ты легко восстановишь контакты, когда закончишь академию.

– Мои родители не будут истерить из-за того, что я не звоню по скайпу каждый вечер. Но я должен сказать им лично, что еду учиться. Я даже не попрощался с ними толком.

Тони кивнула. С ней когда-то произошла история вроде этой, вот только она не возвращалась к семье.

– Директор кому хочешь запудрит мозг, – сказала она.

– Хорошо, мы возьмем тебя на вылазку. Отправимся в Индиаполис вместо Гонконга. И ты оттуда позвонишь своей…

– Я не смогу им позвонить в субботу, – покачал головой Эрни. – И раз заклятье существует, я не могу просто позвонить. Я должен съездить к ним.

Джей оценил шансы отговорить его как «крайне невысокие».

– Сколько тебе нужно часов, чтобы доехать до дома и вернуться в город? – спросил он, прикидывая, успеют ли они вернуться до утра, если Эрни не станет слишком засиживаться за чаем.

– Около двенадцати, если я успею на оба автобуса. И если дорогу до фермы расчистили. Если нет, то дольше.

– А нельзя обернуться как-то побыстрее? – уточнила Тони.

Джей задумался, не будет ли быстрее обучить Эрни пространственным перемещениям?

– Можно взять машину напрокат, – предположила Тони. – Так будет быстрее автобуса, и ты точно не опоздаешь. Водить умеешь?

– Умею, – кивнул Эрни и через секунду смущенно признался. – У меня денег только на автобус… до дома.

– То есть обратно поедешь автостопом? – Тони не упустила последний факт. – Сколько мы будем ждать тебя в фойе торгового центра?

– Вы можете просто доставить меня в Индианаполис? – спросил Эрни. – Сколько я буду должен вам?

– Мы не хотим быть последними, кто тебя видел, когда директор начнет поиск, – Тони говорила игриво, словно их обоих не пробирало морозом от такой перспективы.

Джей посмотрел на Тони – у него не было достаточно знаний, чтобы предлагать варианты. Та незаметно для Эрни показала «все схвачено».

– Мы поедем с тобой, – объявила она.

– Конечно, всегда хотел посмотреть на ферму, – произнес Джей прежде, чем понял, что его напарница абсолютно серьезна.

Они поедут и познакомятся с родителями Эрни. О да, замечательная идея!

Но облегчение в глазах Эрни было слишком явным.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Я представлю вас, как друзей из колледжа. Но вам точно хочется тащиться…

– Если мы беремся доставить тебя к семье, мы ответственны за то, что ты вернешься целым и невредимым, – заявил Джей. «И вообще вернешься» – мысленно добавил он. – До начала воскресной разминки.

– Нам нужно вернуться до воскресного утра?

– Директор «прозевает» субботнюю отлучку, но в воскресенье все должны появиться на стадионе.

– И если она тебя спросит, то всю субботу ты просидел в библиотеке, – предупредил Джей. Уморительно жалкое алиби, но надо построить хотя бы картонный домик иллюзии защиты.

– У тебя полчаса на сборы, – закончила Тони. – Встречаемся у дерева.

***

Им оставалось достать ключ от траспортной. Чтобы не повторить провала Каса, они хранили его в тайнике – в щели между камней в уличной стене на высоте роста Тони, вставшей на плечи Джея.

Эрни хватило пятнадцати минут, чтобы собраться. Судя по отсутствию чемодана при себе, он уезжал с намереньем вернуться.

– Мы пойдем через лес? – спросил он, глядя на темную массу за воротами, в глубине которой мигали и исчезали огоньки. Джей отметил нервное подергивание его плеч. Ему самому хотелось ежиться, когда он смотрел на ночной Граничный лес, а в гуще его что-то жутко вскрикивало. Он надеялся, что ему никогда не придется уходить из академии этим путем.

– Это опасный путь, – ответил он. – Не советую даже шага ступать за стену до тех пор, пока не научишься сбивать все мишени за минуту.

Тони – и только она – сбивала их за сорок пять секунд, если была в форме, но Джей и с ней предпочитал оставаться по эту сторону ограды.

– Тогда как мы покинем академию? Телепортируемся?

Джей поморщился, слыша это просторечное название, но оно даже среди родовитых приживалось, так что поправлять не стал.

– Академия вне «обычной» реальности, – попытался объяснить он, надеясь, что хоть чертить не придется, как с Тони когда-то. – Тем способом, что ты называешь «телепортация» сюда не попасть и не выбраться отсюда.

– Но директор…

– Это не совсем тот способ, хотя выглядит похоже…

– Не забивай себе голову, – посоветовала ему Тони. – Почти то же самое, только у нее есть мастер-ключ.

– А что сделаем мы?

– Воспользуемся транспортной кабиной, – сказал Джей. – На наше счастье директору когда-то надоело таскать туда-сюда кучу народа лично и она создала магический механизм для этого. Трансмех. А несколько десятилетий назад потеряла запасной ключ от него.

– Большая оплошность, – заметил Эрни.

– Большая, – согласился Джей, не споря о слове «оплошность». – Но ничего страшного, пока мы осторожны.

Директор определенно имела план на тот случай, если кто-то из завладевших ключом приведет «хвост», как называла это Тони. Должна была иметь план, но Джей оставлял это на ее совести.

Тони приподняла проволочным крючком засов. Директор пользовалась заклинанием, Джей его знал, но не хотел оставлять магического следа.

Внешне транспортная напоминала сарай: старые инструменты по стенам, запах старого дерева и колесной смазкой.

– Автобус?! – не удержался от восклицания Эрни. Он разглядывал большую машину с удивлением, без настороженности и страха, которые она вызвала когда-то у Джея. – Видел такие в старом кино. Он на ходу?

– Он лишь выглядит как автобус, – объяснил Джей. – Дилижанс, вагон или автобус – внешность несущественна.

– Ага, но если директор ее не изменит, то этот экспонат начнет привлекать ротозеев, как памятник, – хмыкнула Тони. – Уж за пятьдесят лет могла бы найти время.

Она сложила дверцу, взобралась на место водителя и принялась крутить ручку настройки. Лампочки приветливо засветились, и Джей быстро обернулся проверить, плотно ли они закрыли ворота, забыв про их пассажира и едва не сбив его со ступеней. Эрни обхватил его за плечи, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

– Прости, – выдохнул Джей, отстраняясь, как не хотелось ему в этом положении задержаться. Теперь он знал, насколько крепким и осторожным могут быть объятия Эрни. И каким приятным одеколоном тот пользуется. – Засов…

– Я его опустил, – ответил Эрни, не выглядя – к сожалению – ни смущенным, ни раздраженным – к счастью.

– Я нашла Индианаполис! – объявила Тони, то ли разрушая момент, способный вырасти во что-то большее, то ли спасая их от неловких секунд.

Эрни уже развернулся к «панели управления», разглядывая ручки, приборы и маленький экран со смесью восторженного удивления и отчаянного желания разобраться, а Джей… Джея учили не сожалеть о реальностях, которые не воплотились.

– Мы бывали в Индианаполисе? – спросил Джей, для которого все большие города сливались в осиное гнездо из бетона, пластика и стекла с блестящими витринами и темными закоулками. У него не нашлось времени заглянуть в записи, а директор иногда запаздывала с обновлением координат мест переноса не меньше, чем с актуализацией облика машины.

– Где-то полгода назад, – ответила Тони к его облегчению. – Надеюсь, за это время на месте той парковки не построили высотку.

Эрни впервые проявил беспокойство откровенно.

– Что будет, если построили? – спросил он. – У этого… этой машины есть предохранитель? Или мы окажемся прямо…

– Механизм находит свободное место в пределах заданного квадрата, – успокоил его Джей.

– Ага, но мы можем оказаться посреди газона или в чьей-то гостиной, – добавила Тони. – Однажды, мы очутились прямо в бассейне. С водой.

Хорошей новостью в том случае было то, что магическому механизму не может повредить вода. Плохой – в отличие от настоящего автобуса самостоятельно двигаться он не способен.

– Да, – Джей тоже помнил тот случай прекрасно. – Пришлось очень быстро выбирать другой город.

– А можно выбрать город не из списка? – задал Эрни вопрос, который Джей надеялся не услышать. Теоретически они могли выбрать любое место на земле. Но существовало крупное «если».

– Только если ты знаешь точные координаты большой ровной площадки, на которой эта рухлядь не привлечет придурков, пытающихся снять колеса, – выручила его Тони. – Тогда мы можем пересчитать их с поправкой на какой-то там магичный меридиан и выставить.

Рискуя ошибиться в расчетах, даже если называющий не ошибется с цифрами.

– Знаю место, но не его координаты, – сказал Эрни. – В голову не приходило поинтересоваться.

Он потянулся к штуке, напоминающей астролябию.

– Не трогай! – одернула его Тони. – Ничего! На молекулы хочешь распылиться?! Садись уже, мы отправляемся.

Джей занял свое привычное место. Хотя в салоне осталось еще несколько десятков незанятых мест, Эрни уселся рядом с ним, на вторую половину сидения. Сердце Джея забилось чаще, но он тут же одернул себя –с их мест открывался лучший обзор через лобовое стекло, так что неудивительно, что Эрни выбрал именно его.

Когда во все окна ударил солнечный свет – утро в Индианаполисе выдалось ясное – Джей выдохнул, расслабился и подавил желание на радостях поцеловать Эрни. Пусть вероятность оказаться в результате перемещения внутри стены или в озере жидкого бетона была крошечной, она никогда не являлась нулевой.

– Мы на месте! – воскликнула Тони. Хотя бы аплодировать себе не стала на этот раз.

Эрни смотрел через стекло на конструкцию из цветного стекла, клочок пожухлой травы и несколько машин с таким видом, словно уже перестал верить в существование таких вещей. Джей легонько толкнул его в плечо, возвращая в реальность.

В академии неминуемо наступало субботнее утро, оставляя им около двадцати пяти часов на путешествие неизвестно куда и выходную закупку. Поскольку мороженое занимало значительный процент среди их груза, они даже не могли пойти в магазин заранее.

– Так, я поймала вай-фай с фиговым паролем, – объявила Тони. – Сейчас найду прокат автомобилей – и твой выход, Джей.

Накатившая на него легкость мгновенно исчезла.

***

До открытия проката оставалось полчаса, и они с Эрни отправились в супермаркет, чтобы купить «сувениры из большого города» домой.

Джей, обрадовавшийся отсрочке, с каждой минутой мрачнел все больше. Сильнее, чем просто облажаться и спасаться бегством, он боялся облажаться под взглядом Эрни.

– Знаешь, – шепнул он, пока тот набирал коробки печенья на распродаже. – Мы можем просто заплатить, как все люди. Наличными.

– Это куча денег, – прошипела недовольно Тони. – И нам придется показывать документы. Ты с него эти деньги хоть возьмешь?

Она показала взглядом на Эрни, который пересчитывал монеты в потрепанном кошельке, сверяя возможности с желаниями, хотя его корзина и так не ломилась от покупок.

– Тут много контор, – ободрила его Тони. – Не получится с первого раза, попробуешь еще.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Джей, оставаясь напряженным, как сжатая пружина.

Эрни вернул что-то из корзины на полку.

– Мы не должны что-то купить, раз впервые идем к кому-то в дом? – спросил Джей, пытаясь вспомнить уроки этикета, на которых он в основном спал или переписывался с Тони.

– Точно! – воскликнула она. – Эй, Эрни, мы купим торт твоей ма, какой она любит?

– С безе, – ответил Эрни машинально и спохватился. – Вам не стоит…

– Мы идем в гости, должны что-то принести, – отмахнулась Тони. – Если мы купим пиво, норм будет?

– Я не разрешаю тебе пить, – вмешался Джей. – Не за рулем. Не после того, как…

– Случайность, – возразила Тони, посмотрела на хмурящегося Эрни и сникла. – Ладно, давайте колы в дорогу возьмем. Джей, еще что хочешь?

Джей мотнул головой, желая, чтобы Тони набрала ярких шуршащих пачек самостоятельно. Он слишком волновался по поводу машины и не хотел, чтобы Эрни понял, насколько.

***

– Нам нужен внедорожник, – сказала Тони, когда они стояли у дверей с надписью «Прокат автомобилей». – Просто так и скажи – вне-до-рож-ник. Большая махина, чтобы не застрять в сугробе посреди какой-нибудь дыры.

Джей кивнул, не став интересоваться, как посреди дыр могут быть сугробы, а Эрни внезапно спросил:

– Почему именно он берет машину? У меня есть права, а у него?

– Ты не умеешь влезать людям в бошки, – ответила Тони прежде, чем Джей успел ее остановить.

– Влезать в… головы, – Эрни, разумеется, остановился и посмотрел на них осуждающе. – Вы не собираетесь платить? Я верну вам деньги.

Тони закатила глаза на подобную щепетильность – Джей порадовался, что Эрни не видел, как она рассовывает по карманам шоколадные батончики в магазине – но это был ее косяк, и на Джея она посмотрела без большой надежды на помощь.

Впрочем, едва ли Джей смог бы убедить Эрни так быстро, как она, что компания не разорится, если они на пару дней одолжат одну из машин. Правда ей пришлось пообещать вернуть ее с полным баком и оставить чаевые на чистку салона. А ведь они еще даже не получили ключей.

В офисе проката играла тихая музыка, и пахло чем-то искусственно-приятным. Тони плюхнулась на кожаный диван и сгребла журналы со столика. Джей посмотрел на стойку с приветливо улыбающейся девушкой, как на свой Рубикон.

– Вы уже делали такое раньше? – задал Эрни весьма своевременный вопрос Тони, которая выбирала себе чтиво в дорогу и как будто совсем не волновалась о том, справится ли Джей.

– Нет, – ответила она, листая глянцевые страницы, – но мы всегда рады поучаствовать в новой движухе.

Джей старался ступать неспешно и уверенно – в том, чтобы не выглядеть подозрительно, один из ключевых факторов успеха подозрительных дел. Он улыбнулся и сказал:

– Мне нужен внедорожник.

Видимо, он выглядел обычным и платежеспособным, потому что девушка с гладко убранными волосами и дежурной улыбкой положила перед ним несколько листов бумаги.

– У нас есть несколько моделей. Выберете, и я заполню договор. Мне нужны ваши права.

Джей взял ручку со стойки, делая вид, что размышляет над вариантами. Жаль, что Тони не пошла с ним. Он крутил ручку в пальцах, пока не убедился, что девушка смотрит на нее, и только потом сунулся в ее голову – в ней не было ни капли магической крови, так что ему не пришлось взламывать естественный барьер.

«С маятником было бы проще», – подумал он. Но карманные часы слишком приметны.

– Дай мне ключ от самой мощной из этих машин, как если бы я все заполнил и оплатил, – распорядился он.

На мгновение Джею показалось, что девушка рассмеется или позовет на помощь, но она собрала бумаги, действуя по алгоритму, в котором внушение заставило ее пропустить несколько пунктов.

Она отдала ему незаполненный лист, ключи и назвала номер, а потом уставилась в пустоту.

Джей попытался стереть воспоминания об их визите, но смутные образы остались. Он не полез исправлять – его уже тошнило от напряжения, да и со второго раза у него никогда не выходило лучше. По крайней мере, она не начала биться в припадке – такого бы ему Эрни не простил. Тяжело водиться с кем-то, кому не плевать на закон и мораль, как Тони.

– Номер десять, – сказал он, передавая той ключ с брелком. Еще в первый выход в немагический мир он приучился запоминать цифры – они подчас оказывались важнее имен.

– Все в порядке? – Эрни смотрел не на Джея, который испытывал легкое головокружение и внезапный приступ голода, а на все еще стоящую неподвижно сотрудницу конторы проката.

– Скоро пройдет, – сказал он.

«Должно пройти».

На их счастье что-то сработало триггером – сменившаяся мелодия или звук чужой речи – и девушка выпала из прострации.

– Вы хотите взять машину? – спросила она с легкой тревогой в глазах. Она чувствовала что-то неправильное, но не могла определить, что.

– Мы передумали и уходим, – громко ответила ей Тони.

Стопка журналов на столе сильно похудела.

– Ты можешь сделать так с любым? – спросил Эрни, и в его глазах помимо очевидной тревоги Джей увидел восхищение, согревшее его сердце.

– Так легко только с теми, в ком нет магии. С магами гораздо сложнее.

– А директор?

– С любым. Если захочет.

Генриетта Лиран прославилась не сдержанностью, но даже ей хватало здравомыслия не лазать по чужим разумам без необходимости.

– Кроме Джея – похвасталась Тони. – И меня.

– Не обманывайся, – напомнил он. – Для директора наши головы – лишь вопрос затраченных сил.

Даже Щит Разума, который он создал для Тони, не даст гарантии, хотя для разрушения амулета Лиран придется пожертвовать большим, чем для уничтожения того барьера, что может выставить он сам. На ее стороне опыт десятков лет, не говоря уже о том, что даже в самом начале она намного обогнала его – если верить историям о ней, но Джей не находил причин не верить.

– Ну, ей хотя бы придется попотеть, – хмыкнула Тони. Она верила, что успеет за те секунды, что понадобятся Лиран, всадить залп из магострела ей в лоб.

***

Они отыскали на стоянке «их» машину – устрашающих размеров металлическую конструкцию с колесами почти в его рост.

– «Лэнд Ровер», – присвистнула Тони. – Отпадненько.

– Мы могли взять что-то попроще, – заметил Эрни. – Почему эту?

– Потому что я не разбираюсь в них, – признался Джей.

– Не возвращать же, – пожала плечами Тони.

– Если ма спросит…

– Скажи, что это машина Джея. У него богатая семья. Реально богатая.

Джей, которому не терпелось распотрошить пакет чипсов, кивнул. Судя по восторгу в глазах Тони, он мог довериться машине, насколько вообще мог доверять чему-то, что собрали люди, не вложив ни капли магии.

– Хочешь попробовать сесть за руль? – спросила его Тони, словно одного раза ей не хватило. – На трассе. Поедем ровненько и тихонько.

– Нам надо успеть на ферму и обратно до воскресенья, а не оказаться в канаве как можно быстрее.

– Подожди, – удивился Эрни, – ты не умеешь водить? Тогда откуда у тебя права?

– Ну, настоящие права тут только у тебя, – призналась Тони, полагая, что Эрни уже крепко увяз в их делах. – Кстати, сядешь за руль первым? Я хочу дочитать о татушках.

– Вообще-то, только я и должен сидеть за рулем в таком случае. А еще у нас должны быть документы, – он посмотрел на комок, в который Тони скомкала незаполненный арендный договор и вздохнул.

– Не глупи, – хмыкнула та, открывая для Джея заднюю дверь. – Я вожу так, что меня можно брать в Наскар. Просто не до документов было.

– У твоих родителей была машина? – спросил Эрни, выезжая на дорогу. Джей набил рот чипсами и надеялся, что тот достаточно хорошо управляется с рулем. Ему не нравилось даже просто сидеть в железной коробке с кожаной обивкой, которая напоминала ему о гробах.

– Нет, конечно, – хмыкнула Тони, вытаскивая журнал из-под куртки. – У них даже дома не было. Ну, у матери не было. Про отца ничего не знаю.

– Вообще-то, журналы нельзя брать с собой.

– Я верну, – отмахнулась Тони. – Я умею водить потому, что мои старшие братья угоняли машины, а отчим их разбирал. Иногда я им помогала.

Эрни больше про журналы не заговаривал.

– Прости… – начал он через минуту.

– Я этого не стесняюсь, – перебила его Тони. – Иначе бы не одевалась как девка удачливого барыги.

– Нет, я… – теперь Эрни испытывал еще большую неловкость. – Я хотел попросить тебя сменить станцию.

На всю машину кто-то, не попадая в такт барабанам и бас-гитаре, орал о толпе девушек, которая окружит его, когда он обзаведется деньгами и обвесится золотом, и еще о стрельбе на улицах.

– А, ладно, – согласилась Тони сразу, хоть и с неохотой. – Кто за рулем, тому и выбирать. Поменяемся на заправке.

Она действительно уговорила Эрни отдать ей руль, когда они выехали за черту города. Джей к тому времени открыл вторую пачку и теперь жалел – вождение Тони заставляло его нервничать больше, а успокаивать нервы было уже почти нечем.

– Хочешь жвачку? – спросил Эрни, обернувшись.

Джей не любил это странное вещество, которое липло к зубам, но взял.

– Вы попадали в аварию?

Очевидно, свое состояние ему скрыть не удалось. Он откинулся на спинку сидения, закрыл глаза и пробормотал:

– Ага.

– Просто съехали в кювет, – не согласилась Тони.

– Это и есть авария, – встал на его сторону Эрни. – Сбавь скорость, здесь ограничение.

– Я не боюсь! – рыкнул Джей, не открывая глаз.

– Тогда, может, на переднее сядешь? – хмыкнула Тони.

– Нет, чтобы тебя Древние Сущности поглотили! Едь медленней, если тебе говорят!

– Вот с демонами ты небось не боишься болтать.

– Демоны тоже существуют? – спросил Эрни. – Хотя я даже не удивлен.

Но голос выдавал в нем и удивление, и жажду новых знаний.

В железной коробке, несущейся быстрее самой резвой лошади, хотелось достойно подготовиться к смерти, а не читать лекции по основам магии. Джей отправил бы Эрни в библиотеку, но ее не только нужно было застать открытой, но еще и отыскать там нечто стоящее.

– Демоны – это просторечное, – все же начал он. – Маги называют их Древними сущностями или обитателями внереальности.

– От имени мало что меняется, – хмыкнула Тони. – Жуткие монстры, которые сожрут тебя при первой возможности.

Эрни поежился.

– Еще в прошлом месяце я ходил в церковь, – сказал он. – Как и восемнадцать лет до этого, каждое воскресенье.

Тони издала горловой звук, которым маскировала смех, когда кто-то говорил что-то смешное, но при этом хохот был неуместен.

Если бы глаза Джея не были закрыты, он бы их закатил к самому затылку. Иногда ему казалось, что Лиран в самом деле считает образовательную программу в своем заведении неплохой.

– Маги придумали для них «описательные имена», чтобы не называть настоящие.

– Вроде «тот, кто не оставляет следов на снегу», – проявил догадливость Эрни. – Директор клялась мне именем демона… то есть Древней Сущности?

– Маги ими не только клянутся, – добавила Тони.

– Настоящие имена являются частью заклинаний, – продолжил Джей, – которые, по сути, есть договор между магом и одной из Древних Сущностей об изменении мира в обмен на частичку жизненной силы мага.

Он открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Эрни, до которого неминуемо доходила истина, хотя предпочитал не видеть, с какой частотой мелькают дорожные знаки.

– Я применил заклинание трансформирования, – сказал он тихо. – Могу я теперь пойти в церковь?

– Почему бы и нет? – удивился Джей. – Они бывают красивыми. И в них не живет никаких сущностей. Обычно.

– То есть с моей душой все в порядке?

Джей испытал легкий укол вины.

– Ну, в целом…

– Только ее стало чуть-чуть меньше.

– Смотря, что мы назовем «душой».

Он надеялся, что Тони не закатила глаза на этих словах, потому что она шла на обгон фуры. Когда-то она назвала разницу «отличием между оптовой и розничной торговлей».

***

Через пару часов Тони снова поменялась местами с Эрни, который знал каждый поворот, неизвестный даже навигатору. Он снизил скорость, но временами их все равно чувствительно подбрасывало.

Джей почему-то чувствовал себя спокойнее – то ли потому, что с Эрни он не попадал в аварии, то ли потому что вокруг не стало других машин. По поводу деревьев он переживал куда меньше, хотя Тони, севшую рядом в напрасной надежде на остатки чипсов, исчезновение фонарей, ярких вывесок, рекламных щитов и крупных магазинов не радовало.

Когда они остановились в засыпанном снегом поле у края леса, Джей решил, что они заблудились.

– Здесь живешь? – Тони распахнула дверь и выпрыгнула в сугроб, тут же взвизгнув от холода – слой снега оказался выше голенищ ее сапожек. Джей аккуратно утрамбовал площадку прежде, чем выйти.

Он увидел несколько низких и темных деревянных строений и едва не спросил Эрни о том, где же его дом, но вовремя сообразил, что стоит перед ним. Даже два с половиной года жизни без собственной комнаты не отучили его считать домом только нечто каменное и основательное.

– Мы как раз к обеду, – сказал Эрни.

Он сначала вытащил из сугроба Тони – взял и осторожно переставил ее на другое место, словно она весила не больше пластикового манекена – а потом пакеты из багажника.

Направляясь за Эрни к дверям, Джей думал, принято ли привозить с собой на выходные друзей из колледжа, но Тони вроде не возражала.

Первый момент семейного воссоединения он пропустил, потому что боялся споткнуться обо что-то в темной и тесной прихожей, поэтому сначала услышал, как Эрни говорит:

– Привет, ма, я дома.

Когда он вошел в светлую комнату, то увидел, как несколько женщин и подростков смотрят на Эрни так, словно не могут понять, что он здесь делает.

«Что, если директор применила нечто нетипичное в этот раз?» – задался вопросом Джей. – «Что делать, если они сейчас не вспомнят, кто такой Эрни?».

Но они вспомнили. Через секунду морок заклятья спал, и они признали существование Эрни в их доме. И его «друзей из колледжа» тоже.

Им освободили места за столом, и Эрни познакомил их с матерью, бабушкой, тетей, младшей кузиной и двумя кузенами. Джей почему-то пытался запомнить все их имена, пока Тони набивала живот рагу с каким-то жилистым мясом.

– Жаль, что отец на лесопилке, – сказал Эрни, и Джей возблагодарил все Древние Сущности за то, что ему не пришлось представляться еще и главе семейства.

Джей смотрел на то, как Эрни улыбается, рассказывая своим родным о несуществующем колледже, реальных однокурсниках и специальности, которую он никогда не получит, и не мог представить себе, как тот отказывается от них. Но маг не может позволить себе связи среди немагического народа – для их безопасности прежде всего.

На это, подумал он, будет упирать Лиран – и рано или поздно Эрни сдастся, если не найдет в себе сил отказаться от способностей, но кто от них откажется добровольно?

– Хотите еще? – спросила его мать Эрни.

– Нет, спасибо, очень вкусно, – ответил Джей и вернул ей тарелку. При этом он задел ее руку и только чудом удержал лицо, почувствовав, как отзывается печать антимагии.

На матери Эрни – и как он выяснил, невзначай, поправив шерстяную шаль – на его бабушке.

Лиран, возможно, искала наследника много лет – но Эрни не был ее первым и единственным вариантом.

***

Комната давила на Джея, как не давил даже салон машины, несмотря на размер, позволяющий всей семье разместиться за столом, не сталкиваясь локтями. Может, как раз количество народа повлияло или количество милых домашних безделушек на квадратный фут: цветных и черно-белых фотографий, вазочек, поделок из шишек, пластиковых кубков и вышитых салфеток.

Тони оторвалась от тарелки, почуяв его состояние.

– Если сейчас не свалим, придется втыкать в семейные фотки, – прошептала она. – Хотя они бывают прикольные, на горшке, например.

– Выйдем, – ответил он одними губами.

Тони еле заметно кивнула и поднялась из-за стола, двигаясь грузнее обычного.

– Мы пройдемся, – кинула она небрежно, цепко ухватив Джея за рукав и буксируя за собой. – Никогда не видели фермы.

Их план исчезнуть, как с любой вечеринки, провалился.

– Но что вы сейчас увидите? – удивился Эрни. – Темнеет.

– Мы ненадолго, – бросила Тони. – Не отвлекайся!

Она сунула Джею куртку и распахнула дверь в бескрайнее снежное пространство.

– И куда мы тут пойдем? – спросил он, окинув взглядом местность без признаков цивилизации.

– Без понятия, – ответила Тони. – Это ты хотел наружу.

Джей предпочел бы дождаться конца семейного обеда в каком-нибудь кафе или магазинчике. Однако, судя по окрестному пейзажу до ближайшей скобяной лавки, где соль, муку и патроны меняют на золотой песок и звериные шкуры, требовалось порядочно пройти. Поэтому он зашагал к единственному, что выделялось на фоне снега – деревянной ограде.

Тони следовала за ним, ступая в следы от его ботинок. Их одежда приобреталась для мягкого климата академии, поэтому первое, что сделал Джей – произнес заклинание, чтобы согреть вокруг них воздух. Теперь они могли смотреть на лес и медленно тонущее в нем солнце не меньше часа.

– У Эрнеста милая семья, – сказал он, глядя на светящиеся окна, словно им было больше не о чем говорить. Например, о том, как они выкрутятся с доставкой.

– Ага, пока не начнут клевать мозг. Типа, а где твоя девушка, – ответила Тони, залезая на изгородь с ногами, словно птица на жердочку.

– Может, они знают.

– Что он парня притащит однажды? Если притащит, они забудут его быстрее, чем под заклятьем. Но ты не слишком расстроишься, а?

Тони иногда читала его так легко, словно к нему полагались субтитры.

– Им лучше не знать, что среди них родился маг, – повторил Джей то, что слышал много раз. Тони стала первым в его жизни человеком, который не принял эту фразу за аксиому.

– Для их же безопасности, да? – поморщилась она с отвращением. – Все из-за гребаного закона дерьмового Совета. Почему бы не усложнить жизнь тем, кто родился не в древнем магическом роду, а?

Джей осознавал ее правоту, но полагал, что она не учитывает исторического контекста.

– До появления магической академии таким, как вы с Эрни, просто ставили печать антимагии, – напомнил он. – Если находили вовремя.

«А если не находили до срыва, то уничтожали на месте», – мог бы добавить он, но не хотел обострять диалог.

– Я ценю усилия директора, – произнесла Тони не слишком искренне. – Но почему этим все и кончилось?

– Думаю, директор не видит необходимости идти дальше.

Никогда не видела, полагал Джей. Путь в будущее видел профессор Морис, но он не успел продвинуться далеко, а Генриетте Лиран нравилось злить Магический Совет и зарабатывать на собственный остров, но не больше.

– Поэтому я хочу видеть другого директора, – сказала Тони. – Уверена, Эрни справится на десять из десяти.

Джей почувствовал себя уязвленным.

– Лучше, чем смог бы я? Да ты его едва знаешь!

– Ну, сложно стать хуже Лиран, – попыталась «сдипломатничать» Тони. – Но ты… чересчур похож на нее. Без обид, но достигаешь целей ты круто, а вот с их выставлением проблемка.

– Намекаешь на то, что мы с Эрни были бы отличной парой?

Повторить историю основателей академии притягательно и романтично, но и пугающе, если вспомнить, чем Генриетте пришлось пожертвовать – и как недолго ее счастье продлилось.

– Может быть, – ответила Тони загадочно.

Когда он первый раз рассказал историю о создании академии, она спросила: «Была ли семья Лиран счастливой?» и, кажется, не слишком поверила в его «конечно».

– Скажи, – начала она, и Джей почувствовал, что вопрос крайне важен, хоть она и пыталась изобразить небрежность тона, – а если бы ты не заметил родинку и ни о чем бы не догадался?

Джей пожал плечами.

– Понятия не имею. Этого же не произошло.

Неслучившиеся реальности не имели значения, так учили его, но Тони не соглашалась. Она объясняла ему теорию вероятности, учила играть в шахматы и постоянно обсуждала события, которые они не могли изменить. Люди из ее мира обожали реальности, которые никогда не случались, гораздо больше той, что имели.

– И все-таки? – спросила она. – Ведь ты влюбился в него в тот самый момент.

Джей понял, что она хочет знать – полюбил он Эрни, как его самого или как будущего наследника академии? Но Джей не мог этого сказать, хоть и научился неплохо играть в «что было бы». Ему мешало как взращенное неприятие к рассуждениям о неслучившемся, так и проблемы с восприятием человека отдельно от его титула и имущества.

Не будучи наследником директора Лиран Эрни был бы для него другим человеком. Как – по собственному мнению – Джей был бы другим человеком, имея старую фамилию или хотя бы шанс ее вернуть.

«Я бы открыто заявил на него права, и Лиран пришлось бы считаться со мной», – подумал он с тоской. Но стремился бы он владеть сердцем Эрни, если бы не наследство Генриетты Лиран?

Джей не знал, что ответить на этот вопрос, и не был уверен, что сможет ответить даже после года размышлений. Но он знал, какой ответ надеется услышать Тони, и пусть пользоваться этим знанием было нечестно, как подталкивать кости в монополии, но ему требовалась ее помощь, чтобы добиться Эрни, поста директора или всего вместе.

– Чуть позже вообще-то, – сказал он. – В тот момент, когда он ушел от нашего стола. Но он наследник Лиран, и это не имеет значения.

– Имеет, – сказала Тони, все еще глядя на солнце сквозь ветки, а не на него. – Может, Эрни и станет однажды директором академии, но он всегда останется честным парнем с фермы.

– Есть еще я, – напомнил Джей. – И я готов на… многое, чтобы сделать его директором.

– На все?

– На многое.

Тони замолчала. Джей испытал огромное желание сменить тему.

– Как мы выкрутимся, когда директор задумается – ради какой Древней Сущности мы поперлись в эту глушь? – спросил он.

– Я не собираюсь тебя прикрывать, – заявила Тони. – Начни с ним трахаться, не теряй зря времени.

– Как это, по-твоему, поможет?

– Если директор решит, что между вами лишь секс, то она дольше не догадается о любви.

Соглашаться с Тони едва ли было разумно, но заманчиво.

В возникшей паузе они услышали хруст снега. Кто-то вышел из дома и шел к ним. Джей вытащил руку из кармана, готовый наложить маскирующие чары – он еще не был готов вернуться в дом. Но это был Эрни, на котором оно бы не сработало.

– Вы тут замерзнете… – сказал он, но почувствовал тепло заклинания и подошел с другой стороны. – Вы так внезапно сбежали, что-то случилось?

– Просто хотели дать тебе пообщаться с семьей свободно, – сказал Джей чистую правду. – Не думая о том, что мы с Тони не должны слышать.

– У нас нет страшных семейных тайн, – улыбнулся Эрни. – Вообще никаких нет. Вы можете вернуться. Что вы здесь делаете?

– Ну, я пытаюсь поймать инет, а Джей ностальгирует по просторам утраченного поместья, – сходу ответила Тони.

Джей действительно вспоминал о поместье сегодня, но это были не самые приятные мысли.

– Вы гости и не можете торчать на улице. Тут неподалеку волчьи следы видели, вы не боитесь? У вас даже орудия нет.

– Я при оружии, – ответила Тони, шлепнув себя по куртке в районе внутреннего кармана. – И ты тоже.

Эрни, очевидно, не знал надежного места, где мог бы оставить магострел.

– Я не умею им пользоваться, – вздохнул он.

– Серьезно?! – Тони едва не свалилась с ограды. – Чем ты в тире занимаешься?

– Ты сама научилась не раньше Хэллоуина, – напомнил Джей.

– Все равно, – мотнула головой она. – Вытаскивай ствол, я тебе покажу, как это делается.

Тони все же нашла способ задержать их всех снаружи дома.

– Это тебе не обычный пистолет, – принялась она объяснять Эрни. – Он как часть тебя. С ним ты творишь магию… не обращаясь ко всяким там существам.

Джей не слишком ожидал, что наставления Тони помогут, но если бы он попытался вмешаться, она могла бы с полным правом указать на его некомпетентность, так что он просто ждал.

Эрни, следуя указаниям Тони, прицелился в пустоту, нажал на спусковой крючок и маленький огненный шар расплавил сугроб до самой земли. Все трое уставились на проплешину с разными степенями ошеломления.

Тони оправилась первой и подпрыгнула на месте.

– Получилось!

– Поаккуратнее, – заметил Джей, – а то привлечете какую-нибудь внереальностную тварь. Они любят селиться рядом с запечатанными.

Эрни не заметил его оговорки, поглощенный торжеством, зато Тони не пропустила мимо ушей – и сделала выводы, судя по ее округлившимся глазам.

– Давайте пойдем в дом, – предложил Джей, потирая висок. От просчета негативных вариантов будущего у него быстро начинала болеть голова.

– Я хочу еще потренироваться, – ответил Эрни. – У меня впервые получилось!

Тони его поддержала.

– Но ты можешь отдохнуть в моей комнате, – произнес Эрни внезапно. – Войди через заднюю дверь, поднимись по лестнице, вторая дверь справа.

Все мысли тут же исчезли из головы Джея, кроме одной – он увидит комнату Эрни.

***

– Неплохо для начинающего, – одобрила Тони вторую попытку Эрни, с ее магострелом на этот раз. – Но стоит поучиться растягивать заряд хотя бы на два выстрела. Два лучше, чем один, так? А то прямо сейчас мы остались безоружными.

– Прости, – вздохнул Эрни, радуясь, что оружие перестало быть для него бесполезным.

– Забей, у нас еще Джей есть, – отмахнулась Тони. – А теперь потопали в дом, пока его чары пашут, а то я новые не наложу.

– Ты неплохо освоилась в магическом мире, – начал Эрни.

– Неплохо, да? – Тони пожала плечами. – Магия-шмагия…

– Но я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты произносила заклинания.

Если эта часть магии не выходила даже у Тони, то на что может рассчитывать он?

– Не мое, – ответила она уверенно. – Вот палить, это да, а мудреные словечки… Как у тебя с историей магии продвигается? – спросила она вдруг.

Эрни расстроено вздохнул.

– Профессор Кюль на каждом уроке о чем-то меня спрашивает, потом орет, когда я не могу ответить, а потом ставит мое «неудовлетворительно» кому-то другому.

Иногда Эрни ставили оценки кого-то другого, и в группе воспринимали оценочную чехарду совершенно спокойно.

Тони закатила глаза.

– Старый маразматик никак не выпьет глазных капель вместо сердечных, – буркнула она. – Забей, директор в конце всем исправит оценки на нормальные.

– Почему его не уволят? – спросил Эрни. – Раз директор в курсе проблем с оценками?

– Профессоров не увольняют, – Тони на секунду задумалась. – Ну, если не отчубучить чего. Но так-то контракт пожизненный, за боевые заслуги.

Эрни стоило бы уточнить, какие именно, но он был слишком расстроен.

– Кажется, у меня никогда не получится выучить все, что положено, к экзамену. Меня оставят на второй год или выгонят?

Он расспрашивал Тони, потому что она выглядела как человек, который не понаслышке знаком с проблемой сдачи экзаменов.

– Все ты сдашь, – хмыкнула она. – Я же сдала! Плевать им… А так вот о книжках. Идешь в библиотеку и берешь «Суть магии» профа Лирана. Того, который основатель. Если не будут давать, говори, что взял допкурс.

– Дополнительный? Я и основной-то не могу освоить! Не могу представить, как выучить все эти разделы магии из каталога.

– Не выучишь, – Тони выплюнула жвачку и наставительно подняла руку. – Никто не выучит. Гребаные маги забыли о своей чертовой магии больше, чем кто-то может втиснуть в башку, даже умник типа Джея или директора.

– Это… утешает.

– Ты найдешь штуку, которая у тебя получается круто, – сказала Тони. – Как это у меня, – она похлопала по магострелу. – Или мыслечтение у Джея.

– Надеюсь, она окажется крутой, – пробормотал Эрни, размышляя о том, сколько областей магии ему придется перебрать для того, чтобы найти что-то, в чем он не совсем плох. – Но разве ты не ограничиваешь себя? Почему ты не используешь заклинания?

– Принцип, – кратко отозвалась Тони и тут спросила. – А пирог остался? Хочу пирога, жуть как вкусный.

– Должен был, – кивнул Эрни. – Иди на кухню.

– А ты? Не хочешь пирог? Разбудишь Джея?

– Пусть отдохнет. Он выглядел усталым. Я хочу посмотреть старые семейные фото.

– Соскучился? – хмыкнула Тони. – Ну, смотри.

Но в ее глазах мелькнуло что-то сосредоточенное и серьезное, словно у Джея. Эрни показалась, что она поняла причину, по которой его заинтересовали семейные корни.

***

Стены комнаты украшали глянцевые картинки с людьми, которых Джей не знал. Он сфотографировал их, чтобы показать Тони и узнать, кем являются люди, достаточно значимые для Джея, чтобы увешать ими стены.

Он воспользовался щеколдой, чтобы никто не застал его врасплох, потом скинул ботинки и лег на кровать, не расстилая ее – кто знает, когда на ней последний раз меняли белье.

Подумав о последнем, Джей перевернулся, уткнулся носом в подушку и глубоко вдохнул, но почувствовал лишь запах пыли и чего-то химического. Но Эрни спал в этой кровати много лет, и Джей закрыл глаза, чтобы представить себе мир, в котором у него было бы право находиться здесь не на правах захворавшего гостя. В котором Эрни предложил бы ему подняться наверх не без задней мысли.

Любого мага учат не увлекаться мыслями о реальностях, которых не случилось, но в Джее взращенное неприятие к «пустому растеканию мыслей» постепенно перебивалось установкой «в фантазиях нет ничего вредного».

Ведь представлять сладко и захватывающе – как Эрни оставит Тони в гостиной разглядывать альбомы и нетерпеливо перескакивая ступени поднимется наверх, как он распахивает дверь и замирает на пороге, разглядывая Джея, расположившегося на кровати, растрепанного и готового, в задранной к шее рубашке и расстегнутых штанах. Как его глаза темнеют, он облизывает пересохшие губы и шагает вперед, забыв о замке. Как он рывками стаскивает куртку… да к Древним Сущностям, сразу рубашку, демонстрируя тело, вылепленное тяжелой работой на ферме, достойное классической скульптуры, но только теплое, двигающееся, живое – куда лучше любого образца искусства.

Джей вскинул бедра в пустоту и разочарованно застонал. Ему не хватало материальности и знаний. Слишком много вариантов – он не знал, какой реализовать хотя бы мысленно. Стал бы Эрни кусать его шею или сунул бы язык в рот? Оставил бы следы где-нибудь еще? Был бы грубоватым до агрессивности, пытался бы проявить нежность, срываясь от нетерпения, или ему нравилось бы дразнить его до задушенных стонов?

Джею отчаянно не хватало руки на члене, он хотел перевернуться, чтобы получить немного давления, но сквозь шумящую в ушах кровь услышал шаги и скрип ступеней, и это не его фантазия воплощалась.

Не слишком полагаясь на то, что кто-то направляется в комнату дальше по коридору, Джей вскочил и принялся застегивать рубашку и брюки, морщась от сдавливания.

В дверь деликатно постучали.

– Джей? – услышал он голос Эрни. – Ты не спишь?

– Минуту, – откликнулся он, застегивая ботинки и одновременно пытаясь привести дыхание к норме.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил он, пустив Эрни в его собственную комнату.

Джей попытался прикинуть, сколько времени прошло. У отрыва от реальности есть и плохие стороны, например, сбой внутренних часов. Он расстался с Эрни и Тони во дворе десять минут или час назад?

Эрни держал в руках что-то вроде куска плотного картона.

– Похоже, у меня все же есть семейные тайны, – сказал он, протягивая Джею черно-белую фотографию.

Лицо человека на фото было Джею незнакомо, но он мог отметить все черты семейного сходства.

– Я долго думал, кого мне напоминает портрет в кабинете директора, – сказал Эрни. – А тут ба достала альбом, чтобы показать Тони, и я вспомнил. Моего прадедушку.

Сходство в Ричарде Лиране проступало куда сильнее, чем в Эрнесте. Три поколения размыли большинство характерных черт.

– Сын директора Лиран и профессора Мориса, – сказал Джей. – Думаю, это он.

– Он родился не магом? – спросил Эрни.

– Насколько я знаю, он отказался от магии добровольно, – ответил Джей.

– Добровольно? Почему?

Джей пожал плечами, решив, что не в его интересах сейчас делиться теми слухами, что он знал.

– Семейная размолвка?

– Ты об этом знал? – Эрни впился глазами в Джея.

– Я знал, что ты похож на портрет, – сказал он, осторожно подбирая слова. – И полагал, что директор сообщит подобное лично.

– Если это в ее интересах.

Что ж, Джей не влюбился бы в Эрни, если бы тот был тупицей.

– Есть способ узнать точно? – спросил тот.

– Хм, Тони рассказывала о такой штуке, как Дэ-Эн-Ка…

– Анализ ДНК? Это сложно, дорого и долго. И как мы достанем образец? Должен быть магический способ.

– Он не легче. И образец тоже потребуется.

– Понятно, – Эрни принял какое-то решение. – Забудь об этом, хорошо?

– Ты можешь припереть директора Лиран к стенке, – предложил Джей.

– Я спросил ма о художественном колледже, из которого она вылетела, – добавил Эрни внезапно. – И она не смогла о нем ничего рассказать. Кроме того, что вступительные экзамены начались в январе – и ее не было два месяца.

– Академия, – Джей про себя недобрым словом помянул Тони. – Магия просыпается внезапно. Раз она вернулась так быстро…

– Она ее не закончила.

– Она получила печать антимагии и лишилась всех воспоминаний.

– Почему? Директор даже не попыталась воспитать преемницу из нее?

Джей снова пожал плечами.

– Люди по разным причинам получают печать. Она сама решила, что магия – это не для нее, или не справилась со своей силой.

– Ты в это веришь? – спросил Эрни прямо.

– Только директор может сказать наверняка, – ответил Джей после разоблачительной паузы.

– Если захочет.

– Не я затеял эту интригу, – Джей вздохнул.

«Лучше бы мне было совсем в нее не влезать».

– У меня такое чувство, что меня втягивают в какое-то дерьмо, – признался Эрни.

На мгновение Джей подумал, что лучшее из того, что он может предложить Эрни – остаться в дома и забыть о магической академии. Но директор не только убьет его, но и легко доберется до Эрни снова, сотрет ненужные воспоминания и начнет снова. Поэтому он промолчал.

– Спускайся, – сказал Эрни после паузы. – Пора отправляться назад. Нам лучше вернуться в город до ночи, обещали снег.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Джей. – Прости, а где…

– Туалет за самой первой дверью.

Перед поездкой, как учила его Тони, всегда стоит зайти в уборную, чтобы не искать в спешке заправку. Но сейчас туалет требовался Джею лишь для одной первоочередной цели – мысли о директоре в любом убили бы интерес к быстрому удовлетворению.

– Только он немного… непривычен, – предупредил Эрни.

Джей только хмыкнул. В его доме канализацию построили в девятнадцатом веке и прадед, устроивший ее, считался в семье новатором и эксцентриком. Но даже та система не выглядела как труба, выходящая наружу – Джей убедился в этом, выглянув в окошко над унитазом – прямо к выгребной яме.

***

Джей не собирался выяснять отношения с Тони до конца вылазки – нельзя ссориться во время миссии, они это правило уяснили еще в первую, едва не ставшую последней, прогулку во внешний мир. Но молчал он, похоже, так выразительно, что та не могла не догадаться.

– Они – его семья, – сказала она, повернувшись к нему лицом. – Он имеет право знать. Да и какой смысл держать язык за зубами?

«Например, не злить директора?» – хотелось спросить Джею. Он еще не смирился с тем, что вылетит до конца учебного года, но Тони, похоже, стремилась сократить время до Полуночного бала.

– Пристегнись, – бросил он. – Мы уже влезли в не наше дело.

– Думаете, директор хотела устроить сюрприз? – спросил Эрни, и Джей распознал в его голосе сарказм. – Или постеснялась обозначить свой возраст?

– У нее необязательно есть коварные планы, – попытался оправдать директора Джей. – Она может перестраховываться и поэтому не вываливать на тебя сходу новость о том, что ты станешь директором академии.

Эрни ударил по тормозам так резко, что Тони, к счастью, пристегнувшаяся, взвизгнула, а Джей едва не слетел с сидения.

– Стану директором?! – переспросил он, словно мог ослышаться. – По наследству?

– Ну, по сути… – замялась Тони.

– В Уставе академии не прописано напрямую, – ответил Джей. – Но директор сама назначит себе приемника перед тем, как отстранить себя от дел. И она из старого рода, а в таких кровь ценится превыше всего.

Настолько простые выводы, что Эрни должен был сделать их сам, когда узнал о родстве с директором Лиран. Но, судя по растерянному лицу, для него новость стала полнейшей неожиданностью.

– Я до сих пор не привык просыпаться в общежитии, – тихо заговорил Эрни. – Не привык к тому, что у меня есть «особенные» силы. Мне всего один раз удалось произнести заклинание – и то с ее помощью! Знаете, о чем я сегодня думал?

– О том, что хочешь остаться дома, – предположил Джей, не уверенный, что стоит озвучивать свою догадку.

– Все иногда хотят вернуться домой и забыть это все, – сказала Тони. – Я сама много раз хотела. Это не значит, что ты не станешь отличным магом.

– Но смогу ли я стать… хотя бы не отстойным директором академии?

– Любой другой на твоем месте радовался бы, – заметил Джей с затаенной досадой.

Что бы он не отдал ради того, чтобы оказаться с Генриеттой Лиран в родстве? Чтобы стать директором академии?

– По-моему, очень самоуверенно думать, что ты легко справишься с этой должностью, – ответил Эрни, и Джей не мог понять, случайно или намеренно он задел его чувство гордости.

– Теперь я не удивлен молчанием директора, – ответил он.

– Думаешь, она не считает меня достойным?

Джею стоило отомстить предположением, что именно так дело и обстоит, но язык не повернулся.

– Ты меньше месяца в академии, – сказал он. – Даже директор, излазив всю твою голову, не скажет сейчас, что из тебя выйдет. Предложение стать ассистентом поступает на третьем курсе не зря.

– Может, это она и планировала? – задумался Эрни. – Дать мне возможность самому пройти путь до ее заместителя. И вы нарушили ее план.

– У тебя был бы зеленый свет на этом пути, – напомнила Тони. – Не слишком честно.

– По отношению ко мне или к другим?

– Другим придется смириться с несправедливостью. Но и тебе стоит открыть глаза, – ответила Тони. – Никогда не повредит знать больше.

– Мне стоит определиться до выпуска, – вслух подумал Эрни. – Хочу ли я эту должность… или мне не следует в это лезть.

– Хорошая идея, – кивнула она. – Поменяемся местам, чтобы ты подумал?

– Спасибо, но я поеду дальше. Подумаю потом.

Эрни, кажется, пришел в норму, решив, что у него есть время на осознание и принятие жизненных перемен.

Его матери понадобилось два месяца, чтобы вернуться в родные стены. Хотелось бы Джею знать, сама она или Генриетта Лиран решила, что из нее не выйдет нового директора.

«Ты очень оптимистичен, если думаешь, что она позволит тебе стать кем-то еще, если ты не захочешь стать ее наследником», – подумал Джей.

Да и кем тот может стать? Должность при академии нередко оставалась лучшим, на что могли рассчитывать ее выпускники. Каждый из них мечтал стать директором. «Высшая карта в колоде», – сказала Тони, когда Джей расписывал ей варианты. Хотя самой ей явно больше нравился какой-то генерал и его скверно финансируемая секретная организация.

«Это как если бы тебя усыновил старый род», – пытался объяснить ей преимущества Джей. – «Директор устроит тебе прекрасную помолвку». Тони тогда спросила, что будет, если ей захочется обойтись без замужества, и он не нашелся с ответом.

– Вы считаете странным, что я боюсь не справиться? – спросил Эрни.

– Ну, я хочу стать заместителем, а там не та ответственность, – отвертелась Тони.

Джей не видел ничего сложного в поддержании сложившегося порядка – директор Лиран оставит устойчивый фундамент и прочные стены, на которых можно сколько угодно развешивать новые картины.

– Чем бы ты не управлял, – сказал он, – секрет успеха в хорошей команде. Заместитель должен компенсировать твой главный недостаток, – как Тони компенсировала его незнание современных технологий. – Так что если считаешь, что плох в интригах, тебе следует выбрать того, кто в них хорош.

До унизительности откровенное предложение. И Эрни просто проигнорировал его.

Тони бросила сочувствующий взгляд в заднее зеркало.

Джею оставалось только сделать вид, что его совершенно не задел отказ, закрыть глаза и дремать под стук капель по крыше. Погода портилась, оставалось надеяться, что они доберутся до города, пока дождь не превратится в мокрый снег или метель.

– Кто-нибудь еще знает, что я родня директору? – тихо спросил Эрни, когда они въезжали в город. Похоже, он думал, что Джей спит, а не просто боится смотреть на дорогу.

– Вокруг тебя толпень народа тусуется? – так же негромко ответила Тони. – Ну, кроме нас с Джеем? Будь уверен, только он догадался.

– И вы храните это в тайне.

– О, такую информацию Джей за просто так не отдаст, – хмыкнула Тони. – Но теперь ты можешь собрать себе фанклуб.

– Я буду очень признателен…

– Не хочешь? Ну, это твое дело. Мы не станем болтать.

– Спасибо.

Джей не стал открывать глаз и чего-либо обещать.

***

Когда они сдали машину, уже темнело. Ветер усилился и швырял пригоршни воды в лица.

– Супермаркет на углу! – Тони загораживала лицо ладонями и перекрикивала дождь. Джей вспомнил подходящее заклинание, но вокруг них было слишком много людей. – У нас есть пара часов. Нельзя вернуться совсем порожняком.

– Я вам помогу, – сказал Эрни.

– Очень признательны, – пробормотал Джей и вытащил блокнот. – Я возьму мясной и алкогольный, Тони, на тебе косметический и парфюмерный, Эрни, вот список для кондитерского. О технике и сувенирах придется забыть.

– У вас не будет проблем? – спросил Эрни. Вовремя же он спохватился.

– Извинимся, – пожала плечами Тони. – Технические накладки. В академии не так просто что-то достать. Так, не зеваем, время идет, скоро все проснутся и потопают на стадион. Хорошо, хоть очередей почти нет. Встретимся на кассе.

– Не знал, что вы каждую неделю приносите столько всего, – сказал Эрни, когда они привезли к движущейся ленте три полных тележки. – И вы это продадите с наценкой?

– Мы сильно рискуем, – напомнила Тони.

– Я не осуждаю… просто интересно, откуда у студентов столько денег?

– Из дома, откуда же еще. Почти всем безродным родня помогает деньгами. Некоторым из лишенных фамилий тоже. Директор следит за тем, чтобы все попадало по адресу. И разве она не говорила тебе о стипендии?

Джею и Тони не присылали ни цента, и это немало повлияло на их стремление заполучить ключ от трансмеха.

– Кому присылают много, за тем хвост нищебродов ходит, – сказала Тони. – Придурку Касси прямо задницу вылизывают.

Эрни с сомнением посмотрел на тележку Джея, полную недорогого пива и подозрительно дешевого джина.

– У вас нет настоящих водительских прав, – вспомнил он. – Вам хоть двадцать один есть?

– Говори потише, а? – зашипела на него Тони. – Если ты такой щепетильный, то Джею в эту осень как раз стукнуло.

– Тогда почему он не получил права?

– Во-первых, я так и не запихнула его за руль, а во-вторых, у него нет бумаженции о рождении.

– Серьезно? – Эрни посмотрел на Джея так, словно нежелание получать странные справки от страны, которая образовалась вокруг их поместья, было чем-то странным.

– Маги презирают нашу бюрократию, – пояснила Тони. – Им собственной хватает.

– Скорее не понимаем, – добавил Джей. – Мы ценим право на фамилию и на магию, но таких бумаг ваши правительства не выдают.

Правительство не могло дать ему справку о принадлежности к роду одного из пяти легендарных магов или разрешение пользоваться магией, так какой смысл ставить его в известность о существовании Джея?

***

К счастью у Мэйсона хватило ума не поднимать паники и прийти воскресным утром.

– На полусутки дольше, – сказал он, выглядя недовольным, но Мэйсон почти всегда выглядел так. – Думал, вас размазало по подпространству. Проблемы?

– Некоторые, – признал Джей. У них не хватало четверти списка, но он потом объяснится по этому поводу.

– Отнесем все в тайник вместе, – заявила Тони. – Закрой дверь, Джей.

– Поспешим, – сказал Мэйсон, загребая все их пакеты, словно они ничего не весили.

– Ага, до переклички пятнадцать минут. Не тормози.

Они удалились, давая Джею возможность вывести Эрни – и убрать ключ во временный тайник.

– Не знал, что к спортивной разминке так серьезно относятся, – сказал Эрни, помогая опустить засов. – Я хотел отдохнуть.

– Никто не пропускает воскресных игр, не имея потом разговора с директором, – вздохнул Джей.

– Тогда лучше поспешить.

– Погоди… минуту… – он все еще не был уверен, что собирается это сделать.

– Джей?

– Прежде, чем ты увидишь директора… ей не стоит знать о нашей поездке.

– Она поклялась не лезть ко мне в голову. А я буду молчать.

– Я не утверждаю, что она это сделает… но я не слышал ее клятвы, так что не знаю даже, действительна ли она. И всегда можно просто заплатить виру за нарушение. Директор ее потянет.

Эрни встревожился.

– Моя голова все еще остается проходным двором?

– Любой замок можно сломать. Но я… держи вот это.

Он протянул Эрни Щит Разума. Один из мощнейших амулетов, второй из сделанных им – и, вероятно, последний.

– Если заметишь, что она смотрит пристально, или что ее глаза светятся, – проинструктировал он Эрни, – или поймаешь себя на странных провалах в памяти, тогда нажми пальцем на центр, чтобы кровь выступила. Она активирует амулет – и ты получишь лучшую защиту из возможных.

– Спасибо, но я…

– Просто возьми его и сохрани, – быстро добавил он. – Если не хочешь объяснять директору, откуда он у тебя, придержи его до крайнего случая. Считай частью сделки.

Он чувствовал, что Эрни собирается отказаться от подарка – даже не понимая его значения – поэтому просто развернулся и почти бегом кинулся к стадиону, где директор называла первые имена. Эрни оставалось только убрать амулет в карман и последовать за ним.


	5. Параграф 5. Как выбраться из Граничного леса

Едва перекличка закончилась, Джей сделал пару шагов в сторону и рухнул на скамейку запасных команды, играющей с мячом во что-то, названия чего он не знал. Директор требовала обязательного присутствия, а не участия.

Тони нравилось играть – и ее никогда не гнали из команды, сколько бы мячей она не упустила. Но сегодня она прилегла на соседнюю скамейку и закрыла глаза.

Обычно Джей доставал телефон и читал что-нибудь из трудов по магии или постов в академсети, но сегодня его придавило ужасом.

Он отдал амулет – сделал неотменяемый шаг. Эрни не понял значения подарка, но рано или поздно он прочтет «Историю основания магической академии Лиран» или кто-нибудь заметит амулет и расскажет ему о смысле подарка. И Джей уже не сможет отрицать очевидного.

Тот день станет для него последним в академии, но перед этим ему предстоит разговор с Эрни, что страшнее всей следующей пустой и одинокой жизни.

Судьба отлично пошутила над Джеем. Он так смеялся, когда добыл телефон Каса и нашел доказательства его любви – он не мог понять, как Кас позволил чувству к человеку, который не принял бы от него мира, положенного к ногам, укорениться и расцвести в своем сердце. Однако, влюбившись сам, он понял – любовь не сорняк, пробивающейся на клумбе. Она ведет себя как тахерия – хватает тебя и проглатывает. Она поймала Джея и почти уже переварила его.

– Скучаешь? – услышал он, выплыв из океана мрачных безнадежных мыслей.

Симмонс. Один из немногих, кто мог подойти к нему незаметно. Хотя сегодня Джей не заметил бы и слона.

– Вчера был веселый вечер, – сказал он с наигранным смешком. – Слишком веселый.

Конечно, Симмонс знал о «дне доставки», но это не означало, что ему следует знать подробности.

– Выглядишь усталым.

– Оклемаюсь к вечеру.

Существовала только одна причина, по которой Симмонс мог искать его. Доставка его не интересовала – ассистенты постоянно выходили во внешний мир. Они могли бы конкурировать с Джеем и Тони, но после пары первых гонораров начинали считать торговлю печеньем и духами ниже собственного достоинства.

– Хочешь встретиться на крыше сегодня ночью? – спросил Симмонс, как и ожидалось.

Туповатый мясник без грамма манер, но то, что он искал общества Джея, льстило – в отличие от студентов перед ним был открыт весь мир.

А еще он был ростом с Эрни и почти такого же сложения, что склоняло в его пользу чашу весов, несмотря на привычку Симмонса оставлять синяки в самых неожиданных местах.

Но Джей вспомнил, что случилось во время его предыдущего развлечения на крыше, и сердце словно льдинкой кольнуло. Он никогда не испытывал стыда за «свидания» на крыше – кто вообще их стыдился? – но…

– Нет, – сказал он. Симмонс недовольно нахмурился. Кто-то счел бы его движения бровями угрожающим, но Джей не испугался. Хотя Тони непременно напомнила бы ему держать меч под рукой, если бы увидела их вместе. – Давай в развалинах. Достало устраивать шоу. Да и крыша на завтра вроде как занята.

Симмонс масляно улыбнулся.

– Хорошо, красавчик. До встречи.

Он, кажется, слишком много вообразил из желания Джея получить немного уединенности. Но это была его проблема.

Когда Симмонс ушел, Джей краем глаза заметил Эрни, смотрящего на них слишком пристально для простого любопытства. Но он точно не умел читать мысли, и едва ли умел читать по губам, так что Джей не беспокоился насчет конфиденциальности, а Симмонс и вовсе не переживал о возможных зрителях.

***

Стоило Симмонсу уйти, как Лиран присела рядом с ним. Сегодня Джей пользовался популярностью.

Никто не обращал на директора внимания, и Джей задумался, осознают ли они ее присутствие.

– Ты не играешь, – заметила она.

Джей подобрался. Директор всегда требовала присутствия, но не участия, и он это знал. Но она всегда могла изменить правила.

– Я совершил пробежку, – сказал он.

Лиран криво усмехнулась. Она знала, что он делал вчера, но откуда? Ни его, ни Тони, ни Эрни разумы она прочесть не могла, не выдав себя, а Мэйсон знал слишком мало.

– Ты умный парень, Джеремайя, – сказала она с полуулыбкой, но он отчетливо слышал угрозу. – Я не стала бы брать в ассистенты кого-то глупого.

Джей медленно кивнул.

– Но в последнее время ты делаешь кое-что, что заставляет меня сомневаться в твоем уме, – закончила директор. – Не заставляй меня менять мнение о тебе, Джеремайя.

Глядя ей в глаза, он сделал неопределенное движение головой, которое могло сойти за кивок, и директор удовлетворилась им, очевидно, решив, что его парализовало от страха.

Джей испытывал настоящий ужас – несколько долгих секунд он всерьез обдумывал идею забрать у Эрни амулет и надеяться, что тот никогда не прочтет «Историю основания магической академии Лиран». Но трусость похожа на длинную лестница, а Джей еще не спустился до конца. Молчать трусливо, но забрать слова назад – трусливей втройне.

Но он порадовался, что подарил амулет полчаса назад, потому что слова директора Лиран уничтожили большую часть его решимости.

***

Эрни понадобилось несколько часов, чтобы вспомнить, где он видел амулет, что вручил ему Джей. На портрете в кабинете директора – не совсем такой же, более тонкой работы и потускневший, но крайне похожий.

Амулет его беспокоил. Легкость, с которой он получил его из рук Джея, заставляла задуматься. Почему сильнейшую защиту от мыслечтения он видел всего дважды – на портрете в кабинете директора и на шее Тони – перед тем, как получить в руки?

Ему следовало пойти в библиотеку с этим вопросом, но обширная и доступная библиотека с понятным каталогом не являлась гордостью академии. Эрни не хотел обращаться к ворчливому высокомерному старику, который как-то выдал ему стопку потрепанных книжек, поэтому он пошел к Нику, но не стал хвастаться новым украшением.

– Я слышал, что безделушка на груди Тони, защищает ее от чтения мыслей, – сказал он.

– Зачетные у нее сиськи, да, – гоготнул Ник, не отрываясь от книги. – А, ты о Щите. Ага, полная защита мозгов счастливчика, у которого он есть.

– Тогда почему все ими не обзаведутся?

– Шутишь? – хмыкнул Ник. – Представляешь, сколько эта штука стоит? Ее может сделать только мыслечтец и для кого-то одного. А зачем тем, кто лазает по мозгам, их делать?

Однако Джей сделал их два – и один вручил ему, не потребовав ничего взамен. Наверное, он рассчитывал, что за амулет, как и за поездку, Эрни с процентами рассчитается после того, как станет директором.

– Чего ты посмурнел? – спросил Ник. – Проблемы какие?

– Просто небольшой долг, который мне хотелось бы вернуть. Подарить что-то ценное в ответ. Ничего на ум не идет?

– Ну, ты и придумал, Щит Разума достать кому-то в подарок, – хмыкнул Ник. – Дари тогда уж сразу Бугатти.

Эрни подавил делание схватиться за карман и проверить, на месте ли амулет.

– А насчет подарка, – Ник задумался. – Умел бы ты обращаться со своей пушкой, я бы тебя в лес послал, за плотоядным папоротником. Как раз сейчас цветет.

– Его сложно найти? – спросил Эрни, который сегодня смог сбить все мишени. За два часа.

– Не искал, – ответил Ник. – Знаю, что идти надо ночью и оружие держать наготове.

– Я же не найду ночью ничего.

– Он крупный, красный и светится. И очень ценится. Тут не опыт, а скорее удача нужна.

Эрни подумал, что ему как новичку должно повезти.

Джей велел ему не соваться в Граничный лес, но до того, как Эрни научился стрелять, и он не станет забираться в чащу – просто проверит ближайшую поляну. Риск стоил шанса на то, что Джей посмотрит на него с восхищением – и не потому, что он унаследует академию. Да и будь у леса репутация места, откуда не возвращаются, Ник не отправил бы его туда.

– Сыграем во что-нибудь? – предложил Ник.

– Нет, спасибо, я лягу спать пораньше, устал.

– Хочешь пойти в лес, да?

– Это запрещено правилами, так что… я тебе ничего не говорил.

– Значит, спокойной ночи, – усмехнулся Ник. – Будь острожен.

***

Тони уже спала, и Джей собирался ложиться, дочитав главу о лабиринтах, когда пришло сообщение.

«Есть сведенья», – писавший был краток. – «У дерева».

Джей посмотрел на сообщение, потом на спящую Тони. Завтра важные занятия, а каким путем он пойдет, не предсказать. Кас его не поймает врасплох, даже если вычислил предателя.

Который едва ли хотел сообщить что-то срочное или важное.

Джей собрал в охапку куртку, ботинки и перевязь. Он вернется минут через пятнадцать и ляжет спать.

Под тюльпановым деревом его ждал совсем негармонирующий с атмосферой весны Винсент.

– Так что за новости? – спросил Джей, вытаскивая пачку сигарет.

– Кассий водится с тем парнем из безродных

– Которым?

– Не помню имени.

«Конечно», – с сарказмом подумал Джей. – «Зачем запоминать имена тех, у кого нет старых фамилий. А ведь это было бы самое важное в твоем сообщении».

– Ты знаешь, зачем?

– Понятия не имею, – Винс поморщился, давая понять, что он думает о методах своего вожака. – Но он получил сообщение полчаса назад и сказал «В лесу ему и конец».

Волосы на загривке Джея встали дыбом.

– Как этот безродный выглядит? – спросил они. – Такая странная черно-белая куртка и волос не больше дюйма?

– Ага, и говорит раздражающе…

Значит, Ник. В отличие от других Джей имена безродных запоминал. Особенно тех, кто общался с Эрни.

Но фраза про лес – Граничный лес, что же еще – была явно не о Нике.

Джей набрал номер Тони, еле попадая по цифрам от нервов.

– Проверь, в своей ли комнате Эрни, – бросил он, услышав сонное «Ага?», и тут же сбросил звонок.

Он набрал номер Эрни, но тот не отвечал.

Тони перезвонила через минуту и сказала, загнанно дыша:

– На стук не отвечает. Ломать?

– Он в лесу, – сказал Джей, теряя последнюю надежду на то, что это розыгрыш Каса. – Возможно. Ищи в замке, я поищу следы у ворот.

– Не вздумай идти в лес! – услышал он ее крик такой громкости, что весь этаж должен был проснуться.

– Ты же не пойдешь, да? – растерянно спросил Винсент. – За каким-то безродным. Может, он еще и не там.

– Он там, – уверенно ответил Джей. «Всегда сбывается худший вариант». – Если не вернемся до утра, скажи директору, чтобы собрали отряд на поиски.

– Ты с ума сошел, – пробормотал Винсент в спину Джею, почти достигшему верхушки ворот, ступая по резным элементам как по ступеням. – Да от вас обоих к утру следов не останется!

Джей слишком спешил, чтобы остановиться и возмутиться неверием в его силы.

Какая разница, что останется от него, если ничего не останется от Эрни?

***

От ворот академии лес казался темной слитной массой без проблеска света, и Эрни ожидал, что в нем будет темно, как в подвале.

Фонарика хватало, пока он шел по дорожке к воротам – прекрасному образцу ковки высотой в два его роста. Орнамент из листьев, похожих на лирановые, и крупный герб академии – скрещенные на фоне щита шпага и пистолет.

Но едва он сделал два шага под кроны, как понял, что света в лесу куда больше, чем во дворе за стеной. Мох на деревьях источал мягкое зеленоватое свечение, по стволу дерева ползли ярко-оранжевые жучки, похожие на лампочки гирлянды, куст неизвестных цветов как будто пылал синим огнем. Эрни краем глаза заметил красный всполох и дернулся к нему, но красное пятно расправило крылья и взлетело крупной бабочкой.

«Совсем не выглядит опасно», – подумал Эрни, вспоминая предупреждение Джея и пункт правил академии, запрещающий входить в лес. – «В первую минуту меня не съели… конечно, это еще ничего не значит…»

Но вокруг светилось слишком много растений и существ, чтобы быстро найти среди них красный цветок.

Эрни решил повернуть назад и понял, что не может сказать, с какой стороны вышел на поляну. Одно из деревьев показалось ему знакомым, но за ним он не увидел ни края леса, ни ворот – только другие деревья.

На секунду он задумался: не стоит ли сесть здесь, в относительно безопасном месте, и дождаться помощи. Утром Ник не увидит его на завтраке и поднимет тревогу. Эрни спасут – и, вероятно, выгонят из академии.

«Отец никогда не заблудился бы в лесу», – подумал он. – «И я не впервые среди деревьев».

Эрни вытащил нож и оставил на коре ближайшего дерева крупную засечку, из которой засочилась черная жидкость, пахнущая горелой резиной.

«Я не мог отойти от стены больше, чем на десять шагов», – сказал он себе. – «Я сделаю десять шагов, и если не увижу стену, то вернусь и попробую снова».

Он выбрал направление почти без огней леса, уже не казавшихся ему привлекательными, и сделал десять шагов, отмахиваясь от разноцветных бабочек. Он нашел «лиану» в слабо светящихся фиолетовых пятнах, которая свернулась и уползла, когда он до нее дотронулся, и «старое бревно», которое вывернулось из-под ноги, но не скучную кирпичную стену, поэтому попытался вернуться к отмеченному дереву. Но не смог найти его.

Оставалось только одно – выбрать место, где он дождется помощи. Даже если лес не сильно опасен, он рискует забрести слишком далеко.

«Как будто с пространством что-то не так», – подумал Эрни. Его внутренний компас вышел из строя. Разворачиваясь, по своему мнению, на сто восемьдесят градусов, он очерчивал больший или меньший угол и шел не в том направлении. – «Надо перестать двигаться».

Ему перестали нравиться деревья, они издавали странные звуки, словно внутри них находились струны или трубы. Он увидел небольшую поляну, заросшую гигантскими лопухами, и счел открытое пространство безопасным. К тому же от листьев приятно пахло чем-то сладковатым.

Эрни сделал только шаг прежде, чем понял, что земля под ногами подозрительно мягкая, но отступить не успел.

В следующую секунду он закричал. Без надежды на отклик и стыда, потому что крик – адекватная реакция на поднявшуюся из-под земли огромную массу лиан, одна из которых уже обвилась вокруг его ноги. Эрни почувствовал себя мухой, севшей на липкий лист.

Он увидел цветок – красные лепестки размером с дверь холодильника и приторно пахнущее желе. Желтая пыльца взлетела в воздух, как конфетти, и оседала на его одежде и волосах – возможно, ее не следовало вдыхать, но Эрни все равно не смог бы задержать дыхание надолго.

Еще одна лиана обвилась вокруг его груди, дернулась, и он почувствовал, как отрывается от земли.

«Оно меня сожрет», – подумал он панически и попытался достать магострел, хотя понятия не имел, в какую часть травяного монстра имеет смысл палить.

Лианы дергались и встряхивали его, так что Эрни перестал понимать, в какой стороне земля. Он боялся, что выронит оружие, и тогда ничто не помешает хищной растительной твари сожрать его. Но все теснее сжимавшиеся лианы заставляли беспокоиться уже о дыхании.

«Хотя уж лучше оно задушит меня, чем начнет переваривать живьем».

Эрни не мог поверить, что умрет так нелепо – из-за глупейшей прогулки в лес. Умрет и никогда не увидит мир, не выучится магии, не скажет Джею, что никогда не видел парня соблазнительней его.

Но растение не спешило душить его. Когда крупные лианы обвили его так плотно, что он почти не мог шевелиться. Они выпустили мелкие отростки, которые проникали под одежду и ползли к его телу, пачкая его холодной липкой слизью, извиваясь и щекоча.

Когда Эрни понял, куда они стремятся, он не удержался от крика – и очередная мясистая лиана заткнула ему рот. Мелкие отростки не прекращали двигаться, как бы он не дергался.

Самое мерзкое ощущение в жизни Эрни, он в жизни не нашел бы в ситуации чего-либо возбуждающего, по эротизму она приближалась к врачебному осмотру, только было еще неприятнее, унизительнее и страшнее, но при этом у него стояло так, что становилось больно.

«Чертово растение трахнет меня перед тем, как сожрать», – подумал он.

– Эрни! – ему показалось, что голос Джея доносится с неба, но тут же понял, что висит вниз головой.

Что Джей делает в лесу? Как он его нашел?

Эрни попытался подать какой-нибудь сигнал, чтобы Джей держался подальше от монстра, но мог лишь слегка двигать ступнями.

Краем глаза он увидел вспышку – и почувствовал, что снова оказался на земле. Но лианы все еще опутывали его, как сеть рыбу, лишь слегка ослабив хватку.

Теперь он видел Джея с кинжалом в руке, по лезвию которого пробегали белые искры. Напряженного и серьезного. Кажется, его атака не слишком повредила растению.

Эрни смотрел на него – готового к бою и встрепанного после бега – и мысли о том, что нужно немедленно убираться из смертельной ловушки, вытеснялись мыслями о том, как соблазнительно брюки обтягивают ноги Джея, завалить бы его прямо в траву… Эрни потряс головой.

«Зеленая дрянь меня отравила», – понял он. Такое возбуждение перед лицом смерти не объяснить всплеском адреналина. Он попытался дышать ровно и глубоко, но с таким результатом, словно черпал бассейн ложкой.

Джей развернулся к нему, упал на колени и направил руки прямо к… к кобуре, понял Эрни с разочарованием.

– Ты должен выстрелить, – сказал Джей, вкладывая магострел в его руку. Эрни не стал бы спорить, будь он хоть на пятьдесят процентов уверен, что в таком положении сможет произвести выстрел.

– Я не знаю… не вижу, куда.

– Я тебя направлю, – сказал Джей. – Только выстрел ее отпугнет.

Эрни никогда не видел его с огнестрельным оружием, и он не вмешивался в урок Тони. Похоже, Джей просто не умел стрелять.

– Готов? – спросил он.

– Не знаю, – признался Эрни, сжимая пистолет и поспешно припоминая все слова и наставления Тони.

– Она сейчас опять нападет, – Джей не кричал, но голос его звучал напряженно, как никогда раньше, и Эрни различил в нем тщательно скрываемый страх.

Он нажал на спусковой крючок и по отдаче почувствовал, что у него получилось. Большой огненный шар врезался в зеленую массу, и лианы отползли к поврежденному месту, втянув отростки, которые оставили на его теле царапины и еще больше слизи.

– Отлично! – ликующе воскликнул Джей. – А теперь валим! Она еще жива.

Он протянул руку, и Эрни взялся за нее, забыв о мерзкой слизи, покрывавшей ладони – и не только их. Но Джей не отдернул руку, почувствовав липкость, он не выпустил ее даже после того, как Эрни оказался на ногах, словно тот мог потеряться, и быстро потащил его за собой, подальше от растения-ловушки. В безопасное, как надеялся Эрни, место.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – заговорил Джей. Слова звучали как-то странно, словно он сорвал голос.

– Почти хорошо, – выдавил Эрни, пытаясь улыбнуться.

– Тахерия впрыскивает токсины, когда касается. Насколько глубоко она проникла?

Кровь прилила к щекам Эрни на слове «глубоко», но он и без того покраснел и задыхался, словно бежал марафон.

– Сильно… глубоко, – признался он.

«Отравление», – напомнил Эрни себе. Нельзя скрывать симптомы от человека, с которым вдвоем им предстоит выбираться из леса.

– Тебе нужен антидот, – сказал Джей. Он тоже дышал странно – с паузами, как человек, пытающийся успокоиться. – Но до академии далеко…

Эрни не был уверен, что хочет – и может – куда-то идти. Присутствие Джея усугубляло проблему, его существование давило – как назло он стоял настолько близко, что Эрни чувствовал запах его пота, а за спиной оказалось дерево.

Он не представлял, как в таком состоянии дотянет до утра, не кинувшись в кусты в поисках уединения.

Джей облизнулся – точнее, медленно провел языком по губам – и Эрни внезапно осознал, что у него та же проблема, и модные брюки скрывают ее даже хуже, чем его спортивки.

– До утра мы свихнемся, – произнес Джей то ли извиняющимся, то ли уговаривающим тоном.

– Я свихнусь прямо сейчас, – признался Эрни, не понимая медлительности Джея. Тот, видимо, счел его бормотание подходящим ответом, потому что в следующую секунду уже вжимал его в дерево.

Когда он стащил его штаны до середины бедер, Эрни застонал от облегчения так громко, что Джей заткнул ему рот языком, не дав предупредить о слизи, в которой он был весь. Впрочем, Джей уже вляпался в нее всем, чем мог.

Эрни так хотелось коснуться тела Джея, что его руки запутались в ткани рубашки, пока тот дрочил ему, используя слизь вместо смазки и закинув одну ногу на талию Эрни, чтобы удобнее прижиматься.

Ему хотелось свалить Джея на землю и трахнуть, и не меньше хотелось, чтобы Джей вставил ему – прямо по все еще стекающей по ногам слизи, перебивая ощущения от извивающихся отростков, но остатками не сожженного похотью мозга Эрни понимал неразумность обоих сценариев. Ему оставалось лишь целовать Джея, навсегда запоминая его вкус, его запах, его движения на пике возбуждения, и как он плотно зажмурился перед тем, как кончить.

Теперь идея отправиться ночью в Граничный лес больше не казалась ему смертельно глупой – она привела Джея в его объятия, и Эрни признавал ее гениальной.

***

– Похоже на порно с тентаклями, – брякнул Эрни и тут же пожалел. Меньше всего ему хотелось объяснять Джею, что это такое. Но тот лишь кивнул.

– Начинается так же, – ответил он. – А потом тахерия тобой закусывает.

Эрни подумал, что он никогда больше не сможет смотреть ролики с тентаклями, и вообще зря о них заговорил.

– Тони показывала, – добавил Джей слегка смущенно.

Когда острая фаза отравления прошла, на них вернулась одежда и появилась неловкость, заставляющая их не смотреть друг другу в глаза.

– Как далеко мы от академии? – попытался сменить тему Эрни.

– Понятия не имею, – к его ужасу признался Джей. – Мы в Граничном лесу, пространство тут нелинейно. И мы сошли с безопасной тропы.

– Тут есть безопасная тропа? – растерянно пробормотал Эрни.

– Да, и если тот, кто посоветовал тебе пойти в лес, не велел постоянно держать один из флажков в поле зрения, значит, он пытался тебя убить.

Ник не мог так поступить. Он был легкомысленным и забывчивым, но не коварным убийцей.

– Как ты меня нашел? – спросил Эрни, чтобы не говорить о степени вины Ника.

Джей ткнул пальцем в нагрудный карман его куртки, где тот держал амулет, с которого все и началось.

– У тебя хотя бы хватило ума взять его с собой.

– Ты можешь его отследить?

– Да, в нем же часть меня… и твое счастье, что я вовремя об этом вспомнил! И помню заклинание, а оно не самое просто.

– Тогда ты можешь отследить амулет Тони! Она ведь осталась в академии?

– Прекрасная идея, но мне не хватит сил на еще одно такое заклинание, – покачал головой Джей. – Я выведу нас к ближайшему флагу, но идти через лес ночью… Сколько заряда у тебя осталось?

– Эм… – деление запаса энергии магострела стало вторым уроком Тони, но Эрни выучил его плохо. – Ни одного.

Джей вздохнул.

– Останемся здесь на ночь, – предложил Эрни. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

– Тогда нам придется заняться сексом еще раз, – ответил Джей спокойно, словно о необходимости разжечь костер. – Иначе эффект вернется.

У Эрни пересохло в горле. Он подумал, что просто не сможет еще раз так быстро, но слова Джея – или токсин растения-монстра – заставили его член встать так, словно он не кончил пять минут назад, а час смотрел порно.

– И нам нужна палатка, – Джей принялся стаскивать куртку. – Помнишь заклинание трансформирования?

– Помню, – кивнул Эрни. Благодаря помощи директора он знал его так же уверенно, как таблицу умножения.

– Тогда сделай ее, – Джей протянул куртку ему. – Ты знаешь, как они устроены.

***

Палатка оказалась тесна. Сидя на коленях Эрни, Джей касался головой брезентового свода, но им и не требовалось большого пространства.

Джей испытывал вину, потому что умолчал о том, что секс на ранней стадии отравления лишь снимает симптомы. К утру Эрни почувствует себя хуже, и останется надеяться лишь на то, что Джей восстановит достаточно сил, чтобы вытащить их обоих.

Тогда, возможно, их первого раза не случилось бы – да и случившийся стал каким-то неправильным, словно украденным. Впервые Джей чувствовал неловкость, присваивая себе что-либо.

Остатки рассудка напоминали ему о том, что он должен злиться на Эрни – он злился бы на любого, из-за кого пришлось оказаться в ночном Граничном лесу в период цветения тахерии. Но глупое безрассудство Эрни лишь восхищало его и заставляло сильнее в него влюбляться.

После долгих дней догадок и часов фантазий Джей узнал, каков член Эрни и не разочаровался. Он хотел бы почувствовать его в себе, и Эрни, судя по его жадным рукам и языку, был бы рад предоставить его в полное распоряжение Джея. Но в условиях полного отсутствия смазки и подготовки, он не собирался так рисковать.

Они не знали друг друга – слабых точек и чувствительных местечек, которые узнаешь о постоянных партнерах. Они не угадывали правильного ритма, сталкивались ладонями – и носами при попытках целоваться.

Джей с тянущей тоской признал, что торопливое неловкое взаимоудовлетворение, едва ли останется в памяти Эрни как нечто, заслуживающее повторения, и не заставит его искать общества Джея еще раз. Но сам он эту сумасшедшую ночь и тесную палатку будет вспоминать в подробностях до конца жизни, сколько лет не пройдет и сколько людей не побывает в его постели.

Сгорая от желания сделать Эрни своим, он впился зубами в остро пахнущую потом шею, тот вскрикнул, выплеснул в ладонь Джея щедрую порцию спермы и сжал ладонь на его члене на грани дискомфорта, от чего Джей словно растворился в пустоте внереальности.

***

– Ты не злишься? – спросил Эрни.

Не очень умно было отвлекать Джея от поиска дороги, но он должен был спросить еще вчера.

Джей почти не разговаривал с ним с утра. Хотя, возможно, он всегда был молчалив по утрам.

– Нет, – кратко ответил тот. – Ты ведь не собирался попадаться тахерии.

– Я сделал глупость.

– Бывает.

Эрни должен был успокоиться. Но что-то внутри продолжало изводить его. Он ускорил шаг, чтобы нагнать Джея, схватить его за плечо и развернуть к себе.

– Ты сделал это, потому что я – наследник директора? – выпалил он, понимая: сейчас либо оскорбит Джея, либо узнает нечто неприятное. Но не мог удержать слов.

Он не знал, чего не хочет услышать больше. И не ожидал, что Джей его поцелует – медленно и обстоятельно, словно они не находились посреди Граничного леса и никуда не спешили.

– За наследником директора я бы пошел в лес, – сказал он, отстранившись. Эрни не мог сказать – через пару секунд или через час. – И отбил бы его у тахерии. Но не стал бы заниматься с ним сексом. Как раз потому, что ты – наследник директора, мне не стоило этого делать.

– Потому что я наследник, – от движения языка Джея у Эрни спутались последние мысли. – Не стоило?

– Однажды ты станешь директором, – сказал Джей без малейшего сомнения в этом факте. – А я, вероятно, стану ассистентом. Нам обоим будет неловко.

Эрни не стал бы употреблять слово «неловко», думая о такой ситуации. Его впервые не пугала идея занять директорское кресло – напротив, сочетание кабинета Лиран, большого директорского стола и Джея он находил волнительным.

«Кажется, токсин не выветрился», – стало его самой трезвой мыслью.

– Но ты… мы сделали это, – выговорил он. – Эт… то значит…

– Когда тебя выпишут из госпиталя, ты можешь позвать меня на крышу, – Джей улыбнулся. – Обещаю тебя сильно не гонять.

Несмотря на улыбку, его глаза были тревожными и ждущими, словно он… не был уверен, что Эрни согласится? Как будто он мог отказаться!

– Конечно, – Эрни поспешил убрать это выражение. – Но зачем на крышу? Я живу в комнате один.

Он гордился тем, что смог это выговорить без запинок. Но Джей покачал головой.

– Крыша – это крыша, а комната – это совсем другое дело, понимаешь?

– Нет, – признался Эрни. Смысл ускользал, как он не пытался сосредоточиться.

– Поймешь, когда сможешь ясно мыслить, – Джей вздохнул и подхватил его под руку. Эрни только после его касания понял, что оседает на землю. – Сейчас нам нужно добраться до академии. Сосредоточься на ходьбе.

Эрни не был уверен, что сможет сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то дольше минуты, но кивнул, чтобы не расстраивать Джея.

***

Возвращайся он один – чего, к счастью, не произошло – Джей перебрался бы через стену, чтобы привести себя в порядок, выйти через дверь общежития и настаивать, что поход в Граничный лес – шутка, воспринятая слишком серьезно. Даже поврежденная в небольшой схватке по дороге нога бы ему не помешала.

Но Эрни требовалась медицинская помощь – последствия отравления проявлялись все ярче, поэтому они направились к главному входу.

Во внутреннем дворе собралась вся академия, хотя только некоторые – но не только Тони и Мэйсон – оделись для похода в лес. Тони даже прихватила мачете и, судя по потемневшему тону лица, крайне негодовала по поводу откладывания спасательной операции.

Морщинка между бровей директора Лиран говорила о том, что ее утомили требования. В отличие от Тони или Мэйсона она реально оценивала шансы найти в лесу живыми тех, кто отправился туда ночью в период цветения тахерии, а также шансы вернуть «спасительный отряд» в полном составе.

Поэтому когда он толкнул створку ворот и втащил грузно повисшего на его плече Эрни на территорию академии, прокатившийся по толпе шепот был скорее изумленным, чем разочарованным или радостным.

– Джей! Сукин ты сын! Я тебя уже похоронила! – Тони опрометью бросилась к ним, чтобы пощупать его и убедиться в подлинности. – Я готова была идти за твоим телом!

– Очень благородно, – пробормотал Джей, чувствуя телефоном с одним процентом заряда. Перед глазами плыли черные пятна, с каждой минутой их становилось все больше, и временами его сознание словно зависало.

– И оптимистично, – добавил Эрни глухо. Джею захотелось его уронить.

Он не обольщался – далеко не всех радовало его возвращение. Выражение на лице Каса было столь сложным, словно он пытался разрешить Парадоксальный Постулат. Морщины на лбу Лиран разгладились, но к себе Джей это не относил.

– Медицинская помощь? – спросила она сухо, но он знал директора достаточно, чтобы понимать – под невозмутимой оболочкой бушует буря эмоций. Он порадовался, что встреча проходит при скоплении народа.

– Только ему, – он направил Эрни в руки Лиран. Теперь он мог за него не беспокоиться.

– Твоя нога, – запротестовал тот.

– Ерунда, – отмахнулся Джей. Он не собирался тратить время на то, что исправит заживляющая мазь и фиксирующий бинт.

Директор тоже не собиралась тратить на него время.

– Очень безответственно, Джеремайя, просто безрассудно, – прошипела она. – Слишком безрассудно для ассистента.

Она исчезла с Эрни в воронке перехода, оставив лишь шлейф реальностных помех, не дожидаясь реакции, хотя она была бы разочарована его безразличием. Джей слишком устал, чтобы изображать удивление фактом, который он и так знал.

– Что она сказала? – спросила Тони встревожено, что-то уловив в лице или интонациях Лиран.

– Что я поступил безрассудно, – не солгал ни единым словом Джей, оставив при себе знание о том, что секунду назад лишился последней крохи надежды на то, чтобы остаться в академии после выпуска. Он не хотел выслушать ни слов утешения, ни беспочвенных планов.

– Мне нужно выспаться, – сказал он. – К черту занятия.

Тони кивнула и подставила ему плечо.

Джей нашел взглядом спину Каса, но не чувствовал в себе сил для того, чтобы встретиться с ним сейчас.

***

Кас, Тодд, Винсент и вся обычная компания играли в экартэ. Когда Мэйсон вышиб замок, а Джей хлопнул дверью об стену, кто-то из них дернулся и рассыпал по полу фишки.

Джей наступил на одну, и она громко хрустнула под его ботинком.

– Надо поговорить, Касси, – произнес Джей со спокойствием, которое никого не обманывало. За его спиной высился Мэйсон, а Тони поигрывала магострелом, прислонившись к стене, поэтому спорить с ним никто не стал.

Судя по руке, которую он старался опустить под стол, Кас догадался, о чем хочет поговорить Джей. Остальные предпочли исчезнуть тихо, как призраки.

– По поводу твоего дружка безродного? – даже чувствуя запах жареного и видя меч в руках Джея, Кассий старался держаться невозмутимо.

Джей вел бы себя также, но знание этого его злило настолько, что хотелось не угрожать, а попросту вцепиться Касу в глотку.

– Ему не на что жаловаться, ты ведь вытащил его вовремя? – Кас не чувствовал, насколько близок к смерти. – Он бы не ушел далеко. Я обеспечил тебе веселый вечер, Джей, не пойму, чем ты недоволен?

– Ты не представляешь, как я хочу посмотреть на твои кишки сейчас, – с чувством произнес Джей.

– А ты всерьез влип, да? – ехидная насмешка Каса превратилась внезапно в оскал, словно старая рана дала о себе знать. – Теперь ты понимаешь?

То, что Джей понял о любви, не отменяло ненависти за бесконечно долгие минуты, в которые он считал Эрни погибшим в лесу. Но он сделал знак Тони и Мэйсону выйти. Некоторые вещи подручным лучше не слышать, а некоторые не стоит слышать даже друзьям.

– Теперь ты знаешь, какого сломать ногу? – добавил Кас, вспомнив старую поговорку магов. Джей понадеялся, что Мэйсон и Тони отошли достаточно далеко.

– Думаешь, я приму это как оправдание? – спросил Джей. – Или что директор примет твою сердечную трагедию за оправдание того, что ты чуть не угробил ее наследника?

Он с удовлетворением наблюдал, как неверие на лице Каса сменилось сомнением, страхом, злостью и скрытым облегчением.

– Не могу поверить, что ты сам не понял, – бросил Джей, наслаждаясь выраженьем глаз Каса. Глаз человека, осознающего, что едва сам не подписал себе смертный приговор.

– Родинка на щеке, – медленно произнес Кассий. – Она всегда была у него, да? Я только после твоих слов понял, что она значит.

– Директор, – хмыкнул Джей. С ее уровнем мыслечтения Лиран легко могла провернуть такой фокус со всей академией.

– Только с тобой у нее не получилось. Но если она хотела скрыть его происхождение…

– Я сказал только тебе. Если информация пойдет дальше, то понятно будет, от кого.

– Я умею молчать, – ответил Кас.

На его лице не осталось ни следа от охватившего его минуту назад ужаса. Казалось, он нашел в ситуации что-то забавное.

– Надеюсь, еще ты умеешь сидеть тихо и не доставлять неприятностей, – бросил Джей и развернулся двери, но Кас не мог не попытаться оставить за собой последнее слово.

– Это мне на руку, – произнес он Джею в спину. – Простаку-фермеру ты сумел бы заморочить голову, но наследник академии тебе не по рангу.

Джей понимал правдивость слов Каса, и от того еще меньше хотел их услышать.

– Тебе какое дело? – прошипел он. – Сам разберусь в своей жизни.

– Я знаю, чего ты теперь до смерти хочешь, – продолжил Кас. – И мы оба знаем, что этого ты никогда не получишь. Ты можешь поиграть с ним… до первого Полуденного балу, на котором директор найдет ему партию из старого рода.

В груди Джея что-то онемело, но он так часто думал о таком варианте будущего, что почти привык к этому чувству.

– Лишь бы она не выдала его за дерьмо вроде тебя, – выплюнул он. – Все остальное я переживу.

Кас поморщился.

– Было бы забавно увести его… но директор захочет увидеть еще одно поколение Лиран. И мне постоянно кажется, что от него несет навозом.

– Никак ты начинаешь различать собственный запах?

Кас только улыбнулся.

– Зачем тебе тратить время на того, кто никогда не станет твоим? – вкрадчиво спросил он. – Чем больше сил ты на него тратишь, тем сложнее тебе будет его потерять. Оставь его сейчас. Так ты прольешь меньше слез.

– Если скажешь «прими мое предложение», я засуну твою голову тебе в задницу!

– Тогда я не буду повторяться. Ты знаешь вопрос.

– Ты знаешь ответ! – бросил Джей на пороге. Упорство Каса, переходящее в навязчивость, его раздражало. Оно заставило бы Джея восхититься, не будь направлено на него самого.

– Я буду ждать до Полуденного бала! – объявил Кас. – Ни дня позже! И так придется немало уступить отцу за разрешение взять тебя в партнеры.

Кулаки Джея сжались. Он резко развернулся и выкрикнул, совершенно не заботясь в этот момент, что его слышит весь этаж:

– Да хоть под угрозой смерти, хоть останься ты последним магом на земле, я не выйду за тебя, ублюдок!

Будь у Джея что-то в руках, он метнул бы это в Каса, но его руки пустовали, поэтому он пнул дверь, отделив ее от косяка.

Он не слишком надеялся на то, что Кас перестанет пытаться, но хотя бы выпустил пар.


	6. Параграф 6. Как остаться незамеченными

Эрни не думал, что увидит медицинский кабинет более обшарпанный и менее укомплектованный, чем в еле сводящей концы с концами больнице Найдипа, но госпиталь академии сумел его удивить.

Он бы решил, что приборы и медикаменты не нужны тем, кто может пользоваться магией. Но медицинский работник в сероватом халате не предложил ни зелий, ни заклинаний.

Вместо этого Эрни дали выпить нечто, похожее по вкусу на испорченный куриный бульон, и предложили остаться на ночь на свободной койке. На другой уже храпел один из ассистентов академии – небритый мужчина с ногой в гипсе, похожий на охотника попавшего в собственный капкан.

Эрни поежился и решил, что предпочитает страдать в своей, теперь кажущейся очень уютной комнатушке.

Периоды вязкого жара все еще сменялись приступами неудержимой дрожи, иначе он бы задумался над тем, зачем в академии такое количество ассистентов, почему он никогда не встречал их на кафедрах или в библиотеке – и почему они выглядят мастерами управляться с оружием, а не с бумагами.

***

Все еще кипя от ненависти так, что даже Тони с Мэйсоном предпочли отстать от него на десяток шагов, Джей завернул за угол – и едва не налетел на растерянного Эрни. Еще никогда он не пытался «восстановить» лицо с такой скоростью и подать своим сопровождающим знак «исчезнете» настолько незаметно.

– Тебя отпустили из госпиталя? – спросил он первым делом. – Как-то быстро. Или ты свалил сам?

– Я спросил, можно ли мне уйти и врач не возражал.

Они оба старались не замечать повисшего между ними вопроса «Как много ты слышал и что об этом думаешь?».

– Тогда… кхм… прости, что я тут расшумелся. Кас всегда выводит меня из себя. Давай я провожу тебя на всякий случай.

«А завтра мы сходим к этому лентяю Захрешу… и убедимся, что лечение помогает», – добавил он мысленно.

– Тебе не обязательно…

– Мне все равно по пути.

– Твоя комната в другой стороне.

– Я иду… в другое место.

К счастью, не последовал вопрос, в какое, потому что Джей не смог бы ответить – в том направлении не располагалось ничего интересного, кроме разве что развалин угловой башни.

– У токсина тахерии коварное действие, – начал он говорить, чтобы отвлечь Эрни. – Он может дать вторую волну действия.

«Тебе нужен кто-то, чтобы присмотреть за тобой», – хотел ввернуть он, но замолчал, потому что услышал нечто подозрительное за спиной.

На этот раз он услышал Симмонса до того, как тот подошел на расстояние касания. Даже зачарованные ботинки проигрывали акустике пустых коридоров.

– Привет, – сказал он, но Симмонс не казался обескураженным.

– Привет, Джей, – улыбнулся он. – Кажется, ты перепутал день. Мы договаривались на вчера. Или я перепутал? Неважно. Я не просил компанию, но если вам не терпится, сладкие, то меня хватит на двоих, – он до отвращения похабно подмигнул.

Джею захотелось стукнуться головой о стену – он совершенно забыл о назначенном свидании, чего в мире Симмонса просто не могло произойти.

Эрни напрягся.

– Ты шел встретиться с ним? – спросил он.

В других случаях Джей довел бы Эрни до комнаты и отправился развлекаться с Симмонсом. Но минута наедине с Эрни стоила для Джея больше, чем ночь с Симмонсом. Он вообще больше не хотел спать с ним – теперь, когда он точно знал, каким был Эрни во время секса.

Стоило устранить Эрни от решения проблемы, но Джей не хотел, чтобы казалось, будто он уходит с Симмонсом. Ему не нравилось беспокойство во взгляде Эрни. Поэтому он сделал шаг вперед и произнес:

– Мы договаривались на вчерашний вечер. Но я передумал приходить.

Он знал, что Симмонс взбесится – так оно и случилось, судя по сузившимся глазам.

– Я знаю, что вчера тебя понесло в лес спасать чужую задницу, – другого Симмонс бы ударил, но он знал, на что способен Джей. Как знал и правило первого удара. – Вчера тебе было не до меня. Кстати, понравились тентакли? – Джей сжал зубы и промолчал. – Но сегодня он выглядит затраханным, и почему бы тебе не развлечься со мной?

– Он сказал, что не хочет! – вмешательство Эрни было ожидаемым – и приятным – но все еще лишним. – Ты плохо слышишь?

– Смотрите, кто вступил, – мерзко усмехнулся Симмонс. – А ты не умеешь читать? Про лес в правилах написано ясно. Или у тебя проблемы с головой?

Джей разорвал зрительный контакт с Симмонсом, чтобы глянуть на Эрни. Он никогда еще не видел того настолько выведенным из себя – ему пришлось выставить руку, чтобы не дать Эрни кинуться на Симмонса.

– Нет, – произнес он тихо. – Не лезь. Он того и добивается.

– Тогда он начнет первым.

– Не начнет, – уверенно ответил Джей. – Нас сейчас слушает больше человек, чем профессора этики. Лиран появится раньше, чем его зубы долетят до пола. Он просто мелкий провокатор.

Эрни кивнул – и перестал наступать, но не отошел от Джея.

Симмонс понял, что его план раскусили, и обозлился еще сильнее.

– Ты говорил другое, когда отсасывал! – выкрикнул он. – У тебя отлично получалось, сразу видно опыт! Эй, парень, ты уже опробывал?

– Мне не нужна реклама, – хмыкнул Джей, слыша бессильную злость в словах Симмонса. – Или советы. Иди и поищи счастья с кем-нибудь, кто не знает, как хреново ты трахаешься.

На мгновение Джею показалось, что Симмонс его ударит, тот даже отвел руку назад, но вместо этого развернулся и отправился к выходу из корпуса.

– Дж… – начал Эрни, и Джей машинально коснулся рукой его губ – так он делал с Тони, которой иногда хотелось поговорить совсем в неподходящее время. 

Эрни замолчал, но его глаза удивленно расширились.

– Не здесь, – шепнул Джей, взглядом указывая на ближайшую дверь.

Он готов был поставить сотню дракориев против сильверса, что по ту сторону к ней прижато ухо.

***

– Ты только что обзавелся еще одним врагом, – сказал Эрни с тревогой. – Очень опасным.

– Ты о Симмонсе? – Джей хмыкнул, не показывая тревоги. – В качестве поклонника он опасней.

– У него взгляд убийцы.

– То, что он может выстрелить в спину, не значит, что он опасен для меня. Симмонс не полезет в открытый бой.

– Он может напасть из засады.

– Для этого он слишком глуп, – отмахнулся Джей. – А Доулс не станет ему помогать, постельные приключения Симмонса его не касаются.

– Все равно оглядывайся лишний раз.

– Я оглядываюсь с первого дня в академии.

– Кажется, теперь мне стоит проводить тебя до комнаты.

Стоило позвонить Тони, но Джей не торопился.

– Ты нездоров, а не я, – возразил он. – Как чувствуешь себя? Лихорадка не вернулась?

Джей пристально вгляделся в побледневшее лицо, пытаясь понять, в норме ли зрачки.

– Завтра сходим с тобой на осмотр, – сказал он. – Захреш что угодно скажет, лишь бы не работать.

– Я чувствую себя хорошо, – возразил Эрни. – И директор… директор…

– Что она сказала? – спросил Джей, стараясь не показывать тревоги. «Спрашивала, каким способом я нашел тебя в лесу?»

– Ничего, – ответил Эрни с удивлением. – Она ничего не сказала! Но ведь я пошел в Граничный лес, разве меня не должны выгнать? И почему это никого не удивляет? Как будто все уже знают, что я…

– Тише, – остановил его Джей.

Эрни слишком много говорил для полностью выздоровевшего.

– Если бы всех, кто ходил в Граничный лес, выставляли из академии, тут половина корпуса бы пустовала, – объяснил Джей. – Хотя обычно выбирают другое время.

Он не хотел укорять… нет, именно этого и хотел, потому что тот рисковал сам и заставил его рискнуть, но когда увидел, как опускаются уголки губ Эрни, то почувствовал вину.

– Все возвращались с таким шумом? – спросил тот.

Джей покачал головой. Он скорее провел бы в Граничном лесу лишние сутки, чем зашел бы в ворота на глазах у всех, включая директора.

– Что теперь все думают обо мне? – спросил Эрни. – Разве они не гадают, почему ко мне так снисходительны?

– Не так уж и сильно, – возразил Джей.

Конечно, статус Эрни теперь занимал всех, но едва ли кто-то додумается до правильного ответа. Даже Касу потребовалось прямое указание.

– Они считают тебя новым любимчиком директора, – сказал он. – Вроде Каса или Симмонса.

Эрни стал заметной фигурой на игровой доске местных интриг еще в тот момент, когда Джей пригласил его за стол.

– И никто не знает, кто я? Кроме вас с Тони и директора?

Джей отвел глаза.

– Я сказал Касу, – признался он и замолчал в ожидании, но крика не последовало. – Ничто не могло напугать его сильнее. Теперь он не станет пытаться тебя убить.

– Весомая причина, – кивнул тот. – К тому же ты, в отличие от Тони, мне ничего не обещал, верно?

Что ж, Эрни не был глуп. Не знаком с правилами игры, но не глуп.

А еще он отводил глаза и брюки на нем сидели как-то странно.

– У меня нет лихорадки, – признал Эрни со странной грустью. – Теперь ты уйдешь?

Джей ненавидел навязываться, но его ведь не выставляли?

– Почему ты так решил?

– Ты сам сказал, что не пойдешь в комнату. Хоть я все еще не понял…

– Я не сказал, что обстоятельства не могут измениться.

Директор видела, как они вернулись из Граничного леса, и еще не выжила из ума, так что его дни в академии в любом случае сочтены.

– Так ты останешься?

– Если я тебе нужен, то да, – Джей шагнул вперед и обнял Эрни, бедром почувствовав, что необходимость в нем сильна.

– Ты прекрасен, – прошептал Эрни, обнимая его в ответ. – Ты так прекрасен, когда злишься.

Джей затевал бы свары каждый день, возбуждай это Эрни настолько, но он полагал, что дело все же в токсине, а не в его сногсшибательности.

– Мне впервые хотелось сказать, кто я есть, – вдруг произнес Эрни.

– Симмонсу? – уточнил Джей.

Эрни кивнул, уткнувшись ему в плечо и больше не поднимая головы.

– Из-за меня? Не стоило. Я могу защитить себя сам.

– Я тоже там был.

– Я не дал бы тебя втянуть! – Джей даже не обдумывал слов, они вылетели сами.

– Прости, – отступился Эрни. – Я не смогу использовать это всегда, верно?

***

– Верно, – кивнул Джей. – Придумай что-нибудь другое. Уверен, у тебя получится.

– Предлагаешь поговорить об этом сейчас?

– Ммм… в другой раз.

Джей потянулся к нему и легко коснулся губами, больше в успокаивающем, чем в возбуждающем жесте. Эрни вцепился обеими руками в его рубашку и углубил поцелуй. Джей ответил, задрал его футболку и терся бедрами. Эрни с облегчением понял – в ближайшее время он не собирается уходить. Не отрываясь друг от друга, они добрели до кровати и повалились на нее.

Вероятно, Джей тоже вымотался за сегодняшний день, потому что не спешил брать инициативу, как в лесу. Казалось, его вполне устраивает путаться в неснятой одежде, целоваться, молчать и скользить ладонью по члену Эрни, в идеальном темпе, неспешном, но не до раздражающей медлительности.

Оргазм подступил как седьмая волна и вышиб из Эрни последние силы. Перед тем, как вырубиться, не снимая отвратительно пахнущей одежды, он хотел попросить Джея остаться. Вторая кровать стояла без матраса, а его собственная не могла похвастаться размерами, и Эрни не знал, на что рассчитывает.

Он все же попытался произнести эти два простых слова, но уснул на втором слоге.

***

Он проснулся в темноте, когда все в академии – даже те, кто не собирался идти на занятия – спали. В тишине он слышал оседание камней в стенах корпуса. И тихие шаги Джея.

Он остался. Потому что выполнил просьбу Эрни или потому что слишком устал, чтобы уйти сразу. Но он собирался уйти сейчас.

Эрни должен был что-нибудь сказать.

– Можно сфотографироваться с тобой? – спросил он, садясь.

– Конечно, – кивнул Джей, застегиваясь не на ту пуговицу, и спохватился. – Имеешь в виду, сейчас? В таком виде?

– Ты прекрасно выглядишь.

– Думаю, такого фото меня ни у кого нет и не будет, – хмыкнул Джей.

В измятой рубашке с отпечатком подушки на лице. Далеко от идеальной маски, в которую почти превратилось его лицо.

– Хочешь похвастаться? – спросил Джей с ноткой настороженности, еле слышной.

– Хочу запомнить тебя таким, – ответил Эрни честно.

Он полагал, что Джей распознает честность, и тот кивнул, а потом сел на край постели, привалился к нему и обхватил его плечи. О таком Эрни и просить не осмелился.

– Потом пришлешь мне копию, – сказал он. – Я тоже хочу тебя запомнить.

***

– Явился, наконец, – поприветствовала его Тони, лежа на его кровати и листая журнал из салона проката. Одежда и мусор на ее собственной не давали рассмотреть цвет покрывала. Джей пересчитал новые пустые обертки и понадеялся, что Мэйсон составлял ей компанию. – Я почти собралась объявлять тебя в розыск.

– Ты знала, где я, – бросил Джей. Ему хотелось еще поспать, но не стоило пропускать тренировку.

– Знала, – кивнула Тони с довольной улыбкой. – И жажду подробностей.

– Обойдешься, – хмыкнул Джей. Обычно он не стеснялся, но происходящее между собой и Эрни, хотел оставить себе. И не хотел слушать комментариев Тони. – Мне надо переодеться для тренировки.

Тони закатила глаза.

– Когда в тебе стесняшка проснулась? – вопросила она. – Хоть скажи, на мази ли дело, а то я переживаю за твою карьеру уже больше, чем за свою.

Джей надеялся, что она бросила затею. Но когда Тони забывала даже о самой пустячной ерунде?

– Ничего из этого не выйдет, – вздохнул он. – Забудь. Придумаю что-нибудь. Академия не единственный выход.

– Раньше ты слышать не хотел ни о чем, кроме как стать ассистентом твоей обожаемой Лиран. «Ничего не выйдет»?! Мы перлись с ним в глушь, ты вытащил его из Граничного леса, мы напугали Каса… ладно, пугать Каса весело. И что ты делал у него всю ночь?

– Мы просто спали.

– Вы не трахнулись?

– Мы трахнулись в лесу, Тони, но это не имеет…

– И после этого он не готов сложить сердце… и прочие запчасти к твоим ногам? Он или ненормален, или ты потерял хватку. Но не вешай нос, я в тебя верю, ты еще его получишь! Нужен план?

– Мне не нужен план, чтобы переспать с ним еще раз, – Джей начал раздражаться. – Но из плана с женитьбой… из него ничего не выйдет. Я не могу позволить магической академии исчезнуть из-за меня!

Тони смотрела на него так, словно у него выросли рога.

– А ты научился не быть эгоистом, – ответила она. – Не думала, что такое можно выкорчевать. Но отказаться от брака с Эрни – не значит отказаться от Эрни!

Джей застыл.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– То, что вы, маги, постоянно практикуете, не так ли? Брак без любви и любовь вне брака. Что мешает директору академии спать со своим замом?

– Эрни едва ли такое приемлет.

Тони пожала плечами.

– А ты не обольщайся насчет «я для него единственный, как окно в тюремной камере». Может, он и не будет против.

– Я против! – заявил Джей. – Я не могу позволить, чтобы Эрни был с кем-то еще. На законных основаниях! Что, если его невеста… или жених окажется умнее, красивее или талантливее? Эрни забудет меня.

– У тебя проблемы, – констатировала Тони.

– Я знаю, – Джей закатил глаза.

– Если начнете встречаться, ходите к семейному психотерапевту.

– К кому?

– Парню с дипломом, который попытается что-то сделать с твоей ревностью к каждой табуретке.

– Не думаю, что у него получится. Он ведь даже не будет магом.

– Надо хотя бы попробовать. Если ты вдруг добьешься Эрни…

– Когда.

– О, да у тебя есть план! И какой? Отец ведь не прислал тебе письмишко с приглашением пожаловать обратно?

– И не пришлет.

Джей посмотрел на часы. До тренировки оставалось пятнадцать минут, но он уже два года не приходил вовремя. Не стоит изводить Тони, не делясь своей идеей – смутной, путаной и рискованной до смертельного исхода.

Тони слушала молча, вопреки ожиданиям.

– Я отдам тебе пост заместителя, если ты мне поможешь, – закончил Джей. – Сам удовлетворюсь должностью профессора.

– Вот за что я ценю тебя, – хмыкнула Тони. – Так за то, что ты не думаешь – раз друг, то обязан помочь спрятать труп бесплатно.

Джей встревожился. Каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что он понял концепцию дружбы, Тони говорила что-то, не вписывающееся в конструкцию.

– Ты мой друг, – сказал он. – Поэтому я предлагаю тебе рискованное предприятие и достойную награду. Ты сильно рискуешь. Больше, чем если бы мы прятали труп.

– А если я захочу другой пост?

– Я сделаю все, чтобы тебе его обеспечить.

– Тогда нам нужен изготовитель реквизита. Думаю, какой-нибудь Гудини проворачивал тот трюк, что ты хочешь изобразить.

– Займись этим, пожалуйста, – попросил Джей.

– Забавно, из волшебников мы превратимся в фокусников, – заметила Тони.

– Надеюсь, это поможет нам преуспеть.

– В твоем плане хватает мест, где мы можем засыпаться.

– Сейчас я могу играть только на грани фола.

– Ты вообще веришь в то, что провернешь это?

– Если отец любит Пола, то сработает.

– Я думала, маги никого не любят. Особенно из своих детей.

– Он предпочел Пола мне. Хотя я старше и рожден в браке. Пусть я не слишком талантлив, но Пол – пустое место. Я не получил предложения вернуться даже после того, как стал мыслечтецом. Он должен любить Пола очень сильно.

Или у поступков отца была некие неизвестные ему мотивы – в таком случае Джей проиграл уже сейчас, но узнает об этом лишь перед смертью.

***

Из-за отравления Эрни освободили от занятий на весь день, но он все равно отправился на тренировку, чтобы посмотреть, как занимается Джей – кто бы отказался посмотреть на это лишний раз?

Он не хотел разговаривать с Касом, даже когда тот встал рядом, сложив руки и смотря на Джея, как будто тот разыгрывал представление специально для него. У Эрни чесались руки поставить ему фонарь под глаз, а то и под оба, но он понимал, что не может запретить кому-то пялиться на Джея.

Кас явно не извиняться собирался, да Эрни и не принял бы его неискренних, ничего не меняющих слов. Кас если и прекратит попытки убить его, то не из-за проснувшейся совести.

– Не боишься? – все же спросил он. – Я могу всего лишь попросить директора – и ты вылетишь из академии.

– Ты не станешь, – Кас неприятно улыбнулся. – Да и зачем тебе? Я же не оспариваю твое право победителя.

– Какое право? – Эрни не хотел втягиваться в разговор, но игнорировать Каса не получалось из-за малопонятных, но мерзких намеков.

– Победителя, – повторил Кас. – Не стесняйся, тебе есть, чем гордиться. Многие хотели заполучить Джея себе, но только тебе повезло, Эрнест Лиран.

Джей оглянулся, чтобы убедиться – все держатся достаточно далеко, чтобы его секрет остался между ними.

– Если мы и будем вместе, то не потому, что я из рода директора, – произнес он, не слишком веря в свои слова. Джею быстро надоест с ним.

Кас улыбнулся еще шире – и еще неприятнее.

– Ты действительно так думаешь?

Не стоило слушать его, но – как обычно, если дело касалось Джея – Эрни поступил глупо.

– Он сам сказал мне, – произнес он сквозь зубы. – Вопрос закрыт?

– Похоже, ты не понимаешь…

– Ради чего ему спать со мной? Я ничего не могу ему дать. Он и так станет ассистентом.

Джей казался уверенным, когда говорил о своей будущей карьере, и директор спускала ему с рук все выходки – даже поход в Граничный лес.

– Твое признание – вопрос времени. Думаю, оно случится еще до Полуденного бала. Знаешь, какой вопрос задал себе Джей? Станет ли он ассистентом, если откажет будущему директору?

Эрни словно выстрелили в сердце.

– Я бы никогда!

Даже если бы Джей однозначно отказал ему, даже если бы он посмеялся над его признанием, это не имело бы отношения к навыкам Джея – и к его желанию работать в академии.

– Конечно, – кивнул Кас. – Ты так не поступишь. Но вот Джей… Поверит ли он тебе?

«И что теперь?» – спросил себя Эрни. Не мог же заявить прямо: Джей, я беспокоюсь, что ты переспал со мной только из-за страха за будущее?

Кажется, Кас прочел сомнения на его лице.

– Он никогда не ответит тебе честно. Я бы тоже не ответил.

– Звучит так, будто ты согласился бы переспать со мной за должность ассистента, – Эрни нервно хмыкнул, представив эту картину.

– Мне она не нужна. Но если бы была нужна… – Кас посмотрел на него оценивающе и масляно. Эрни невольно сделал шаг назад.

– Думаю, наши с Джеем отношения – не твое дело, – огрызнулся он. – Мы сами разберемся.

Ему следовало сказать так с самого начала… и никогда не узнать о сомнительности согласия Джея.

– Я просто хотел поздравить. Ну, раз тебе не нужно знать, как удостовериться…

– А что, есть способ? И ты со мной поделишься?

Во втором Эрни сомневался больше всего.

– Ну, раз я делаю хуже Джею… ты, может, считаешь себя виноватым, но именно он действует с умыслом.

– Я никого не считаю виноватым. Это недоразумение, и мы его уладим.

– Или расстанетесь.

– Если твой способ вообще работает.

– Он не мой. Ты бы даже сам до него додумался… через пару лет. Предложи ему что-то неприемлемое. Если он согласится на то, на что не согласился бы с просто нравящимся парнем, значит, он воспринимает тебя как миссию.

В его словах Эрни нашел разумное зерно, но он не был хорошим актером, а еще плохо представлял себе, что может шокировать Джея, не видящего ничего странного в занятиях сексом на открытой глазам посторонних крыше. Но кое-кто определенно знал, потому что был воспитан в тех же традициях, что и Джей.

– Например, что? – спросил он Каса. – Ну, раз уж ты даешь советы.

– Ты когда-нибудь замечал, что Джей не носит тесные воротники и шарфы? – спросил Кас вместо ответа.

– Я тоже их не ношу.

В академии температура не падала ниже десяти градусов и связанный ба громадный шарф вместе с толстыми свитерами, так и лежал в чемодане.

– На нем их и в лютый холод не увидишь. И он не любит, когда прикасаешься к горлу.

– Предлагаешь проверить, позволит ли он мне оставить засос на шее?

– Предлагаю проверить, сможешь ли ты надеть на него ошейник. Ведь это довольно безобидный фетиш? Но не для того, у кого фобия.

Эрни хотел спросить, не знает ли Кас случайно ее причин, но тот развернулся, и Эрни понял, что Джей закончил тренировку – он за разговором пропустил ее большую часть.

***

– Ты сказал, что не будешь гонять меня слишком сильно, – напомнил Эрни на всякий случай.

– Я еще даже не начал, – усмехнулся Джей.

Эрни стоило бы встревожиться, но с лукавым выражением на лице Джей выглядел как демон-соблазнитель из первых фантазий Эрни, на которые его вдохновили – что иронично – воскресные проповеди.

Ни у кого больше не было занятий в тренировочном зале, но Джей все же подпер дверь шваброй.

– Надежней любого заклинания, – сказал он при этом.

Немного странно было думать о том, чем они займутся здесь чуть позже, но Эрни больше нравился закрытый зал, чем крыша.

«Интересно», – подумал он. – «Приводил ли уже Джей кого-нибудь сюда, если ему не хотелось ждать ночи или крыша оказалась занята?»

– Встань в стойку, – услышал он, и подавил желание сразу поднять руки. Джей очевидно ценил эту часть игры.

Однако ему пришлось самому придать стойке Эрни подобие правильного вида и показать, как нанести простейший прямой удар. Размахивать острой железкой оказалось не так легко, как выглядело в исполнении Джея или Каса.

Первая попытка Эрни закончилась тем, что выбранный им из стойки тренировочный меч громыхнул об пол.

– Давай снова, – сказал Джей, остановившись и даже не обозначая «условного удара», как обычно в конце тренировочного боя. – Нанесешь один нормальный удар – и сможешь выебать меня прямо здесь. Так, как захочешь.

Эрни едва не уронил меч снова и глубоко вдохнул, чтобы отогнать несвоевременные мысли. Сейчас ему нужно было свободно двигаться.

Джею возбуждение, которого ничуть не скрывали его обтягивающие тренировочные штаны, не мешало раз за разом выбивать меч из чужих рук.

– Похоже, сегодня ты трахнешь меня, – признал Эрни, пятый раз подбирая оружие.

– Старайся сильнее, – фыркнул Джей. Похоже, ему еще не надоело играть. Когда надоест, он, наверное, поступит так же, как на крыше и поддастся ему.

Эрни понимал, как работают фетиши, но хотел довести прием до конца не для того, чтобы победа стала «честный» – об этом не стоило и говорить – но чтобы не разочаровать Джея окончательно.

– Кажется, тебе сильно хочется оказаться на спине с задранными ногами, – Джей начал дразнить его. – Мог бы признаться с самого начала. Неужели удержать клинок в руках так сложно?

Эрни попытался собраться и приготовиться к новой, на этот раз непременно успешной, попытке.

– Если я выиграю, наденешь ошейник? – спросил он, ни с того ни с чего вспомнив Каса и его мутный, смущающий разговор.

Джей замер на месте, и на этот раз полетел на пол не клинок Эрни – во что тот не сразу смог поверить. 

Потом до него дошло, что именно он ляпнул.

– Прости, – выпалил он. – Это был запрещенный прием.

– Любой прием хорош, если он достиг цели, – улыбнулся Джей с обещанием вместо злости. – Ты выиграл… Оденешь его на меня сам?

Эрни замер на месте, как школьник, впервые наткнувшийся на порносайт. Его штаны в паху натянулись так, что начали сползать.

Джей выжидающе смотрел на Эрни, чуть наклонив голову, так что его изящная шея, с тонкой кожей, на которой даже слабая хватка оставит следы, становилась видна еще лучше.

«То, на что Джей никогда не согласится сам», – прозвучал в его голове голос Каса.

– Ты… Ты точно не против?

– С чего мне быть против? – удивился Джей, кажется, совершенно искренне. Он выглядел таким же взбудораженным, как сам Эрни.

Если родословная и влияла на выбор Джея, то на человека, страдающего и думающего об академии во время секса, он ничуть не походил.

– Забудь, – пробормотал он, и чтобы отвлечь Джея от своего промаха, превратил ремень перевязи в тяжелый ошейник шириной в два пальца кожи со стальной защелкой.

Джей шумно выдохнул, поднял руку и отвел в сторону волосы.

Сердце Эрни стучало громче барабана, когда он затягивал полосу плотной черной кожи на горле Джея – так плотно, что между шершавой изнанкой и бьющейся жилкой нельзя было просунуть даже мизинца.

Когда Джей повернул голову, проверяя степень оставшейся свободы, Эрни едва не спустил прямо в промокшие насквозь штаны.

Джей повернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Во взгляде его не было ни страха, ни беспокойства, ни подавленности – только откровенный голод. Эрни продал бы душу, если бы требовалось, ради того, что разложить его на жестком деревянном полу и вбиваться в него до стонов, синяков и содранной кожи. Но одной вещи ему хотелось больше.

– Могу я еще кое-что получить? – спросил он совсем не так уверенно, как полагается победителю.

Джей вопросительно поднял плечи и опустил голову. С того момента, как Эрни создал ошейник, он не произнес еще ни слова.

– Я хотел бы…. – Эрни запнулся. – Мы можем пойти ко мне?

Ему хотелось получить Джея – задыхающегося, выгибающегося, просящего – в своей кровати. И не прислушиваться – не упала ли швабра.

Джей на мгновение задумался и кивнул.

– Ты победитель, – сказал он. – Можешь мной распоряжаться.

Никакие фильмы и журналы для взрослых не могли возбудить Эрни сильнее этих пяти слов сказанных так спокойно, словно речь шла о завтраке. Только взгляд потемневших глаз затягивал как в омут.

– Тогда я сниму… – Эрни с сожалением протянул руку к ошейнику, помня о том, что до жилого корпуса не один коридор и несколько зданий.

Джей сделал шаг в сторону и покачал головой.

– Я накину куртку, – сказал он. – Под ней не будет видно.

Эрни застонал, думая о том, как будет идти рядом с Джеем, на шее которого им собственноручно застегнут ошейник.

Ему пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не кончить в ту же секунду.

***

Эрни радовался, что полы его куртки достают почти до колен, а брюки свободны – почти вся кровь отлила от его мозга при осознании того, что под воротником куртки Джея скрывается очевиднейший знак принадлежности.

Джей держался совершенно как обычно, даже несколько раз махнул встречным знакомым. Только все еще темные глаза и чересчур частое облизывание губ выдавали его.

Эрни считал шаги до двери своей комнаты – до возможности прижать Джея к стене, впиться в его губы, делая их припухшими и влажными, стаскивать, стараясь не спешить и не рвать дорогую ткань, не ломать застежки, куртку, джемпер и футболку.

Он отстранился, когда выше пояса на Джее остался лишь ошейник, и уставился на него, стремясь навсегда запечатлеть его в памяти.

Джей мог бы сказать «И долго ты собираешься смотреть?», но он лишь улыбнулся. Легкое движение губ стало для Эрни сигналом снова наброситься на них.

«На кровати он смотрелся бы еще лучше», – мелькнула единственная связная мысль в его голове, и он отстранился для того, чтобы ухватить Джея за запястье и повести к кровати.

Ему пришлось потратить время на то, чтобы скинуть собственную одежду, совершенно не беспокоясь о том, где она окажется, и дать Эрни возможность избавиться от ботинок, штанов и белья.

Ошейник выделялся на фоне бледной кожи, сидел так туго, что оставил красный след, не давал Джею глубоко дышать – и от этого зрелища Эрни готов был сойти с ума.

В тематических фильмах ошейники обычно имели замок, но Эрни отдавал себе отчет, что в их случае пленение условно. Джей легко мог избавиться от ошейника, даже не прикасаясь к нему. Он мог оттолкнуть Эрни – или даже убить его. Но он позволял проделать с собой все, что приходило тому в голову, и если после сегодняшнего Эрни попадет в ад, то сочтет сделку выгодной.

Он завел руки Джея за голову – в его крупных ладонях с загаром от работы на ферме они казались хрупкими, как фарфоровые безделушки – и бросил на него вопросительный взгляд, не уверенный, до какой степени может дойти. Джей кивнул и посмотрел куда-то в сторону – проследив за его взглядом, Эрни обнаружил свой шарф, плотный и прочный, утром в суматохе вытряхнутый им из сумки.

Завязывая узел, Эрни мимоходом подумал о повязке на глаза, но ему хотелось – если не требовалось – видеть глаза Джея. Только так он мог бы понять, что делает что-то не так.

Они не договорились о стоп-слове, и Эрни не представлял, как теперь завести о нем разговор, не разрушив момент абсолютно. Да и смог бы Джей выговорить его, если что-то пойдет не так?

Эрни знал, что нужна смазка. К счастью, он держал пузырек вместе с презервативами, взятыми из дома, когда он еще даже не мог представить, при каких условиях их использует.

Джей вздернул бедра, наполовину оторвавшись от кровати, когда в его заднице оказались два пальца. Эрни вставил с небольшим усилием под тихий долгий стон Джея третий и понадеялся, что этого будет достаточно, потому что не мог больше терпеть. Джей толкнул его коленом, напоминая добавить еще смазки – в ней через мгновение оказались они оба и половина кровати, но Эрни уже это не волновало.

Ничто не могло сравниться с моментом, когда он погрузился в Джея, чувствуя его жаркую тесноту. Он слышал прерывистые вздохи, видел судорожно стиснутые пальцы и чувствовал себя частью организма с двумя бьющимися в такт сердцами.

Он хотел поцеловать искусанные губы, но тогда ощущений стало бы слишком много. И краем сознания Эрни беспокоился о том, хватает ли Джею воздуха, но уже не был в состоянии спросить, а тот не смог бы ответить – его глаза затуманились, как у напившегося до белой горячки.

Джей дрожал с того момента, когда Эрни коснулся какой-то чувствительной точки внутри, и дрожь становилась все чаще, пока все его тело не содрогнулось, а после расслабилось. Он закрыл глаза и повернул голову, словно вырубился. Но Эрни уже не мог остановиться, пока после очередного движения не почувствовал опустошение и оглушающую пустоту в голове.

Последние остатки сил и сознания ушли на то, чтобы рухнуть рядом с Джеем, а не сверху. Понадобилось больше минуты прежде, чем он смог поднять руку и подцепить стальной язычок. Джей мог бы избавиться от ошейника одним словом – но Эрни сам надел его и казалось правильным снять самому. И, конечно, он хотел оставить что-нибудь на память, а Джей точно не позволил бы себя таким сфотографировать.

Скольжение кожи привело Джея в чувство, и он повернул голову к Эрни, выглядя не готовым на большую активность. Он пах потом и спермой, на шее у него осталась очевидная в своем происхождении красная полоса, и Эрни, пожалуй, стоило извиниться, но он не чувствовал себя виноватым.

– Не слишком? – спросил он, проводя по припухшему следу кончиками пальцев. По крайней мере, крови на них не осталось.

– Неплохо? – Джей издал хриплый смешок. – Не получится с работой директора академии, можешь пойти в порно.

Эрни улыбнулся и потянулся поцеловать его, чтобы не брякнуть вдруг «Как насчет повторить?»

Он достаточно слышал о Джее, чтобы знать – тот и второй раз редко с кем встречается. А те, с кем встречается, наверняка, куда опытней него. Не стоит рассчитывать на чудо – на то, что случайный интерес Джея к нему продлится еще немного.

Все заканчивается, в том числе и готовность лежать в луже липкой жидкости. Джей сел, явно рисуясь, потянулся и поморщился, пробудив тревогу в сердце Эрни.

– Все точно в порядке? – спросил он с беспокойством. – Прости, у меня мало опыта.

Джей посмотрел на него изучающе.

– Сколько? – спросил он, смутив Эрни своим вопросом больше, чем всем, что они сегодня проделали.

– Я… – он не мог сложить слова, чтобы описать замкнутую атмосферу ближайшего городка, вседозволенность Интернета и короткую, пугающую их обоих связь с парнем из старшего класса, который уехал на запад после выпуска и не писал. – Я ни с кем так далеко не заходил, – наконец, признался он.

– О, – Джей не казался разочарованным. – Реально талант. Не помню, когда меня в последний раз так затрахивали.

– Мне тоже понравилось, – сказал Эрни смущенно, наблюдая за тем, как Джей отыскивает свою одежду на полу. – Я могу дать тебе что-то из своей, пойдешь первым в ванну… И мы останемся друзьями?

Прозвучало жалко, но Джей вроде как не почувствовал.

– Конечно, – сказал он, держа в руках свои штаны, но все еще восхитительно обнаженный. – Можем пойти вместе.

Эрни захотелось выкрикнуть что-нибудь ликующее. Улыбаясь до ушей он притянул Джея к себе в объятия.

– Друзьями, – повторил тот. – Знаешь, Тони стала моим первым другом, и я все еще не всегда понимаю правильно… Если мы останемся друзьями, значит мы больше не будем трахаться?

Сердце Эрни пропустило удар.

– Мы можем быть «друзьями с привилегиями», – сказал он.

– Значит, мы будем трахаться, – уточнил Джей.

– Будем, – кивнул Эрни. Все было идеально, но слова чертова Каса все еще не отпускали его.

«Он лжет. Или ошибается. Джей не может делать это из обязанности или страха. Не с таким лицом».

Но он не мог не спросить:

– Ты… ты ведь знаешь, что я… я никогда бы не стал использовать свое происхождение.

Он запнулся и замолк, но Джей и так понял. Он поднял брови, словно спрашивая «Серьезно?»

– И как тебе в голову пришла такая чушь?

Он явно ожидал ответа. Возможно, он догадывался, каким будет ответ, но хотел его услышать, и Эрни, опустив глаза, произнес:

– Кас сказал.

Эрни боялся, что Джей разозлится, и надеялся, что он рассмеется, но тот остался спокоен.

– Теперь ты понимаешь, насколько ты можешь доверять ему?

– Понимаю, – кивнул Эрни. – Послушай, я усвоил урок. Я не стану доверять больше никому… кроме тебя, конечно. Тебя и Тони.

Он постарался приблизиться, как будто невзначай, и обнять Джей. Может, он и обманывался, но ему казалось, что в глубине души, под всей своей независимостью и циничностью Джей прячет множество уязвимостей – и в том числе тактильный голод.

После упоминания Каса тот весь превратился в острые углы, и прикосновения Эрни заставили его лишь чуть смягчиться.

– Ты плохо его усвоил, – шепнул он, ухватив Эрни за подбородок, чтобы посмотреть прямо в глаза, – если считаешь, что можешь доверять нам.

***

Все заканчивается, а свидания обычно заканчиваются тем, что кто-то смотрит в телефон.

– Тони меня потеряла, – сказал Джей, посмотрев в свой, и Эрни испытал небольшой приступ грусти. – Она ждет у дерева уже неизвестно сколько.

Чтобы не смотреть, как Джей одевается – даже просто смотреть на Джея в его ношеной футболке было испытанием на прочность – Эрни отвернулся к окну. Из его комнаты отлично просматривалось тюльпановое дерево и скамейка под ним, которая пустовала.

– Кажется, Тони тебя не дождалась, – сказал он.

– Не может быть, – уверенно ответил Джей, что-то набирая в телефоне.

– Сам посмотри, ее нет.

– Ты ее и не увидишь, – Джей загадочно улыбнулся. – Хочешь узнать наше тайное место?

Эрни стоило отказаться в пользу уборки в комнате и зубрежки рун, но отказать Джею? Серьезно?

– Конечно, – кивнул он и начал выбирать наименее грязную из рубашек.

– А почему Кас считал, что ошейник станет триггером? – спросил Эрни, производя тщательные, но безуспешные розыски. Ему стоило найти прачечную. Он надеялся, что прачечная в академии существовала.

Он ожидал, что Джей вспомнит какую-то забавную историю, связанную с фетишами Каса и его стремлением переносить их на других, но Джей нахмурился. Эрни тут же пожалел, что спросил.

– Что такое «триггер»? – спросил Джей.

– Вещь, которая вызывает плохие воспоминания, – попытался объяснить Эрни. – Настолько плохие, что могут спровоцировать…

– Истерику, – закончил Джей спокойно. – Теперь понял. Но Кас ошибся, до петли я не дошел.

Эрни замер, пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли.

– Прости, – сказал он, потому что на ум не шло ничего умного, только банальные извинения, которые никому не нужны. – Ты, наверное, не хочешь об этом говорить?

Джей молчал несколько секунд, и Эрни решил, что все испортил.

– Лучше, если я расскажу, – наконец, произнес он.

– Ты не должен…

– Ничего страшного, – голос Джей звучал спокойно и отстраненно. – Тони остановила меня раньше, чем я зашел дальше намерения.

– Из-за Каса? – спросил Эрни, уверенный в том, что услышит утвердительный ответ.

– Нет, – покачал головой Джей. – Ну, из-за него тоже… в некотором роде. Когда отец выгнал меня из дома и мне не удалось присоединиться к компании Каса – или чьей-то еще, я чувствовал себя ненужным. И хотел перестать существовать. Мне повезло, что я встретил Тони. Она стоит всей компашки Касси вместе взятой. Но до нее я чувствовал себя… самым большим разочарованием в мире.

– Я понимаю, – произнес Эрни. Прозвучало жалко и самоуверенно, но он действительно знал это чувство. – Па не выгонял меня из дома, но моей фоткой можно страницу Вики о разочаровании украсить. Знаю, это не…

– Поэтому ты обрадовался, что его не было дома? – спросил Джей.

– Ты заметил? Да, нехорошо радоваться тому, что он пропадает на лесопилке неделями… но я радовался.

– У меня есть младший брат, – сказал Джей. – Незаконнорожденный. Пусть я и не особо хорош… но его предпочли мне лишь за то, что он дотягивал до нижней планки.

Эрни решил, что встретиться с Тони важнее, чем не выглядеть неряхой, и натянул футболку с пятном неизвестного происхождения. Джей покосился на него со странным выражением лица, но Эрни сделал вид, что это такой рисунок на ткани.

Взгляд Джея до конца вечера оставался устремленным куда-то вдаль – или, напротив, вглубь себя.

***

Хотя лирановое дерево виднелось из окна комнаты Эрни, чтобы его достичь, необходимо было пройти три внутренних дворика.

Архитектор академии, кажется, вдохновился средневековыми замками. Все строения он разбросал вокруг большого центрального здания, которое вмещало обеденный зал, кабинет директора, оружейную и другие важные помещения. Угловые строения тянулись вверх, как башни, остальные жались к земле, не превышая двух этажей, и ни одно из окон не выходило наружу, в Граничный лес.

В соответствии со стратегией затруднения боев внутри замка, расположение корпусов превращало академию в огромный лабиринт, с внезапными тупиками, потайными ходами и заброшенными закоулками. Оно давало возможность каждому найти себе укромный уголок по вкусу – и делало академию чуть меньше похожей на тюрьму.

– Пройдем через крышу, – предложил Джей. – И спустимся по наружной лестнице. Так будет быстрее.

Он, кажется, всегда мог найти самый короткий – или самый необычный – путь между двумя точками. Эрни очень надеялся, что Джей знает какое-нибудь заклинание «парения» или чего-то вроде, но вид открывался отличный.

– У строителей вообще был какой-то план? – высказался Эрни, глядя на открывающуюся перед ним панораму.

– Это руна «долголетие», – пояснил Джей. – Если смотреть со стороны главного входа.

– Которым не пользуются?

– Там планировался выход во внешний мир. Но пространство захватила растительность внереальности. Да и перемещаться механизмом куда удобнее.

– Идея со строительством в виде руны странная.

– Многие маги так строят. Только берут руны попроще. Но академия предполагает масштаб.

– А что с тем углом?

Там определенно предполагалась башня, но вместо нее зиял провал.

– Одна компания провела запрещенный ритуал, и здание не выдержало.

– Кто-то пострадал?

– Почти все погибли.

Чен Ли, единственную из выживших, выгнали из академии.

– Почему директор его не восстановит?

– В качестве предупреждения, как она говорит. Или, возможно, она не слишком хорошо владеет магической архитектурой, вот и не рискует.

– А ты ей владеешь хорошо?

– Отвратительно, – хмыкнул Джей. – Если решишь перестраивать академию, лучше тебе обратиться к Касси.

– Я предпочту оставить как есть в таком случае.

***

Джей показал ему, пожалуй, лучшее место в академии – под цветущим лираном, с мягкой травой, прикрытое кустарником от посторонних глаз.

Эрни беспокоил каждый скрип, но он видел много деревьев, рухнувших без единого предупреждающего звука.

В обычном мире их убежище годилось бы лишь для хорошей погоды, но над академией никогда не шел дождь или снег, и оно всегда оставалось идеальным для чтения или просто отдыха. Эрни не спрашивал, сами ли они нашли его или получили по наследству от кого-то, утратившего влияние. Только одно его удивляло.

– Почему это дерево все еще цветет? – спросил он, придя на их место в перерыве и поцеловав Джея. – Уже два месяца.

Эрни находил его красивым, но еще он находил много лепестков в своих вещах, одежде и волосах.

– Оно всегда цветет, – ответила Тони.

– Весь год?

– Он зачарован, – пояснил Джей. – Не такие и сложные чары, кстати, даже наш садовник знал их. Хотя обычно их накладывают на цветники, а не на деревья.

– И теперь он цветет круглый год, – повторил Эрни.

Он вырос среди леса, и признавал, что смотреть на опадающие листья грустно, но не мог понять, зачем лишать дерево части жизни. Все равно, что навсегда запереть кого-то в одном – пусть и прекрасном – дне.

– Почему директор это сделала? – подумал он и не сразу понял, что говорит вслух.

Джей и Тони пожали плечами.

– Потому что могла?

– Может, она экспериментировала с заклинанием для… ладно, директор не похожа на садовода.

– Типа на память? – предположила Тони неуверенно.

– Не замечал за директором сентиментальности.

– Сейчас, а сто лет назад?

– И о чем должно напоминать цветущее дерево? – Джей тоже не отличался сентиментальностью.

– О встрече с профессором Морисом? Как там в книжке?

– В «Истории основания магической академии Лиран» говорится, что их первая встреча произошла под опадающим деревом, то есть осенью, – педантично заметил Джей. – Хотя она написала в стихах, и я не уверен, что стоит доверять хронологии. Может, так лучше рифмовалось.

– Или звучало романтичнее.

– Чары вечноцветения обычны, а вот чар вечноопадения еще не изобрели.

– Они познакомились под тюльпановым деревом? – удивился Эрни. – Забавное совпадение.

– В чем совпадение? – спросил Джей.

– В том, что директор познакомилась с человеком по имени Морис Лиран под лираном.

– Не знал, что тюльпановое дерево так называют.

– Я тоже, – Тони посмотрела на ветки, как будто что-то просчитывая. – Лиран, значит. Не просто дерево, под которым они встретились.

– Совпадение? – теперь Эрни потерял уверенность.

– Допустим, он соврал, – Тони пожала плечами. – Посмотрел на дерево и брякнул. Какая разница, как его звали на самом деле? Мало ли причин скрыть фамилию? Он был безродным магом. Натворил, наверное, что-то.

Эрни не так уж хорошо изучил биографию профессора Мориса, и каждый день узнавал что-то новое и необычное, на фоне чего фальшивая фамилия основателя академии не выглядела чем-то заслуживающим запоминания.


	7. Параграф 7. Как найти пару на Полуночный бал

Вызов к директору не предвещал ничего хорошего – у Эрни даже не осталось времени подготовиться, блуждая по коридорам, поскольку прикосновение к светящейся сфере перенесло его прямо в кабинет, оставив на ковре в двух шагах от стола, заваленного бумагами так, что нельзя было сказать цвет столешницы.

– Ты догадываешься, зачем я позвала тебя? – спросила она, откинувшись в кресле и сложив руки на груди.

В первый момент Эрни подумал о том, что отношения между студентами запрещены – формально, потому что никого годами не беспокоило происходящее по ночам в комнатах и на крыше – но тут же вспомнил, что у него есть куда более основательная причина беспокоиться.

– Из-за моего похода в Граничный лес? – спросил он, пытаясь придумать оправдание однозначно запрещенному поступку. – Вы меня исключите?

– Граничный лес? – директор как будто не сразу вспомнила, о чем речь. – А… Хотел кого-нибудь впечатлить?

– Да, – кивнул Эрни. Ему почему-то захотелось рассказать, кого именно. Возможно, потому что он не мог рассказать родителям.

Директор Лиран не вчера отметила столетие, но она не жила в городе с населением в восемьсот человек.

– Тебе удалось вернуться целым, – произнесла она со странным тоном, подозрительно напоминающим гордость. – Кровь Лиранов много стоит.

Его спасла не кровь Лиранов, а Джей, но Эрни удержался от возражений.

– Кровь Лиранов? – спросил он, пытаясь сделать вид, что удивлен.

– Ты ведь уже знаешь, – не купилась директор. – То, что узнал Джей, узнают все.

– Почему вы сами не рассказали?

– Не хотела, чтобы ты ожидал к себе особого отношения, – прозвучало бы убедительно, не будь к Эрни особого отношения.

– Я рад, что теперь знаю кое-что о своей семье. И я не прошу привилегий. Значит… ничего не меняется?

Будь это так, она бы его к себе не вызвала.

– Я хотела бы рассказать тебе больше о нашей семье, – сказала директор. – Надо найти время на каникулах. Раз уж поползли слухи, стоит объявить твою фамилию официально. Например, на Полуночном балу, чтобы ты мог сесть на празднике рядом со мной. Ты уже слышал о нем?

Эрни кивнул. Последние несколько дней все вокруг только и говорили о том, что наденут и кого пригласят. Маги не отмечали Рождество, но Полуночный бал почти совпадал с ним.

– Я не хочу, чтобы отношение ко мне изменилось, – возразил он, чувствуя подвох. – Мне не по себе, когда на меня пялятся, а если узнают о нашем родстве, пялиться будут постоянно. Я бы хотел учиться спокойно, а не объяснять каждому второму, что я не хочу с ним встречаться.

Последний аргумент возымел действие.

– Новость о твоем появлении лучше придержать, – признала директор. – Сосредоточься на учебе. Среди студентов академии, к сожалению, нет хороших партий.

Эрни не согласился, но не стал спорить. Она в чем-то была такой же, как его ма и ба. Если директор на чем-то уперлась, то спорить с ней бесполезно. Остается лишь делать, что делаешь, и надеяться, что она привыкнет к этому – так поступала Дженни, когда красила волосы, или Роберт, когда заводил девушек, не знающих ни одного псалма.

– Отлично, – сказал он. – Ну, тогда и сесть мне придется не во главе стола, а рядом со своей парой.

– О, ты уже выбрал пару! – директор улыбнулась. – И кто это? Если не секрет.

Эрни решил, что нет смысла скрывать.

– Я хочу пригласить Джея, – сказал он.

– Джея, – кивнула директор. – Что ж, он очень… популярный парень.

– Он вам не нравится? – Эрни насторожился. 

Он считал, что Джей – любимчик Лиран. Все так считали.

– У него есть внешние данные, и он умеет их использовать. Но он всего лишь лишенный фамилии. В будущем вы будете вращаться в разных кругах.

– Разве мое происхождение что-то меняет? Вы даже не знаете, что выйдет из меня, а Джей – один из лучших студентов, будущий ассистент.

Директор крутанула кресло, чтобы посмотреть на портрет профессора Мориса.

– Ты так похож на него, – произнесла она негромко. – Мне кажется, что я знаю тебя много лет. Такой же добрый и любящий справедливость. Ты станешь сильным магом. Но заблуждаешься насчет Джея. Я не планирую приглашать ни Джеремайю, ни Антонию в ассистенты.

– Но как же…

«Все их привилегии, лучший стол, ключ от трансмеха? Почему вы позволяете им вести себя как избранным?»

– То, что я позволяю им резвиться, не значит, что я считаю их сильными, – ответила директор, словно читая его мысли. – С набором не повезло.

– Они уже выполняли ваши задания.

– Хм, они о них говорили во множественном числе? Никогда не верь Джею на слово. Эти двое с трудом справились с простенькой миссией. Чем отмели мои последние сомнения.

«Он заставил человека отдать ему ключи от машины и забыть об этом», – подумал Эрни. – «Но вы не знаете об этом, а я не могу рассказать».

– Может, он еще сумеет удивить вас.

– Не думаю, – хмыкнула директор. – Но почему это волнует тебя? Если ты не расскажешь ему лишнего, он проучится до конца курса – причем, скорее всего, бросит тебя раньше.

– Может быть, – кивнул Эрни, стараясь не показывать, в сколь болезненное место она попала. – Но уверен, ему стоит дать еще один шанс.

Директор посмотрела на него, потом на портрет и сказала:

– Я подумаю над этим. Давай поговорим о том, какой костюм ты хочешь на Полуночный бал?

Когда Эрни шел по пустым коридорам – обратного портала в комнату не полагалась – мимо празднично украшенной столовой, он боролся с нежеланием рассказывать Джею и Тони о том, что он узнал. Он понимал, как они расстроятся – и будут скрывать свои чувства, окруженные атмосферой праздника.

«До лета еще немало времени», – решил он. – «Будет еще много шансов».

***

Директор появилась на завтраке в чулках, тапочках и платье, перевязанном махровым поясом.

– Вы все знаете, что через завтра Полуночный бал, – объявила она. – Напоминаю вам правила. Найдите себе пару и не теряйте друг друга из виду. Перед тем, как с кем-то куда-то идти или остаться с ним наедине, убедитесь, что он говорит. Иначе сгинете в Безугловом лабиринте.

– Разве из Безуглового лабиринта нельзя… – начал кто-то.

– Отправляться за кем-то в Безугловой лабиринт строго запрещено, – оборвала его директор. – Если попавшийся назвал не ваше имя, то вы погибнете вместе. Соблюдайте правила, не увеличивайте количество трупов и хорошенько развлекитесь. Не забудьте про маски.

Она хлопнула в ладони и рассыпалась в искры.

– Звучит как-то непразднично, – заметил Эрни растеряно.

– Меры безопасности, – пожал плечами Джей. – Полуночный бал веселый. Отличный ужин, снежное шоу и танцы.

«Кажется, маги не увлекаются вечеринками», – подумал Эрни. – «Раз ужин с танцами вызывает столько энтузиазма».

– Очень веселый, – повторил Джей. – Хоть и появился из-за того, что в этот день духи выбираются в мир и пытаются поживиться магом.

Эрни поежился.

– И почему их приход начали отмечать?

– Потому что всем приходилось сидеть в одной комнате от захода до восхода, – ответил Джей. – Маги начали развлекаться и танцевать. Назло блуждающим по пустым коридорам призракам.

– А причем тут маски?

– Это уже другой обычай, – объяснила Тони. – Если все на гулянке в масках, то мы как в Вегасе. Все, что произошло, тут и осталось.

Джей улыбнулся и толкнул коленом его колено под столом. Эрни почти набрался храбрости спросить, но попытался выиграть еще пару секунд.

– А что за Безугловой лабиринт?

– Место, куда ты попадешь, если духи тебя поймают. И откуда тебя сможет вытащить только человек, имя которого ты назовешь.

– И кого духи не обведут вокруг пальца, – добавила Тони.

– Ты можешь смело назвать мое имя, если что, – улыбнулся Джей. – Я не попадусь ни на одну из их уловок.

– Ты будешь присматривать за мной весь бал? – Эрни постарался также непринужденно улыбнуться в ответ. – Может, так и пойдем вместе?

– Отличная идея, – Джей протянул руку, и у него появилась пара на Полуночный бал.

***

Утром перед Полуночным балом на пустующей соседней кровати появилась посылка. Выходной костюм казался обычным и даже скучноватым из-за темно-серого цвета и старомодных костяных пуговиц, но сделан из качественной ткани, приятной на ощупь. И сел на Эрни идеально до миллиметра, словно шился на заказ.

С ним шли легкий плащ-накидка, треугольная шляпа и маска – кипенно белая, легкая и теплая на ощупь, с овальными вырезами для глаз и выемкой для носа. Без каких-либо креплений, но приложенная к лицу она держалась прочно и при этом так удобно, что о ней можно было совершенно забыть.

«Вероятно, маскарад будет традиционным», – подумал Эрни, переодеваясь.

Будь до маскарада больше времени, он попытался бы найти замену костюму. Ему не нравилось свое отражение в зеркале – из него как будто смотрел незнакомый человек. Однако Джей и Тони уже ждали его во дворе.

Он узнал их с легкостью. Джея не сильно меняла красно-белая накидка и половинчатая красно-белая маска с тремя «рожками». Лицо Тони едва прикрывала конструкция из кислотно радужных перьев, а ее ярко-красное платье с оборками притягивало взгляд, как пятно крови на ковре.

– Прекрасное платье, – заметил Эрни вежливо. – Очень выделяешься.

– Ты сейчас думаешь «редкостная китайская дрянь», – хмыкнула она. – Все так подумают. Джей так и сказал.

– Серьезно? – удивился Эрни скорее выбором слов, чем посылом.

– Я сказал «безвкусица», – пояснил Джей.

– Мне запретили костюм чумного доктора, так что придется всем смотреть на это вот.

Подошедшему к ним Мэйсону – в похоронно черном классическом костюме и куском тряпки на лице он походил на грабителя банка – кажется, ему платье, в самом деле, понравилось.

– А на тебе что за костюм? – спросил Эрни у Джея, боясь ошибиться.

– Джокер, – ответил тот. – Самоиронично, да?

– Жаль, что ты не разрешил себя накрасить, – заметила Тони.

– Это тоже не по протоколу.

Эрни улыбнулся, представив Джея с клоунской маской. Хотя он выглядел бы скорее пугающе, чем забавно.

– А приз за лучший костюм вручают? – спросил он.

– Нет, но ты бы выиграл, – тихо ответил Джей.

– Почему? Твоя маска куда эффектней.

– Ни у кого на балу не будет маски, способной магически скрыть личность носящего.

– А эта может?

– Да. На тебе настоящий артефакт. Подарок директора?

Эрни кивнул. Он просил ее не открывать его происхождения, и она технически выполнила обещание, но сколько человек догадаются после сегодняшнего вечера?

***

Большинство студентов вырядились в свои лучшие, но не слишком маскирующие костюмы, и повязали закрывающие скулы тряпочки в стиле Зорро.

Хвойные ветки оплетали стены зала, среди них мигали всеми цветами радуги огоньки. Вместо множества небольших столов стоял один длинный – судя по тарелкам, наборам приборов и салфеткам, сегодня не предполагалось ходить с подносами.

Место Лиран во главе стола сразу определялось. Рядом с ней стоял еще один стул, который никто не занимал. Наверное, на нем должен был сидеть Эрни, если бы согласился.

– Место профессора Мориса, – сказал тихо Джей, поймав его взгляд. – Никто его никогда не занимает.

Может, для Эрни поставили бы третий стул.

Места рядом со стулом директора предназначались для профессоров и ассистентов. Эрни увидел Симмонса среди них, и еще нескольких молодых людей более спортивного, чем интеллектуального вида. Но Эрни предпочитал не судить людей по их внешности.

Джей, конечно, занял ближайший к директору стул из возможных. И Эрни сел рядом, хотя предпочел бы держаться подальше.

– Сейчас директор произнесет речь, и подадут блюда, – подсказал Джей.

Директор поднялась, чтобы пожелать всем успехов в следующем семестре. Она выглядела очень элегантно в узком платье, осыпанном сверкающими камнями, но Эрни почему-то подумал, что ей тоже хотелось сейчас быть в другом месте с другими людьми.

Сколько раз за годы управления академией она сидела за этим столом и произносила эту – или очень похожую речь? Больше сотни раз, наверное.

Эрни ее в чем-то понимал. «Наслаждайся тем, что имеешь», – повторил он себе слова ма. Может, он и не проникся праздником, но его друзья веселились, а на ужин подали индейку с соусом и ароматным картофелем, сливочный торт и фруктовое вино. Никого не интересовал возраст тех, кто подставлял бокалы покачивающимся в воздухе бутылкам, но технически они находились вне законов какого-либо государства.

Эрни старался не пить, потому что не имел привычки и устойчивости к алкоголю, а вечер только начался. Джей выпил несколько бокалов, и глаза его заблестели ярче. Тони после десятого говорила громче и размашисто жестикулировала.

Когда пробило двенадцать часов, все отставили тарелки, даже те, кто не закончил есть. Директор хлопнула в ладони – и огромные двери, ведущие на улицу, потолок и стены растворились в темноте.

Они сидели в полной пустоте. Эрни стало не по себе и, словно почувствовав это, Джей нашел его руку.

Из пустоты начали падать снежинки. Сначала так мало, что они казались обманом зрения, потом все больше. Они кружились в воздухе, складываясь в разнообразные фигуры и узоры, рассыпались и собирались в маленькие сугробы на столе. Эрни смотрел завороженный, не чувствуя холода.

Когда они прекратили падать, все начали аплодировать, и Эрни с сожалением выпустил руку Джея.

Он посмотрел на директора снова, когда зажегся свет. Она казалась задумчивой и немного сонной. Да, в сотый раз его бы тоже не впечатлило.

– С каждым разом все закрученней! – восхищенно выдохнула Тони.

«Ей скучно повторяться», – подумал Эрни.

– Кто пригласит меня на танец первым? – объявила Тони.

Конечно, никто не опередил Мэйсона.

***

Эрни знал заранее, что будут танцы, но до последнего момента отгонял от себя мысль, что ему придется танцевать.

– Я не умею, – признался он Джею.

– Сейчас будет вальс, самый простой танец, – начал успокаивать его тот.

– Для меня сложный.

– Тут не конкурс, – улыбнулся Джей. – Смотри, половина пар не попадает в такт.

Эрни бросил взгляд на Тони и Мэйсона, которые скорее топтались около друг друга, чем танцевали, но это никого из них не смущало. Он должен был взять Джея за руку и выйти с ним в подсвеченный круг, но он как будто с разбегу влетел в стеклянную дверь.

Он повторял себе, что все и так знают про них с Джеем, и никто не будет шокирован еще одной танцующей парой парней. Но его ноги все равно не шли.

– Прости, – выдохнул он. – Но я боюсь рухнуть на кого-то и испортить всем настроение.

– Хорошо, – вздохнул Джей, стараясь не выглядеть разочарованным. – Просто посмотрим тогда.

В этот момент Эрни стоило оглянуться, потому что Симмонс умел подкрадываться незаметно.

– Раз уж твой парень ни на что не способен, – сказал он Джею, ухмыляясь, – может, станцуешь со мной?

Блеск его глаз вызывал подозрение. Эрни подобрался, ожидая драки – по крайней мере, скандала с выплескиванием содержимого бокалов в лица. Но Джей остался спокоен.

Более того, он вопросительно посмотрел на Эрни!

– Если ты не против… – начал он.

– Ты серьезно?!

Джей удивленно поднял брови.

– Ну, если ты не хочешь, то почему бы мне не станцевать с кем-то другим?

Эрни понимал логику, но ему не нравились выводы.

– Но не с ним же!

– Почему? Это всего лишь танец, здесь полно людей. Зачем отказывать?

– Ты его провоцируешь! Если он опять полезет к тебе?

– Я разберусь, – отмахнулся Джей. – Я когда-нибудь просил твоей помощи?!

– Ну и прекрасно, – Эрни испытывал смесь горечи с разочарованием. – Развлекайся!

***

Джей начал жалеть о своих словах в тот момент, когда Эрни затерялся в толпе. Он все еще злился – никто не смел указывать ему – но, потеряв Эрни из виду, он почувствовал себя одиноким. Брошенным. Оставленным позади.

«Парадокс», – подумал он. – «Ради того, чтобы быть с кем-то, кто тебе нравится, надо делать то, что тебе не нравится».

Тони называла такое поведение «компромиссом», и Джей привык к тому, что дружба представляет собой ряд сложных сделок между двумя людьми. Но любовь, он полагал, обходится без них.

«Но с чего я решил, что Эрни любит меня?» – с горечью спросил он себя. – «Мы просто приятели, которые спят друг с другом, и все механизмы дружбы относятся и к нам тоже. Мне придется пойти на компромисс».

Он отогнал от себя вопрос о том, не должен ли он, как влюбленный, принимать претензии Эрни и исполнять их без возражений.

В другое время он бы позволил тому остыть пару дней, потом пришел с извинениями и предложил найти обоих устраивающий вариант – так он поступал, когда бурно расходился во мнениях с Тони. Но он не мог позволить Эрни уйти со своего первого Полуночного бала в одиночку, злым и расстроенным. Пусть даже придется принести извинения, необходимости в которых он не ощущал.

Джей принялся высматривать Эрни в толпе, но безуспешно. Он заметил кружащихся по залу Тони с Мэйсоном, гипнотизирующего стакан Каса и копающегося в тарелке Винса, натянуто улыбающегося Ника и пытающейся отвязаться от него девушки с первого курса. Едва ли кто-то из них мог ему помочь.

Пробежав взглядом по всему залу, Джей забеспокоился. Конечно, Эрни не страдал от недостатка ума или памяти, но что, если он разозлился и расстроился больше, чем казалось Джею, и забыл о главном правиле ночи? Крошечной ошибки достаточно для того, чтобы попасться, а побывать в Безугловом лабиринте он не хотел даже в роли спасателя. Не один человек, уверенный в силе своей воли так же, как и в том, что прозвучало именно его имя, ступил под его свод и навсегда пропал.

Джей увидел знакомый силуэт и ускорил шаги, мысленно подбирая слова. Что-то подсказывало ему, что заткнуть Эрни рот поцелуем будет недостаточно, не говоря уже о том, что неприлично. Ему придется что-то сказать – в идеале такое, после чего Эрни захочет проводить его до своей комнаты, а не просто терпеть его до конца вечера. Но подходящие слова никак не находились.

А через секунду, когда он увидел, что Эрни идет к дверям, из его головы исчезли все мысли, кроме панических. Уходить из зала, чтобы остаться в одиночестве во время Полуночного бала опасно. Но Эрни уходил не в одиночестве – он шел с кем-то, со спины поразительно походящем на Тони, в таком же платье и с такой же прической.

Вот только Тони танцевала с Мэйсоном.

Эрни все-таки попался. Джей попытался крикнуть, но в горле пересохло, голос сел, и хотя несколько людей обернулись на его крик, Эрни даже не дернулся.

Возможно, он до сих пор злится на Джея. Вот только сейчас это могло стоить ему жизни, поэтому Джей не собирался церемониться.

За шаг до двери он догнал его и схватил за руку.

– Остановись, Эрни, это не…

Но тот не остановился, и Джей шагнул за ним, чтобы не оставлять его с духом наедине, панически подбирая слова.

Он успел почувствовать что-то неладное за долю секунды до того, как нога его опустилась на пол комнаты, но слишком поздно.

«Они научились новым трюкам», – подумал он, падая в пустоту Безуглового лабиринта.

Джей не злился на себя, умирающего от чистейшей глупости, только жалел о том, что не сможет теперь помириться с Эрни.

***

Эрни смотрел на танцующих. Его не слишком интересовала музыка, но он ожидал увидеть Джея среди них. Он помнил о правиле «не разделяться» и чувствовал не желание – он все еще полагал заигрывание с Симмонсом глупой и опасной идеей – но необходимость помириться.

Надо было иметь смелость признать – в нем говорила ревность, на которую он не имел права, да и вообще ревность бессмысленна.

Первым тревожным сигналом стал Симмонс сердито пьющий в одиночестве.

Потом Тони и Мэйсон прервали танец, чтобы остановиться возле него и спросить:

– Куда делся Джей, черт возьми? – за сердитым тоном Тони скрывала беспокойство. – Почему он тебя оставил?

– Мы немного… повздорили, – сказал он и понял, что пары идут по третьему кругу. – Я думал, что он среди танцующих. Наверное, нужно его поискать…

– Мы пойдем с тобой, – сказала Тони решительно.

Они не успели даже решить, откуда начнут, когда по залу разнесся гулкий звук, словно упала огромная каменная плита, который заставил всех замереть, а музыку оборваться.

Тони негромко произносила выражения, которые услышишь только в кемпинговом лагере из домов на спущенных колесах.

Эрни посмотрел на нее с надеждой на то, что он все понял неправильно. В глазах Тони он нашел ту же отчаянную надежду.

– Это не может быть он, – произнесла она, пытаясь себя убедить. – Джей не попадется на удочку какого-то духа.

Директор поднялась из-за стола, прилагая заметные усилия для того, чтобы держаться ровно.

– Безугловой лабиринт поймал жертву, – объявила она. – Вы знаете, что это значит. Проверьте свою пару и сообщите мне, кого не хватает. Преда… предо… Короче, не вздумайте соваться в ту дыру!

Разбредшиеся пары принялись отыскивать друг друга, и, естественно, поднялась суета. Несмотря на предупреждение, многие потеряли партнера из виду, присоединившись к разным группам. Теперь они хватали друг друга за руки, обнимали или обменивались кивками и вставали рядом. Весь зал постепенно выстраивался попарно, а Мэйсон, Тони и Эрни отступали все дальше от глаз директора. Эрни не мог понять – это он тянет их или они уводят его, но он не имел сил выйти и сказать «Джей попался». И что хуже всего – увидеть облегчение в ее глазах.

Джей бы искал Эрни, точно искал бы – запрыгнул бы на стол и выкрикнул его имя. Он прислушивался изо всех сил, но никто не звал его. И никто не называл другого имени.

– Джей, – прошептал Эрни. – Скажите, что это шутка! Где он прячется?

Мэйсон положил тяжелую руку ему на плечо, а Тони схватила ладонь и сжала в своих.

– Никто не стал бы так шутить, – она выглядела встревоженной. – Не убегай никуда, держись нас, теперь я буду за тобой присматривать.

«До конца вечера?» – подумал Эрни. – «Или до конца жизни, потому что больше теперь некому».

Тони быстро отвернулась, чтобы вытереть слезы рукавом.

– Где вход в Безугловой лабиринт? – спросил он.

Джей вытащил бы его, он говорил назвать его имя. Поэтому Эрни должен вытащить Джей из лабиринта.

– Во дворе, – сказал Мэйсон.

Тони посмотрела на него с тревогой.

– Ты же не собираешься…

Он не успел высказаться, потому что кто-то налетел на Эрни и прижал к стене – с неожиданной для Каса силой, вероятно, внезапность и злость поддерживали его.

– Придурок! – выкрикнул Кас ему в лицо. От него несло алкоголем так, что глаза слезились. – Как ты мог потерять его!

Эрни мог бы сказать, что Джей «потерялся» своими усилиями, но слова стали бы началом громкого спора, вероятно, драки – и неизбежного внимания директора, а до рассвета оставалось совсем немного времени. Духи уходят утром вместе с лабиринтом.

Его выручил Мэйсон – он обхватил Каса за плечи и оторвал от Эрни и от земли. Кас немного подергался, как рыба в сети, и сник.

– Выйдем на воздух, – произнес Мэйсон негромко, но убедительно. – Мы первыми.

– Касси, где твоя пара? – спросила Тони, беря Эрни под руку.

– Винс в порядке, – пробормотал он. – Древние Сущности, почему это не он? Или лучше ты?

Никто ему не ответил.

После распоряжения директора в зале снова заиграла музыка, но никто не спешил возвращаться к танцам.

Эрни не представлял, как они незаметно выйдут через парадный вход, но они повернули в какой-то закуток, где за занавеской нашлась неприметная дверца. За той находилась темная комната, заставленная вынесенной из зала мебелью. Мэйсон, провел Каса через нее – тот едва не обрушил пирамиду столов – и распахнул дверь. В проеме Эрни увидел мигающий свет гирлянд, украшающих двор.

***

Вход в Безугловой лабиринт походил на яму в земле, куда вели кривые каменные ступеньки, а над ней возвышалась изъеденная временем каменная плита с едва видной надписью из странных знаков.

– Ты слышал директора, – повторила Тони, держа его руку так крепко, словно хотела остановить его силой. – Ты сможешь вернуть Джея только в том случае, если он назвал твое имя. И не попадешься на уловки духов. Иначе ты тоже не вернешься.

Назвал ли Джей имя Эрни?

– Вы оба трусы, – прорычал Кас. – Трусы и безродные неумехи. С чего бы Джею называть ваши имена. Он может ждать помощи только от меня!

– Мэйсон, останови его! – велела Тони. – Послушай, ты мне не больно нравишься, но протрезвей и пойми: ты там сдохнешь. Верняк сдохнешь.

– Он назвал мое имя! – настаивал Кас.

– Не назвал, – охладила его Тони. – Он никогда бы не пошел за тобой. И он предпочел бы сгинуть, чем быть спасенным тобой. Он однажды и так чуть не умер из-за тебя.

Кас поморщился, но за напускным пренебрежением Эрни уловил на его лице вину.

– Он не хотел отправиться на тот свет в тот день. Просто пытался привлечь внимание.

– Угу, и травля твоих дружков тут не при чем.

– Да мы всего-то пошутили пару раз!

Эрни разбил бы голову Каса о входную плиту лабиринта, но требовалось спешить, чтобы спасти Джея.

«Просто пошутили» – почему все они так говорят, после того, как сказали или сделали что-то, приведшее человека на край крыши?

– Вернемся к спасению Джея, – напомним он всем, не только себе. – Чье имя он назвал? У него была договоренность?

Он посмотрел на Тони, потому что легко мог представить, как они сговариваются вытащить друг друга.

Но Тони покачал головой.

– Он велел называть его имя, – сказала она. – Но мы не говорили… кто мог подумать, что он там окажется?!

– Он знал, что ты струсишь идти за ним, – бросил Кас.

– Мы можем отправиться вдвоем? – спросил Эрни с надеждой, но все трое покачали головами.

– Если он пошел за кем-то и позвал его по имени, это будет считаться за называние, – сказал Мэйсон. – Я читал о Безугловом лабиринте.

– Значит, мое имя вероятней, – признал Эрни с горечью и облегчением. – Ведь я был его парой.

– Никудышной, – вставил Кас.

– Я туда точно не пойду, – заявила Тони. – И тебе не советую.

Сначала Эрни почему-то решил, что она боится оступиться на щербатых ступенях в своих туфлях.

– Даже если он назвал мое имя, – добавила она.

– Он пошел бы за тобой, – заметил Эрни растерянно.

– Знаю, – кивнула Тони. – Все равно не пойду.

– Ты трусишь, – кивнул Кас. Он перестал рваться к лестнице и теперь прислонился к стене.

– Я реально оцениваю риск, – произнесла Тони спокойно. – Полезть в лабиринт, это как сесть за рулетку в Вегасе, только играть на свои жизни.

– Неважно, – оборвал их Эрни. – Я пойду. Есть что-то, что мне следует знать?

– Что ты не вернешься, – сказала Тони.

Мэйсон пожал плечами. Его познания о лабиринте кончились.

– Все время иди вперед. Только вперед. Они будут пытаться тебя остановить, – сказал Кас внезапно трезвым голосом. – Они будут говорить, но не касаться тебя. Не трогай их и не проси коснуться тебя, иначе останешься там навечно. Поддашься и повернешь назад – придет конец Джею. Поведешь к выходу не настоящего Джея – конец вам обоим.

Эрни попытался сглотнуть и понял, что горло пересохло.

– Спасибо за инструкции, – произнес он и поставил ногу на первую ступень.

***

В темноте вспыхнул свет – и Эрни обнаружил себя в каменном коридоре с гладкими стенами и ровным полом. На стене висел неизвестно кем зажженный факел, а впереди виднелся еще один. Чадящие и дымящие они еле освещали пространство шагов на десять.

Достигнув ближайшего, Эрни увидел впереди лишь еще один, а от него – следующий. Он оглянулся назад, но позади себя увидел лишь одно пятно света.

«Странный лабиринт», – подумал он. – «Где же развилки и повороты? Может, поэтому его и назвали Безугловым? Но почему тогда «лабиринт»?»

– Эй, Эрни! – услышал он позади и резко обернулся. – Хорошо, что я успела тебя нагнать, пока ты далеко не ушлепал.

Тони выглядела такой, какой он оставил ее наверху минуту назад, вплоть до выбившейся из прически пряди. Но что-то зазвенело на краю его сознания.

– Я вспомнила, черт меня дери, – продолжила Тони. – Не могу поверить, что забыла! Пару дней назад Джей сказал мне, что если попадется, то назовет мое имя. И еще сказал, чтобы я тебя не пускала. Ты же ничего не смыслишь в магии! Ты должен вернуться, Эрни. Только я могу вытащить Джея! Ну, чего ты стоишь, время идет?!

«Может, Тони и передумала», – осознал Эрни, – «но она сняла бы туфли, чтобы не сломать себе шею, спускаясь».

Он не уточнил у Каса, что делать в таких случаях, но помнил, что духи не будут его касаться сами, поэтому развернулся и молча отправился дальше.

Тони еще несколько факелов пути грязно ругалась и грозила им с Джеем смертью, если он немедленно не вернется. Но не догнала его и не схватила за руку, как сделала бы настоящая Тони. Потом она затихла, но Эрни не обернулся.

Он, наконец, увидел кое-что, кроме пустого туннеля – дыру в потолке и ведущую к ней лестницу. Точно такую же, как ту, по которой он спустился.

Сверху доносились голоса. Тони и Кас о чем-то спорили.

«Вот так лабиринт», – подумал Эрни, растерянно замерев рядом. – «И что теперь делать?»

Кас сказал – все время иди вперед. Но путь вперед никуда его не привел.

Он все же шагнул вперед – и тут раздался голос директора Лиран.

– Эрнест! Немедленно покинь лабиринт! Думаешь, я спущу тебе с рук любое нарушение правил? Вылезай немедленно, и тогда я еще подумаю, исключать ли тебя!

– Эрни, тебе реально лучше выйти, – вступила Тони. – Вот-вот рассветет, и проклятая дыра сгинет. Хочешь навсегда там остаться? Жаль Джея, но ты ему не поможешь так.

Эрни не стал тратить время на ответ.

Его внутренние часы еще никогда не подводили, а директор не раскрыла бы тайну его происхождения при студентах.

Директор Лиран не стала орать ему в спину, а внезапно появилась под очередным фонарем.

– Хорошо, – сказала она. – Раз ты не хочешь возвращаться, давай вытаскивать твоего парня вместе. Возьми меня за руку.

Это прозвучало так достоверно, что Эрни ответил.

– Но ведь лабиринт нельзя пройти вдвоем? – спросил он удивленно. – И зачем браться за руки?

Директор закатила глаза в своей типичной манере.

– Думаешь, пьянчужка рассказал тебе все о Безугловом лабиринте? – спросила она, брезгливо поморщившись. – Я могу разогнать всех духов по отсутствующим углам… Возьми уже меня за руку, это нужно для заклинания!

Эрни почти коснулся ее нетерпеливо протянутой ладони. На ее туфлях осталась грязь, и она говорила с директорским тоном. Разум не находил никаких отличий. Но что-то другое – он мог назвать это «сердцем» или «интуицией» – говорило ему, что директора здесь нет. Что протянутая рука – это смертельная ловушка.

На секунду он замер, и успел осознать – если бы директору требовалось взять его за руку, она бы не ждала его движения.

Он отдернул руку и завел ее за спину, боясь, что дух примет его движение за разрешение. Раньше он просто проходил мимо, но на сей раз то, что выглядело директором, стояло перед ним.

– Дай мне пройти, – сказал он, помня о том, что он не может ее коснуться. – Я хочу спасти своего… Джея. Просто уйди с дороги.

«Директор» ничего не ответила. Но она исчезла с его дороги – без малейшего движения и искр. Он словно моргнул и потерял ее из вида, только он не моргал.

Факелов стало больше, внезапно понял он, и коридор теперь кончался тупиком, в котором стоял Джей. Он выглядел взъерошенным, но целым, и он счастливо улыбался.

– Эрни! – воскликнул он. – Никогда еще не был так рад тебя видеть!

– Я тебя тоже, – улыбнулся Эрни, чувствуя радость и облегчение от окончания испытания.

Безугловой лабиринт вернул ему Джея.

– Я так люблю тебя, – сказал тот. Сердце Эрни на секунду остановилось. – Ну же, я еле на ногах держусь. Не поможешь мне?

Он не двинулся с места.

– Ну же, Эрни, – от того, как Джей произносил его имя, в груди что-то колко поворачивалось. – Ты же не думаешь, что я – дух? Древние Сущности, ты же не бросишь меня здесь! Эрни!

Он закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как лицо Джея – пусть оно являлось лишь маской чего-то зловредного – искажается от боли и страха.

– Ты оставишь меня умирать здесь?! – в голосе Джея слышалось душераздирающее отчаянье. – Ты струсишь и вернешься наверх, будешь наслаждаться своей жизнью, а у меня не будет даже могилы?!

– Слишком трагично для Джея, – произнес Эрни, не открывая глаз. – Он бы никогда не сказал так. И он не сказал бы, что любит меня. Он бы даже в лабиринте не стал лгать.

Люди произносят эти три слова легко, не придавая им большой ценности, но маги относятся к любви, как к проклятью. Джей никогда бы не обратил их к человеку, которым лишь слегка увлекся.

– Тогда зачем ты пришел сюда за ним? – это все еще был голос Джея, но теперь он звучал неестественно, словно автоответчик или компьютерная программа. – За человеком, который тебя не любит? Ты можешь лишиться жизни здесь.

– Потому что я люблю его, – признался Эрни. О себе он и так все знал, а духам лабиринта едва ли было дело до его чувств.

– Ты поступаешь опрометчиво, – голос звучал уже не по-человечески. – И достанешься нам.

«Вот еще», – подумал Эрни и открыл глаза.

Перед ним простирался все тот же каменный коридор.

***

Внутренние часы отказали Эрни. Он не мог сказать, сколько идет по туннелю, от одного факела к другому. Пока не увидел сидящего на полу человека, обхватившего колени руками и смотрящего в стену.

Эрни закричал бы от радости, если бы не подозревал очередную уловку духов. Он вспомнил старую легенду о мельнице, и – как ему казалось – уловил суть испытания лабиринта.

Джей медленно повернул голову в его сторону.

– Тебе не стоило приходить, – сказал он.

«Они пошли от противного», – подумал Эрни. – «Или… я его нашел».

– Джей? – спросил он растерянно.

– Конечно, я… – тот нервно хмыкнул. – Ты в любом случае услышал бы «да». Я это или нет.

– Они хорошо изображают людей, – сказал Эрни. – Пока не начинают говорить. Идеальность сразу пропадает.

При виде настоящего Джея он точно понял, что в людях есть что-то, чего живущие в лабиринте сущности никак не могли подделать.

– Я выведу тебя отсюда, – сказал он и, решившись, протянул руку, чтобы коснуться накидки. Если тот, кто перед ним, не настоящий Джей, он никогда не опознает истинного.

Джей шарахнулся от его руки в сторону.

– Нет, не трогай! – выкрикнул он почти испуганно. – Тебе вообще не стоило приходить!

– Но я здесь, – произнес Эрни растерянно. – И ты… я не уйду без тебя!

– Прости меня, – Джей поднялся, скрестил руки и отвел взгляд. – Я не должен был говорить… того, что сказал. А ты не должен был приходить. Я сам влип в дрянную историю, и умру здесь только я.

– Почему ты просто не пойдешь со мной? – спросил Эрни, делая шаг вперед. Джей отступил на два шага назад. – Я здесь… я нашел тебя!

– Не знаю, как у тебя получилось, – покачал головой Джей. – Но «найти меня» – еще не значит «выбраться со мной отсюда». Один ты выйдешь легко. Если поспешишь. Лестница прямо за тобой.

– А с тобой?

– Со мной… вряд ли.

Эрни устал и натер новыми туфлями ноги, но не собирался отступать.

– Хорошая попытка, дух, – сказал он. – Я почти потащил тебя на выход. Но Джей не стал бы отказываться от шанса выжить ради одного из парней, с которыми трахается.

Джея выдало облегчение в глазах. И отведенный, чтобы не смотреть на то, как Эрни уходит, взгляд.

Поэтому он и не успел среагировать, когда Эрни развернулся и схватил его за руку.

До лестницы оставалось десять шагов по ровному коридору, но в тот момент, когда он коснулся Джея, факелы погасли, а камень под ногами превратился в зыбкий песок.

– Говорил же, – выдохнул тот негромко. – Надо было тебе уйти.

– После того, что ты сказал? Ни за что. Можешь идти?

Он не бросил бы Джея, даже если бы он не извинился, даже если бы он вцепился в Эрни. Но теперь он всерьез сомневался в его некоторых словах.

– Могу. Но с трудом.

– Держись, я тебя вытащу, – ответил Эрни, стиснув зубы.

Ему самому приходилось нелегко, каждая нога весила как будто центнер, каждый шаг становился подвигом, а Джей повис на его плече тяжким грузом, но Эрни не мог его отпустить.

«Мы умрем тут вместе», – подумал он. – «Интересно, про нас напишут историю в стихах?»

Он открыл рот, чтобы хотя бы перед смертью признаться в своих чувствах к Джею – и, может быть, даже услышать в ответ, что он для Джея больше, чем парень, с которым можно развлечься в свободный вечер.

Но тут его вытянутая рука коснулась каменной ступени, а силы окончательно иссякли.

***

Они вывалились на траву, и Эрни продолжал сжимать руку Джея, пока тот не дернулся в сторону.

– Поверить не могу, – услышал он голос Каса. – Ты оказался на что-то способен.

– Вы двое ненормальные, – заявила Тони.

Но в ее голосе звучало облегчение и радость.

– До рассвета пять минут, – сказал Мэйсон. – Надо вернуться в зал.

– Ага, показаться директору. Словно никто из нас не видел лабиринта в глаза, – Джей с трудом держался на ногах и еле ворочал языком, но продолжал распоряжаться. – Идите первыми.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Мэйсон. – Не будем толпиться. Пойдем сначала втроем.

– Идите вдвоем, – вступил Кас. – А я пойду с ними.

– Идем втроем, – повторил Мэйсон. – Помочь тебе?

Кас что-то проворчал и ушел добровольно.

– Дай мне минуту, – пробормотал Джей. – Древние Сущности, не могу поверить, что вижу рассвет. Ты пошел за мной в Безугловой Лабиринт, – Джей словно не мог поверить в этот факт даже сейчас, стоя во дворе академии. – Ты знал, что это – чистое самоубийство?

Эрни сам не мог сказать: то ли он не поверил Тони, хотя у нее не имелось ни единой причины лгать, то ли он так беспокоился за Джея, что упустил тон и принял настоящую угрозу за фигуру речи.

– Как выяснилось, не чистое, – сказал он, чтобы что-то ответить.

Джей выглядел посеревшим, словно от кровопотери, и стоило его поберечь, но Эрни не мог не спросить:

– Почему ты пытался меня отослать? Ты так волновался за мою жизнь, словно…

– Лиран.

– Вот только не начинай про директора, а? Как она тебя достанет на том свете?

Джей вздохнул.

– Я не учел, что ты по крови Лиран, – ответил он развернуто. – Даже и так ты еле справился.

– Да, – кивнул Эрни, чувствуя себя так, словно целый день таскал бревна на лесопилке, – но я справился.

– Лабиринт пьет силу, как песок воду. Мало у кого хватит сил хотя бы выбраться, если вошел, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вытащить кого-то.

– Вот почему ты не договорился с Тони или со мной, – понял Эрни.

– Я хотел отправиться на Дальний берег без вины за твою смерть.

Джей смотрел на него так, словно увидел впервые, словно Эрни сделал нечто выдающееся, но если подумать – он лишь вошел в Безугловой Лабиринт. Остальное сделали подсказки Каса и кровь директора. Джей поймет это, как только придет в себя.

– Мы выбрались, и это главное, – произнес Эрни.

Пора было возвращаться в зал, но он просто стоял, ощущая боком тепло тела Джея. Ему не хотелось его отпускать.

– Рассвет уже, смотри, – произнес тот. – Пора идти.

– Ага, – кивнул Эрни, глядя на разливающийся над крышами свет «солнца» созданной директором маленькой реальности.

Ни один из них не тронулся с места.

«Сейчас хорошее время, чтобы признаться», – подумал Эрни.

За их спинами хлопнула дверь.

– Вот вы где, – сказала директор с листом бумаги в руках. – Значит, никто сегодня не сгинул в Безугловом лабиринте.

– Доброго утра вам, директор, – произнес Джей.

– Доброго, – бросила та. – Найдется минута, Эрнест?

– Конечно, директор, – кивнул он. Взгляд его упал на собственные туфли, испачканные в песке, словно он бегал по пляжу. – Джей, подожди…

– Джеремайя дойдет до своей комнаты самостоятельно, – оборвала его директор.

– Дойду, – кивнул Джей и шагнул в сторону. Его туфли и брюки почти до колен покрывал песок. – Увидимся позже.

– Обязательно! – крикнул Эрни ему вслед, не волнуясь о том, что директор подумает по этому поводу.

***

– Что вы хотели, директор? – спросил Эрни, стараясь быть вежливым.

– Было бы неплохо, чтобы ты не рисковал головой на каждом шагу,– ответила та. – Безугловой лабиринт не ярмарочное развлечение, чтобы пойти туда из любопытства.

– Я не мог бросить Джея!

– Ты совсем как Морис, – директор вздохнула. – Он тоже никого не мог бросить. Понравилось в Безугловом Лабиринте?

– Не очень, – внезапная мысль пришла ему в голову. – Вы знали, что попался Джей?

– Все остальные были в зале, – кивнула она.

– И вы решили, что я за ним не пойду?

– В тебе кровь Мориса и моя, – директор улыбнулась гордо, словно говоря о достижении. – Я знала, что ты вернешься. Но впечатлена, что ты смог вернуться не один.

«Я вот не был так уверен», – подумал Эрни, вспомнив липкий страх, черной водой захлестнувший разум, когда он ступил на лестницу. – «Могла бы и поддержать».

– Я не оставил бы Джея там, – повторил он.

– Думаю, теперь ты можешь рассчитывать на его благодарность.

– Я это сделал не для… не из расчета, – Эрни немного покраснел, думая, что она имела в виду под «благодарностью».

– Ты отправился за ним в Безугловой Лабиринт – это серьезное заявление. Ты любишь его?

В ее голосе не слышалось ужаса, что сопровождал бы вопрос ма, или отвращения, которого не смог бы скрыть отец. Лицо ее выражало так мало интереса, будто она спрашивала, любит ли он есть чипсы.

– Люблю, – признался он. И почувствовал легкость, словно сбросил тяжелый рюкзак.

– Замечательное чувство, – кивнула директор понимающе. – Вот только Джей – маг, и он никогда не полюбит тебя.

Эрни ощутил разочарование. Ему только показалось, что он нашел понимание.

– Ты не можешь знать, ты ведь не была в его голове!

– Бывала вообще-то. До того, как он научился основам мыслечтения. Я знаю Джея. У него есть амбиции, но нет фундамента. Красивая пустышка. И он с тобой лишь потому, что ты – мой наследник.

Она говорила уверенно. Эрни уже убедился, что в привычках директора недоговаривать, но ее слова могли оказаться правдой.

– Скажите честно, вы говорите все это не потому, что хотите выдать меня за кого-то со старой фамилией на Полуденном балу? – спросил он.

– Ты уже знаешь, что нужно заключить удачный брак, чтобы войти в Магический Совет? – спросила директор, и Эрни мог лишь кивнуть. – Когда Полуденный бал будет на носу, Джей скажет: «Я мог бы носить фамилию, если бы директор Лиран помогла мне убить пару человек».

Эрни молчал, потому что горло перехватило. «Джей бы не стал» мешалось с «Уверен в этом?»

– Дело не в том, лить кровь или нет, – продолжила директор. – Дело в том, что Джей не стоит ни капли чужой крови. Из него не выйдет ни отличного супруга, ни хорошего заместителя, ни даже сносного ассистента академии.

– Почему мы всегда возвращаемся к академии, когда речь начинается с меня? – спросил Эрни. – Как будто она уже неотделима от меня.

– Однажды ты станешь…

– Почему я? – должность директора пока принадлежала ему не больше, чем луна, а ответственность уже давила могильной плитой. – Почему не оставить академию кому-то другому? Кому-то из профессоров, например?

– Только ты подходишь, – директор смотрела на него с легким удивлением, словно он не понимал очевидного. – У безродного мага не хватит сил, у мага из старой семьи нет причин не уничтожать академию. Ты – потомок Мориса, такой же сильный, как он – и, вероятно, последний маг в роду. Дочь и внучка Ричарда предпочли жизнь без магии, они ослабили кровь. А мое время истекает, я уже не смогу дождаться кого-то другого. Даю тебе огромный козырь, но поверь – ты мой последний подаренный Судьбой шанс сохранить академию. Я не хочу, чтобы наше с Морисом творение исчезло вместе со мной.

«Но ты готова забрать его с собой в могилу», – подумал Эрни. – «Если не найдешь «правильного» наследника».

– Не похоже, будто вы собираетесь на тот свет.

– Такова цена чар молодости, – ответила она, не смущаясь. – Когда я не смогу поддерживать их, то истаю очень быстро. За несколько дней.

«Несколько дней», – повторил про себя Эрни.

– Как видишь, мне срочно нужен наследник… Но не смотри на меня так, словно я уже в гробу. Лучше скажи, какого цвета костюм хочешь на Полуденный бал?

– Но разве до моего первого Полуденного бала не два с лишним года? – растерялся Эрни.

Она хочет подготовить костюм настолько заранее?

– Ты пойдешь в этом году, как мой родственник, – ответила директор. – Конечно, тогда все узнают об этом… но это же не причина пропускать самое грандиозное событие года в магическом мире? К тому же это будет первый…. и, вероятно, последний Полуденный бал Джея, разве ты не хочешь пойти с ним?

Конечно, Эрни хотел. Особенно после того, как понял – это связь с ним стоила Джею места в академии.

Теперь он понимал, о чем говорил Джей в Граничном лесу – только все обернулось еще хуже. Директор не могла позволить тому остаться и мешать подобрать Эрни «правильную партию».

«Когда Джей узнает об этом, он ужасно разозлится на меня. Но даже если и нет – нам все равно придется разойтись».

Эрни не слишком верил в отношения на расстоянии, особенно если одному придется остаться в таком изолированном месте, как академия, а другому – мотаться по миру в поисках места для себя.

– Синий, может? – предположил он. Ма всегда говорила, что синий ему идет. Интересно, Джею нравятся какие-нибудь цвета кроме черного?

– Хорошо, – кивнула директор. – У меня есть мерки, через пару недель будет готово.

– Вы обратитесь к портным?

– У меня есть знакомый хозяин нескольких мастерских во Франции. Шарль окажет мне небольшую услугу.


	8. Параграф 8. Как спастись от твари из внереальности

Тони отправилась на дополнительные занятия, поэтому Джей читал книгу, положив голову на колени Эрни. Псевдосолнце светило ярко, как и всегда, лепестки по-прежнему падали с дерева, но вся привычная идиллия не могла изгнать из души Эрни память о Безугловом Лабиринте, о вгрызающемся в душу страхе и явственно встающей перед глазами перспективе одинокой смерти.

Любой опыт неизбежно изменяет тебя, но этот опыт Эрни мог обсудить лишь с Джеем, а тот явственно не хотел говорить ни о чем, связанном с Лабиринтом. Но одна вещь, напрямую связанная с их вояжем, так же казалась Эрни достаточно нейтральной.

– Я до сих пор не могу понять, что Кас испытывает к тебе, – сказал он. – Иногда мне кажется, что он хочет тебя впечатлить… а потом он поступает так, как можно лишь из лютой ненависти.

– Он маг, – напомнил Джей. – То, что тебе кажется ненавистью, обычно для магов из старых семей.

– Его отношение едва не привело тебя… – Эрни запнулся и прикусил себе язык. Но Джей не замкнулся.

– Не только оно, – напомнил он. – Да, его отношение тоже повлияло, но он и не обязан был мне помогать.

– А сейчас он искренне в тебя влюблен…

– Он не выбирал, влюбиться в меня или нет, – пожал плечами Джей. – Он бы выбрал «нет». Кто бы выбрал «да», если бы ему предложили? – Эрни сказал бы, что выбрал «да», но он не был объективен. – Любовь хуже сломанной ноги.

– Я слышал это выражение, – кивнул Эрни. – Ты с ним согласен? – он задержал дыхание, ожидая ответа.

Джей посмотрел на так пристально, словно пытался читать его мысли, но его глаза не светились.

– Из того, что я о любви знаю, – сказал он, – сравнение вполне подходит.

– Потому что Кас взял и влюбился в тебя на ровном месте?

– Не на ровном. После «Ночи взлома».

– После нее? – Эрни не смог скрыть удивления. – Это… странно.

– Почему? – на этот раз удивился Джей. – Разве это не обычный сюжет? Во всех тех фильмах, что смотрит Тони, так и происходило.

Эрни не смог вспомнить ни одного фильма с подобным сценарием.

– Ну, когда на кого-то не обращают внимания, а она ходит в свитере и очках, – начал объяснять Джей. – Потом появляется в платье и на каблуках, и все в нее сразу влюбляются.

– Взломать почты и телефоны, чтобы выложить в общую сеть чужие данные – это не надеть платье с каблуками.

– Это куда эффективнее, – согласился Джей.

Эрни решил, что ему придется просто принять эту точку зрения.

– А ты с ним…

Он быстро закрыл рот, не закончив. Он не имел права спрашивать подобные вещи. Джей поморщился, но не возмущенно, а как-то сконфуженно.

– Прости, – попытался исправиться Эрни. – Ты жалеешь об этом?

– Я обзавелся кое-каким компроматом после той ночи, – произнес Джей без гордости. – И не сказать, что было ужасно… я не помню ничего, если честно. Не стоило пить.

– Ничего? Ты так много выпил?

– Не стоило добавлять таблетки Тони к выпивке, – Джей смутился. – Я завязал с таблетками после того, как проснулся в одной кровати с Касси.

Эрни с трепетом осознал, что Джей переживает о его мнении. Что ему не безразлично, что подумает Эрни, узнав о его постельных приключениях, пусть они и оставались не больше, чем «друзьями с привилегиями».

Этот маленький факт грел его душу надеждой, и сладкие туманные виденья будущего загнали воспоминания о тьме и холоде в дальние закоулки души.

***

Читальный зал Эрни нашел случайно. За дверью с табличкой, позеленевшей настолько, что надписи было не разобрать, обнаружились столы со стульями и лампами.

Эрни в одиночестве набирал стопки книг в попытках найти что-то читабельное, как «Суть магии» Мориса Лирана. Теперь ему не требовалось тащить их в комнату под подозрительным взглядом «хранителя библиотеки».

Он думал, что единственный посетитель зала, до тех пор, пока однажды не толкнул дверь ногой, потому что руки оттягивала стопка, пахнущая бумажной пылью и немного плесенью, и встретился взглядом с удивленным человеком в потертой джинсовой рубашке за столом в углу.

Эрни обычно выбирал стол у дверей, чтобы не ходить далеко, они бы не мешали друг другу, но он соскучился по общению с кем-то, помимо Джея или Тони. После его прогулки в Граничный лес компания Ника охладела к нему, да и он не стремился наладить общение. В том, чтобы раздавать вторые шансы, Эрни никогда не был хорош. По его опыту – это никогда не было оправданно, а нередко даже опасно.

Он приветливо улыбнулся и сказал.

– Привет, меня зовут Эрни, а тебя?

– Оуэн, – ответил тот. – Ты из компании Джея?

– Да, но это не значит, что у меня не может быть других знакомых. Ты часто сюда приходишь?

Тот посмотрел на Эрни насторожено. Раньше они не общались, и Эрни лишь несколько раз видел его лицо на общих занятиях. Оуэн выглядел как прилежный ученик – только толстых очков не хватало для завершения образа – и он, вероятно, не часто встречался с теми, кто разделял его увлечения, а Эрни не походил на любителя чтения.

– Я стараюсь приходить почаще, – сказал он. – В этих книгах сложно вычитать что-то нужное.

– Я это уже понял, – вздохнул Эрни. – Такое чувство, что они написаны шифром, даже те, что на английском.

– А еще некоторые в жутком состоянии, – добавил Оуэн. – Или вот в этой книге, – он кивнул на один из томов, – сначала идут все четные листы, а потом нечетные и я даже не знаю, ошибка это или так задумано.

– Я нашел более-менее понятный справочник об обитателях внереальности, – сказал Эрни. – Хотя ты, наверное, читал…

Благодаря ему, он узнал, что тахерия – еще далеко не самое жуткое, что можно встретить.

– Читал, – кивнул Оуэн. – Ты о справочнике Дэнлаша? Но я не совсем уверен в его достоверности. Ты ведь бывал в Граничном лесу сам? Кого ты видел?

– Я не так уж долго там пробыл, – ответил Эрни, надеясь, что не покраснел при этом. – И почти никого не встретил… По счастью, не стал трогать бабочек. Почему ты считаешь, что справочник Дэнлаша лжет?

Оуэн принялся описывать несостыковки со сведеньями из других источников. Эрни забыл и о своих книгах, и о назначенной встрече, и едва не забыл о последней на дню паре.

Он спохватился за пару минут до звонка, с ужасом сообразив, что ему нужно в другой конец академии.

– Прости, – оборвал он Оуэна на полуслове. – Мне пора бежать… Я договаривался с Джеем… Нет, придется ему написать. Я оставлю на тебя книги? Мне очень жаль…

– Иди уже, – хмыкнул Оуэн. – Никто их здесь не заберет.

***

С самого утра многих из неродовитых семей вызывали в кабинет директора, но никто из них не был этим расстроен.

– Сегодня звонят домой, – сказала Тони, заметив, что он смотрит на счастливо улыбающегося Ника. – В обычном мире канун Рождества.

Тони не отлучалась, хотя они провели вместе весь день. Эрни не стал спрашивать.

Он старался не показывать, как ждет вызова – и как беспокоится о том, что директор накажет его лишением звонка.

Ближе к ночи, когда он уже смирился с карой, в воздухе сгустился маленький шар, похожий на елочную игрушку и упал в его подставленные ладони.

– Передай своей семье поздравления от нас с Тони, – сказал Джей, увидев, как Эрни вертит его в руках, потянулся и вытащил цветок тюльпанового дерева из его волос.

Сердце Эрни билось вдвойне чаще, когда он сжимал ладони и когда под скучающим взглядом директора брал трубку древнего телефона из дерева и меди.

– Но ведь у нас на ферме нет телефона, – спохватился он.

– Сегодня воскресный день и на проводе магазин мистера Бэнкси, – сказала она, и Эрни улыбнулся.

Ма делает покупки – и единственный раз в неделю доступна для связи с внешним миром.

– Что только мешает некоторым людям поставить телефон дома, – пробормотала директор негромко.

Эрни мог бы ответить: огромная цена на спутниковую связь и запредельная – на прокладку линии. Но мистер Бэнкси уже позвал ма к телефону, и та принялась рассказывать о том, как они встретили Рождество, что подарил ей отец, и что Роджер опять хочет бросить школу. Эрни надеялся, что время на звонок не ограничено.

Директор, кажется, уснула в своем кресле с открытыми глазами.

Он сообщил, что с его учебой все в порядке и что он наверстывает пропущенное – ни слова лжи. Он передал поздравления от Джей и Тони. Ма не сразу вспомнила их.

– Те ребята, с которыми ты приезжал? – уточнила она. – Хорошо, что ты нашел друзей.

Не только друзей, подумал Эрни, но канун самого семейного из праздников не то время, когда стоит раскрывать правду, которая испортит всем настроение. Хорошо, что ма хотя бы не спрашивала, кто из однокурсниц ему нравится. Каждый раз, когда она интересовалась его личной жизнью, ему казалось, что она все знает, но отчаянно хочет убедиться в обратном.

О том, что скажет отец, он старался не думать никогда. Что-то худшее, чем в тот раз, когда он не смог застрелить оленя.

– Ты не приедешь на каникулы? – спросила ма, и Эрни отвлекся.

– У меня много занятий, – сказал он, стараясь быть очень убедительным, раз сам разрушил заклятье, избавляющее от лишних вопросов. Но ма не настаивала.

– Учиться очень важно, – сказала она. – Я боялась, что ты решишь устроить сюрприз и поедешь через лес ночью.

– А что, в лесу развелись волки? – спросил он, стараясь оставаться спокойным. Директору не стоило видеть его тревогу.

– Не знаю, сынок. Не похоже на волков. Какая-то неведомая тварь… Ох, да что ж я говорю! Ба опять рассказывает старые сказки, а я и повторяю.

Конечно, в лесу мог поселиться кто угодно – медведь, рысь или беглый преступник. Но в голове Эрни голос Джея повторял «тварь из внереальности», и он с трудом нашел в себе силы завершить разговор передачей всем приветов.

Директор, кажется, ничего не заподозрила.

***

По пути он нарисовал в голове столько мрачных сценариев, что первой фразой Джея, когда он вошел в дверь, стала:

– Что случилось?

Тони отбросила журнал.

Хотя он половину пути злился на них за то, что они не предупредили его о последствиях визита домой, Эрни помнил, что сам рвался на ферму, а Джей и Тони не хотели ничего плохого.

– Ма сказала, что в лесу появилось что-то странное. И меня это пугает.

– Странное? – хмыкнула Тони. – Маньяк? Динозавр? Чупакабра?

– Оно убивает людей? – спросил Джей.

– Не знаю, я не хотел расспрашивать при директоре. Какова вероятность, что это… как ее? Внереальностная тварь?

– После пары выстрелов? – Джей задумался. – Маловероятно… но возможно.

– Что-то же появилось в лесу.

– Может… – Джей погрузился в свои мысли еще сильнее.

– Мне не нравится это твое «может», – поежилась Тони.

Эрни оно тоже не нравилось.

– Если в этом районе уже случалось что-то привлекающее существ из других пространств, вроде стихийных выбросов магии, – заговорил Джей, – а Лиран не смогла или не захотела вынудить твою семью переехать, она могла наложить охранное заклятье на окрестности… а мы могли его случайно разрушить.

– Там было заклятье, а ты не заметил? – то ли удивилась, то ли возмутилась Тони.

– Охранные заклятья не так просто обнаружить, – начал оправдываться Джей, – на то они и придуманы. Они скрывают область от тех, кому не нужно о ней знать.

– И как мы могли его испортить? – спросил Эрни, стараясь оставаться спокойным. У него не было уверенности даже в том, что такое заклятье существовало.

– Одним из условий обычно является запрет жителям приглашать других магов на территорию, – пояснил Джей. – Прости, но пригласив нас…

– Я его испортил, – закончил Эрни. «И обрек на смерть свою семью».

– Мне стоило подумать об этом, – виновато произнес Джей.

– Перестаньте лить слезы, еще ничего не случилось, – одернула их Тони. – У нас есть два дня каникул. Если заклятье еще и было, а в лесу не медведь-маньяк завелся.

– Ты права, – согласился Эрни, чувствуя облегчение.

Ему стоило признаться директору и обеспечить безопасность округи, но он схватился за сомнительную возможность разобраться с ситуацией без нее.

– Мы отправимся туда и все выясним, – заявил Джей. – Двух дней должно хватить… у вас ведь не слишком большой лес.

– Отличная идея, – кивнула Тони. – Хоть я и хотела выспаться.

– А заклятье? – уточнил Эрни.

Джей помрачнел.

– Попытаюсь установить, существовало ли оно. Но если в лесу что-то из внереальности, придется… просить директора вернуть заклятье.

– Разве ты не можешь его восстановить? – удивилась Тони. – Я читала о нем, оно не такое уж сложное.

– Сноски, – напомнил Джей. – Ты читала сноски? Там написано, что ритуал может исполнить лишь связанный по крови с владельцами земли.

– Ненавижу сноски, – прошипела Тони. – Почему правила магии писали какие-то бюрократические жопы?

– Магия и есть бюрократия, поскольку строится… – начал Джей, но им всем было не до сущности волшебства.

– А Эрни может его колдануть? – спросила Тони.

– Сотворить, – поправил Джей. – Теоретически может… но на обучение потребуется больше недели.

– Мы можем отложить…

– И оставить нашу ферму без защиты?! – вступил в диалог Джей. – Я ни за что не уговорю ма уехать…

– Джей может!

– А соседи?

– Тихо! – повысил голос Джей. – Бесполезно спорить сейчас, – сказал он, когда они оба посмотрели на него. – Надо отправиться туда. Разберемся на месте.

Эрни испытал укол совести – он лишал их выходных ради беготни по зимнему лесу. Джей и Тони даже не попытались увильнуть. Вероятно, они не хотели привлекать внимание директора к той прогулке и своему в ней участию.

«Или они считают тебя другом и искренне стремятся помочь», – Эрни почувствовал себя виноватым за подозрения. Почему в жизни все так сложно?

– Сколько времени в Индианаполисе? – спросил он. – Ма просила не ехать ночью через лес. Может, что-то случилось на дороге ночью?

– Нам в любом случае придется отправиться в лес ночью, – ответил Джей. Тони уже копалась в ящиках. – В прошлый раз мы записали координаты твоего поля.

– Мы окажемся сразу на ферме? – это была хорошая новость, хоть его семье и придется обойтись без сувениров на этот раз.

– Или будем распылены по подпространству. Если я ошибся в расчетах.

– Перестань мрачнить, – бросила Тони, застегивая сумку. – Пора идти, а то до утра провозимся.

***

На этот раз они отправились совсем не так скоро. Тони и Джей долго вводили в приборы цифры и проверяли их, как перед запуском ракеты.

Автобус тряхнуло сильнее, чем в первый раз, и свет на этот раз не проник сквозь окна.

– Мы на месте, – сказал Джей, и Эрни понял, что во время перемещения крепко ухватил его за руку.

– Ну, нас не размазало, – отметила Тони. – Узнаем, где мы?

На этот раз Тони и Джей подготовились к зимней погоде лучше, но даже в длинных куртках, свитерах и высоких сапогах они выглядели так по-городскому, что Эрни не мог представить их среди леса.

В доме еще не горело ни одного огня. Даже для ма было слишком рано.

– Ты же не собираешься заходить в дом? – спросил Джей.

– Не представляю, как я смогу объяснить свое появление, – покачал головой Эрни. – Но как объяснить это?

Он указал на автобус, вставший прямо посреди грядок.

Джей повернулся к трансмеху и произнес под нос несколько слов. На секунду тронутый ржавчиной корпус охватило мерцанием, которое тут же исчезло.

– Не получилось? – спросил Эрни растерянно.

– Ты его видишь, потому что ты маг, – объяснил Джей. – Обычные люди увидят лишь сугробы.

– Надеюсь, что это так, – заметил Эрни. – Иначе мои братья к вечеру сдадут его на металлолом.

Они перелезли через изгородь, чтобы оказаться в лесу, и, пробираясь между сугробов и деревьев, обошли ферму кругом, стараясь не зачерпывать снег в сапоги и не провалиться с головой.

Эрни искал что-то выбивающееся из ряда вон. В паре мест он заметил подозрительно выглядящую дорожку – как будто кто-то заметал следы – и несколько веток со стряхнутым снегом. Но такие следы могли оставить ветер и совы, а не чудовище из другой реальности. Он надеялся, что Джей увидит больше – но тот лишь шел за ним и вертел головой, пока они не наткнулись на собственные следы, замкнув круг.

– Заметили что-то?

Тони развела руками.

– Ничего, – сказал Джей. – Точнее, я кое-чего не увидел. Меток, которые оставляют при создании охранных чар.

– Значит, чар не было, – подытожила Тони. – Одной проблемой меньше.

– То, что я их не нашел, не значит, что их нет, – резонно заметил Джей.

«Они могут быть похоронены под снегом», – подумал Эрни.

– Не грузи, – отмахнулась Тони. – Нет меток, нет чар.

– В лесу все еще может что-то быть, – напомнил Джей.

– Как мы будем его искать? Лес огромен.

Эрни вспоминал все, что знал об охоте. Но они даже не знали, выходило ли существо из леса, и если показывалось, то где.

– Я проведу магический поиск, – отменил его панические планы Джей. – Если в лесу есть что-то, мы получим направление.

Он выбрал ровный участок снега и произнес несколько слов, проводя руками над ним. У них на глазах поверхность растаяла и тут же застыла, образовав ледяное блюдо. Из кусочка бумаги Джей свернул что-то, похожее на кораблик, перевязал его своим волосом и положил в середину.

Эрни затаил дыхание. Если «кораблик» останется на месте, они могут возвращаться в академию и ложиться спать. Его семье ничего не угрожает.

Бумажка медленно поползла в сторону самой густой и дикой чащи.

Тони произнесла несколько емких слов.

– Можешь сказать, как далеко оно? – спросил Эрни.

Джей покачал головой.

– Только направление. Но оно мощное. Вроде внереальностной твари.

– Прекрасно, – вздохнула Тони. – Ночевка в лесу. Пошли за чертовой палаткой.

***

Пара часов карабканья по сугробам, обхода завалов и поиска пути через овраг заставила их двигаться медленнее и дышать чаще. Эрни взял на себя палатку и другие вещи, но это не слишком помогло Джею и Тони.

Они вели себя так, словно оказались в музее или на ярмарке, так что Эрни уже практически знал ответ, когда спрашивал:

– Вы когда-нибудь раньше ходили в поход?

Тони помотала головой.

– Я городская девчонка, – сказала она. – И не бывала дальше помойки.

– Я был в Граничном лесу, – ответил Джей. – Но там всегда тепло. И я уже скучаю по водящейся там дряни.

Когда солнце склонилось к горизонту, Эрни чувствовал себя заезженным, как лошадь после гонки.

– Давайте устроимся на ночлег, – сказал он, понимая, что никто из них не признается в том, насколько устал, пока не свалится в снег или не наткнется на дерево.

Его предложение восприняли с энтузиазмом. То есть с ожиданием уставились на него.

– Может, залезем на дерево? – спросила Тони, нервно оглядываясь. – Здесь же водятся медведи.

– Как ты предлагаешь поставить палатку на дереве? – поинтересовался Джей. – Нам нужна земля. Я могу растопить снег… А как обычные люди это делают?

Эрни мысленно вздохнул и напомнил себе, что сам на это согласился.

***

– Я хочу провести еще один поиск магии, – сказал Джей, грея руки о костра.

– Только не говори «Я уже не уверен, что нашел что-то в прошлый раз», – простонала Тони, зачерпывая суп из банки.

– Нет, я не уверен, что мы двигаемся в правильном направлении, если честно.

Эрни не стал принимать это на свой счет.

«Кораблик» уверенно двинулся к краю ледяного блюдца, вот только отметка на компасе, которую поставил Эрни возле фермы, не совпадала с тем, что он наметил сейчас.

– Возможно, мы немного ошиблись направлением, – предположил он. Несмотря на все сложности похода по пересеченной местности Эрни был уверен, что держал курс, но сейчас указатель отклонился больше чем на тридцать градусов.

– Мы могли идти правильно, – утешила его Тони. – Просто оно переместилось.

– Скверная новость, – заметил Джей.

– Разве тварь из другой реальности не должна двигаться? Чего ты ожидал?

Джей пожал плечами.

– Может, и тварь, – сказал он. – Я могу сказать лишь то, что это источник магии.

– Другой маг? – предположила Тони. – Но что ему делать в промерзлом лесу?

– Или тайник, – ответил Джей, блестя глазами. – Сильный артефакт.

– Ты решил устроить чертову охоту за сокровищами? – Тони швырнула очередную ветку в костер с такой силой, что поднялся сноп искр. Эрни мысленно ее поддержал.

– Я просто надеюсь на лучшее, – ответил Джей. – Найти сокровище ведь лучше, чем монстра?

– Только куда менее вероятно, – заметила Тони.

– Не так уж и сильно, – очевидно, именно надежда на сокровища вела Джея по сугробам. – В старые времена маги спрятали немало легендарных артефактов и забыли, где. Заклинание поиска действует на небольшой территории, так что на многие из них можно наткнуть только случайно.

– Я думал, мы здесь для того, чтобы выследить монстра, который угрожает моей семье, – напомнил Эрни.

– Заклинание могло найти и внереальностную тварь, – быстро ответил Джей. – Хотя я и не представляю, откуда она здесь взялась.

– Что значит «откуда»? Ты же сам сказал, что тварь могут привлечь выстрелы.

– Внереальностная тварь питается магией, – ответил Джей. – Она бы поселилась у вашего забора и попыталась бы напасть на кого-то из твоей семьи, если бы почувствовала в них магию.

– Но у фермы ничего не было, – ответил Тони. – Мы прямо там, где палили, прошли.

– Именно, – кивнул Джей. – Но в лесу все же есть что-то, излучающее магию. Если это тварь, она будет двигаться, если клад, то останется на месте. Утром я проведу еще один поиск, и мы узнаем.

Эрни кивнул, но твердо решил, что утром они вернутся в академию, если источник магии не представляет опасности. Джей плохо представляет себе, что значит искать что-то в зимнем лесу. Он не потребовал второго поиска немедленно лишь потому, что было уже слишком поздно возвращаться в любом случае.

– Ни одно сокровище не стоит того, чтобы мотаться среди драных елок еще хотя бы час, – заявила Тони. – Я себе все отморожу! И все ради какой-нибудь древней безделушки?!

– Ты хотя бы представляешь, какие вещи были утеряны? И мы можем найти одну из них в этом лесу! – возмутился в ответ Джей.

– Нет, и не хотела бы… Но у меня сел телефон, а ты, похоже, горишь желанием рассказать.

– Ты так говоришь, словно один из них может устроить твою судьбу, – заметил Эрни.

– Некоторые могут, – кивнул Джей. – Древние артефакты настолько мощны, что любая старая семья отвалит за такой тонну дракориев. Или даст тебе войти в семью, если у них есть подходящая партия. Не ради каждого зачарованного горшка, конечно, но в потоке истории, как говорится, утонули потрясающие вещи. Например, меч Ульрика Скарга, одного из пяти Великих магов. Хотите узнать, на что он способен?

– Я предпочла бы Нетфликс, – пробурчала Тони. – Но тут даже радио не ловит, так что выкладывай.

Мечтательное выражение в глазах Джея, когда он заговорил о старых семьях, причиняло Эрни почти физическую боль. Он готов был умереть в этом лесу ради Джея, если потребуется, но он смог бы стать принцем, на появление в своей жизни которого так надеялся Джей.

***

Эрни провалился в беспокойный сон, полный образов из детства, которые пробудил в нем знакомый лес: он снова носился между грядок и деревьев, а еще забирался на них, как маленькая обезьянка, чтобы избежать возвращения домой.

Когда Тони залезла в палатку, чтобы разбудить его, он произнес «слишком холодно, чтобы идти в школу, ма».

– Холодрыга, – согласилась Тони. – Но тебе пора дежурить.

Толком не проснувшись, Эрни выполз из-под брезентовой крыши и уселся у костра. Он не представлял, как Тони удалось не дремать, глядя на завораживающе пляшущий огонь.

Он чувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд из темноты, но тревожное ощущение не заставляло его что-либо предпринимать. Он хорошо знал это чувство по прежним походам – оно возникает, вероятно, у всех, кто сидит у костра в лесу. Старый, как человечество, обман чувств, игра подсознания. На самом деле никто не смотрит на тебя из темноты.

В его голове все еще крутились образы из сна. Эрни улыбнулся, вспоминая свои проделки, прогулки и поиски сокровищ, после которых он приносил блестящие камешки или гнутые шишки, а один раз…

Эрни замер, вспомнив одну давнюю находку. Он решил, что ее оставили индейцы, и забыл. Но сейчас он мог назвать другой источник загадочных знаков.

Подобрав веточку, он принялся чертить на снегу в отблесках костра. Восстановив картинку из памяти так точно, как мог, он бросился в палатку, чтобы разбудить Джея.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил тот невнятно. – Кто-то ходит поблизости?

Эрни уколола совесть при виде сонно жмурящегося Джея, но его воспоминание казалось ему важным.

Джей несколько раз моргнул, его взгляд стал осмысленнее, и он впился поцелуем в губы Эрни, пытаясь запустить руку ему под куртку.

Эрни решительно отстранился.

– Тони здесь! – зашипел он.

– Мы тихо, – облизнулся Джей.

– Я на дежурстве.

– Можешь слушать отсюда.

– Я… хотел спросить… об охранных чарах.

– Что ты вспомнил? – спросил Джей деловито, словно его губы не блестели от слюны Эрни.

– Ты сказал, что от охранных чар должны остаться метки, – сказал Эрни. Идея теперь казалась ему смехотворной. Пожалуй, стоило дать Джею выспаться. – Я вспомнил кое-что, взгляни на это.

Он показал ему свой чертеж на снегу, и Джей присел, чтобы рассмотреть его поближе.

– Где ты это видел? – его голос был серьезным и напряженным.

– Однажды в детстве я залез на дерево и увидел вот такой… примерно знак на стволе. Где-то метров пять-шесть на старой лиственнице у фермы. Я подумал, что это символы индейцев.

– Он очень похоже на знак охранных чар, – сказал Джей.

Эрни предпочел бы разбудить его зря.

– Значит, чары существовали, – сказал он.

«Как их восстановить? Сдаться директору? Или пытаться изучить чары самим? И что делать с тем, что завелось в лесу?»

Джей продолжал сидеть над рисунком, словно надеялся что-то разглядеть в неуверенных линиях.

– Позови, Тони, пожалуйста, – сказал он спокойно, но тело его напряглось, а в глазах появилась боевая сосредоточенность.

– Зачем? – удивился он. – Она же только…

Джей подорвался с места и развернулся к лесу – прямо к тому месту, откуда фантомный взгляд прожигал Эрни весь вечер.

Когда в его руках блеснул кинжал, Эрни понял, что следовало будить Тони сразу. Но необходимость уже отпала, потому что не услышать, как пласт снега накрывает большую часть их лагеря, включая костер, было сложно.

Их глаза не привыкли к слабому лунному свету, поэтому Эрни мог различить лишь смутный силуэт. Но кем бы он ни был, он напал на них.

– Вытащи Тони, – крикнул он Джею, чудом избежавшего лавины, и достал магострел. Человека из темноты стоило держать на расстоянии.

Тот сделал шаг из-за деревьев и стал отличной мишенью. Пока Джей резал полотно и помогал напарнице выбраться, Эрни прицелился, выдохнул и выстрелил, как Тони учила его, прямо в центр груди.

Его руку прошило болью от отдачи, огненный шар осветил лес на милю вокруг, но человек из леса не сделал даже шага назад. Теперь Эрни начал беспокоиться всерьез.

Он отступил к ближайшему дереву, где к нему присоединились Джей и потирающая голову Тони.

– Переговоры, – решительно заявил Джей, опуская его руку с магострелом.

После первой неудачи Эрни готов был с ним согласиться, но не слишком ли поздно?

– Назови себя! – крикнул Джей. – Если у тебя есть фамилия, назови ее!

Эрни уже знал, что ни один маг не упустит случая похвастаться принадлежностью к старому роду. Парень, пытающийся похоронить их под снегом, не стал исключением.

– Я Иэн Скологорль! – произнес он громко, не стесняясь своего отношения к попытке убийства.

Эрни фамилия ничего не говорила, но Джей негромко выругался. Жаль, что не осталось времени просветить их с Тони.

– Меня зовут Джеремайя, лишенный фамилии Райот, – ответил Джей, не высовываясь из-за дерева. – Ты напал не на тех! Мы ищем утраченные реликвии.

– Ты лжешь! Я видел, что вы пришли с фермы! С тобой наследник кровавой Генриетты, и ты умрешь вместе с ним!

– Он реально ненавидит директора, а? – произнесла негромко Тони.

– Я сдамся, – предложил Эрни. – Тогда вы станете ему не нужны.

– С ума сошел! – Тони сделала огромные глаза.

Джей крепко ухватил его за рукав.

– Он никого из нас не отпустит живым, – сказал он уверенно. – Придется убить его.

Эрни не считал убийство приемлемым способом решить конфликт, но по всему выходило, что Джей прав.

– Кто он? – спросил Эрни, пытаясь понять, почему человек, которого он не знает, так ненавидит его.

– Он лишился фамилии, – сказал Джей. – Проиграл схватку за наследство. Благодаря Лиран.

Эрни решил, что чуть позже выяснит, какое участие принимала директор академии в чужих семейных разборках.

– Я лишился всего, пусть и она всего лишится! – выкрикнул Скологорль, словно услышав слова Джея.

– Отступим? – неуверенно предложил тот.

– Он же заметит!

– Я попробую перенести нас всех к трансмеху.

Его «попробую» не внушало уверенности. Но даже удачный перенос не решил бы проблемы. Скологорль знал о ферме, он сразу понял бы, где их искать – а в том случае, если они скроются, он мог ее уничтожить.

– Нельзя бросить мою семью, – возразил он. – Звать на помощь слишком долго, нам придется сразиться с ним.

Джей мог бы отправиться за помощью в академию, но сколько времени они продержатся без него? Счет пойдет на минуты, если не на секунды.

– Тогда атакуем, – предложила Тони. – Пока он чего не удумал.

Скологорль и так ждал их действий слишком долго, и Эрни находил это подозрительным.

– Мой выстрел он даже не почувствовал, – сказал он.

– Так ты не промахнулся… у него хороший щит.

– Одновременно, – предложила Тони. – На полную мощность. Ни один щит нас троих не выдержит.

Кажется, план не слишком понравился Джею, но он кивнул.

Тони жестами обозначила позиции.

– На «один» высовываемся, на «два» целимся, на «три» стреляем, – распорядилась она. – Раз!

Джей запоздал с покиданием укрытия, а Эрни целился слишком долго, и их выстрелы на полсекунды отстали от выстрела Тони.

Вспышки слепили глаза, снег на поляне превратился в лужи, с деревьев посыпались шишки и ветки. Но человек в эпицентре их атак стоял так спокойно, словно не чувствовал даже ветерка.

Тони рухнула в сугроб, Эрни чувствовал себя готовым к ней присоединиться, Джей ухватился за дерево. Человек в центре поляны засмеялся.

– Легкая победа, – сказал Скологорль. – Вы просто необученные новички.

Джей упомянул Древних Сущностей в сочетании с причудливыми секс-практиками. Он выглядел чуть лучше, чем они с Тони, и Эрни подумал, что у него еще осталось немного сил.

Эрни предложил бы разбежаться в разные стороны, но не был уверен, что Тони сможет двигаться, да и сам он не чувствовал в себе готовности к пряткам в заснеженном лесу.

Джей показал, заведя руку за спину, на Тони и одними губами произнес:

– Уходите.

Эрни покачал головой.

Он собирался умереть рядом с Джеем, раз все так сложилось, а не оставлять того гибнуть в одиночестве, пытаясь защитить его.

Джей раздраженно нахмурился.

– Что за хрень! – услышали они со стороны Тони и оба посмотрели на поляну.

Скологорль сделал свой ход, и тот выглядел, как большая прозрачная сфера, внутри которой что-то пыталось выбраться наружу.

Эрни не мог сказать, на что похоже это месиво лап, зубов, когтей и щупалец, но догадался еще до того, как Джей произнес вслух:

– Внереальностная тварь.

Кажется, ей не слишком нравилось в их мире, но она потянулась к ним.

– Почему бы тебе не убить нас самому! – крикнул Джей. Уловка или он не хотел умирать в пастях этого… существа? – Боишься, что Лиран выследит тебя?!

– Я буду ее ждать! – ответил Скологорль. – Не зная обо мне, она тоже умрет.

Джей повернулся к Эрни с таким лицом, словно у него имелся план и отчаянный до безумия.

– Бери Тони и бегите, – велел он. – Я отвлеку его.

С последними словами Джей выступил из-за дерева, лишая Эрни возможности возразить. Оставляя надеяться, что в проекте есть и следующие шаги.

Помогая Тони подняться, он видел, как Джей произносит заклинание и кидает нож. Но не в снисходительно смотрящего Скологорля, а прямо в сферу с извивающейся тварью.

Та лопнула, словно огромный мыльный пузырь, и выражение лица Скологорля стремительно изменилось.

Джей широкими прыжками приблизился к ним и подхватил Тони с другой стороны.

– Быстрее! – выдохнул он. – Сначала она сожрет его.

Кажется, Джей не верил, что Скологорлем тварь насытится.

Эрни оглянулся, чтобы увидеть, как тот пытается создать шар для перемещения – тварь высосала его, как виноградину, одним прикосновением.

Он едва не споткнулся, когда Джей резко остановился.

– Что… – начал он, поворачивая голову.

Слова застыли у него в горле.

Прислонившись к дереву, прямо на них смотрела директор Лиран.

***

Первой отмерла Тони, которая даже на грани смерти не отличалась церемонностью.

– Эй, директор, там эта хрень…

Лиран молча сделала несколько жестов, и вокруг них засверкала небольшая сфера, вроде той, в которую внереальностная тварь была заключена Скологорлем.

Теперь Эрни мог повернуться и наблюдать, как директор, но ему хватало доносящихся звуков. Тони тоже не оборачивалась, а Джей через пару секунд отвел взгляд.

– Он сам ее вызвал. Она бы сожрала нас, – сказал он негромко.

«Он сам виноват» – вот что хотел сказать Джей, но сам он, кажется, не был уверен.

– Хорошее решение, – бросила ему директор. – Но я бы на твоем месте не выжидала до последнего.

Джей кивнул молча.

Для прогулки по ночному лесу директор нарядилась в короткую шубу из белого меха, вроде тех, что надевают в пути от машины до магазина, узкую юбку чуть ниже колен, высокие кожаные сапоги и соболью шапку с хвостом. В пейзаж она вписывалась еще хуже, чем Джей и Тони, но держалась так, словно заснеженные деревья не вписывались в ее пейзаж.

– Как вы здесь… – начал Эрни, пытаясь сообразить, какую версию он может преподнести, чтобы не вылететь из академии тут же.

– Стало интересно, куда вы направились, – ответила директор, ничего не проясняя. – Ведь завтра уже занятия.

Эрни хотелось знать, следила ли она за всеми их вылазками, но он знал, что не получит ответ.

***

– Кажется, все кончено, – заметила директор, и Эрни рискнул обернуться.

От Скологорля не осталось ничего, кроме клочков одежды. Тварь как будто щупала своими конечностями воздух в поисках новой жертвы, но не почувствовала их и принялась выгрызать дыру в воздухе.

– Она уходит, – сказал Джей, когда тварь втянулась внутрь. – Надо закрыть нору, чтобы она не вернулась. Или кто-нибудь не наткнулся на нее.

– Я это сделаю, – кивнула директор. – Чуть позже. Соберите вещи.

Там уже нечего было собирать, но даже Эрни понимал, что она хочет поговорить с ним наедине. Джей хлопнул его по плечу, проходя мимо, и заметил, словно ни к кому не обращаясь:

– Хорошо еще, что за покидание академии не предусмотрено наказания.

– Внереальностная тварь хорошо бы вас наказала, – заметила директор достаточно громко, что каждый из них ее услышал.

– Действительно? – удивился Эрни. – Не запрещено?

– Во время каникул, – директор раздраженно потерла лоб. – Есть наказание за пользование трансмехом без разрешения, но к тебе я его применять не стану, а для того, чтобы Джей и Тони вымыли полы сами, мне придется наблюдать за ними лично.

– Не стоит делать исключение для меня, – сказал он.

– Мне не стоило забывать о твоей семье, – возразила директор. – Я отвечаю за их безопасность.

«Потому что если бы не ты, им бы не угрожали безумные маги и существа из других миров».

– Вы восстановите охранные чары? – спросил он, и директор кивнула. – А заклинание забвения?

– Это уже не будет так просто. Один раз вы его разрушили, а к нему вырабатывается иммунитет.

Сердце Эрни упало.

– Вы ничего не можете сделать? Значит, они будут помнить меня?

– И будут в опасности, – ответила директор. – Они станут мишенью. Не говоря уже о прямом запрете Магического совета на подобные вещи.

– Я могу не сообщать им о том, кто я, – предложил он.

– И сделать их пешками в чьей-либо игре?

– Чего вы добиваетесь? – спросила Эрни напрямую.

– На твоем месте я бы уже поняла, – заметила директор с раздражением. – Лучший вариант для них и для тебя – тот, в котором они тебя забудут. Полностью и безвозвратно.

Если бы она выдвинула такое предложение в день его поступления в академию, Эрни никогда бы не пересек ее порога. Но теперь у него появилась целая новая жизнь, с новыми друзьями и новыми привязанностями, и искушение надкусило его сердце.

«Они все равно никогда не примут тебя полностью. Они не примут даже ту часть тебя, которую ты можешь им раскрыть», – шептала его темная часть. – «Почему тебе бы самому не вычеркнуть их из своей жизни?»

– Они – моя семья, – произнес он надломленным голосом. – Я не могу просто исчезнуть из их жизней, словно постоялец из отеля. Они часть меня, а я – часть их… Также, как вы. Нельзя просто забыть о своей семье.

Директор молчала несколько минут. Эрни уже собирался предложить ей потратить собственные силы на восстановление чар под ее руководством, когда она заговорила:

– Тебе придется врать им всю жизнь, – сказала она. – Однажды, возможно, заплатить крупную сумму Совету, хотя обычно его не интересуют такие вещи. Но главное – вечная ложь. Способен ли ты на нее?

– Мне в любом случае пришлось бы врать всю жизнь, – признался Эрни. – Не только о магии.

Ему предстояло однажды привести в их дом Джея и сказать «Это мой хороший друг». И всю жизнь отделываться молчанием на вопросы о семье.

– Моим родителям тоже не понравится мой выбор. Ты знаешь, чем это кончилось для них, – директор казалась сожалеющей.

– А что родители профессора Мориса думали о вас? – осмелился спросить он.

– Не имела счастья познакомиться с ними.

Джей и Тони уже прекратили даже делать вид, что копаются в остатках лагеря.

– Сначала я закрою нору, – сказала директор.

Эрни подумал о том, что стоило найти хоть что-то от Иэна Скологорля и похоронить, но стоили ли того жалкие кусочки костюма и позволит ли директор написать на надгробие фамилию, которой она помогла Иэна лишить?

***

– Могу я посмотреть? – спросил Джей.

– Странно, что ты не предлагаешь помочь, – хмыкнула директор.

– У меня нет сил даже к трансмеху переместиться. Мы оставили его на ферме.

– Я видела, – кивнула Лиран. – С простейшей маскировкой. И не потрудились скрыть следы. Дилетантство.

– Мы искали внереальностную тварь, – скрипнул зубами Джей.

– Именно это я и имела в виду. Дилетантство.

Джей не согласился, но не стал спорить. Пусть она считает, что спасла их.

Директор вытащила небольшую коробочку, похожую на карманный корпус, принялась передвигать стрелки и дыра в пространстве начала неохотно затягиваться.

– Скажи мне, – вкрадчиво произнесла Лиран между делом, – почему бы мне не отобрать у тебя ключ от трасмеха прямо сейчас?

– Потому что без ключа у меня будет предостаточно времени на то, чтобы рассказывать Эрни старые истории, – заявил он уверенно и нагло, но внутренне замер, как подземный слепень в луче фонаря.

Директор посмотрела на него тяжелым немигающим взглядом.

– Я оставлю его тебе, – сказала она. – Только потому, что не хочу доставлять вас обратно самой.

«И еще ты не хочешь, чтобы Эрни отправился через Граничный лес, если захочет снова увидеть семью», – мысленно закончил Джей.

***

– Я думала, ты завязал с поиском древнючих штукенций, – заметила Тони, когда они вернулись к трансмеху. – Все еще мечтаешь разыскать какую-нибудь ценнющую рухлядь?

Джей вздохнул.

– Несколько часов я надеялся, что она свалилась нам прямо в руки, но… мне никогда не везло так крупно.

– Хрень все это, типа найду чей-то ржавый меч и решу все проблемы, – пробурчала Тони.

– Вполне реальный план, – возразил Джей. – Окажись у меня в руках один из легендарных артефактов, семьи выстроятся в очередь на усыновление. Сила важнее даже крови.

– Так почему мы еще не забили на лекции ради поисков какой-нибудь ржавой железки? – поразилась Тони. – Валим играть в Индиану Джонса!

– Я потратил несколько месяцев, чтобы найти нить, ведущую к самой никчемной из реликвий. Но я не нашел ничего. Искать их все равно, что просеивать море через сито.

– Типа у нас нет столько времени? А то я не всегда в твои метаморфозы въезжаю.

– В метафоры. Да, – кивнул Джей. – Ни времени, ни сил. Артефакт стал бы прекрасным решением проблем, но придется добиваться счастья другим путем… Как продвигается дело с реквизитом?

– Я нашла парней, которые сделают основу, – ответила Тони. – Мишуру придется ваять самим. Через пару дней будет готово, только в академию такие штуки не потащишь.

– Я подумаю, где их хранить. Спасибо.

– У нас общее дело, – Тони пожала плечами. – Если погорим, то вместе.

Они не стали обсуждать, каковы шансы на успех в затеянной ими игре.

***

Когда они вернулись на ферму, Эрни со спутанными чувствами подумал о том, что видит это место в последний раз – момент, о котором он столько лет мечтал и столько лет боялся. Он сбылся, а Эрни не мог понять, что чувствует он страх или радость. Больше всего ощущения походили на тоску, но ведь он еще не успел покинуть этого места, и не мог соскучиться по нему – по глухому лесу и еще более глухому углу, по старому дому без современных удобств.

«Я буду скучать всю оставшеюся жизнь», – подумал Эрни. – «Но лучше скучать, чем провести всю жизнь здесь, не помня о том, что у меня была другая».

Директор сделала несколько жестов и вокруг фермы засветились оставленные когда-то метки – и в том числе та, что Эрни когда-то заметил на старой лиственнице. После еще одного сложного жеста и быстрых слов их количество увеличилось вдвое, они вспыхнули так ярко, что оставили отпечатки на сетчатке, и погасли.

– Пока хоть три метки остаются на месте, ни один маг не найдет дорогу в это место, – сказала директор. – Если только его не пригласит один из семьи, зная, кого приглашает. Я уберу координаты из трансмеха, и даже вы будете годами плутать вокруг, если попытаетесь найти его.

Они уже одной ногой стояли в академии, когда Эрни понял, как должен поступить – не легко, но правильно.

Все истории о колдовстве, которые он слышал в детстве, сходились в одном: за него приходилось платить – и платить дорого. Он не мог допустить, чтобы его семья расплачивалась вместо него.

– Пусть они забудут меня. Навсегда, – сказал он директору, и она кивнула молча.


	9. Параграф 9. Как вызвать «спектра»

Если верить маленькой бумажке с неровным краем на доске расписания у Эрни появилось «окно» между парами. У Тони была лекция, но она на нее по какой-то причине не пошла.

– Давай сходим за Джеем, – сказала она, увидев его и записку. – Потусуем под деревом.

– Он не занят?

– У него мыслечтение с директором.

– Тогда, может, не стоит к ним вламываться?

– Ничего страшного, – хмыкнула Тони. – Сам увидишь.

Она распахнула дверь кабинета без малейшего стеснения. В совершенно пустой аудитории Джей увлеченно читал что-то в розовой обложке – и быстро спрятал это под стол.

– А, это вы, – заметил он слегка разочарованно.

– Кто же еще, – хмыкнула Тони. – Пошли к дереву?

– Где директор? – спросил Эрни. – Или это такая форма преподавания?

– У нее более важные дела, – ответил Джей. – Как всегда.

– Как всегда? Она провела хоть один урок? – Эрни уже догадываясь, что услышит.

– У нее всегда есть более важные дела, – ответил Джей, немного расстроенный, но смирившийся. – К тому же, кроме нас в академии нет мыслечтецов.

– Но она так гордится, что освоила его, – самодовольство Лиран оставляло позади статую Свободы. – Почему она не воспитывает преемника?

Его вопрос удивил Джея – он пару секунд смотрел на Эрни пристально, словно ожидая смеха, и не дождавшись его, ответил:

– Оставим вопрос о том, гордится ли Генриетта Лиран тем, что освоила мыслечтение. Но никогда не сомневайся в том, что ни один маг без крайней необходимости – и огромной осторожности – не станет воспитывать себе конкурента.

***

– Не понимаю, откуда у директора столько врагов? – спросил Эрни, глядя на осыпающиеся лепестки лирана. – Ведь она всего лишь руководит академией.

Однако, голос его не полнился уверенностью.

– Ты когда-нибудь слышал, как ее называют за спиной? – спросила Тони. – «Кровавой Генриеттой» ее не за учительство прозвали.

– «Кровавая Генриетта», – медленно повторил Эрни. – Она получила это прозвище до того, как возглавила академию, или после?

– Ты прочел «Историю основания академии»? – спросила Тони.

Джей мог сказать, что нет. Иначе у Эрни появились бы кое-какие вопросы, которых он боялся и ожидал.

– Я ее не нашел, – признался Эрни. – Библиотекарь показал мне полку любовной литературы, почему-то. Какая-то проблема с каталогом?

– Никакой ошибки нет, – сообщил Джей. – История основания академии – это история любви девушки из старой магической семьи и безродного мага.

– Этой книге там самое место, – хмыкнула Тони. – Ты ее открывал? Сопливые стишки… И столько трупов, словно ее Мартин написал.

– Почти во всех историях о любви кто-нибудь умирает, – возразил Джей. – И стихи не сопливые. Вот, например, как вам: «И солнце, и луну тебе я подарю, той единственной на свете, что люблю».

Эрни подавил желание спросить, знакомы ли маги с Шекспиром или Оскаром Уайлдом.

– Не удивляйся так, – заметила его замешательство Тони. – Если посмотреть на другие книжки, то популярность этой ясна как стекло.

– В них стихи еще хуже?

– Дело не в том. Они все – о том, как двое встретились, полюбили друг друга, расстались, потому что их родители не договорились о браке, и покончили с собой.

– Если их родители договорились, то они бы поженились и завели детей, а про это сложно написать книгу, – заметил Джей.

– Но о директоре и ее муже написали, – возразил Эрни.

– Когда Генриетте сказали, что она не может выйти замуж за безродного, она убила всю свою семью – и вышла за него. А потом они основали академию, чтобы другие безродные маги получали разрешения пользоваться магией, а не печати анти-магии.

– Наверное, я почитаю что-нибудь другое.

– Удачи, – хмыкнула Тони. – У тебя еще аж два сюжета: о кровной мести и о героях, убивающих чудовищ.

– Почти все они заканчиваются трагично, – проспойлерил Джей. – Вот у «Истории основания магической академии Лиран» счастливый конец.

– Смотря для кого, – хмыкнула Тони. – Точно не для семьи Генриетты.

– Да, – признал Джей. – Род Фоккен прекратил существование, а Генриетта больше никогда не будет слышать тишину за спиной. Но ее ведь вынудили… отчасти.

– Она добилась права выйти замуж за того, кого хотела. Но превращать академию в гильдию наемников – лучшую гильдию из современных, не спорю – ее никто не обязывал.

Джею нечего было добавить.

– Когда ты говоришь «гильдия наемников»… – начал Эрни.

– Тебе никого не напоминают ее «ассистенты»? – спросила Тони.

– Симмонс похож на… убийцу. И чем занимаются ассистенты?

– Всем, за что платят, – ответила Тони.

– Сбором информации, устранением проблем и добычей того, что нельзя купить, – добавил Джей.

– Шпионажем, убийствами и кражами, – перевел Эрни. – И вы… тоже хотите этим заниматься?

– Мы в этом хороши, – пожала плечами Тони. – Уж в первом точно.

Их единственная миссия окончательно вскружила ей голову.

– Если у тебя есть магия, но нет фамилии – старой фамилии и полагающейся к ней земли, то стать наемником – единственное, что тебе остается, – пояснил Джей. – Вопрос лишь в том, на кого работать.

Здесь их мнения расходились. Тони питала странную приверженность к работе на людей без магии, чего Джей не мог и представить.

– Если ты хорош – ты работаешь на директора Лиран, – сказал он, чтобы напомнить ей о глупости ее выбора.

– Она выбирает лучших? – спросил Эрни.

– Лучшие выбирают ее. За имя Лиран платят вдвое, а она не жадничает.

– И не имеет предрассудков вроде морали, – вставила Тони.

– Мораль так называемого «правительства» – весьма сомнительная вещь.

– Звучит так, словно вы не договорились, – заметил Эрни растерянно. – Я думал, у вас общая мечта.

– Так и было, – хмыкнула Тони и обратила все внимание на цветущее тюльпановое дерево.

– Пока не появился я.

– Все меняется, – сказал Джей, стараясь выглядеть оптимистично. – У нас еще полгода на переговоры.

– Вы можете остаться друзьями, даже если не будете работать вместе, – предположил Эрни.

– Конечно, можем, – признала Тони без особой уверенности.

– Можем, – кивнул Джей. – До того момента, как встретимся на поле боя. На разных сторонах.

Эрни, похоже, испытал желание сменить тему.

– Зато теперь я понимаю значение герба академии, – сказал он. – Я давно думал, что меч и пистолет не слишком подходят для учебного заведения.

Но мгновение он задумался, а потом спросил неуверенно:

– А профессор Морис Лиран с этим гербом согласился?

Джей пожал плечами. Хотя, если подумать о том, каким был профессор Морис…

– Герб можно изменить, – предположил он. – Это же не герб семьи. Ты придумал бы что-то другое?

– Пожалуй, – кивнул Эрни и улыбнулся так, как бесконечно нравилось Джею. Словно смотрел в будущее и видел его прекрасным. – Что-то… мирное? Перо и ручка, если сохранять тему старого и современного. Или дерево… Тюльпановое дерево. Сердце Академии и память об ее основателях.

– Дерево – шикарная идея, – кивнула Тони. – Оно крутое.

Джей не согласился.

– У рода Наррэй на гербе тюльпановое дерево. Будет выглядеть… как ты там говорила? Плагиатом.

Он замер, пораженный внезапной мыслью. Почему он никогда раньше не замечал связи? Этот знак оставили на самом видном месте.

– Что-то случилось? – обеспокоился Джей. – Я что-то не то сказал?

– Что придумал? – поинтересовалась Тони.

– Тюльпановое дерево, – заговорил Джей, выстраивая теорию в голове. – Лиран. Фамилия безродного мага. И символ старого угасшего рода. Может ли это быть простым совпадением?

– Все может быть, – ответила Тони.

– А если это не совпадение, то? – спросил Эрни.

– Тогда ты наследник не только Генриетты Лиран, лишенной прав на передачу фамилии, но и рода Наррэй. И никто не лишал тебя прав на фамилию Наррэй.

– Хочешь сказать, что Морис Лиран происходил из старого рода? Но почему тогда…

– Если бы у него были права на старую фамилию, не случилось бы ничего из того, что стало «Историей основания магической академии Лиран». Если только…

– Если только что? – Тони поторопила ход его мыслей, которые и без того носились, как пчелы разоренного улья.

– Если только Морис не являлся бастардом, – озвучил их Джей. – Тогда у него не было никаких прав на фамилию… До тех пор, пока существовала основная ветка семьи.

– Существовала? – уточнил Эрни.

– Род Наррэй прервался лет пятьдесят назад. Будь Морис Лиран жив… если он, конечно, действительно, относился к нему… он получил бы право на фамилию Наррэй. Как его наследник ты получишь старую фамилию, если Морис Лиран родился от кого-то из семьи Наррэй.

– А к фамилии что-нибудь прилагается? – спросила Тони. – Нет? Ну… Хотя бы директор порадуется.

– Но как мы можем это доказать?

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что не анализом ДНК, – хмыкнула Тони и посмотрела на Джея. – Что скажешь, знаток магического суда?

– Мой отец специализируется на магическом праве, а не я, – поморщился при воспоминаниях о своей семье Джей. – Но я знаю достаточно, чтобы не спешить. Все начнется с твоей клятвы в уверенности насчет принадлежности к роду Наррэй. И ложь будет означать смерть, а ты ни в чем еще не уверен.

Тони поежилась. Эрни слегка помрачнел.

– Тогда… нам нужны записи о рождениях и смертях, да?

– Никто не знает, откуда родом Морис Лиран, и где искать его семью, – покачал головой Джей. – Зайдем с другого конца. Со склепа семьи Наррэй.

– Ты все же хочешь сделать анализ? – спросила Тони.

– Я хочу вызвать «спектр» последнего из рода Наррэй и спросить, действительно ли потомков не осталось.

– А потом сделаем экспертизу, – добавила Тони. – Лучше не жадничать и совмещать методы.

– Серьезно? Мы вызовем приведение? – уточнил Эрни. – Хотя чему я после всего еще удивляюсь…

– Никогда не видела привидений, – сверкнула глазами Тони. – Я пойду с вами? Всегда хотела посмотреть!

– На чью-то потревоженную душу? – где-то внутри Эрни еще остался суеверным фермером.

– «Спектр» не совсем то, что люди называют «призраком», – принялся объяснять Джей. – Невозможно вернуть ушедшую душу. Конечно, проводились эксперименты, но результаты…

– Давай ближе к «спектру».

– Я о нем и говорю. После смерти душу человека Вечный Поток уносит на Дальний Берег. Нельзя вытянуть ее обратно. Но все, что он совершил в жизни: его слова, письма, дневники и рисунки – они остаются. Заклинание собирает все следы и создает «спектр» – магическую сущность, которая считает себя тем самым умершим человеком.

– Как программа-бот.

– Если человек ответ на вопрос знал, «спектр» тоже может ответить на него. Скорее всего.

– Кстати, магов не сжигают и не закапывают. Удобно, – заметила Тони.

Джей поморщился. Одно дело – вызвать «спектр», другое – тревожить тело.

Хотя Эрни считал ровно наоборот, а Тони не беспокоила чужая конфиденциальность ни в каком виде.

– Надеюсь, он даст ответ, – сказал Джей. – И нам тогда не придется…

Если понадобится, он сделает это.

– Когда мы отправимся? – спросил Эрни.

– На следующих выходных, – сказал Джей. До Полуденного бала оставалось немало времени, а Эрни ничего не грозило до выпуска. – Заклинание сложное. Мне нужно найти инструкцию и подготовиться.

И не обманываться насчет того, что Эрни выберет его, когда получит возможность выбирать.

***

– Может быть, это просто совпадение, – произнес Эрни.

Он не хотел гнаться за принадлежностью к маленькой касте снобов, присвоившей себе привилегии на основании уходящих в глубь истории корней. Но принадлежность к ней делала его ближе к тому, чтобы остаться с Джеем. Не заключать навязанный договорной брак и однажды, возможно, предложить ему разделить одну – неважно какую – фамилию.

– Может и совпадение, – кивнула Тони, смотря на него с легкой тревогой. – Джей, теория крута, но мы ее строим на одном чертовом дереве и одном слове.

– Слишком невероятно для совпадения, – произнес Джей. – Мы должны… Ты хочешь попытаться?

Он посмотрел на Эрни, ожидая ответа.

– Конечно, – переборол он непослушный язык. – Я хочу знать, кто я.

– Еще бы, – хмыкнула Тони. – Может, наследства и не осталось, но фамилия тоже ценность. Не придется идти под венец по указке.

– Да, – кивнул Джей. – Ты сможешь унаследовать академию без вступления в брак. Весомая, но не единственная привилегия.

Для Эрни она являлась решающей. Кассий очень удивился, когда получил отказ, предлагая принадлежность к старой фамилии. Эрни собирался предлагать не меньше.

– Ты так и не прочел книгу? – прошептала Тони, нагнувшись к нему ближе, пока Джей увлекся каким-то постом в академсети. – Об основании академии? Думала, ты уже.

По какой-то причине она, очевидно, не хотела, чтобы ее напарник оказался в курсе разговора, так что Эрни ответил также тихо:

– У меня стопка книг высотой с табуретку – и все надо прочесть.

В большинстве из них он не понимал половины слов, а если понимал девять из десяти, то сложить их в осмысленные предложения не мог все равно. Эрни тратил на чтение все свободное время, и у него не оставалось ни минуты на любовные стишки – пусть о директоре Лиран.

– Она совсем небольшая, – почему-то настаивала Тони.

– Я не люблю поэзию, – сказал он. – Даже не… даже хорошую.

– Стишки туповаты, – согласилась Тони. – Но дело не в рифмах, дело в содержании.

– Там есть что-то важное? – спросил он, удивляясь ее настойчивости. Тони не зациклилась бы на ерунде. – Что?

– Тебе стоит самому прочесть, – уклонилась она от ответа. – Ты можешь найти ответ на очень важный вопрос. Это книга написана влюбленным магом!

Эрни хотел спросить, на какой вопрос и почему так важно состояние автора, но Джей дочитал пост и решил показать его Тони.

На какой вопрос могла ответить книга о любви волшебницы из старой семьи и безродного мага?

Может ли Джей полюбить его?

Эрни не прочел ее до сих пор потому, что подозревал – ответ будет не в его пользу.

***

Они отправились в библиотеку без Тони, которая книгохранилище недолюбливала – Эрни подозревал, что «хранитель библиотеки» имеет к этому прямое отношение. Нежелание Джея передвигаться в одиночку близилась к фобии, но Эрни только порадовался возможности составить ему компанию.

Старик-библиотекарь дремал в углу, пока Джей копался на полках стеллажа в углу.

– Директор не слишком заботится о хранении знаний, – заметил Эрни, когда одна из книг развалилась прямо у Джея в руках, и он небрежно сунул обе части обратно на полку.

– Это сборище хлама не достойно такого звания, – хмыкнул тот. – Чтобы найти здесь что-то стоящее и достоверное, нужно как следует разбираться в магии.

Эрни бросил взгляд на «хранителя», чье присутствие не мешало Джею, как и другим, творить в библиотеке все, что угодно.

– Почему директор не позаботится, чтобы здесь хранилось лишь что-то полезное? – спросил он. – И хранилось в целости. Ей словно… – до него внезапно дошло. – Лиран невыгодно, чтобы что-то нужное было легко найти тут, да?

Джей отвлекся от очередного потрепанного томика.

– Знаешь, сколько стоят правдивые и содержательные книги о магии? – спросил он. – Тысячи дракориев. Которые придется заплатить наемникам, вроде Лиран или Чен, потому что такие книги не продаются, их передают из поколения в поколение. Или крадут. Любое знание о магии – это могущество, и чем более редкое знание, тем большее могущество. Им не разбрасываются.

– Но это магическая академия. Разве здесь не должны давать знания?

– Академия, – кивнул Джей. – И директору приходится чему-то учить всех три года. И случайно не научить слишком многому.

– Ты узнал что-нибудь новое о магии в академии?

– Узнал. Но не на занятиях, конечно.

Эрни отчего-то так и думал.

– Большинству безродных удается овладеть своей магией, – Джей начал оправдывать директора. – Но она не может позволить себе выращивать конкурентов.

– Она могла бы воспитывать учеников, – сказал Эрни. – И брать их в ассистенты… Она так и делает, да?

– Да, – кивнул Джей. – Но никто из них не дотягивает…

– До уровня урожденного мага.

– До уровня мага, воспитанного в магической семье, – поправил Джей. – Происхождение мало значит, но воспитание… Ты знаешь, что рунами «взять ученика» пишется так же, как «вырастить свою смерть»?

– Нет, но, кажется, понимаю смысл. А как же магические семьи?

– Так же. Ты выполняешь все, что говорит тебе глава рода – потому что его власть абсолютна, и учишься, пока однажды не понимаешь, что стал сильнее главы семьи. И тогда происходит смена поколений.

– Но почему… разве нет причин не убивать кого-то, даже если ты можешь? Например, любовь?

– Любовь? – Джей не понял. – При чем тут она?

– Я не о романтическом чувстве, – попытался объяснить Эрни. – Что ты испытывал к своему отцу?

– Страх, – ответил Джей, не размышляя ни секунды. – То есть, уважение, конечно. Уважение и почтительность. Что положено испытывать к главе семьи.

– А что-нибудь еще? – спросил Эрни со слабой надеждой. – Беспокойство за него? Желание быть принятым? Страх, что он умрет?

– Я с удовольствием бы увидел его мертвым, – сказал Джей мрачно. – После того, как он выбрал в наследники ублюдка Пола вместо меня.

Больше они не заговаривали о семье.

– Ты… нашел что-нибудь? – спросил Эрни несколько отсмотренных полок спустя.

– Мне нужно еще время, – ответил Джей. – Я уверен, что видел ту книгу раньше, мне нужно только найти ее.

– Хорошо, – Эрни кивнул и прислонился к соседнему стеллажу, прикидывая, сколько часов осталось до официального закрытия библиотеки и проснется ли ее «хранитель» к этому часу. От букв, рун, иероглифов и странных закорючек у него уже рябило в глазах.

Неожиданно он услышал шаги между стеллажами и выглянул, чтобы посмотреть, кого еще занесло в библиотеку.

– Оуэн! – обрадовано окрикнул он приятеля, радуясь как появлению знакомого лица, так и тому, что не объявился кто-то вроде Каса или Симмонса.

– Оуэн? – отвлекся от очередной книги Джей.

– Мой друг.

– Друг, – повторил Джей немного озадаченно.

– Да, – Эрни кивнул и сообразил, что Джей так называл лишь Тони, человека очень близкого себе.

– Скорее приятель со сходными интересами, – поправился он негромко.

– Эрни! – Оуэн подошел к ним. – Не ожидал тебя сегодня… – при виде Джея он запнулся и неуверенно выдал. – Привет?

– Привет, Оуэн, – кивнул ему Джей, держась расслабленно, как и прежде, но с напряжением в глазах, как перед дракой. Словно почему-то счел Оуэна врагом.

Хотя достаточно было поговорить с Оуэном минуту, чтобы понять – он последний человек в академии, который стал бы вредить кому-либо.

Оуэн удивился, услышав свое имя. Должно быть, это был их первый с Джеем разговор.

– Что вы ищете в этой секции? – спросил Оуэн, переборов неловкость. – Некромантия стала для меня большим разочарованием.

– Директор не двинулась настолько, чтобы оставить здесь книгу с чем-то реально работающим, – откликнулся Джей.

– Пожалуй, – улыбнулся Оуэн немного нервно.

– Мы ищем… – Эрни задумался, стоит ли выдавать цель их поисков.

– «Воспоминания не последнего из семьи Мио», – закончил за него Джей. – Уверен, что видел их.

– Я их знаю, – откликнулся Оуэн. – Только они стоят не здесь. Показать, где?

Джей на мгновение крепко сжал пальцы на корешке, и Эрни почему-то показалось, что он сейчас откажется, но он кивнул и сказал:

– Будь так любезен.

– Конечно, – Оуэн немного расслабился и уже не выглядел ожидающим вызова на дуэль. – Она среди книг об эликсирах.

– Эликсиры. Точно. Мне следовало самому догадаться.

– Ничего страшного. Тут такой бардак.

– Говори тише.

– Конечно, – Оуэн понизил голос. – Но бардак, правда, еще тот.

***

Когда Джей, сухо поблагодарив, ушел с книгой, Эрни решил остаться с Оуэном и рассказать ему по возможности убедительную историю того, зачем им понадобилось вызывать призрака.

– Они с Тони поспорили, – соврал он, чувствуя некоторое чувство вины. – Джей пообещал найти доказательство. Мы не собираемся никого тревожить.

– В академии нет кладбища, – улыбнулся Оуэн. – А то с Тони бы сдалось проверить.

Кажется, он поверил в пари. Эрни надеялся, что он забудет о нем достаточно быстро, чтобы не вызвать интереса у директора.

– Уверен, вы подружитесь с Джеем, – сказал он. – Он… не такой, как кажется со стороны.

– Да, и ему совсем не хотелось убить меня сегодня, – Оуэн нервно усмехнулся.

– С чего бы ему хотеть тебя убить? – Эрни хотел бы почувствовать себя более удивленным, но он помнил взгляд Джея.

– Потому что я общаюсь с тобой, – ответил Оуэн.

Эрни почувствовал себя огретым по голове. Как на Полуночном балу, когда начались танцы. Он понимал, что их с Джеем отношения ни для кого не являются тайной, но заговорить о них вслух или обозначить их действием все равно было так же тяжело, как поставить себе клеймо без анестезии.

Он заставил себя улыбнуться.

– Маги – жуткие собственники, верно?

– Верно, – кивнул Оуэн. – Поэтому в их историях о любви всегда столько смертей.

– Любовь и смерть – это то, на чем держится литература.

– Да, но ты знаешь, что такое «магический брак»?

– Эм… мероприятие с клятвами? И тортом.

– Ритуал, который связывает двоих навсегда. Не до смерти одного из них, не до смерти обоих. Навсегда. Маги верят, что связь, созданная ритуалом, остается до конца Времени, понимаешь?

Эрни больше не верил в Бога – хотя его вера никогда не была сильна. Но даже то, что знали о своем мире маги, он с трудом принимал, а уж то, во что они лишь верили, приносило лишь сомнения.

Теперь у него стало еще на одну причину больше не желать договорного брака. И появилась причина не завидовать тому, кого однажды полюбит Джей – тот слишком восхищался историей любви Генриетты и Мориса, чтобы не влюбиться самому – его жуткая ревность.

Если он так настроен к тому, кто общается с Эрни, то будущему возлюбленному Джея не стоит даже смотреть на других людей во избежание личного кладбища.

***

– Вы нашли заклинание вызова «спектра»? – спросила Тони. – Я уже решила, что в хламохранилище вы пошли трахаться, а мумия вас застукала.

– Мы нашли книгу, и я могу воспроизвести заклинание, – ответил Джей сухо.

Эрни не стал уточнять, каким образом они ее получили. Он поблагодарил Оуэна, а для дела это было неважно.

– Так в субботу мы завалимся в Новый Орлеан? И тусоваться будет там с вечера?

– Ты хочешь куда-то попасть? – спросил Джей.

Эрни удивился, потому что Тони не походила на любительницу достопримечательностей.

– Так концерт «Блэк мун» же! – воскликнула она. – Вот свезло! Боялась, вы еще месяц будете копаться.

– «Блэк мун» – это те, которые…

– Тыц-тыц, да-да-та, тыц-тыц, – пропела Тони, очень стараясь. Жаль, это мало сказалось на результате.

– Древняя Сущность, в их исполнении это хотя бы можно слушать, – поморщился Джей. – Ну… они не худшее из того, что я по твоей милости слышал. Мы успеем на кладбище после окончания, если возьмем такси?

– Не придуривайся, они и тебе в кайф, – хмыкнула Тони. – Подберу шмотье и отчаливаем. Эй, Эрни, у тебя есть что напялить?

– Я что-нибудь подберу, – ответил Эрни, думая о том, что на кладбище и в клуб придется пойти в одном наряде. – У вас есть билеты?

Он представлял, сколько может стоить вход, особенно если не побеспокоиться о покупке заранее и надеяться на мутных личностей у входа. Ему не скоро удастся отдать эту сумму Джею и Тони со своей стипендии.

– Билеты! – Тони хрюкнула. – Чувак, мы зайдем через ВИП-вход!

Эрни пообещал себе купить через пару лет три фанатских футболки на сайте «Блэк мун» и не оставить адрес доставки.

***

Эрни решил, что и для кладбища и для рок-концерта подойдут слегка подранные – пусть и не по замыслу дизайнера джинсы и футболка с нейтральной надписью под ветровкой. Выйдя из комнаты, он понял, что оделся слишком легко для ночной прогулки ранней весной, но не стал возвращаться.

«Джей произнесет согревающее заклинание, если потребуется», – подумал он.

Тони окинула его оценивающим взглядом и показала большой палец.

Джей тоже оказался в джинсах, более классических – глядя на обтянувшую бедра ткань, Эрни сглотнул слюну – черной рубашке и кожаной куртке. А вот Тони как будто забыла о прогулке к могилам.

– Ты не сломаешь ноги? – спросил он, глядя на ее обувь.

– Они как тыква, – отмахнулась та.

– К полуночи они вернутся в исходное состояние, – пояснил Джей. – В кроссовки, из которых я их создал.

Оставалось надеяться, что Тони не сломает ногу до полуночи.

– Двигаем уже к трансмеху, – буркнула она, поправляя любимый меховой жилет, прекрасно дополняющий пятнистые лосины, юбку с разрезом до пояса и ярчайший макияж.

Эрни поймал себя на мысли, что уже привык к тому, как сжимаются внутренности и перед глазами мелькают звезды. Мгновение – и они оказались перед мотелем, к которому Тони заказала такси.

Веселый мулат болтал с ней о музыке, узнав, что они едут на концерт, и даже не догадывался о том, кто они.

«Словно я в комиксе, и у меня есть тайная жизнь, о которой никогда не узнает большинство людей», – думал Эрни, отделываясь краткими репликами. Джей сделал лицо глубоко погруженного в загадку существования вселенной человека и его не беспокоили. Но теперь Эрни знал, что за такой маской Джей скрывал недоумение и недостаток знаний, чтобы погрузиться в разговор.

«Только на моем месте любой герой нашел бы способ использовать магию для помощи людям», – думал он, когда таксист высадил их за три квартала до клуба, потому что машины двигались так же быстро, как соленые селедки в бочке.

Тони заплатила с карточки, но Джей покопался в карманах и протянул потрепанную купюру в пять долларов.

Чем больше Эрни узнавал о магии, тем больше ему казалось, что старые истории правы – магия существует не для того, чтобы доставлять людям радость и счастье.

– Мы опаздываем? – спросил Джей, глянув на часы.

– Только начали разогрев, – ответила Тони. – До «Блэк мун» еще не меньше часа.

Вооруженные охранники в костюмах перед входом выглядели представительней, чем любой из их троицы, но Джей направился к ним без малейшего стеснения.

– Эрнест Лиран, Джеремайя Райот и Антония Ильес, – сказал Джей. – Мы есть в списке.

Суровый охранник пустым взглядом уставился на список в планшете, дергано кивнул, как марионетка неопытного кукольника – и они получили входные браслеты. Джей как будто и не напрягся, только слегка побледнел, поэтому они направились к бару, чтобы вернуть ему естественный цвет лица с помощью порции чего-нибудь со льдом.

Когда Джей уже почти допил, со сцены донеслись знакомые первые аккорды.

– Пора отправляться вниз! – тут же заявила Тони.

– Ты же не хочешь раздобыть какой-нибудь дряни? – спросил Джей тихо, но музыка звучала не так громко, как он думал. – Мне понадобится помощь, если что-то на кладбище пойдет не так.

– Я буду чище стекла, – заверила его Тони. – Но какой смысл идти на концерт, если не тусоваться?

– Отсюда все прекрасно слышно, по-моему, – пожал плечами Джей и посмотрел на Эрни в поисках поддержки.

Но Эрни среди людей, пришедших на выступление «Блэк мун», чтобы чинно посидеть в креслах, словно в консерватории, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

– Мы всегда можем вернуться, – сказал он. – Но я вроде как задолжал тебе танец.

– Даже не думай, что отвертелся от настоящего урока, – хмыкнул Джей. – Тебе еще танцевать на Полуденном балу.

Они отправились искать лестницу, не считая проблемой то, если что она окажется закрытой.

***

Взбудораженная второй песней толпа притиснула их друг к другу, как листы под прессом – или как фрукты в соковыжималке.

Тони исчезла быстрее, чем выстрел из магострела.

– Вот это называется танцем? – выдохнул Джей ему на ухо, и Эрни почувствовал неожиданную проблему. Не мог сказать только: виноваты ритмы «Дьявольского сада» или обтягивающие джинсы Джея, в задние карманы которых было так удобно запускать руки. Тот вздрогнул и придвинулся еще ближе – после чего уже при всем желании не смог бы отстраниться, потому что толпа, как жидкость, занимала каждый освободившийся миллиметр.

Но Эрни не думал, что тому хочется вернуть прежнюю дистанцию, потому что пахом Джей вжался в его бедро, и Эрни даже сквозь два слоя ткани чувствовал жар и напряжение.

– Найдем туалет? – предложил Джей, тяжело дыша. Эрни и сам ощущал острую нехватку кислорода, словно клуб вознесся на три тысячи метров вверх.

– Неа, – он просто не чувствовал в себе сил куда-то идти. – Давай здесь?

– Я… – Джей не перестал тереться о его бедро, что катастрофически отвлекало. – Я не помню… заклинания… чтобы не пялились.

– И так не будут, – успокоил его Эрни. – Никому нет дела до нас.

Некоторые из окружающих их людей сами занимались чем-то непристойным, а большинство смотрело только на сцену. Кое-кто совершенно погрузился в себя, чему способствовало сочетание искусства с нелегальными препаратами.

«Надо бы найти Тони», – подумал он, но близость Джея действовала на него забористее любой химии, вышибая все посторонние мысли.

Он расстегнул на рубашке Джея нижние пуговицы, чтобы ее полы прикрыли их от посторонних глаз, и расстегнул его ширинку. Тот одной рукой обхватил шею Эрни, чтобы удержаться на ногах, а вторую отправил ему на помощь. Преграда в виде ширинки и белья поддалась так легко, словно он произнес заклинание, но Эрни точно знал, что Джей не обронил ни слова, потому что занимал его губы своими.

Как по заказу – он бы предположил мысленное вмешательство Джея, если бы тот хотя бы глянул на сцену – «Блэк Мун» заиграли «Грязную любовь». Не самую хитовую, но больше всего любимую им – и почти откровенно непристойную.

«Я хотел бы измотать тебя» – слова песни становились ритмом их с Джеем чувственного танца. – «Я хотел бы выпить тебя до дна, как эту чертову бутылку вина, я хотел бы дожить с тобой до последнего дня, но я через пару дней потеряю тебя, а ты через год и не вспомнишь меня».

Он не знал, слышит ли Джей что-то кроме собственного дыхания, и даже если слышит – осознает ли он смысл текста.

Может, и хорошо, что не слышит. Слишком много боли причинило бы небрежное хмыканье Джея «совсем про нас».

Толпа вокруг заводилась с каждым аккордом все больше и больше. Ее напряжение передавалось им. Джей выплеснулся ему в руку под «у нас есть лишь эта ночь», и Эрни присоединился к нему, заляпывая рубашки и брюки окончательно. Футболка не пострадала лишь потому, что Джей еще в начале задрал ее под подбородок.

Джей выдохнул и качнулся назад – Эрни не отпустил его скорее машинально, чем думая о чужих глазах.

Песня сменилась, а чувство опустошения пришло следом за наслаждением. Эрни осознал, что они не продумали ничего, и нет даже салфеток – хотя салфетки едва ли бы их спасли. Тут требовалась полноценная стирка.

Джей негромко помянул Древние Сущности, глядя на пятна, потом кинул осторожный взгляд по сторонам. Все игнорировали их тщательно до подозрительности. Он произнес заклинание – и их одежда стала чистой и свежей, как после химчистки.

– Круто, – произнес Эрни, поправляя футболку, чтобы окончательно вернуться к приличному виду.

– Давай найдем Тони и вернемся наверх, – предложил Джей.

Эрни решил, что не против слушать концерт на удобном стуле.

Судя по тому, что они оторвали Тони от переговоров с типом в капюшоне, беспокоился Джей не зря. В качестве мести она уселась между ними, когда им все же удалось найти свободные места.

***

Таксист, везущий их на кладбище, оказался куда молчаливей первого, несмотря на все попытки Тони завязать разговор. Возможно, его насторожил пункт назначения, или Джей, который вытащил книгу и, подсвечивая себе телефоном, бормотал под нос слова на мертвом языке, или слишком дружелюбное поведение Тони, чей макияж размазался в клубе до вида боевой маски. Он определенно старался запомнить их лица, и мог даже сообщить в полицию, но Эрни так и не придумал версию, в которой их затея не выглядела подозрительно, и только смущенно улыбался.

– Все помнят, какое главное правило при общении со «спектром»? – спросил Джей, когда они пробирались к заброшенным склепам.

– Не говорить ему, что он – не настоящий дух Хендрика Наррэя, – сказала Тони. – А мы точно вызываем не его самого?

– Будь уверена, – кивнул Джей. – Ни одно заклинание не способно вернуть душу с Дальнего Берега хоть на секунду.

Он говорил так убежденно, что Эрни невероятно хотелось поверить в Вечный Поток и Дальний Берег. Но он недавно отказался от одной религии, а маги, как и обычные люди, не имели доказательств.

– Вот что мне не нравится в идее магического брака, – заметила Тони. – Что не только развестись нельзя, но и смерть вас не разлучит, получается.

– Магический брак можно оспорить, – ответил Джей. – Но это редко происходит. Очень сложно.

– Да уж, проще не связываться, – Тони хмыкнула и почему-то посмотрела на него. – А тебя не пугает, Эрни? Не только типа «на всю жизнь», а «навечно».

– Если я соглашусь на «всю жизнь», то второе уже не так и страшно, – ответил Эрни, потому что не верил в вечность. – Вы знаете, каков этот Дальний Берег?

– Маги-теологи расходятся во мнениях, – кратко ответил Джей, освещая фонариком очередную могилу.

– Но если магический брак – настолько серьезная вещь, почему так в ходу договорные браки? – спросил Эрни. – Вечность без любви ужасна, а любовь не пропишешь в контракте.

– Для магов «любовь» имеет дурную репутацию, – ответил Джей. – Интересы рода стоят выше личных, а любовь заставляет мага идти против интересов всех, кроме собственных. Благополучная пара не скажет о своих чувствах «любовь», потому что «любовь» означает трагедии и смерти.

– Но как же… – Эрни мог привести множество примеров, но Джею они будут незнакомы. – Как же любовь директора и профессора Мориса? – спросил он и понял, что знает ответ. – В ней тоже полно крови и страданий, да?

– Как и во всех, – кивнул Джей.

«Наверное, он предпочел бы никогда не влюбляться», – подумал Эрни с болью. – «Для него в любви нет ничего хорошего. Она мешает найти подходящую партию и заключить обоюдовыгодный договор. Он может найти лучшую кандидатуру, чем я, присоединиться к старому роду, найти человека, который будет понимать его. Джей будет несчастен, если влюбится в меня», – с сожалением признал он. – «Ни ему, ни мне любовь не принесет ничего, кроме разочарований».

К сожалению, он не мог выбрать, влюбляться ли ему в Джея, но мог выбрать, говорить ли Джею о своей любви.

Со временем его любовь умрет. Все со временем умирает.

– Вот он, – сказал Джей, остановившись около ушедшего в землю, покосившегося и обильно заросшего плющом каменного строения. – Склеп рода Наррэй.

***

Джей начертил круг с символами, разложил странные предметы, вроде ракушек неприродных цветов и причудливой формы корешков – Эрни порадовался, что в ночном клубе не проверяли карманы – и произнес длинное заклинание, длиннее всех, что Эрни когда-либо слышал.

Когда прохладная тишина погоста поглотила последний звук, круг слабо засветился, словно сотня светляков слетелась. И свет обтекал чей-то силуэт, зеленоватый и прозрачный.

Силуэт старика, полулежащего в воздухе, словно на невидимых подушках. Несмотря на прозрачность, взгляд его казался физически ощутимым, ясным и цепким.

– Что вам нужно? – произнес он глухо, и голос его пронесся над кладбищем, как скрип дерева в лесу. – Дайте подохнуть спокойно.

– Мы хотим задать вам один вопрос, лорд Наррэй, – Джей почтительно поклонился.

Старик скользнул по ним взглядом: по Тони как по пустому месту, на Эрни задержался на миг и остановился на Джее.

– Роман Райот? – спросил он. – Нет, ты слишком молод, один из его щенков? Кто ты?

– Джеремайя.

– Не слышал. Ну, так что ты хочешь?

– Узнать, кому после вашей смерти можно передать титул?

– Ради этого ты меня отвлек от подготовки к пути на Дальний Берег? – старик презрительно скривился. – Все знают, что после меня никого не останется. Ублюдок Бенджи Пиллоу завладеет, наконец, землями, на которые капал слюной его прадед, и вы все повеселитесь, разбивая мой герб.

– Я знаю, чего хочет лорд Пиллоу, – кивнул Джей. – Но разве у вас не осталось неучтенных в реестре детей?

– Ублюдков? – старик глухо хмыкнул. – Подонок Пиллоу о них позаботился.

– Может, у вашего отца остались неучтенные дети? – спросил Джей, побледнев. – Не сочтите за оскорбление.

– Я слишком близок к Дальнему Берегу, чтобы беспокоиться о таком, – старик прикрыл глаза. – Об ублюдках отца я давно позаботился…

– Не могли вы кого-то упустить? Или забыть о ком-то?

– Ты, щенок, о себе беспокоишься? Мы с Романом слишком в дальнем родстве, чтобы ты на что-то надеялся.

– Не о себе, – ответил Джей. – Посмотрите, пожалуйста, на моего спутника.

Старик медленно раздвинул веки и уставился на Эрни.

– Ни капли крови Наррэй в тебе нет, – произнес он безапелляционно, разрушая их скромную надежду. – Как вы вообще сюда попали? Лакей!

Джей шевельнул ногой, стирая часть меловой черты, и старик растворился в воздухе.

Все вещи в круге превратились в мелкую пыль, словно просуществовали несколько сотен лет и истлели.

– Дерьмо, – сплюнула Тони.

– Да, – кивнул Джей, и тихо осел на землю, прямо в кучки пыли.

***

Эрни подхватил Джея, не дав удариться головой о могильный камень. Тони бросилась к ним, но, несмотря на всю отчетливо читающуюся на лице тревогу, не наступила даже носком сапога на вычерченный круг.

– Переутомление, – сказала она, пощупав пульс и проверив зрачки. – Слишком долго с этой нечистью общались. Еще и зря.

– Мне жаль, – начал Эрни.

– Забей.

– Но это из-за меня мы…

– Забей уже!

Они отнесли Джея к ближайшей покосившейся скамейке и устроились на ней, как птицы на насесте.

Отойдя от тревоги, Эрни понял, что замерз. Даже тело Джея на его плече не согревало достаточно.

– Ты зубами стучишь или тут скелет бродит? – спросила Тони, когда он не смог уже сдерживать дрожь.

– Я слишком надеялся на заклинания, – признался Эрни. – Может, к выходу пойдем?

– А дальше? Такси вызовем? Да нас прямо в кутузку отвезут! Хочешь копам растолковывать, что мы тут делали?

– Мы тут до утра окоченеем!

– Так произнеси заклинание сам, – предложила Тони. – Ты маг или кто?

– Я его не помню, – признался Эрни. – Может, ты?

– Я таким не занимаюсь, – ответила Тони сухо. – Могу из магострела пальнуть.

Эрни представил последствия, вздрогнул и затряс головой.

– Я напишу заклинание, чтобы ты его произнес, – предложила Тони.

– Так ты его знаешь?

Тони молча вытащила из кармана Джея блокнот с ручкой и принялась выводить буквы.

– Тогда почему? – спросил Эрни.

– Некоторые вещи не продаю, – отозвалась она. – Будешь читать?

Эрни произнес набор звуков, стараясь быть крайне точным – никогда не знаешь, приведет изменение одного слога к осечке или катастрофе. На мгновение он ощутил укол холода, а потом их окутало теплом, словно облаком. Тони довольно хмыкнула.

– Сколько заклинаний ты знаешь? – спросил Эрни.

– Порядком, – равнодушно пожала она плечами.

Эрни не стал спрашивать, почему она не пользуется этими знаниями – ее лицо не располагало к вопросам.

***

Через час Джей, к счастью, пришел в себя. Он выглядел наркоманом в отходняке, но уже не свежим трупом, и Тони вызвала такси.

Подрабатывающая по ночам мать-одиночка приняла их за развлекающихся всю ночь студентов и высадила у работающей круглосуточно кофейни, неподалеку от мотеля, на стоянке которого они оставили трансмех.

– Мне жаль, – сказал Джей после того, как они взяли по стакану кофе с двойной порцией сахара.

– Ты сделал все, что мог, – ответил Эрни, следя за его руками – не хватало еще, чтобы Джей обжегся. – Куда больше, чем я мог бы просить.

– Но это ничего не дало, – Джей хмурился так, словно родословная Наррэй могла пополниться от его усилий. – Так какой смысл?

– Иногда смысл не в результате, – ответил Эрни. Довольно часто, если подумать, иначе люди не делали бы многое из того, что делают, например, не занимались друг с другом сексом, потому что результат в принципе такой же, как и при мастурбации. – Я все равно ценю твои усилия. 

Ради него Джей копался на пыльных полках и отправился на кладбище в три ночи.

– Маги так не считают, – заметила Тони. – Верно?

– Правда, не считают? – спросил Эрни, не слишком удивленный. Он больше боялся, что Джей отключится до того, как они дойдут до трансмеха. – А как же у вас дела с хобби?

Джей слегка улыбнулся.

– Хобби большинства магов – это увеличение своих магических сил, – ответил он. – Или убеждение всех вокруг в своем могуществе.

– Я хотел бы выбрать что-нибудь другое.

При слове «выбрать» Джей посмотрел как-то странно, и вдруг остановился. Эрни остановился тоже, и Тони ушла вперед, не заметив.

Темные глаза блестели лихорадочно. Эрни многое ожидал услышать, когда Джей потянулся к нему, но не того, что тот произнес:

– Ты прослывешь чудаком… Но получишь выбор. Клянусь фамилией, которая у меня будет, и Древней Сущностью, которую я выберу.

Эрни замер без единой связной мысли в голове.

«Он по-дружески обещает помощь? Он предлагает сделку? Он хочет быть со мной?»

Было так легко поверить в то, что он имеет в виду последнее, но Эрни запретил себе обманываться, а Джей был слишком не в себе для того, чтобы у него уточнять.

– Эй, все в порядке? – окрикнула их Тони.

Джей отлип от него и мотнул головой. Эрни шел за ним к трансмеху и думал, сможет ли он поднять эту тему позже, не умерев от стыда, и что он будет делать, если Джей просто забудет об этих своих словах. Что, скорее всего, и случится.

***

После последней лекции директор Лиран жестом велела ему задержаться, вроде бы для того чтобы обсудить результаты теста. Впервые за полгода Эрни увидел их проверенными.

– Как понравилось в Новом Орлеане? – спросила она, как будто невзначай. – Нетривиальное место для прогулки.

Эрни мог бы сказать о концерте «Блэк Мун» – это не только звучало бы правдой, но и являлось ею, только не полной. Он мог бы спросить, откуда она знает, но не обманываться насчет степени своей свободы.

– Склеп семьи Наррэй, – ответил он.

Директор подняла брови, удивленная его прямотой.

– Неужто кому-то пришло в голову, что ты с ними связан по крови?

– А это не так? – спросил Эрни, словно не знал ответа.

Она хмыкнула.

– Конечно, нет. Если хотел узнать о своем происхождении, мог бы спросить меня.

– Профессор Морис из старой семьи? – так и поступил он.

Директор кивнула.

– В нем присутствовало немного крови Джиисов, – сказала она. – Но слишком мало, чтобы претендовать на герб, даже если что-то случится со всеми семнадцатью действующими наследниками.

Эрни испытал разочарование, но не сокрушительное. Внезапно возникшие родственники, которые решают все проблемы – слишком фантастично для реальности.

– Морис был безродным, и я никогда не рассчитывала на его наследство, – добавила директор. – Ты в другой ситуации.

– Но вы полюбили его.

– Любовь – слишком ненадежная вещь, чтобы выстраивать на ней брак. Я очень рисковала.

– Но почему «Лиран»?

– Потому что у Мориса не имелось фамилии, – ответила директор. – Он был сиротой. А мы познакомились под тюльпановым деревом.


	10. Параграф 10. Как найти первую работу после академии

– С какого года можно записаться на дополнительные факультативы? – спросил Эрни, явившись после занятий в директорский кабинет и отвлекший ее от какого-то важного дела – или от сна с ногами на столе.

– Почему бы не с этого семестра, – предложила она, оживившись. – Если ты успеваешь с основной программой, самое время выбирать специализацию.

Эрни не мог сказать, что программа дается ему легко, но чем глубже он закапывался в книги и чем больше узнавал от Джея и Тони, тем отчетливей понимал, что «основная программа» – пустая трата времени, и нельзя изучить что-то полезное, просиживая на лекциях. Разве что тренировки приносили реальную пользу, но ему не помешает расширить кругозор.

– Что ты хочешь изучать?

– Мыслечтение, – ответил он уверенно.

Впервые за все их знакомство Лиран от удивления потеряла дар речи.

– Почему именно мыслечтение? – спросила она после паузы.

– Я пытаюсь найти то, что мне бы хорошо удавалось, – ответил он. – И я должен был унаследовать от вас талант к мыслечтению.

– Ты не осознаешь, насколько… специфическую область хочешь выбрать, – произнесла директор, очень тщательно выбирая слова. – Придется пожертвовать всеми скрытыми талантами, если ты привяжешь себя к тому, кто не оставляет следов на снегу. Ты не хочешь попробовать сначала что-нибудь другое?

– Но мыслечтение – крутая способность, разве не так? – спросил Эрни. – Разве вы не добились всего с ее помощью?

– Добилась, – кивнула директор. – Я многого добилась, используя ее. Но я стала мыслечтецом не потому, что обнаружила в себе талант к нему, а потому, что не обнаружила других талантов, а время искать вышло.

– Вышло?.. А, вы встретили Мориса Лирана!

– Да. И мне потребовалась сила… способность убивать, если говорить честно, ты ведь уже слышал о моем прозвище? – Эрни неуверенно кивнул. – Я выбрала мыслечтение, потому что оно не требует ни таланта, ни опыта, только решимости. Знаешь, почему большинство магов никогда в жизни не прибегают к нему? – Эрни мотнул головой. – Джей не рассказал тебе? Маги считают мыслечтение почти такой же мерзостью, как некромантию или ритуалы с человеческими жертвами. Не нужно таланта, не нужно долгого обучения, нужна лишь готовность пожертвовать своим разумом.

– Что значит «пожертвовать»? – насторожился Эрни.

– Каждое проникновение в чужой разум приносит в твой что-то чуждое, лишая тебя чего-то твоего, – пояснила директор, заставив его жалеть об отсутствии кресла для посетителей. – Чем сильнее вмешательство, тем чувствительнее потеря. Даже при добровольном допуске, не говоря уже о случаях, когда ты ломаешь чужой барьер.

– Но почему Джей…

– Он хотел себе силу немедленно. Как и я когда-то. Он еще не привязал себя к тому, что не оставляет следов на снегу, но я вижу, как он идет моим путем. Он сделает ту же ошибку.

– Почему вы не остановили его?!

– Он сам выбрал эту дорогу и знал о последствиях.

– Вы поощряете травли, и лишь так Джей мог себя защитить. Не осуждай его!

– Я не осуждаю, – директор как будто удивилась как его вспышке эмоций, так и выбору слова, – я лишь говорю, что его выбор не заслуживает уважения. Миром правит сила. Иерархия – естественная вещь, ее нельзя запретить из-за того, что кто-то оказался на дне.

– Тогда почему вы против того, чтобы я получил силу путем мыслечтения?

– Потому что не любой способ хорош, – директор вздохнула. – Ты должен понимать это лучше меня.

– Потому что профессор Морис понимал? Потому что я похож на него?

– Очень похож, – кивнула директор. – А Джей так похож на меня в молодости… словно не такое уж и дальнее у меня родство с Райотами. И я меньше всего хочу, чтобы старая история повторилась.

– Вам не нравится, что он выбрал мыслечтение… как и вы.

– Проблема Джея не в том, что он выбрал путь, который требует решимости, а в том, что у него почти отсутствует решимость.

«Может, ты и бывала в его голове, но решимость – не постоянная величина», – подумал Эрни.

Теперь он знал, что слово Лиран недорого стоит, но почему-то ей поверил. Она искренне считала, что им с Джеем лучше будет не сходиться.

Но этого все еще не хватало для того, чтобы выкинуть Джея из головы – если хоть чего-то будет достаточно для того, чтобы выставить его оттуда. Эрни верил в Джея, верил в его слова.

– Пожалуй, я стану изучать что-нибудь другое, – сказал он, не став уточнять, что отказывается не из-за ее доводов, а из-за веры в то, что Джей будет рядом, когда потребуется.

– Прекрасное решение, – сказала она. – У тебя неплохо получается трансформирование… не смотри так, не только из-за моей помощи. В общем, стоит попробовать точные разделы. Как насчет пространственного перемещения? Его начинают учить на третьем курсе, но я могу устроить факультатив для тебя.

– Полезное умение, – кивнул Эрни.

– Полезное, – подтвердила директор. – И тоже требует смелости.

– Если что-то пойдет не так, я изменюсь физически, не так ли?

– Это поправимо, – отмахнулась директор. – И случается редко.

«Или не так заметно», – подумал Эрни. Но ему требовалось быть смелым, а не сомневающимся, иначе он никогда не сравняется с Джеем.

***

Приглашение в кабинет директора пришло вечером и вообще-то имело конфиденциальный характер, но Джей все равно сидел в одной комнате с Тони и Эрни, так что продемонстрировал его молча, одновременно соблюдая условия и ставя двух человек в известность о том, куда отправляется.

Крошечный приступ головокружения, и вот он уже прямо перед заваленным сегодня больше обычного и обрызганном кровью столом.

– Вы хотели меня видеть, директор? – спросил он для проформы и для того, чтобы обратить на себя внимание Лиран, чистящей ногти ножом в форме месяца.

– Иначе я не прислала бы тебе вызов, – бросила она в ответ. – У меня есть кое-какая работа. И с ней можешь справиться только ты.

Джей находил озвученное положение лестным, но…

– Разве я гожусь для работы со своей безрассудностью? – спросил он, прямо напоминая о том дне, когда лишился шансов стать ассистентом.

– Ты безрассуден, верно, – кивнула Лиран. – Но мне и нужен кто-то безрассудный… А еще мыслечтец, в конфликт которого со мной поверят.

– Разве это не работа для ассистента? – спросил Джей, указывая на картонную папку. Вечную картонную папку.

– Ты не мой ассистент, – кивнула директор. – Поэтому я заплачу тебе как наемнику.

Джей мог отказаться – и объявить всему миру «я слишком труслив для настоящего дела».

Он чувствовал, что в предложении Лиран есть что-то еще, что она делает ход на одном конце доски, чтобы поставить мат на другом, но он не мог оказаться от ответного хода.

Слово Генриетты Лиран стоит гораздо больше его слова, и если она назовет его трусом, у его карьеры не будет шанса даже начаться. Чен отзовет предложение, и Джея не возьмут вышибалой в самый захудалый притон.

– Что нужно сделать? – спросил он, надеясь лишь на то, что директор не задумала поход против Чен – его единственного запасного варианта.

– Для начала – разыграть уход из Академии со скандалом.

– На основании чего?

– Ты не станешь ассистентом. Для тебя достаточно. Тебе ведь не интересна церемония.

Джей мог получить диплом в любое время, но у него были Тони и Эрни.

– Мне придется рассказать Тони, – заявил он. – Она может сорвать игру.

Лиран поморщилась. Как и большинство магов она с трудом принимала концепцию дружбы.

– Хорошо, – сказала она. – Предупреди ее.

Джей не допускал и мысли заговорить об Эрни. К тому же, если он провалит задание, то уже не будет иметь значения, поверил ли тот в его уход или нет.

– И что мне делать после ухода со скандалом?

– Ты будешь шататься по дешевым барам, пить, жаловаться и ждать, когда к тебе подойдет человек и предложит на кое-кого поработать.

– А если он не подойдет?

– Тогда вернешься в академию, – пожала плечами Лиран.

Что-то подозрительное мелькнуло в ее глазах, но Джей уже принял предложение и услышал слишком много, чтобы отказываться.

– Я должен убить того, кто меня наймет?

– Я не посылаю тебя на смерть, – хмыкнула Лиран. – Твоя задача – вытащить из его головы так много, как ты сможешь, и передать мне.

Джей испытал мимолетное облегчение – и тут же напрягся еще больше. Переспать с кем-то, а потом перерезать спящему глотку не обязательно легче, чем залезть ему в голову.

– Мне ведь не нужно объяснять тебе, что…

– Если меня поймают, я умру, – Джей кивнул. Смерть бывала к нему и ближе, но сейчас его волновала не она. – У того человека есть Щит Разума?

– Нет, но у него есть магический барьер.

Вероятно, поставленный Чен. Оставалось надеяться, что это был не постоянный и ценный ее клиент.

Он рано решил, что ситуация не может стать хуже. Залезть кому-то в голову так, чтобы он не заметил – сложно, а если у него стоит хороший барьер – нереально.

– Хочешь отказаться? – спросила Лиран. – Уверена, правительство США найдет другой способ предотвратить угрозу со стороны этого человека.

«А мне придется сказать Эрни – я слишком неуверен в себе, чтобы пытаться кому-то помочь».

– По крайней мере, никто не расстроится, если я превращу его мозги в омлет, – хмыкнул нервно он.

– Если ты сделаешь это, тебя изрешетят пулями, – предупредила Лиран.

– Просто скажите мне, что нужно вытащить из тех гнилых мозгов, – сказал он.

– Когда покинешь академию, отправишься вот в эту страну. Вроде как первым попавшимся рейсом, – Лиран написала название города на клочке бумаги, оторванного от расписания. – Вселись в какой-нибудь клоповник и пей в каждом подвернувшемся кабаке, плачься на жизнь в любую согласную жилетку… В общем, делай то, что делал бы, если бы тебя вышвырнули из академии.

Джей сжал зубы, но не стал рассказывать, что бы он на самом деле после этого делал, а вместо этого спросил:

– А как он узнает, что я – мыслечтец, и где я напиваюсь? Мне каждому встречному на трудности мыслечтения жаловаться?

– Захотел в Магическом Суде оказаться? – поперхнулась Лиран. – Довести до его сведенья о твоем существовании – уже моя ответственность.

– И как вы это сделаете? Если не секрет.

– Предупрежу о том, что тебя ни в коем случае нельзя брать на работу.

Джей понимающе кивнул.

***

– И зачем директор вызывала тебя? – спросила Тони. – Обычно она зовет нас обоих. Кто-то попался пьяным? С сигаретами? С синяками?

Она полулежала на подушках с джойстиком в руках и выглядела расслабленной – сидящий рядом с ней Эрни определенно ничего не заметил, но Джей видел тревогу в ее глазах.

– У нее нашлось задание для меня, – Джей не стал оттягивать неизбежное. – И я его принял.

Тони, конечно, обиделась.

– Мы должны были все обсудить!

– Нечего обсуждать, – покачал головой Джей, садясь рядом с ними. В их, возможно, последний совместный вечер ему не хотелось ругаться. – Я должен был принять его или попрощаться со своей будущей карьерой.

– Карьерой наемника? – уточнил Эрни.

– Любой карьерой, кроме разве что уборщика мусора, – ответил Джей резко.

– Я могу поговорить… – начал Эрни и осекся под взглядом Джея. – Это опасное задание? – спросил он, смиряясь.

– Все миссии опасны, – ответил Джей. – Потому нас и нанимают для их исполнения. Эта не более опасна, чем другие.

Он не обманул даже Эрни.

Тони отбросила джойстик. Конечно, они договорились, что всегда будут страховать друг друга, но никто не мог подстраховать Джея на этой миссии. Она не хуже него понимала, что если что-то пойдет не так, воспоминания об этом вечере окажутся ее последними воспоминаниями о нем.

Эрни смотрел напряженно и с какой-то отчаянностью. Джею хотелось остаться наедине с ним и выслушать, но одновременно он понимал, что сейчас тот легко наговорит лишнего.

– Можешь рассказать что-нибудь о миссии? – спросила Тони. – Знаю про неразглашение и все такое, ты теперь настоящий наемник, но хоть что-то, а?

– Я должен вам кое-что рассказать, – признался Джей, – иначе вы можете все сорвать. Когда завтра при всех за конфликт с директором я буду изгнан из академии – это будет первой частью плана.

Тони несколько секунд не закрывала рот, а Эрни выдал лишь растерянное:

– Что?!

– Миссия с внедрением, – пояснил Джей. – Мне нужна достоверная легенда. Потому директор и поручила ее мне.

– Но тебе обязательно? – спросил Эрни почти жалобно. – Соглашаться обязательно?

– Начала карьеры лучше не придумать, – сказал он, чтобы убедить Тони. – И я, вероятно, предотвращу небольшую войну, – добавил он, чтобы убедить Эрни.

Его расчет оказался верен – больше они не заговаривали об отказе от миссии. Но напряжение не исчезло, как бы старательно они не делали вид, что это просто очередной вечер со стащенным из кухни пирогом и новой игрой.

Желание Эрни что-то сказать не исчезало, сколько Джей не давал ему времени передумать, а вечер переходил в глубокую ночь, и ради тех, кому предстояло вставать на занятия, им стоило разойтись.

Джею не следовало слушать необдуманных слов Эрни. Но в ближайшие дни смерть будет дышать ему в затылок – долго, неотступно и как никогда близко – и он не мог уйти, не узнав того, что кипит в голове Эрни.

Если он вернется, то даст Эрни забрать слова обратно, что бы тот не сказал, но сейчас он должен их услышать.

И переспать с Эрни еще один раз – последний перед… перед недолгой разлукой и ничем больше, одернул он себя.

– Мне нужно в оружейную, – сказал он.

– Я тебя провожу, – конечно же, вызвался Эрни. – Мне по дороге.

Тони закрыла за ними дверь, и Джей услышал щелчок щеколды. Она понимала, что он вернется не раньше утра.

***

Эрни смотрел на Джея и не мог поверить, что тот собирается уйти, чтобы участвовать в чьей-то опасной политической игре.

Подобные миссии, внезапно подумал он, станут постоянной работой Джея, когда его – похоже, все-таки, «когда», а не «если» – произведут в ассистенты. Он постоянно будет рисковать собой, и как Эрни с этим жить?

Джей, похоже, не считал смертельный риск будущей профессии проблемой, и не откажется от нее в пользу чего-то стабильного, но малодоходного и непрестижного.

«Если только ты не станешь директором академии, чтобы нанять его заместителем, тогда его уделом станут учебные планы и уроки», – произнес предательский голос в его голове.

– Сколько это займет? – спросил Эрни.

– Операция? Сложно сказать, – Джей явно не хотел говорить, словно это было плохой приметой, а он в них верил. – Около недели, наверное.

– А когда бить тревогу?

– Не стоит, – покачал головой Джей. – Если я выдам себя, то мне и вытаскивать себя оттуда.

– Ты справишься? – Эрни ждал ответа с таким трепетом, словно своими словами Джей мог дать нерушимую гарантию. И с ней Эрни мог сделать что-то большее, чем выкрикнуть осуждающие слова на могиле. – Ты вернешься ко мне?

– Конечно, вернусь, – Джей улыбнулся. – Если ты хочешь, чтобы я вернулся, я вернусь.

– Разве мое желание что-то значит? – они стояли так близко, что Эрни говорил почти в висок Джея.

– Ты маг, – ответил тот. – Если ты хочешь чего-то, то Вселенная изменится для тебя.

– Тогда я буду желать изо всех сил, – он сжал руку Джея так сильно, что тот дернулся от боли.

Он хотел признаться в любви. Но что-то внутри него твердило, что совсем это и не большое чувство, просто привязанность к сексуальному и раскрепощенному парню, который спит с ним.

Но гораздо хуже будет, когда Джей посмотрит на него и скажет, что не чувствует ничего такого. И перед опасным заданием они расстанутся со смущением и неловкостью.

– Я хочу, чтобы мы кое-что сделали сегодня, – сказал он.

***

– Я хочу, чтобы мы кое-что сделали сегодня, – сказал ему Эрни.

Джей понимающе кивнул.

– Прямо здесь? – предложил он. Кладовку около оружейной они еще не пробовали. – Только если удержишь меня на весу.

– Нет, – покачал головой Эрни. – Я хочу… чтобы ты меня трахнул. Поэтому давай не у стены.

– Ага, тут нужна кровать, – только и смог произнести Джей.

До комнаты они дошли быстро и молча.

– Ты уверен? – спросил Джей все же, когда дверь захлопнулась, и куртки упали на пол.

– Конечно, – Эрни облизнул губы. Несмотря на уверенный голос, его тело выдавало нервозность всем, начиная от позы.

Пожалуй, Джею стоило вернуться в привычное русло, но мягко, потому что Эрни что-то вбил себе в голову – из-за идеи равенства или из-за страха перед разлукой – и обидится, если просто заявить «я не хочу и не особо умею быть ведущим», хотя именно так дела и обстояли.

Джей провел руками по его бокам и плечам, словно стремясь согреть, в расчете на то, что плавные движения уберут напряжение из мышц. Он выдохнул Эрни в шею, заставляя кожу того покрыться мурашками. «Не торопись» напомнил он себе, даже если преждевременным было само решение.

– Мы не в последний раз вместе, – напомнил он, когда черты лица Эрни смягчились, а дыхание перестало частить.

– Я знаю, – хмыкнул тот. – Но тебя не будет долго, а я хочу помнить тебя. Хочу, чтобы мне было что вспомнить, пока диктаторы банановых республик падают к твоим ногам.

– Не ревнуй к тому ублюдку, – сказал Джей. – Он мерзок, как Древняя Сущность, и я постараюсь держаться от его постели подальше.

Однако, он понимал – как и Эрни – что все действия хороши, когда надо втереться полусумасшедшему тирану в доверие.

Эрни все еще не передумал.

– Ляг, – сказал Джей. – Нет, лучше встань на колени на кровати.

– У тебя странные фантазии, – хмыкнул Эрни, снова начиная нервничать.

Джей плохо помнил свой первый раз, но в тот раз он переживал куда меньше, чем сейчас. Каждый раз, когда Эрни сжимался на его пальцах – не от боли, а скорее от нервов – ему хотелось остановить все, но Эрни стонал, ерзал и разводил бедра шире. В какой-то момент Джей понял, что ему необходимо расстегнуть брюки, иначе станет не просто некомфортно, а больно.

– Давай уже, – выдохнул Эрни нетерпеливо.

– Если я начну, то все кончится быстро, – попытался осадить его Джей, но выдохнул и потянулся за презервативом.

Закончилось все, в самом деле, быстро, но не так, как он ожидал: ему никак не удавалось достаточно расслабиться и отпустить себя, а Эрни уже на втором или третьем толчке выгнулся до хруста в позвонках и обмяк, загнанно дыша и комкая покрывало. 

– Прости, – произнес он, когда смог сфокусировать взгляд. – Продолжай.

– Не стоит, – произнес Джей. – Поверь моему опыту, теперь будет не круто.

По крайней мере, им удалось обойтись без обращения к врачу.

– Я сам закончу, – он уже чувствовал, как приближающаяся разрядка кипятит кровь, сдавливает грудь, выступает крупными каплями на висках.

– Я помогу, – Эрни развернулся и потянул его к себе на колени, разгоряченный и встрепанный, пахнущий свежим потом и самим Джеем.

Его восхищенные и жаждущие глаза, его нежные руки позволили Джею, наконец, выбросить из головы мысли о смерти и погрузиться в удовольствие и теплоту, как в предрассветный океан.

***

Они отказались от идеи публичной ссоры, потому что все, что происходит в кабинете директора, всегда оставалось в нем, и было бы подозрительно выносить проблему вовне. Поэтому после обеда, когда народа в столовой и во дворе находилось максимально много, Джей отправился в кабинет, провожаемый любопытными взглядами, и несколько минут они с Лиран молчали за непроницаемой дверью, глядя друг на друга. Все детали операции были уже ими обговорены, а время требований еще не наступило.

Потом Джей ускорил ритм дыхания, чтобы сбить его, слегка взъерошил волосы, чтобы выглядеть еще более разгоряченным, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу и вытащил запонку из левой манжеты, словно по привычке теребил ее во время тяжелого разговора и забылся. Он разогнался и вылетел за дверь уже на приличной скорости, от души хлопнув ее. Та крепилась к косяку куда надежней, чем в общежитии, поэтому лишь издала звук, подобный бою церковного колокола, который привлек внимание даже тех, кто пропустил его шествие.

Они правильно рассчитали, что в коридорах обязательно кто-то будет и сунет свой нос в чужое дело при первых признаках скандала.

Джей попросил Тони и Эрни держаться подальше, но все равно увидел немало знакомых лиц. Студенты и сотрудники академии чувствовали запах жареного безошибочно.

Директор Лиран, чеканя шаг, вышла из кабинета, чтобы разыграть последний – якобы – акт их пьесы.

– Если так считаете, Джеремайя, можете получить ваш диплом и поискать место, где можно его применить, – заявила она громко. Так, чтобы ее услышали не только на лестнице, но в нижнем коридоре, если не во дворе.

Она собиралась выразить крайнюю степень злости. Джей знал, что, Лиран в ярости выражается куда обрывистей и ярче, но не стал на репетиции поправлять – для того, чтобы достоверно изобразить изгнание из академии зарвавшегося ученика, Лиран хватило бы сыграть и раздражение.

Директор сделала драматичную паузу, чтобы вытащить перо и подготовленный пергамент. Здесь правдоподобность уступила эффективности, но мало кто из студентов знал, что диплом не напишешь за две секунды – выдающему магу необходимо собственноручно вывести его до последней буквы. Лиран написала его вчера, размазав кое-где чернила и поставив кляксу для эффекта. Джей рассчитывал, что заметившие несоответствие подумают, что директор уже не первый месяц мечтает его выставить.

– Собирай вещи! – заявила Лиран, оторвав перо от пергамента, и метнула свитком в Джея, который едва позорно не уронил его. Звучали слова директора крайне искренне.

Джею пришлось пройти мимо практически всей академии, включая ошарашенного Каса, попытавшегося остановить его Мэйсона, довольно скалящегося Симмонса и многих знакомых, которые не начали свистеть в большинстве своем лишь потому, что еще не осознали ситуации.

Он попросил Эрни не приходить – они попрощались заранее – и всем сообщать, что он не хочет разговаривать на эту тему. Тони подойдет чуть позже, чтобы поговорить о дележе вещей – он оставит ей все ценное – для всех желающих слышать ушей.

Большую часть пути Джей смотрел на носки ботинок, не желая видеть ни сочувствия, ни злорадства в чужих глазах.

«Через неделю или две, я вернусь», – повторял он про себя. – «И они заговорят совсем по-другому».

Но в своей комнате он на минуту – пока деловым вихрем не ворвалась напарница – прислонился к стене и медленно выдохнул, как учила Тони, чтобы унять сердце, колотящееся так отчаянно, словно он прошел не пару сотен метров и две лестницы, а без остановки поднялся на Эверест.

***

Джей не запомнил, как называется страна, только то, что она у экватора и с дырявым пропускным режимом. Он не запомнил, как называется город, только грязные улицы и теплый океан, где как-то ночью грязные волны потаскали его по камням. Он даже не запомнил, как называется отель, в баре которого он пил третий день.

«Пора завязывать, пока я не забыл, как зовут меня самого», – подумал он.

Джей уже смирился – то есть позволил себе надеяться – с тем, что расчеты Лиран не оправдались, и что никто к нему не подойдет. И что сегодня он последний раз напьется, облюет набивающейся на ночь компании ботинки и запьет с утра таблетку водой из-под крана. За мутными треснутыми окнами темнело, и Джей отправил последнюю порцию виски в небытие, чтобы остаться в состоянии добраться до номера.

Бесцеремонно хлопнувшая входная дверь, и стук трех пар тяжелых ботинок по грязному кафелю стали предупреждением.

– Эй, – кто-то резко дернул его за плечо, – янки, ты все еще в сознании?

Лиран предупредила его, что снести правой руке Кристофа Гарзы голову станет плохим первым впечатлением. Только поэтому Джей удержал рвущееся с языка заклинание, ребята в камуфляже его бы не остановили. Фактор внезапности – прекрасная вещь, а они едва ли чего-то ждали от тощего пьяного американца, вчерашнего подростка.

– Проблемы, парни? – улыбнулся он с тем уровнем расслабленности и спокойствия, который дает лишь алкоголь. Джей хотел бы, чтобы его внутри сегодня оказалось побольше.

– Ты идешь с нами, – сказал Абель Фосс. – Хозяин хочет тебя видеть.

– Зачем? – спросил Джей настороженно и взялся за пустую бутылку вроде как с угрозой, но такой смехотворной, что никто из сопровождающих даже не потянулся к оружию.

– У него для тебя работа, – соизволил ответить Фосс, хотя Джей уже решил, что сейчас его за шкирку поволокут в машину, и выпустил бутылку, чтобы не искушать судьбу.

Бармен с другого конца стойки и немногие посетители бара вроде как не смотрели в их сторону, но не пропускали ничего.

– От… лично, – сказал он. – Мне нужна работа. Выпьете со мной, ребята? Эй…

– Нет, – оборвал его Фосс. – Ты больше не пьешь. И умой морду прежде, чем поедем.

«Смотрите-ка, какой щепетильный», – мысленно усмехнулся Джей. – «Беспокоишься за обивку сидений».

Он знал, что ехать им не так уж далеко. Всего несколько километров в джунгли по дороге – полностью простреливаемой и кое-где заминированной – к роскошной вилле.

– Счас, – кивнул он и нетвердыми шагами направился в сторону туалета, где включил еле теплую воду, потому что другой не было.

– И это ничтожество – колдун? – спросил один из парней в камуфляже достаточно громко.

Люди нередко переоценивают звук текущей воды. И недооценивают переводческие амулеты.

– Захудалый, – ответил Фосс. – Но нам сойдет.

– Зачем нам вообще колдун? – возразил другой парень с оружием. – Мне от них всегда не по себе.

– Этот парень не по Вуду.

– А по чему тогда?

– По чужим мозгам. Если не врет. Если врет, то пойдет на удобрения.

– Ну, почему, – хмыкнул говорившей первым, – может, хозяину приглянется. Смазливый. А потом и нам перепадет.

Джей закрыл кран и посмотрел в зеркало на свое чуть посветлевшее лицо и помятую рубашку. Сведенья никогда не бывают лишними, но иногда лучше отказаться от информации для сохранения решимости.

– Поехали, – сказал он, небрежно одергивая рубашку.

***

Кристоф Гарза пристально смотрел в его лицо, будто пытаясь что-то прочесть по его глазам. Ничего прочесть у него бы не получилось, но пользуясь тем, что все его внимание приковано к лицу Джея, тот совершил первое знакомство с его разумом.

Не попытку взлома, потому что он даже не пытался залезть за стену, лишь хотел увидеть, высока ли она и есть ли в ней бреши. Он не мог позволить себе ни светящихся глаз – темные очки бы его не спасли, ни пауз в разговоре, а никто еще не научился одновременно связно говорить и шарить по чужой голове.

Вся «операция» заняла у него меньше секунды: он бросил один взгляд, но и мгновенная разведка принесла немало.

Пришлось отказаться от плана снести барьер или незаметно распахнуть ворота – Лиран не за причудливые байки считалась лучшим мыслечтецом в мире.

Конечно, она не оставила подписи, но Джей узнал почерк. Чен училась у Лиран, но не стала бы воспроизводить конструкцию со всеми любимыми деталями Лиран, и характерной для нее основой.

Разве что Чен тщательно имитировала работу Лиран, забыв о характерной для наемников любви к приписыванию себе заслуженных и незаслуженных заслуг. Он имел слишком мало времени на рассматривание деталей барьера, но если его ставила Лиран, становилось ясно, почему понадобился спектакль.

Лиран не могла рекомендовать его напрямую – ей требовалось остаться совершенно непричастной, если он попадется.

– Нам очень повезло заполучить вас, Джеремайя, – сказал Гарза, и Джей почувствовал бы себя польщенным в другой ситуации, но сейчас он мог лишь прятать за скромной улыбкой страх.

– Прошу, зовите меня Джеем, сеньор, – ответил он. – И разве вы уже не сотрудничаете с одним мыслечтецом?

– О, вы заметили?

– Я слышал, сеньор.

– Не совсем так, – продолжил Гарза. – К тому же есть огромная разница между наемником и человеком, верящим в мои идеи.

«Точнее, в идею, что ты заслуживаешь править куском суши», – мысленно поправил его Джей.

– Я горд служить такому лидеру, как вы, – сказал он, готовый по первому знаку пасть на колени. – Для меня станет честью защищать ваши интересы и ваш разум.

Если Гарза заподозрил Лиран, и решил заменить ее барьер творением Джея – он просто вручит ему ключ от сейфа. Но Гарза, что неудивительно, не был настолько глуп, чтобы доверять только что встреченному мыслечтецу.

– Ей и самой теперь не взломать этот барьер, верно? – усмехнулся он. – Но если ты так хочешь, можешь взглянуть.

У его уверенности имелись основания, но Джей изобразил замешательство.

– Сеньор, вы…

– Взгляни, – повторил Гарза. – Я доверяю тебе.

«Нет, если ты не глупец. А ты не глупец», – подумал Джей и снял очки. Не то, чтобы они мешали, но пусть все считают, что темное стекло является для него преградой.

Он снова вторгся в разум Кристофа Гарзы, улавливая отголоски эмоций – торжество и легкое любопытство. Их никакой барьер не мог остановить, как самая неприступная каменная стена не может задержать запахи и дым.

На этот раз он не торопился и не скрывался. Вслух он воззвал к тому, кто не оставляет следов на снегу, и бросил все свободные силы на штурм, заранее осознавая безнадежность затеи. Но он и не собирался добиваться успеха – он хотел, чтобы Гарза запомнил, как выглядит мыслечтец, использующий свою способность. Чтобы его заместитель и парни из охраны тоже увидели, как светятся его глаза, и как он застыл на месте, упершись взглядом в лицо их нанимателя.

Любой на его месте старался бы казаться могущественнее, чем есть – и Джей демонстрировал старание, при этом не собираясь раскрывать настоящие пределы своих способностей.

Пусть ему – с его опытом и без привязанной Древней Сущности – никогда не сломать эту стену, он может сделать подкоп.

Барьер, конечно, даже не дрогнул под его натиском. Джей постарался выглядеть раздосадованным – и вымотанным.

– Прекрасная работа, – признал он сквозь зубы, когда отпущенные им силы иссякли.

– Не по зубам тебе, да? – Гарза откровенно веселился.

– Не думаю, что этот барьер по зубам хоть кому-то на свете. Он стоит любых денег.

– Надеюсь, потому что деньги уплачены немалые.

– Вам повезло, господин, если вы расплатились лишь деньгами, – сказал Джей.

– Деньги позволяют получить все, что захочешь, – Гарза улыбнулся, и на его лице прекрасно читалось «например, тебя». – Скоро у нас будет столько денег, что мы сможем позволить себе все, что угодно.

– Я не сомневаюсь, сеньор, – кивнул Джей и мечтательно улыбнулся, представив, как простреливает его голову насквозь.

– Никогда не сомневайся во мне, – Гарза поднялся, чтобы крепко и совсем не деликатно ухватить Джея за подбородок, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Иначе ты умрешь. Так же, как один человек сегодня. Я теперь знаю, что маги умирают так же, как обычные люди. Но убивают гораздо изобретательней, правда?

Джей не смог скрыть замешательства, но оно выглядело естественным. Гарза знал, что Джей не из опытных хладнокровных убийц, и он хотел не эффективного устранения, он хотел зрелища, поэтому Джей его предоставит. Пусть Гарза считает, что понял его до костей и повязал чужой кровью.

– Я… – он позволил голосу сорваться. – Я проявлю фантазию, сеньор Гарза, – сказал он. – Надеюсь, вы не будете разочарованы.

– Я тоже на это надеюсь, – кивнул тот, и Джей едва подавил дрожь.

Шансы мага в схватке против нескольких вооруженных и знающих о его способностях человек вовсе не так хороши, как ему бы хотелось.

Сегодня он убьет человека – мучительно и медленно – но не ради произведенного на Гарзу впечатления, а ради его будущего поражения. Человек, которого он убьет, вероятно, сражался за то же самое.

– Его приведут после обеда, – добавил Фесс. – Не хочу портить тебе аппетит.

От проявленной заботы Джея замутило так сильно, что он еле удержался на ногах и на секунду, кажется, не удержал лицо, но Гарза к счастью не заметил.

Накрытый стол мог поспорить с парадными обедами семьи Райот, но Джею не лезли в горло ни пармская ветчина, ни трюфели, ни устрицы, ни омар, ни тирамису.

***

В «тюрьме» – старом крепком сарае пахло так, что Джей едва не вернул обратно все, что все-таки сумел проглотить.

– Что он сделал? – спросил он, глядя на заключенного, полностью покрытого синяками и засохшей кровью. Жалкие лохмотья почти ничего не скрывали, но подбитые глаза смотрели прямо и зло. Он не казался сломленным, потому, вероятно, Гарза и прибег к посторонней помощи.

– Не так уж важны подробности, – отмахнулся последний. – Он выступил против меня, и он должен умереть. Предлагаю тебе выбрать, как.

Заключенный открыл рот, словно собираясь высказаться по этому поводу, но послышалось лишь невнятное мычание. Джею понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы понять причину, разглядеть воспаленный шевелящийся обрубок и подавить рвотный порыв. Во рту стало горько от желчи, а в голове зашумело, но он смог выговорить:

– Я загляну в его разум, чтобы выбрать худший из кошмаров.

Гарза кивнул, и Джей осторожно шагнул к заключенному, чтобы люди с оружием в поле зрения не отвлекали, ступая кожаной туфлей в то, от чего он не станет их отмывать.

В разум несчастного он проник без трудностей, но не стал лезть глубоко. У него имелась миссия, и как бы он не восхищался смелостью этого человека, он не мог скомпрометировать себя ради его спасения.

«Прости», – передал он мысленно. – «Но я должен помешать Гарзе. Я не могу выдать себя».

«Главное – убей его», – услышал он в ответ. – «Моя смерть не имеет значения. Я к ней готов».

«Я убью тебя быстро», – пообещал Джей.

«Гарзе не понравится».

«Он не поймет».

Если убить в человеке высшую нервную деятельность – его личность, останутся низшие инстинкты, в том числе чувство боли.

Вот только Джей до этого уничтожал в чужом разуме лишь свежие воспоминания. Он считал, что сможет это сделать, но знание его являлось теоретическим.

«Закрой глаза», – попросил он. – «Представь, что растворяешься в окружающем мире».

Если у Джея получится, то откроет глаза уже не боец Рауль, а марионетка, управляемая волей мыслечтеца.

– Ты исследовал его мозг? – спросил Гарза.

– Ничего интересного, – ответил Джей. – Но огонь будет эффективен, как считаете?

Гарза довольно кивнул.

– Действуй!

«Сейчас ты спалишь заживо человека, возможно, полностью осознающего себя», – панически подумал Джей. – «Все ради миссии… Пятеро Легендарных, помогите своей крови, пусть у меня получится убить его заранее!»

Когда он дернул одну из нитей, глаза Рауля открылись, демонстрируя безжизненность и тусклость. Гарза не мог не заметить неладного, но Джей уже ничего не мог изменить – даже Лиран не сумела бы срастить перерезанные нити.

– Ты сломал его, – довольно заявил Гарза. – Посмотрите-ка!

– Нарушение мысленных границ гораздо эффективнее физического истязания, – ответил Джей, стараясь выглядеть самодовольно. В конце концов, у него появились основания. – Даже надежнее, чем уничтожение всех близких.

Кажется, Гарза оценил.

– Ты сможешь таким образом возвращать отступников в мои ряды? – спросил он.

– Ну, в этом случае чинить нечего, – сказал Джей. – Но я всегда готов распознать и исправить ошибку, пришедшую в чью-то голову.

Гарза улыбнулся.

– Ты еще полезнее, чем я думал, – сказал он. – А теперь покончи с этим ублюдком, раз из него больше ничего не вытащишь!

Джей кивнул и воззвал к тому, кто родился в жерле вулкана и растаял на солнце. Когда он щелкнул пальцами, тело Рауля загорелось, выгнулось и издало нечеловеческий вой, пробирающий до костей арктическим холодом под тропическим солнцем.

«Я слышу лишь животный инстинкт», – говорил себе Джей, стараясь устоять на ногах. – «В нем не осталось разума. Его личность безболезненно умерла минуту назад».

Но его отвращение стало нескрываемым, когда плоть превратилась в пепел, а кости начали трескаться.

– Кажется, тебе не по себе, – заметил Гарза «проницательно».

– Простите, сеньор, – Джей виновато опустил голову. – Я не привык к такому.

Его накрыло отдачей, словно похмельем, и при этом он понимал, что ему потребуется не меньше полбутылки одним махом, чтобы уснуть сегодня ночью.

– Ты кажешься впечатлительным малым.

– Верно, – пробормотал Джей, – не думаю, что смогу уснуть сегодня ночью.

– Тогда тебе не стоит ложиться в одиночестве, – Фесс широко улыбнулся. – Составить тебе компанию?

– Я был бы очень благодарен, – произнес Джей, даже не скрывая довольного вида. Большая удача – попасть в постель босса, и в его духе добиваться влияния таким путем.

Гарза не должен понять, что ему нужны не деньги и не репутация, а его разум.

***

Перед ужином Гарза устроил Джею экскурсию по владениям – в немилосердно трясущемся джипе под палящем солнцем они объезжали какие-то странно пахнущие поля и склады.

Джей несколько раз залезал – с откровенным отвращением – в головы встречающихся на каждом шагу солдат, позволяя Гарзе заметить, как ярко светятся его глаза и как отчетливо он выговаривает заклинание, но никто из них не знал ничего полезного.

Вина Джею больше не перепало, зато удалось посмотреть главную спальню виллы: огромную кровать на возвышении, непристойную роспись на потолке и вазоны с искусственными цветами. Выбивались из стиля лишь подавители магии, кажущиеся чуждым декором в стиле стимпанк.

Джей надеялся, что предыдущую – или предыдущего – допущенного в покои из них выставили живым. Следы на ковре, которые старались, но не смогли вывести при помощи химических средств, наводили на мрачные мысли. Возможно, их оставило вино, но Джей не слишком на это полагался.

В набитой роскошью комнате так отчетливо ощущался запах смерти, что Джея мутило. Как его не вымотал сегодняшний день, ему не приходилось прикладывать усилий для того, чтобы не уснуть.

Сбросив рубашку на ковер, с дорогим ворсом которого ее дешевая синтетическая яркость вызывающе контрастировала, Джей опустился на колени.

От Гарзы слегка пахло железом, словно он облизывал не член, а оружейный ствол. Ему хотелось прополоскать горло, но он ни в коем случае не мог так отчетливо выказать брезгливость.

Когда Гарза сбросил брюки, те глухо стукнули о густой ковер. Джей повернул голову на звук, понял, что тот издан крупнокалиберным пистолетом, и почему-то не смог отвести от того глаз, как от ядовитой змеи, хотя к оружию в постели ему было не привыкать: Эрни бросал магострел где попало, а Тони всегда убирала его под подушку, иногда не под свою.

Гарза заметил его взгляд и истолковал в меру своих предпочтений.

– Хочешь поиграть еще с одним стволом? – спросил он и наклонился, чтобы вытащить пистолет из кобуры. – Оближи его как следует, а потом я запихну его в тебя.

Джей порадовался, что уже стоит на коленях, потому что его ноги ослабели, и не от предвкушения и возбуждения. Но он послушно подался вперед и коснулся губами оружия.

Разве не чего-то подобного он хотел от всех парней, с которыми спал – даже от Эрни? Не полностью отданного контроля, по-настоящему, не в качестве игры?

Джей старался оставить на отвратительно пахнущем маслом железе побольше слюны – вдруг Фессу и впрямь придет в голову засунуть его куда-то – хоть в горле у него и пересохло, а от вкуса хотелось прополоскать горло.

Он не разбирался в немагическом оружии достаточно для того, чтобы понять, поставлен ли тот на предохранитель, и есть ли вообще у него предохранитель. Но он знал, что в любой момент Гарза может нажать на курок – или как там это действие называется – и содержимое головы Джея размажется по ковру. Подавляющие магию механизмы опускали его способности до уровня, на котором самозащита становилась недоступна.

У него всегда оставались шансы отбиться. Не только с Эрни, но и с Симмонсом и даже с Касом – если бы в тот раз он не был так пьян, что даже ничего не запомнил. Никогда до этого дня Джей не был так близок к сексу и смерти одновременно.

– Ну, что, – усмехнулся Фесс. – Решил, что хочешь в своей заднице?

Его лицо чуть раскраснелось, но голос оставался ровным.

– Вас, хозяин, – мурлыкнул Джей, прищуривая глаза, чтобы выглядеть разгоряченным и развратным. – Позвольте обслужить вас.

Кажется, произвело эффект.

– Тогда пора перебираться в кровать, – произнес Гарза.

– Помочь вам раздеться, хозяин? – спросил Джей, бросая рядом с рубашкой свои пляжные шорты и туфли вместе с бельем.

Кивнув, Гарза позволил ему расстегнуть пуговицы, поцелуями прикладываясь к ладоням. Он также позволил себя оседлать, дав Джею надежду на то, что с возможностью контролировать хоть что-то, он сможет кончить.

Гарза не стремился облапать его или подмять под себя, словно его возбуждал не сам Джей, его красивое молодое тело со смазливым лицом, а его подавленные, но никуда не девшиеся нечеловеческие способности, которые при исключении одного обстоятельства могли бы прикончить его в одно мгновение. Кажется, и кончил Гарза так быстро не благодаря отработанной технике и томным стонам, а от осознания того, что маг так старается доставить ему удовольствие. Джей помог себе рукой, чтобы не отставать – и не создавать неловкую ситуацию.

Как он и подозревал, Гарза не предложил ему остаться, поэтому, натянув на себя мятые тряпки, делающие его похожими на заблудившегося в музее туриста, Джей отправился искать себе пристанище на ночь. Он понимал, чего опасается Гарза – и совершенно зря.

Джей уже сделал все, что ему было нужно. Проложил туннель, который осталось лишь расширить – и обнести хранилище. Что он сделает в другой раз.

Барьеры Лиран – прекрасное и почти совершенное творение. За исключением маленькой лазейки, о которой Лиран не предупреждает клиентов: то ли не хочет портить себе имидж, то ли считает, что если кто-то спит с враждебным мыслечтецом, то в своей смерти должен винить только себя.

***

«Не более опасна, чем другие» – сказал Джей, пытаясь убедить Эрни, что нависшая над ним опасность не так уж велика. И вот уже целую неделю Эрни пытался прикинуть более точную степень опасности – занятие удручающее и бессмысленное, но привязчивое.

Особенно на скучной лекции по истории создания заклинаний, когда половина слов проскальзывает мимо сознания, а Тони, разговор с которой мог бы отвлечь, не удостоила пару присутствием.

– Ты такой мрачный, словно Джея уже прикончили, – услышал он знакомый голос. Но уж с кем-кем, а с Касом он ничего обсуждать не собирался.

– Проваливай, – буркнул он тихо. – Без тебя хреново.

Место рядом с Эрни пустовало, парень перед ним крепко спал, а профессор Саринов не обращал внимание на разговаривающих, пока те не переходили на крик. 

– Вернется твой Джей, куда денется, – хмыкнул Кас.

И через секунду широко усмехнулся, когда Эрни дернулся, сообразив, что упустил время для отрицания.

– Откуда ты… – растерялся он. – Кто тебе…

– Сам догадался, – хмыкнул тот. – Уж больно такая показуха не в духе ни Джея, ни старухи Лиран. Он бы молчал – зачем ему от тебя сваливать? А она бы обделала все тихо… Эй, я буду молчать. А до остальных, похоже, и не дошло. Или же старуха постаралась.

Эрни постарался расслабиться. Кас не пойдет против директора, сказал он себе, да и Джея он все еще, кажется, хотел видеть живым.

– Ты, правда, думаешь… – он не собирался обсуждать эту тему с Касом, но Тони на подобные вопросы лишь дергала плечами и напряженно молчала.

– Это его будущая профессия, – напомнил Кас, хотя лучше бы промолчал. – Собираешься каждый раз сходить с ума?

– Не собираюсь, – ответил Эрни неожиданно твердо. – Я не хочу, чтобы он занимался этим.

Он готов был смириться с тем, что Джей убивает людей – но не с тем, что тот рискует своей жизнью.

– И что ты ему предложишь? – спросил Кас с откровенным любопытством.

– А есть варианты? – спросил Эрни в ответ. – Какие у таких как вы, лишенных фамилий, пути в жизни?

– Пойти в услужение к другой семье, – принялся перечислять Кас. – Но Джей для этого слишком горд. Выйти замуж за кого-то… но я предлагал, и сам знаешь, что услышал в ответ, а я далеко не худший вариант. Или стать…

– Наемником.

– Мы говорим «магом со свободным заработком». Но ты понял суть.

– А еще варианты?

– Если только директор предложит ему место в академии.

«Я предложу», – тут же решил Эрни. – «Я стану директором и предложу Джею должность, на которой ему не придется ни унижаться, ни убивать людей».

С Джеем за спиной он не боялся даже такого ответственного дела, как руководство магической академией. И ему никогда больше не придется проводить дни в гаданиях о том, вернется ли Джей домой или нет.

Оставался лишь один вопрос:

– А он согласится?

– Он не похож на человека, которому по нраву ложится под всяких подонков, а потом резать им глотки во сне, – хмыкнул Кас. – Хотя… он все же лег со мной.

Эрни решил, что тот эпизод не считается и ни на что в жизни Джея не влияет.


	11. Параграф 11. Как уволиться с первой работы

Джей находился в кабинете Гарзы, когда Фесс пришел с докладом, не потому, что ему выделили место в комнате размером с лекционный зал, где количество безвкусно дорогих и причудливо непристойных безделушек сильно преобладало над объемом рабочих бумаг. Желая оставить записку, Джей нашел три пресс-папье, два из которых уместно бы смотрелись в секс-шопе, а последнее представляло собой кусок золота, и всего одну ручку – Паркер за десять тысяч долларов – ужасно неудобную. Однако Джей отодвинул настольную лампу из горного хрусталя и нефритовый с золотом перекидной календарь, чтобы освободить угол, на котором и сидел в отсутствии других кресел, кроме монструозного «трона» Кристофа, обитого крокодиловой кожей. Закинув ногу на ногу, чтобы ткань выгодно обтягивала бедра, Джей не давал забыть о себе, как о безделушке, брошенной в ящик стола из розового дерева, и надеялся услышать что-то полезное.

– Все готово, сеньор Гарза, – отчитался Фесс.

Джей понятия не имел, что именно готово, но чувствовал по атмосфере, что нечто важное. Судя по тому, каким оживленным и довольным выглядел Гарза, нечто хорошее для него.

– Скоро я покажу всем, кто хозяин этой земли, – сказал он и сладко потянулся.

Джей убедился, что Фесс вышел и дверь плотно прикрыта, перед тем, как предложить с намекающей улыбкой:

– Отпразднуем?

– Вечером, – ответил Гарза, мечтательно глядя на карту страны.

– Можем начать и сейчас, – Джей с однозначным намеком облизнулся.

– Прекрасная мысль, – одобрил тот.

Джей не собирался дожидаться сначала вечера, а потом пока не напразднуется Гарза. Если он выяснит что-то важное, нужно успеть передать сведенья Лиран – а ей куда-то еще. Каждая минута могла быть на счету, и Джей приступил к действиям.

Он опустился на колени и расстегнул ремень из кожи питона. В отличие от сцен из порно-романов его не возбуждал ни вкус, ни ощущение чужого члена на языке, ни жесткая рука, зарывшаяся в волосы и грубо прихватившая их, словно он собирался кусаться. Вместо этого он чувствовал раздражение и страх подавиться. Но зато поза давала возможность опустить голову и прикрыть глаза – на всякий случай, потому что магоподавители сработали бы раньше, чем он приложил бы достаточно силы для того, чтобы она заставила глаза светиться.

Джей подготовил путь, но сегодня впервые собирался извлечь не смазанные образы – случайные и бесполезные, поскольку его интересовали не предыдущие постельные опыты Гарзы, а нечто конкретное. Всего за ту пару секунд, когда тот, запрокинув голову, с протяжным стоном изливался ему в рот.

Так же обильно и горьковато, как хлынули чужие мысли в голову Джея. От сочетания этих двух потоков он закашлялся.

После оргазма Гарза выглядел слегка растрепанным и еще более самодовольным.

– Могу я воспользоваться ванной? – спросил Джей, не конкретизируя, с чем нужна помощь – с белесыми каплями на лице или со слегка натянувшимися брюками. Гарза милостиво кивнул на панель, за которой пряталась не менее роскошная, чем кабинет, ванная комната с белым мрамором и позолоченными кранами.

Ее использовал лично Гарза, но Джей все же сбросил ботинки, забрался в ванну и задернул занавеску, остерегаясь камер. Он включил воду, пристроил лист бумаги на сухом участке стены и быстро начал записывать все, что выудил из чужой головы, пока оно не стерлось из памяти. Обычно люди не запоминают таких длинных цепочек чисел, но Джей пока еще мог прокрутить их в голове, как кадры в проекторе.

Он быстро записывал имена, номера счетов, суммы, телефоны и должности. Джей не мог составить в голове всю преступную схему, склеенную грязными деньгами, но обрывочные образы, связанные с ними в голове Гарзы, убеждали его в том, что все эти записи, должны как можно скорее оказаться в руках тех, кто вышел на Лиран.

Он сунул исписанный лист в карман и вернулся к Гарзе, продумывая, под каким предлогом ускользнет с празднования и отправит сообщение Лиран.

Джей уже прикидывал, будет ли он завтракать в академии или формальности затянутся до ужина, и совсем не ожидал, что его послание останется без ответа.

***

Джей говорил о неделе, поэтому на девятый день Эрни отправился к директору. Каждый его день проходил в тяжелых мыслях о том, жив ли еще Джей, не пытают ли его прямо в тот момент, когда Эрни зевает на скучной паре или жует бургер. Все его мысли сворачивали к Джею, все чувства стали приглушенными, как после обезболивающего.

– Его нет слишком долго, – сказал он, глядя в глаза Лиран, которая, кажется, дремала за своим столом, на котором сегодня – редкий случай – не виднелось ни единого обрывка бумаги, пустой бутылки или кружки с развившимся до следующей ступени эволюции чаем.

– Операция по внедрению, – пожала она плечами. – Они иногда затягиваются.

– Вы можете узнать, все ли с ним в порядке? – спросил он.

– Почему ты так беспокоишься о Джее? – ответила она вопросом. – Он может позаботиться о себе.

– Потому что я… я скучаю, – ответил Эрни честно, пусть этого короткого слова и никак не хватало для того, чтобы выразить всю поселившуюся в нем тревогу и грусть.

– Стоит ли? – усмехнулась директор. – Думаешь, он сейчас скучает по тебе? Он развлекается со своим новым приятелем. Может, прямо сейчас.

– Это его задание, – ответил Эрни, который уже смирился с особенностями «внедрения». – Вы сами отправили его туда!

– Он мог отказаться.

– От вашего задания? Джей? Он слишком восхищается вами для этого.

– Ты его переоцениваешь.

– Каковы бы ни были его побуждения, он там сейчас для того, чтобы предотвратить войну.

– Войну? – хмыкнула директор. – Не назвала бы так громко. Ради новых плантаций Гарза собирается всего-то устранить пару сотен человек, которые не хотят переселяться. Но ради того, чтобы остановить его, Джей переспит с ним, потому что только так он может взломать мой барьер. И он знал об этом, когда соглашался, так стоит ли переживать за него?

– Конечно, – ответил Эрни, не удивленный тем, что Джей преувеличил. Или был введен в заблуждение. – Если это спасет хоть кого-то, то пусть хоть затрахает того ублюдка до смерти.

– Последним сообщением была информация об успешном внедрении, – вздохнула Лиран. – Я выясню больше. Но он точно жив, если ты беспокоишься.

– По-моему, это вам стоило бы больше беспокоиться о внедренном агенте.

***

Когда Эрни вышел, Генриетта развернула кресло, чтобы посмотреть на портрет мужа, который слал в вечность улыбку, которая когда-то заставила ее полюбить его.

– Он так похож на тебя, – вздохнула она. – И как бы я не любила… тебя я тоже часто не понимала. Хотела бы я знать, что бы ты сказал о них двоих.

Маги учатся не думать о неслучившихся реальностях – это всего лишь пустая трата мысленных сил. Но за последние восемьдесят лет она чрезвычайно много думала о реальностях, которых не случилось в тот день.

Что, если бы они с Морисом не встретились? Прожили бы они две долгих и счастливых жизни?

«Маги влюбляются редко, и обычно им приходится убивать в себе это чувство, не дав ему расцвести. Эрнест мог подарить свою любовь какой-то другой девушке, а я бы… я бы могла не стать мыслечтецом и не получить прозвища «Кровавая Генриетта»».

Джей вкусил легкой силы и слишком глуп, чтобы от нее отказываться, но его руки пока еще оставались – по меркам Магического Совета – чисты.

***

Цветущий лиран был все так же прекрасен, но Джея в их убежище не хватало так остро, что ни Эрни, ни Тони не могли ни на чем сосредоточиться и не смотреть поминутно на то место у выступающего корня, где Джей обычно сидел.

– Его нет уже больше недели, – не выдержал Эрни. – Может, это еще и не повод беспокоиться…

– Но ты беспокоишься, – констатировала Тони.

– Я разговаривал с директором, – признался он. – И услышал «причины волноваться нет». Но я, – Эрни не мог поверить, что это говорит, пока не услышал своих слов, – я ей не верю.

Он ожидал, что Тони спросит: «Почему?», и высмеет его после, потому что у него не имелось ни единой весомо звучащей причины. Нельзя же считать таковыми выражение глаз и слишком быстро отведенный взгляд.

Но она не спросила.

– Тогда нам нужно найти его самим, – сказала она.

Эрни растерялся, готовый доказывать то же самое.

– Но как… как мы это сделаем?

– Возьмем трансмех, разумеется, – Тони на секунду задумалась. – И Мэйсона. Я знаю, куда отправился Джей. Хочу туда пойти с двумя вооруженными парнями.

– Вы брали Мэйсона на вылазки раньше?

– Нет, а что?

– Джею не понравится.

– Мне придется показать тебе, где мы храним ключ от трасмеха. На фоне этого Мэйсон – так себе проблема. И нам необходимо отправиться завтра, – добавила она.

– Завтра? – Эрни немного растерялся. – Но завтра среда!

– Именно!

– Ты имеешь в виду, что после занятий… 

– Вместо.

– Вы когда-нибудь делали это в среду?

– Нет, – ответ Тони привел его в смятение. – Но мы не можем ждать. Если ты прав, и старуха врет, то в субботу она нас не выпустит.

– Понял, – кивнул Эрни. – Эффект неожиданности?

– Завтра у нее нет занятий. Могу поспорить, что после обеда она свалит из академии, чтобы потусить с какой-нибудь шишкой.

План Тони мог сработать. Эрни очень надеялся, что он сработает.

***

Чтобы обговорить детали они собрались вечером.

– Как мы попадем внутрь? – спросил Эрни с тревогой и предвкушением. – Прокрадемся ночью? Выдадим себя за новых сотрудников? Или за налоговую инспекцию?

– У тебя интересные идеи, – уважительно отметила Тони. – Будь с нами Джей, я бы даже попробывала… Но я недостаточно опытный наемник, чтобы пытаться «проникнуть» в убежище диктатора-наркобарона. Он, наверняка, параноик… и его реально многие хотят убить.

– Тогда как мы узнаем, все ли с Джеем в порядке?

– Мы пойдем прямо через парадный вход. Скажем, что хотим навестить нашего друга. Мы американцы, нас не тронут. Проводят прямо к Джею.

Эрни посмотрел на Мэйсона, но тот лишь кивнул, соглашаясь.

– Держим стволы наготове, – сказал он.

– За дуру держишь? – хмыкнул Тони. – Конечно, держим!

– А если нас не поведут к Джею? – ткнул Эрни в самую большую из найденных им в плане Тони дыр.

– Значит, все хреново и пора доставать пушки.

***

Введенные координаты привели их на пустырь, рядом с кучкой лачуг из картонок и пальмовых листов, только чудом не разваливающихся от ветра.

– В нашем трансмехе никто не поселится? – спросил Эрни, оглянувшись.

– Мы успеем вернуться раньше, чем чары ослабнут, – ответила Тони. – Ну, а если не вернемся, то нам уже будет не до этого.

Несмотря на тропическое солнце по спине Эрни пробежал холодок, но он все еще верил в то, что им не придется стрелять. При этом он больше беспокоился о том, скольких они убьют, чем о том, что кто-то может навредить им.

Никакое приложение не могло помочь им в поиске такси – да и вай-фая в местном воздухе не носилось, так что они поймали машину по старинке. Водитель, кажется, работал в другом месте, но при виде долларов согласился отвести их в любое место, судя по его жестам.

– Ты уверена в том, что объяснила, куда надо ехать? – насторожился Эрни, когда водитель продолжил радостно кивать.

– У меня есть амулет-переводчик, – отмахнулась та. – Лучше посмотри в окно.

Эрни предпочел смотреть на подголовник, который не меняли, очевидно, со дня покупки машины. Со всеми пятнами и прорехами он выглядел чище, чем улицы, и целее, чем дома.

Он гадал, будет ли «дворец» соответствовать или контрастировать городскому пейзажу, но их остановили у невзрачной будки и двое мужчин с автоматами скомандовали им – Эрни догадался без перевода – выйти из машины.

Водитель совершенно не удивился внезапностью остановки. Вероятно, он догадывался, что маршрут окажется короче оплаченного, но о возврате денег речь, естественно, не шла.

Когда они вышли, Эрни больше удивило спокойствие Тони, которая бросила:

– Дальше поедем под конвоем.

После кратких переговоров по рации, в ходе которых неоднократно звучало «ю-эс-эй», их действительно запихнули в кузов, и дальше поездка происходила уже с минимальным комфортом. У них отобрали магострелы и даже ножи, но руки связывать не стали.

– Это и есть наш план? – спросил Эрни, стараясь держаться за борт, чтобы не заработать сотрясение мозга.

Мейсон кивнул.

– Рановато пробиваться с боем, – ответила Тони. – Пятьдесят процентов за то, что перед нами извиняться и нальют нам коктейли.

Пока в них никто не целился, а их оружие оставалось неподалеку, Эрни готов был верить в то, что извинения прозвучат и что шезлонги с мохито появятся в поле зрения, но пока грузовик подпрыгивал на ухабах, думал он об оставшихся пятидесяти процентах. Судя по мрачному виду Мэйсона и сосредоточенности Тони, они тоже не гадали о меню приветственного обеда.

Но перспектива увидеть Джея скрашивала даже тот день, который мог закончиться расстрельной стенкой. Оставалось надеяться, что ему удалось стать настолько своим, чтобы суметь вписать их внезапный визит в свою легенду.

***

Когда на них надели наручники, Эрни понял что «пятьдесят процентов» – очень оптимистичная оценка. Не зря Тони слыла скверным игроком, из породы тех, что уверены – на этот раз девять красное выпадет непременно.

Он старался держаться невозмутимо – так же, как Тони, которая невозмутимо улыбалась ему, но озиралась слишком часто и нервно. Сам он едва ли являл пример холоднокровия. Мейсона же такая мелочь, как смертельная опасность, не могла вывести из равновесия.

Они все еще старались вести себя как туристы, хотя Эрни все меньше верил в то, что эта карта сыграет. Пусть их оружие выглядело странным и не стреляло в руках посторонних руках, оно делало их подозрительными в высшей степени и пляжные шорты с пестрыми рубашками не обеспечивали индульгенции.

Эрни не успокоился, даже когда их привели в зал с колоннами и коврами, слишком роскошными для того, чтобы пачкать их кровью забредших туристов.

Один из людей с оружием толкнул его в спину и что-то по-испански сказал человеку в кресле. Эрни понял, что видит перед собой Кристофа Гарзу – истинного властителя этих земель в отличие от человека со званием президента – и выглядел он скорее дорогим адвокатом, чем диктатором. Адвокатом, который отмазывает серийных убийц от электрического стула.

Справа от Гарзы высился человек с военной выправкой, проседью и неудачно сросшимся носом, из-под плохо сидящего люксового пиджака которого выпирала кобура. С другой стороны о кресло небрежно опирался выглядящий все так же прекрасно в простой белой рубашке и потертых джинсах Джей, смотревший как будто сквозь них.

Он едва ли собирается признавать их друзьями и требовать их освобождения. Где-то под пленкой льда в его глазах Эрни мог рассмотреть проблески сожаления – или он просто вообразил их себе. Но не мог не признать: если они будут убиты сегодня, то по своей вине. Джей не просил их приходить, и, судя по расслабленно лежащей на его талии руке Гарзы, все у него до этого момента шло отлично.

Ставка Тони не сыграла, Эрни не мог освободить руки, пистолет в поле его зрения не был поставлен на предохранитель, а их магострелы свалили к ногам Гарзы. Судя по его опасливо-довольному взгляду, он прекрасно знал, что это такое, и не мог спутать их с игрушками. 

– Не ожидал, что кто-то из твоих конкурентов, Джей, заявится так рано, – заметил он. – И окажется так глуп, что не пройдет дальше первого поста.

– Маги нередко отличаются самоуверенностью, сеньор, – откликнулся Джей тоном, которого Эрни не слышал от него раньше. Даже в общении с директором он не добавлял так много томной сладости, что от одной фразы можно было получить сахарный диабет.

– Они назвались его друзьями, – вставил тип с военной выправкой. Судя брошенному на Джея взгляду, он тому не доверял.

Но Гарза лишь усмехнулся:

– И ты им поверил? – он повернулся к Джею. – Стоило им верить?

– Конечно, нет, сеньор.

– Ты будешь рад убить их лично, не так ли, моя радость? – очевидно, Гарза тоже не был пленен глазами Джея безнадежно, и не упустил случая испытать своего мага.

– Может, сначала попробуем что-нибудь из них выжать? – предложил Джей, словно и не пытаясь тянуть время. – Хотя для этого мне понадобится помощь. Разумы магов защищен получше.

Как естественный панцирь у улитки в отличие от слизней – так Джей когда-то объяснил ему разницу. Но Эрни не сомневался в том, что под напором Джея его защита сломается так же быстро, как панцирь улитки под ботинком, и на мгновение ему захотелось кричать от несправедливости и обиды.

Но Джей на его стороне, напомнил себе Эрни. Может быть, не из-за привязанности, но директор Лиран во веки веков не простит ему смерть потомка.

Однако Мейсон и Тони, переглянувшиеся после этих слов, очевидно, полагались на Джея не так сильно.

Мейсон пришел в движение внезапно, как лавина. Он снес с ног одного из охранников и заставил еще двоих повиснуть на себе, как безбилетников на поезде. Суматоха дала Тони возможность броситься к «трону» Гарзы и их оружию. Она отбросила наручники, как дешевые браслеты – Эрни и представить не мог, когда она успела справиться с замками – подхватила магострел, навела его на застывшего Гарзу и нажала на спусковой крючок.

Эрни сжался, пытаясь инстинктивно защититься от летящих во все стороны жгучих искр или осколков льда. Джей замер статуей, очевидно, от внезапности и шока.

Но ничего не произошло, кроме легкого шипения и слабого дымка, вырвавшегося из ствола.

Тони ошеломленно уставилась на предавшее оружие, Джей покачал головой, словно в разочаровании, а Гарза искренне рассмеялся.

Охранники прижали Мейсона к полу, несколько раз крепко приложив по разным местам. Один из них на всякий случай толкнул на пол и Эрни, ничего не сделавшего с самого появления здесь.

Теперь Эрни приходилось выворачивать голову, чтобы смотреть на Гарзу и Джея снизу вверх, как турист на памятник какому-нибудь полководцу.

– Они подготовились еще хуже, чем я думал, – произнес Гарза. – Возьми у Фесса все, что тебе нужно, моя прелесть, а когда закончишь с ними, позови меня. Хочу посмотреть, как умирают маги.

– Да, сеньор, – ответил Джей смиренно. – Благодарю вас.

Он потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Гарзе руку, но тот ухватил его за воротник, чтобы впиться в губы.

Наверное, и Фесс, и каждый из охранников не раз наблюдали что-то подобное, но все они предпочли смотреть в другую сторону. Кроме Эрни, который единственный увидел, как рука Джей скользит к поясу Гарзы – но не к его ширинке, против чего последний бы, вероятно, не возражал бы, а к поясной кобуре.

Когда пистолет лег в руку Джея, Эрни сгруппировался, готовясь вскочить. Он думал не о том, как легко может поймать случайную пулю, а о том, что убийцу диктатора не оставят в живых, а у Джея нет даже своего орудия, и Гарза как-то ограничивает магию.

Но Джей выстрелил не в Гарзу, чье лицо исказилось яростью при виде похищенного оружия. Он развернулся и всадил по две пули подряд в механизмы, мирно гудевшие на стене до этого момента. Эрни принял их за старые модели кондиционеров, но зачем Джею тратить драгоценное время на уничтожение бытовой техники?

Гарза уже вскакивал на ноги, а Фесс бросился к предателю с явным стремлением сломать ему шею.

– Тони! – выкрикнул Джей, закрывая лицо руками.

Та еще раз спустила курок – на этот раз огненный шар оставил две дымящиеся горки костей от Гарзы и его помощника, испарил кресло, оставил Джея без рукавов и проделал в ковре дыру с пылающими краями, которая быстро росла.

Джей выругался и метнул в ближайшего охранника клубок цепких и жадно шевелящихся черных нитей.

Тони уперла магострел Мейсона в плечо и сделала еще несколько выстрелов.

К тому времени, как Эрни добрался до своего магострела, в зале уже не осталось никого живого, кроме их четверых.

***

Эрни хотелось сгрести Джея в объятия, но тот не выглядел желающим объятий, да и вообще пережившим близость смерти, несмотря на копоть на лице и одежде.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он все же, потому его настораживал взгляд Джея, устремленный в пространство.

– Теперь, да, – кивнул он. – Вы, возможно, спасли мне жизнь.

– Будь другом, – простонала Тони, – скажи, что был в полной заднице до того, как мы явились! Мы же не сорвали тебе операцию?

Джей пожал плечами и несколько секунд смотрел на Тони, словно выбирал слова очень тщательно. Понимание того, что делают и не делают настоящие друзья, до сих пор давалось ему не слишком хорошо.

– Это зависит от того, собиралась ли директор Лиран ответить мне или нет. Теперь мы уже не узнаем.

Эрни всегда выступал за то, чтобы выслушать обе стороны, но сейчас готов был выступить сразу за весь состав присяжных и вынести приговор – не собиралась. Директор решила проблему с Джеем своим обычным способом. Вот только их вмешательство нарушило ее планы.

Что она будет делать теперь? Сдастся или предпримет новую попытку? Эрни знал о директоре достаточно, чтобы не отходить от Джея ни на шаг.

– Не узнаем, – согласилась Тони, но что-то в ее голосе подсказывало Эрни, что, будь она присяжным, голосовала бы за «не собиралась». – А делать-то что будем?

– Надо сообщить о том, что случилось с Крис… с ними.

Он мотнул головой в сторону того, что осталось от Гарзы. Эрни заметил, что он встал к ним спиной, когда все кончилось, и не смотрел ни на них, ни на другие тела, ни на догорающий, смердя паленой шерстью, ковер.

– Свяжемся с директором? – спросила Тони.

Джей покачал головой.

– С теми, кто ее нанял. Поднимем тревогу. Все… вышло из-под контроля. Меня сюда послали не за этим.

– Хорошо, – кивнула Тони. – Может, подождем снаружи, а? Тут становится душновато.

– А как же армия этого ублюдка? – Мейсон сплюнул в сторону останков Гарзы.

– Он мертв, – ответил Джей без проблеска эмоций. – Теперь никто не станет рисковать жизнью за него. Но лучше подождем здесь.

– Долго ждать? – спросила Тони, ведя Джея к выходу, потому что тот застыл, когда взгляд его упал на остатки машин, блокирующих магию.

– Пару часов.

Джей казался расстроенным. Возможно, тем, что игра окончилась раньше срока, а ему не удалось проявить себя?

Эрни невыносимо хотелось поговорить с Джеем – высказать то, что он так и не смог открыть их последней ночью, и получить, наконец, ответы на все жгущие его изнутри вопросы – но Тони и Мейсон не собирались отправиться на экскурсию по вилле диктатора, которого они только что убили.

***

Через час подъехавшая машина отличалась от местного транспорта величиной и новизной – такие позволяли себе либо Гарза и его ближний круг, либо посольства крупных стран.

С водительского места, совершенно не остерегаясь: то ли зная, что на вилле не осталось вооруженных солдат, то ли будучи абсолютно уверенным, что в него не станут стрелять, вышел мужчина в костюме, похожий на дипломата. Но взгляд, которым он окинул роскошный когда-то зал, сейчас пропахший смертью вперемешку с чадом от догоревшего ковра и безнадежно изуродованный кровью, пеплом и снарядами, выражал лишь равнодушие.

Все они, включая Джея, старались лишний раз не смотреть на то, что оставили после себя, но этот человек продемонстрировал лишь легкую брезгливость и нежелание пачкать ботинки.

С пассажирского места поднялась, демонстрируя свои длинные ноги во всей красе, директор Лиран. Ее присутствие объясняло уверенность ее спутника, а узкое платье на ней казалось таким тяжелым, что она, должно быть, использовала охлаждающее заклинание, чтобы не свалиться с тепловым ударом.

Директор казалась очень раздраженной – своей туфлей от Гуччи она без колебаний вступила в лужу крови, чтобы приблизиться к Джею и прокричать ему в лицо:

– Убийство не входило в твои обязанности!

Эрни не мог не вступиться, даже подозревая, что делает хуже.

– Мы должны были спасти множество жизней! Вот почему мы сделали… все это.

– Он был нужен нам живым.

«Нам» прозвучало внушительно, и не тянуло уточнить, кому конкретно.

– Ты провалил задание, – как приговор произнесла директор. – Тебя послали не для того, чтобы спасать кучку крестьян. А вас, – она впервые посмотрела на Эрни, Тони и Мэйсона, – вообще не должно быть здесь.

Джей сунул руку под рубашку и вытащил немного помятый с подозрительными пятнами, сложенный в несколько раз лист.

– Может, это поможет вам, раз Гарза мертв.

Директор потянула к листу свои цепкие пальцы, но Джей шагнул мимо нее и вручил лист человеку в костюме и черных очках.

Тот пробежал глазами по длинным кривым строчкам. Директор сделала вид, что вовсе не хотела заполучить лист и даже взглянуть на него не собиралась. Эрни не знал, что Джей записал – его подчерк узнавался издалека – но джентльмен в костюме удовлетворенно кивнул.

– От живого Гарзы мы бы получили больше, – сказал он. – Возможно. Но этого достаточно, чтобы считать задание выполненным, – он посмотрел на Джея, словно тот внезапно начал представлять собой нечто большее, чем пустое место. – На всех заданиях случаются накладки, но постарайтесь в следующий раз исключить эмоции. Вы станете прекрасным агентом.

Тони наполовину завистливо, наполовину восторженно выдохнула.

Эрни казалось, что человек в костюме ждал от Джея не сухого «Благодарю», которое тот бросил в ответ. Но люди в костюмах привыкли не показывать разочарования.

– Подвести вас? – спросил он у директора Лиран, имея в виду, вероятно, всю их компанию.

– Мы доберемся самостоятельно, – ответила директор сдержанно, но неуклонно.

Человек в костюме явно не привык, что ему отказывают, но вернулся к своему большому внедорожнику, нагревшемуся уже, наверное, на солнце как печка. Почему они не используют белые машины в тропиках?

– Не задерживайтесь, – бросил он по пути. – Скоро здесь будет много людей.

– Как это все объяснят журналюгам? – произнесла Тони негромко и в пространство, но он ответил.

– Как неудачная попытка переворота. Фесс попытался свергнуть Гарзу, но потерпел неудачу. Фатальную.

«Фатальнее некуда», – подумал Эрни.

Джей дернул плечом, словно желая сказать: «Да кто в это поверит».

Директор оставалась спокойной, пока черный внедорожник не скрылся за воротами, подняв вихрь пыли. Но Эрни читал приближение бури в каждом ее движении.

Она шагнула к Тони по брызгам чужих мозгов и прочеканила:

– Ключ от трансмеха. Сюда. С вашими шатаниями покончено.

Эрни благоразумно не стал спрашивать, почему «шатания» обеспокоили ее лишь сейчас. Директор и без того готова была взорваться как банка с порохом от любой случайной искры.

Тони не рискнула спорить и протянула причудливой формы кусок меди.

Каждый из присутствующих понимал, какими последствиями лишение этого предмета обернется для дуэта Джея и Тони.

Директор сгребла ключ одной рукой, а другой создала светящийся шар, с помощью которого осуществляла перемещения.

– Мы возвращаемся в академию, – заявила она. – Вы трое получите свое наказание, не сомневайтесь.

– Это я их уговорил! – заявил Эрни, не сразу сообразив, что она должна говорить о четверых наказанных.

– Директор Лиран, а как же… – Джей тоже посчитал до четырех.

– Вам, Джеремайя, придется выбираться отсюда самостоятельно. Наш контракт окончен.

– Мы договаривались не на это!

– Вы тоже не соблюли условий, – пожала плечами Лиран. – Вы получили диплом, и на этом я считаю наши отношения оконченными.

Она щелкнула пальцами, искры в шаре вспыхнули, и они оказались в академии раньше, чем кто-либо, включая Джея, успел сказать хоть слово.

***

Директор объявила о том, что свое наказание они получат завтра перед тем, как бросить их во дворе.

– Не стоит так переживать о Джее, – бросила она перед тем, как исчезнуть. – Он не пропадет. Он уже получил предложение от Чен, вы ведь знаете об этом?

Эрни не слышал и Тони, судя по ее лицу, тоже.

Мейсон кивнул им на прощание перед тем, как уйти. Тони бросила на него виноватый взгляд, но осталась рядом с Эрни, который никак не мог решить, хочет ли он броситься в кабинет сейчас и устроить сцену или сначала успокоиться и выпить воды в тишине своей комнаты.

– Директор может передумать и вернуть Джея? – Эрни просто не мог поверить, что можно вышвырнуть одного из лучших учеников академии так просто.

– Не вернет, – покачала головой Тони, положив руку на его плечо. – Она выдала ему диплом и не взяла в ассистенты. Никто еще не возвращался в академию после этого.

Ее глаза потухли, и Эрни мог только представить, каким растерянным и пустым со стороны выглядит он сам.

– Может быть, я…

Он не хотел пользоваться своим происхождением, но Джей не заслужил быть вот так выброшенным за борт. Второй раз в своей жизни.

– Не думаю, – произнесла Тони. – Сложно переубедить директора, которая решила от кого-то избавиться.

– Я попробую убедить ее.

– Встретимся утром и обсудим, – Тони зевнула, и Эрни осознал, что в академии глубокая ночь, а день выдался насыщенным.

Директор не станет слушать его в это время.

– До утра, – кивнул он, и отправился к себе.

***

Лежа без сна, Эрни пытался подобрать слова, которые убедили бы директора, но все они звучали бессвязно и жалко. Нечто, заменявшее солнце, готовилось подняться из-за фальшивого горизонта, а он все не мог сомкнуть глаз.

В очередной бесплодной попытке найти удобную позу он оказался лицом к тумбочке – и давно лежащая на ней книга попалась ему на глаза. «История основания магической академии Лиран». Любимая книга Джея. Эрни так и не нашел время прочесть ее, и сейчас это казалось трагическим упущением.

«Может, стихи помогут мне заснуть?» – подумал он и включил ночник.

Но вместо зевоты глупые и пафосные стишки увлекли его, как никакое другое чтение в его жизни. Как будто они были о нем – о них с Джеем.

Он остановился на главе о вручении медальона – амулета Щит Разума.

Самая совершенная защита из возможных. Козырь для того, кто пойдет против мыслечтеца. Гарантия того, что твои мысли останутся только твоими.

Эрни сжал в ладони свой собственный медальон и вспомнил «ты мне ничего не должен» Джея. Которому он теперь не верил ни на грамм.

Джей выучил эту книгу наизусть. Он не стал бы дарить амулет, если бы не испытывал тех же чувств, признанием в которых сопровождалось вручение медальона в «Истории основания магической академии Лиран». Единственной романтической истории, которую знал Джей, и с героями он ассоциировал себя.

Он не просто подарил медальон – он признался. Признание не было услышано, потому что Эрни не знал языка, на котором оно было сказано. Джей не сделал его понятным, потому что не верил в то, что его история повторит поэму. Он не верил в то, что Эрни его полюбит.

Эрни даже знал, почему – и причина его злила не меньше, чем печалила. Джей почти всегда рассуждал так же, как директор Лиран, а та считала Джея недостойной партией.

«Ты должен был сказать мне», – откуда-то взявшаяся капля воды упала на страницу с иллюстрацией вручения амулета. – «Пусть не тогда, но позже, в лесу или на ферме, да хоть на вилле Гарзы, у тебя было столько возможностей спросить меня! Спросить, считаю ли тебя недостойным я! Недостойным из-за того, что вздорный старик лишил тебя права зваться его фамилией».

Эрни вскочил с кровати и понял, что за окном светло. Он положил недочитанную книгу на столик перед тем, как направиться к комнате Тони и… теперь уже комнате только Тони.

***

– Мы должны найти Джея, – выпалил он, едва дождавшись открытия двери. – Я… я должен сказать ему кое-что важное.

Тони вздохнула и потерла покрасневшие глаза, словно болела гриппом.

– Я хотела проспать весь день, – сообщила она. – Директор уже не спит, наверное. Хотя, может, и спит. Тогда лучше ее не будить.

– Я должен уговорить ее вернуть Джея. До того, как он сделает что-нибудь глупое и непоправимое.

Тони отвела глаза.

– Боюсь, он уже сделал кое-что непоправимое. Если Лиран не приврала насчет предложения от Чен.

– Она выдает правду так скупо, словно платит за каждое слово… Но она никогда еще не врала мне в лицо.

– Тогда время уже не имеет значения. Работа на Чен закрывает двери в академию наглухо. Если Джей согласился работать на нее.

Они оба сознавали – вряд ли директор стала врать в том, что легко проверить и опровергнуть.

– Если он получил приглашение, почему не сказал?

Эрни бы только порадоваться за него.

– Таков уж Джей, – грустно улыбнулась Тони. – Думаю, его папаша слишком часто говорил ему «заткнись».

– Я просто надеялся, что он стал доверять мне.

– И еще он не хотел, вероятно, расстраивать меня, – добавила Тони.

– Ты расстроена?

– Тем, что эта сучка позвала его, но не меня? И он не послал ее? Немного. Но гораздо больше я зла.

– Если ты не хочешь его видеть…

– Нет, все нормально, – Тони мотнула головой. – Я постараюсь связаться с Джеем, у меня есть кое-какой выход во внешний мир. А ты…

– Я поговорю с директором, – закончил Эрни. – Не сейчас... После пар. Соберусь с мыслями.

Чтобы не звучать, как истеричный пятилетний ребенок, у которого отобрали игрушку.


	12. Параграф 12. Как заключить договор с Древней Сущностью

Адрес на визитке привел Джея в не самую чистую и благополучную часть Лондона, в переулок с китайским рестораном, чью вывеску украшали аляповатые драконы размером с коров.

Он решительно шагнул в раздвижные двери и показал девушке в традиционном китайском халате визитку. Та указала на неприметную дверь в глубине зала. За ней снова пришлось показать визитку двум серьезным мужчинам с кобурами, один из которых провел его по лестнице вверх в «приемную» – большую комнату вполне европейского вида: с диванами, коврами и баром с таким количеством бутылок, сколько Джей в жизни не выпил.

Мягкость дивана, казалось, лечила его спину, ноющую после долгих часов в сидении эконом-класса, и Джей без раздражения думал о том, что придется подождать. Не меньше пары часов – чтобы он не зазнался. Но не прошло и получаса, как дверь в глубине комнаты – не та, через которую сюда попал Джей – открыл блондин в кожаном пиджаке и ручной работы туфлях.

– Привет, Джей, – бросил он, словно они были давно знакомы. – Что сидишь сухой? Пока из москитной глуши к нам добирался, в горле не пересохло? Сейчас Ли подойдет, не тушуйся! Что будешь хлебать?

Джей порадовался бы кому-то приветливому и узнаваемому, вот только этого навязчивого хлыща он впервые видел. Если тот только не сделал пластическую операцию, но лезть в разум, чтобы проверить, было бы нарушением правил поведения в гостях.

– Мне газировки, – сказал он. – Со льдом, если можно.

– Шутишь? – усмехнулся блондин. – Уже за полдень, пора начинать накатывать. Я плесну тебе кое-чего классного…

Он потянулся к бутылке чего-то мутного и высокоградусного. Джей не стал отказываться, но нашел взглядом пышный комнатный цветок и пересел к нему поближе. Заключать договор с Чен он собирался в ясном сознании.

«Я не помню его лица… но пиджак и туфли! Их я видел раньше», – вдруг сообразил Джей. Ему понадобилась еще секунда для того, чтобы вспомнить, при каких обстоятельствах, и покрыться холодным потом. Конечно, он слышал историю Стью Чарлсона, но одно дело слушать болтовню, а другое – посмотреть в лицо.

У него так пересохло в горле, что он отхлебнул из запотевшего стакана, забыв о намерении воздерживаться. Но адреналин мешал алкоголю затуманить мозги, а его организм просто не мог выделить еще больше адреналина, чем выплеснулось в кровь при звуках голоса Чен.

– Рада видеть тебя, Джеремайя, – услышал он. – Стью, налей мне водки.

– Добрый день, леди, – Джей начал вылезать из глубоких подушек, но Чен жестом велела ему сидеть и сама присела в соседнее кресло.

– Мне пришлось дожидаться, пока Лиран тебя выставит, а я не люблю ждать.

Звуки начали искажаться, а перед глазами поплыло. Так не мог подействовать напиток, очевидно, Чен вздумала попробовать на прочность его барьер.

Джей собрал все силы, чтобы стать достаточно трудной добычей – Чен все же не платили за то, чтобы влезть в его голову. Судя по взбугрившимся бровям Чен, ему удалось.

– Надеюсь, вы не передумали насчет того, чтобы работать со мной, – сказал он, когда снова смог двигать языком.

– Напротив, – улыбнулась Чен, – похоже, ты стал… интересней.

Джей чуть-чуть расслабился.

– Я буду счастлив работать с вами, – произнес он, понимая, что остались формальности, вроде подписей кровью.

– Ты был бы счастлив работать в магической академии шлюхи Лиран, – поморщилась Чен. – А здесь ты потому, что она тебя выставила.

Джей чувствовал прохладу в ее голосе, и, поскольку он еще не видел контракта, поспешил заметить:

– Но я все же здесь. Директор Лиран не оценила того, что я совершил.

– Думаю, особенно не оценила того, что ты завалил ее наследника.

Джей напрягся, прикидывая, сможет ли он покинуть комнату целым.

– Не отнес бы этот факт к своим профессиональным достижениям, – заметил он осторожно.

– Зря, – хмыкнула Чен и нагнулась к нему. Теперь она говорила так тихо, что даже Стью, опустошающий бар, не мог ее услышать. – Лиран доживает последние годы. Остается лишь избавиться от ее последнего наследника… Расслабься, я не собираюсь его убивать. Зачем? Брак с тобой будет даже надежней. А ты исполнишь свою мечту, верно?

Джей кивнул. Он видел свадьбу с Эрни во сне… иногда. Вот только способ, которым Чен предлагала ее воплотить, превращал мечту в кошмар.

– Эрнест знает, что наследует, – произнес он. – И что лишится академии, если выйдет за кого-то без фамилии. Поэтому я и здесь.

– Сейчас знает, а завтра не знает, – хмыкнула Чен. – На что тебе мыслечтение, если ты не можешь убрать такую ерунду из головы любовника? Если духа не хватит, я тебе помогу.

Джей вовсе не был уверен, что хочет такой помощи.

– Я дал ему Щит Разума, – сказал он, надеясь, что Чен откажется от плана. Не может же она настолько ненавидеть Лиран и ее академию?

– Как сентиментально, – хмыкнула Чен. – Совсем как в той книжонке. Но разумно ли дарить кому-то отличный шанс убить тебя, а?

Джей кивнул, думая о том, какое оружие против себя только что вручил Чен. Вот только оно и так у нее имелось.

– Заплатить придется больше, чем я думала, – сказала она. – Но куда меньше, чем я готова заплатить.

Размер ненависть в ее глазах, когда она заговорила о Лиран, Джей измерял бы галактиками. Он не спрашивал, откуда та взялась – он знал историю о разрушении угловой башни, и не горел желанием выслушивать ее, хотя Чен, вероятно, не отказалась бы рассказать.

– Ты сомневаешься во мне? – спросила она.

– Нет, босс, – ответил он быстро, но взгляд его предательски метнулся к Стью Чарлсону, и Чен, конечно, заметила это.

– Верно, – кивнула она. – Я обыграла смерть, я не боюсь кровавой Генриетты.

– С легендарных времен не появлялось мыслечтеца сильнее нее, – сказал Джей, стараясь звучать не слишком испуганно.

– Кажется, ты не понимаешь самого главного о мыслечтении, – Чен посмотрела на него снисходительно. – Ты до сих пор считаешь, что для успеха нужен «талант»?

Джей растерянно кивнул.

– А какова вероятность, что такой талант обнаружится у девушки, которой позарез хочется замуж, вот только папаша против?

– Но он оказался… иначе как она смогла…

– Все дело в том, насколько сильно тебе нужно то, что находится в чужой голове. И насколько сильно тебе плевать на то, что может случиться с твоими мозгами.

– Мне совершенно плевать, что придется сделать, если я получу себе Эрни, – сказал Джей уверенно. – Мне плевать, даже если после этого я стану не совсем собой.

Чен кивнула, и они перешли к скучному разговору о процентах, рабочем дне и дресс-коде.

***

– Какой у вас план? – спросил Джей, когда кровь на пергаменте его экземпляре высохла.

– Полуденный бал, – ответила Чен. – Отличное место и подходящее время.

– Отличное место? – уточнил Джей. – Допустим, у меня есть приглашение, но вы даже в нижний зал не сможете войти.

– Вытащи его наружу, делов-то, – пожала плечами Чен.

– Из-под носа Лиран? Которая, кстати, к этому времени сотрет все его воспоминания обо мне, разобьет Щит Разума и заключит с каким-либо семейством предварительный брачный контракт?

Он сомневался, что Лиран так поторопится – пара лет, вложенная в переговоры, дала бы ей куда более выгодный вариант. Спешка вообще не в ее натуре, но Чен, похоже, ему поверила.

Он мог бы ждать Полуденного бала – и наслаждаться сомнительными преимуществами нахождения в банде Чен, но Тони не раз говорила «откладывай проблему лишь в том случае, если знаешь, что она уйдет». У Джея созрел план, который включал огромный риск, грязь, драку и несколько смертей.

Но он давно знал, что источником его заработка станут убийства в том числе, и что такое смерть нескольких человек ради Эрни?

– У тебя есть идея получше? – спросила Чен.

– Есть, – кивнул к ее удивлению Джей. – Я знаю путь через Граничный лес.

– Через Граничный лес… Конечно, она не могла вынуть это знание из тебя. Но могла изменить знаки.

– Она слишком самоуверенна. И ленива.

– Да, гордость и лень – вот что погубит «кровавую Генриетту», – усмехнулась Чен. Ей нравилась идея.

– Мы подойдем к академии, и я заберу Эрни, – продолжил Джей. – Если вы, конечно, не опасаетесь идти через Граничный лес. Или встретиться с Генриеттой Лиран лицом к лицу.

– Я сражусь с ней и выиграю, – уверенно заявила Чен. – Старушка загостилась на этом свете.

Разумеется, она боялась: путешествия по границе с внереальностью непредсказуемы и рискованны, даже если знаки не заведут их в ловушку. И, конечно, любой боялся бы сойтись в поединке с Генриеттой Лиран. Но она не могла показать страх перед ним или предложить другой план – время играло не в пользу Джея, а она очень хотела убить Лиран.

– Мы отправимся через Граничный лес, – сказала она. – Как удачно, что ты знаешь знаки.

Пусть Чен и воспитала безродная мать, она достаточно обращалась в разных кругах, чтобы понимать значение и вес своего слова – слова мага. С этого момента они с Чен заключили союз, цель которого состояла в уничтожении академии – самого могущественного конкурента банды Чен, а одним из главных трофеев являлся брак с Эрни.

Разумеется, Чен собиралась расторгнуть его до того, как придет время делить награды. Вот только Джей собирался предать ее раньше.

– Осталась одна вещь, – сказал он. – Мне нужна ваша помощь, чтобы связаться с Древней Сущностью.

– Какой именно?

– С тем, кто не оставляет следов на снегу, конечно, – ответил Джей.

Он знал, какие мысли бродили в голове Чен – конечно, ей не хотелось утруждаться путешествием за грань реальности. Но если он станет сильнее, то сильнее вымотает Лиран. Конечно, ему и после заключения договора не справиться с кровавой Генриеттой, но после того, как она выложится для его убийства, Чен станет легче справиться с ней. По крайней мере, так она, очевидно, решила.

– Я тебе помогу, – кивнула она. – На бой с директором нужно выходить подготовленным.

– Буду очень благодарен, босс, – Джей поклонился, чтобы скрыть удовлетворение в глазах.

***

Никаких весомых, убедительных и вышибающих слезы аргументов Эрни так и не подобрал, но лекции окончились, и не осталось никаких поводов отложить визит в кабинет директора.

Она сидела за пустым столом без признаков какого-либо занятия и, как будто, только его и дожидалась.

– Почему вам не нравится Джей? – спросил Эрни прямо. – Вы поставили нас в ту же ситуацию, в которой когда-то были вы?.. если то, что написано в «Истории основания» правда, конечно.

На мгновение ему показалось, что Генриетта Лиран сейчас усмехнется и ответит, что «История основания магической академии Лиран» – лишь выдумка романтика с разыгравшимся воображением.

Но она лишь грустно улыбнулась.

– Конечно, в той истории не обошлось без преувеличений, – сказала она, – но все события в ней правдивы. Ведь я ее написала.

Эрни не знал, что он чувствует сильнее – ошеломление или смущение.

– Но если вы…

– Я знаю, что вы двое чувствуете, – оборвала его Лиран. – Прекрасно знаю. Но у вас есть преимущество, которого не было у нас с Морисом – вы повторяете нашу историю, а значит, я могу сообщить тебе, чем она кончится.

– Чем же? – спросил Эрни, все еще не придя в себя от новости об авторстве «Истории основания магической академии Лиран».

– Вы заключите союз, потому что вам кажется, что весь мир против вас. Вы заключите его вопреки всем. Но брак начнет тяготить вас раньше, чем вы первый раз примените чары омоложения. Вот только разорвать магический союз невозможно.

«История основания магической академии Лиран» закончилась собственно после основания академии, оставив все дальнейшие взаимоотношения четы Лиран тайной, известной лишь двоим.

Но, как и все влюбленные, Эрни не верил в плохие концовки.

– Вы так и сказали Джею? – спросил он.

– С Джеем бесполезно говорить, – покачала головой Лиран. – Он влюбившийся маг. Он просто не услышит меня.

***

Для выполнения его плана не хватало еще одной крайне важной вещи, и Джей решил приступить к ней сейчас, пока Чен частично бродила по розовым облакам своих фантазий, а Стью пускал слюни на барную стойку.

– Мне нужно отправить Эрни письмо, – сказал Джей. – Поможете с чарами перемещения?

– Зачем тебе ему писать? – слегка нахмурилась Чен.

– Мы расстались очень внезапно, – ответил Джей. – Он будет ждать вестей. Мне нужно дать ему понять, что я не забыл о нем. Иначе могу потерять место в его сердце.

– Пошли е-мэйл, – хмыкнула Чен.

– Он его не получит. Директор Лиран достаточно умна, чтобы обрезать академии все контакты с внешним миром на пару месяцев.

– Письмо она тоже перехватит.

– Может, и перехватит, – пожал плечами Джей. – Но Эрни будет его ждать, а она, сама помнишь, не торопится сортировать почту. Если Эрни увидит конверт, она не сможет его не отдать.

– Ты хватаешься за соломинку.

– У меня нет плота. Я пытаюсь хоть что-то сделать… я скучаю по нему.

– Это же не попытка под моим носом договориться с Лиран? – Чен слегка улыбнулась. – Даже ты не настолько глуп.

– Если бы я хотел связаться с Лиран, то позвонил бы ей, – ответил Джей. – С ней как раз не проблема связаться. Я напишу письмо вашими чернилами на вашей бумаге при вас, и вы сами его отправите.

Чен не уступила ему кресла, и пришлось составлять письмо, нагнувшись над столом. Джей раздумывал над каждой фразой в короткой записке на три строчки, словно составлял договор на крови, а не пустячное любовное послание, которое имело больше шансов попасть в камин, чем в руки адресата.

– «Ты станешь моим солнцем, а я твоей луной», – зачитала Чен вслух, и от барной стойки донеслись нескрываемые смешки.

– Я не силен в красивых фразах, – смутился Джей. – Приходится прибегать к цитатам.

– Читала, – Чен поморщилась. – Жаль, что ты не посмотрел слащавое кинцо для вдохновения. Надеюсь, твой любовничек оценит.

– Я тоже надеюсь, – кивнул Джей. – Потому что я очень серьезен.

Он уколол подушечку пальца булавкой и поставил кровавый отпечаток большого пальца руки под словами «Джеремайя, лишенный фамилии Райот».

– Думаешь, Лиран при виде твоих «серьезных намерений» смилостивится? – Чен брезгливо глянула на лист бумаги с тем, что по всем канонам являлось брачным предложением. – Он полетит в огонь нераспечатанным… чего это любовная чушь и заслуживает.

Но она дочитала послание до конца, выискивая любой намек, перед тем как сложить лист в несколько раз, положить в конверт и потянуться за свечой.

– Позвольте мне, – Джей взял подсвечник. – Оставлю отпечаток вместо герба.

Он накапал горячего воска на конверт и поспешил приложить палец, пока тот не застыл. Воск оказался горячим, и Джей с шипением и руганью отдернул руку.

Чен усмехнулась и щелкнула пальцами, отправляя конверт по адресу.

К удаче Джея она не распознала заклятия среди ругательств, поэтому и не знала, что отправляет в академию совсем не то послание, которое прочла.

«Заклинание для составления анаграмм из слов не такое уж и бесполезное, если применять его правильно», подумал Джей, держа пострадавший палец во рту.

***

Пытаясь успокоиться после разговора с директором, которая наотрез отказалась возвращать Джея или хотя бы дать ему возможность списаться с ним с самой раздражающей формулировкой в мире «повзрослеешь и еще поблагодаришь меня», Эрни пришел на их место под лираном.

– Без Джея тут все не так, верно? – услышал он голос Тони. Она сидела на нижней ветке, куда забиралась иногда, чтобы позлить Джея. Сегодня он не разозлится.

– Совсем не так, – согласился Эрни, думая о том, что больше никогда не сможет приходить сюда. Прекрасное место теперь отравлено воспоминаниями.

Эрни никогда не думал, что счастливые воспоминания могут причинять боль сильнее, чем страшные или грустные. Возможно, потому что он строил слишком много планов, находясь рядом с Джеем. Планы оказались красивыми мыльными пузырями и лопнули.

– Джей любил это место, – заговорила Тони. – Когда он показал его мне, я поняла, что мы стали настоящими друзьями.

– Не говори… не говори о Джее так, словно он умер, – попросил Эрни. – Я уверен, что он вернется. Мы снова придем сюда. Вы снова будете дружить.

– Хотела бы я, чтобы так и было, – произнесла Тони, но они оба они понимали, что путь назад для Джея не будет легким. И нет уверенности, что Джей захочет его проходить. – Ты базарил с директором?

– Да, – Эрни не хотелось с кем-либо обсуждать тот разговор, но он понимал, что Тони переживает о судьбе Джея не меньше, чем он. – Но это ни к чему не привело.

– Не привело к ее поражению, – поправила его Тони, усаживаясь рядом. – Директора трудно переубедить.

Она хорошо держала себя в руках. Настолько, что Эрни даже подумал, что вышвыривание Джея из академии – авантюра с внедрением. Теперь никто не усомнится, что связи Джея с академией разорваны, и он может вступить в какую-нибудь нелегальную организацию… конечно, только для того, чтобы к Полуденному балу вернуться в академию с рассказом о новом приключении и приглашением в ассистенты в кармане.

Но как бы не была заманчива нарисованная картина, Эрни признавал, что она маловероятна.

– Ты очень спокойна, – все же заметил он.

– Я верю в Джея, – просто ответила она. – Он не пропадет.

Эрни почувствовал раздражение, хоть и старался не показывать его.

– Я не боюсь, что он умрет от голода под мостом, – ответил он немного резче, чем хотел. – Я злюсь, потому что он отдал мне амулет вместо слов. А я не прочел ту книгу, чтобы узнать о значении этого подарка, до того, как стало слишком поздно. И я теперь не знаю, на кого мне злиться – на себя, на него или на директора?

– Злись хоть на меня, хоть на всех Древних Сущностей, но это мало что изменит, – разумные слова Тони только лили бензин в костер его злобы.

– Надеюсь, мой уход из академии изменит, – ответил он. – Я сегодня же соберу вещи.

Как только сможет разговаривать с директором общественно одобряемыми словами.

– Ты не можешь этого сделать! – Тони неподдельно испугалась.

– Почему же? – идею предложила злость, но с каждым мгновением она все больше нравилась Эрни. – Джей любит меня. И он может научить меня большему, чем все эти изображающие работу убийцы на пенсии.

– Да, но он не сможет выписать тебе диплом! – воскликнула Тони с нескрываемой тревогой.

– Диплом? – уточнил Эрни. – Да зачем он нужен?

– Диплом на право использовать магию, – пояснила Тони. – Нужен для того, чтобы, мать твою, использовать магию!

– Что со мной случится без него? – уточнил Эрни, подозревая, что ничего хорошего. – Я и так ее использую.

– Без диплома любой родовитый маг, который застанет тебя за использованием магии, может тебя… ну, в лучшем случае поставить на тебя печать анти-магии.

– И тогда я забуду все, связанное с магией… и Джея забуду тоже.

– Ты проживешь всю жизнь на ферме, – закончила Тони. – И академии не станет… хорошо, если не со всеми нами.

– Не драматизируй. Я не уйду, раз мне придется забыть Джея. Не нужно меня пугать… Хотя с академией ничего не сделается от моего ухода.

– Старухе Лиран больше ста лет вообще-то.

– Она хорошо сохранилась.

– Но не вечна. Ей давно пора найти себе заместителя.

– У нее его нет?

– Бывают иногда, но надолго не задерживаются. А если что-то с ней случится – исчезнет единственный ключ от сотен дверей.

– Если она начнет себя плохо чувствовать, она же найдет себе замену?

Директор не могла не понимать важность академии хуже Тони.

– Она из старой семьи и оставит свое творение только своей крови. Если ты откажешься, она отправит тебя на ферму, и будет ждать, пока в вашей семье не появится еще один маг. Если появится. И если она доживет до этого.

Учитывая, что Эрни не планировал обзаводиться детьми, а другие претенденты еще ходили в школу, ее ожидание рискует оказаться долгим. При рождении никого из них не разбивалась посуда.

– Не хочу давить, – с учетом сказанных ею слов Эрни не удержался от нервного смешка, – но если ты не станешь директором, академии… может просто не стать однажды.

– Я должен остаться, – признал Эрни. – И унаследовать академию. Но это значит, что… мне придется выйти за кого-то… незнакомого. Может, он будет старым, уродливым, глупым или жестоким?

И точно не будет Джеем.

– До этого куча времени, – напомнила Тони, пытаясь его утешить. – Ну, пара лет. Кто знает, может тебе понравится какой парень на Полуденном балу… и он будет из семьи, что задолжала директору. Или… ну, еще что-нибудь случится.

– У тебя есть варианты благополучного развития событий, кроме того, в котором я внезапно влюбляюсь в кого-то доступного?

– Ну… – Тони несколько напряглась, – например, отец и младший брат Джея могут внезапно умереть… от лихорадки. И он унаследует фамилию.

– Я никому не желаю смерти.

– Но было бы очень кстати, да?

Эрни посмотрел на нее с сомнением, рождающимся в сердце, как грызущий яблоко червь. Когда кто-то вроде Тони говорит о «случайной» смерти невольно задумываешься, случайной ли она будет.

– В какой-нибудь книге так, может, и случилось бы, – вздохнул он. – Но какова в реальной жизни вероятность того, что они так вовремя умрут?

– Ненулевая, – заметила Тони.

– Я не хочу ни за кого выходить… Но я буду надеяться, что случится чудо.

– Магия существует, а не чудеса, – возразила Тони. – А еще существуют брачные контракты и старые добрые обычаи. Вроде жить в разных концах дома, встречаться в одной кровати лишь для рождения детей и не переживать о том, с кем у твоего супруга смежная комната. Твою будущую жену это тоже, вероятно, не будет заботить.

– Это нечестно по отношению сразу к двум людям, – заметил Эрни. – Джей оскорбится. А неизвестная мне девушка может…

– Любовь не прописывают в брачном контракте. Хотя если она есть, то это отражается на контракте.

– Каким же образом?

– О, как-то я спросила Джея, как маги говорят «я хочу быть с тобой вечность и подарить тебе весь мир», раз уж любви они желают в качестве проклятья. Он сказал, что в таких случаях говорят: «Я готов заключить с тобой брачный контракт на любых твоих условиях».

– Оригинальны и незатасканно.

– Настоящая оферта. Если тебе ответят «да», то брак не будет выгоден твоей семье.

– Значит, такое не слишком часто услышишь?

– Да, но знаешь… даже такое признание не всегда работает.

«Особенно если тебе нечего предложить», – добавил он мысленно.

– Ты же понимаешь, что он… Джей бы поставил на контракте подпись, не прочитав ни строчки!

– Я тоже согласен на все его условия, – сдавленным голосом, словно у него внезапно начался грипп, ответил Эрни и слегка усмехнулся, подумав: «но кто-то же должен написать этот договор». – Я хочу сказать Джею об этом лично. Только директор закрыла все ходы.

Ярость вернулась, но Эрни понятия не имел, куда ее приложить. У него немного имелось опыта в ее использовании. Так что он лишь бессильно ударил рукой по траве, сбив цветочные шляпки, как палач – головы.

– Успокойся, – Тони спрыгнула с ветки, но не стала касаться его в попытке утешить. – Первое, что мы должны сделать, чтобы выиграть – успокоиться.

– Ты действительно думаешь, что мы еще можем выиграть? Директор обошла нас по всем пунктам.

– Нас, – кивнула Тони. – Но ни Джея.

– Она выгнала его из академии.

– Чем развязала ему руки, – Тони оглянулась по сторонам, словно боялась подслушивающих. – Тебе нужно готовиться к экзаменам.

– Почему? И что Джей будет делать?

– Он из старой семьи, – напомнила Тони, как будто Эрни мог об этом забыть. – У него должны остаться связи. Кто-то, входящий в Магический Совет. Кто-то, кто может заверить подписью твой диплом.

Эрни почувствовал, как надежда в нем просыпается снова, как вылупляющийся птенец, неловкая и хрупкая.

– Кто заверит мой диплом, – повторил он. – Ты думаешь…

Тони пожала плечами.

– Я думаю, он постарается. Но ни ты, ни я не можем ему помочь.

– Тогда я буду ждать.

«И надеяться, что для Джея это тоже важно, что он не забыл обо мне, устраивая свою новую жизнь».

– Тебе нужно сдать экзамены, – напомнила Тони. – Иначе все будет напрасно.

Эрни решительно кивнул.

– Я сделаю все, чтобы попасть на Полуденный бал.

«Это будет, возможно, мой последний шанс увидеть Джея».

***

Тони почувствовала чужой взгляд на себе, когда возвращалась в комнату, оставив Эрни учить историю создания заклинаний под тюльпановым деревом.

Она развернулась резко, бросая руку к магострелу, и ожидая увидеть Каса – или кого-то из набравшихся смелости новичков, но вместо этого…

– Директор Лиран? – произнесла она растерянно, стараясь убрать руку от оружия незаметно.

– Хорошая реакция, – хмыкнула та. – И хороший план.

– Имеете что-то против? – уточнила Тони.

– Не слишком рассчитывай на то, что Джей найдет члена Магического Совета, который хотя бы поговорит с ним, – посоветовала Лиран с участливым и даже как будто доброжелательным видом.

– Всегда держу в башке, что все навернется, – пожала плечами Тони.

И подумала смело, пользуясь наличием Щита Разума: «Хорошо, что это не наш с Джеем настоящий план».

***

– Сколько человек ты хочешь взять с собой? – спросил Джей, застегивая только что доставленную непривычную экипировку, которая всем понимающим сообщит, что он отныне из «парней Чен».

– Весь основной отряд, – ответила та.

– И Стью?

– Конечно, – Чен нахмурилась. – Ты имеешь что-то против?

– Просто не понимаю, – он пожал плечами небрежно, давая понять, что не так уж заинтересован в ответе. – В драке с Лиран они не помогут.

– В замке есть не только Лиран.

– Думаешь, кто-то попытается за нее отомстить?

– Кто-то может и найтись, – резко заметила Чен. Она оказалась более предусмотрительной, чем Джей решил поначалу. – И я хочу, чтобы все подчиненные увидели мой величайший триумф. Увидели, как я уничтожу Лиран!

– Я понимаю, босс, – кивнул Джей. – Мы уничтожим ее у них всех на глазах!

– Конечно, – подтвердила Чен. – Мы ее уничтожим.

Джей знал, что в будущем манифесте победы она пишет «я» – даже не нося старой фамилии, Ли Чен переняла многие привычки урожденных магов. Но он тоже родился магом.

Вероятно, именно поэтому он не вписывался в компанию «парней Чен». Даже со старательно растрепанной прической, в ботинках унитарного стиля, дешевой рубашке, куртке из плохо подделанной кожи и потертых джинсах.

Одевшись в точности так же, как они, он не стал одним из них. Каждый из «парней Чен» это знал, а Джей знал, что они в курсе, но делал вид, что ничего не понимает и усиленно пытается влиться в их компанию.

Ему не хватало Тони – ему не хватало ее всегда, его друга, его правой руку, части всех планов и последней линии защиты – но сейчас ему не хватало Тони особенно остро. Она сделала бы его своим даже в этом месте. В любой компании – за исключением урожденных магов, снобов и сексистов – Тони становилась своей, и Джей воспринимал эту ее способность как магию, которой не понимал, потому что знал: на самом деле, она вовсе не ценит чужое общество.

При этом он прекрасно понимал, насколько иррациональна его тоска, потому что присутствие Тони ничем бы ему не помогло. Не имело смысла становиться «своим» в компании, с которой твои пути которой разойдутся очень быстро – даже быстрее, чем полагают в компании. Но он все равно скучал.

Он на минуту задумался о том, какого могло бы быть их будущее, если бы Чен не планировала использовать его в качестве разменной пешки. Он мог настоять на том, чтобы Тони приняли в «парни Чен» – диплом академии и репутация позволяли торговаться.

Они сделали бы полутемную комнату с баром – хоть и не таким обширным, как в кабинете Чен – бильярдом и мишенью для дартса убежищем, в которое возвращались бы раз за разом – пока не набралось бы опыта, чтобы открыть что-то свое. Но до этого дня проводили вечера здесь – за болтовней, выпивкой и игрой с мелкими ставками. Тони ставила бы рекорды, а он нашел бы кого-то, кто помог ему забыть Эрни.

Даже немного жаль, что эта фантазия не имела шансов воплотиться в реальность, потому что Тони не хотела и думать о службе не на чертовых политиков, потому что Джей не оставил бы Эрни, потому что Чен не собиралась брать ученика-конкурента.

***

Джей не нашел общего языка с новой компанией – как и всегда – но его вполне устраивала перспектива тихо просидеть весь вечер в углу, дегустируя по очереди все напитки из бара Чен. Однако кое-кто все же подошел познакомиться.

– Рудолф, – представился он. – Можешь звать меня Руди.

Высокий, крепко сложенный, блондинистый, с голубыми глазами и крупным римским носом, он напоминал Джею почему-то не Эрни, а Симмонса. Интересно, сам ли он проявил инициативу или Чен поручила занять новичка?

– Джей, – представился он.

– Хочешь познакомиться с ребятами?

«Лишь бы не со всеми одновременно», – подумал Джей цинично.

Он сделал вид, что всеми силами пытается вписаться в коллектив – и от непривычки к выпивке и вечеринкам перебрал коктейлей.

Ему не хотелось смотреть в их глаза, узнавать их имена, запоминать их лица, но чрезвычайно подозрительным было бы запереться в комнате и пить в одиночестве, пытаясь предугадать, что и когда пойдет не так.

Поэтому он улыбался плоским шуткам и рассказывал байки об академии, а рука Руди прекрасно проводила время на его талии, постепенно меняя дислокацию.

Джею не хотелось спать с ним, хоть Руди и попадал в его «типаж». Не из-за потребности хранить верность Эрни – с учетом его будущей профессии едва ли он вообще можно говорить о хранении физиологической верности – но Джей не испытывал возбуждения при мысли о том, что собирается переспать с человеком, которого запланировал в расход – и который так же очевидно знает, что для Джея не забронировано места после возвращения из их первого совместного боя.

Он не мог залезть никому из них в разум незаметно, но ему и не требовалось. Чен должна была посвятить их в основные моменты своего плана.

Поэтому когда Руди потянул его к своей комнате в конце вечера, он не сопротивлялся. Алкоголь и полумрак делают многие вещи сносными.

***

К обеду Чен принесла большую стеклянную коробку, в которой безмятежно спала, переваривая что-то крупное, змея, не знающая, что ее ждет, не способная осознать свою участь. Аппетит Джея, страдающего похмельем после вчерашнего вечера, пропал окончательно, но он не отложил вилку.

– Не передумал? – спросила Чен, когда он пришел в ее кабинет, где обнаружил приготовления к ритуалу Соединения завершенными.

Джей на секунду решил, что она нарывается на дуэль, но быстро вспомнил, что Чен воспитывалась вне магической семьи. Она не понимала, какой подтекст в такой вопрос вложил бы маг. Или понимала – но Джей предпочитал первый вариант.

– Нет, – ответил он кратко, не вдаваясь в детали. Хоть его и лишили фамилии, рос он как наследник старого рода, поэтому не собирался избегать ритуала Соединения, как маги-подмастерья. Он встретится с Древней Сущностью лицом к лицу. – Я не боюсь, – солгал он.

– Боишься, если не идиот, – буркнула Чен и была права.

То, что можно встретить в Граничном лесу – просто тараканы в сравнении с Древней Сущностью.

– Да поможет мне кровь предков, – тихо произнес Джей. – И пусть заберет меня Вечный Поток, если я окажусь недостоин своей крови.

– Ты веришь в этот ваш Поток? – подняла бровь Чен. – Действительно? Самая странная религия из всех.

Джей едва не уронил стеклянный ящик. Конечно, он знал, что неродовитые не всегда принимали веру в Великий Поток вместе с магией, но не представлял, как можно в нем сомневаться. Неродовитым, вроде Чен, Тони или Эрни, требовались доказательства, но Джей не беспокоился, потому что Вечному Потоку все равно, верит ли в него тот, кого он уносит.

Оставалось надеяться, что после встречи с Древней Сущностью у Джея останется достаточно жизненных сил, чтобы не раствориться в Вечном Потоке и достигнуть Дальнего Берега.

***

После того, как они вошли в портал, все вокруг них принялось меняться с такой скоростью, что Джей старался не смотреть по сторонам, чтобы не закружилась голова. Немного обидно было упускать впечатления – ведь он в первый и, вероятно, в последний раз оказался так далеко за пределами своей реальности – но потерять концентрацию было предельно опасно.

Единственными, не меняющими несколько раз в секунду свою форму, цвет, размер или все сразу, оставались они с Чен – и еще одно существо, перед которым они и предстали. Оно походило на сплошной комок черноты с шипами. Джей сказал бы, что оно похоже на гигантского моллюска, если бы ни отчетливое ощущение, что оно смотрит на него – и смотрит пристально.

Под этим взглядом Джей застыл на месте, его тело начало неметь от ног, и через десяток секунд он не мог пошевелить даже глазами.

На его счастье Чен имела иммунитет к взгляду Древней Сущности – или тот, кто не оставляет следов на снегу, не обращал внимание на нее.

Когда Чен заговорила, ее голос почти не дрожал.

– Позволь, великий хранитель забытых знаний, представить тебе моего ученика, Джеремайю, не имеющего фамилии, но ведущего своей род от великого Эйда, и прими от нас скромную жертву.

Она швырнула змею прямо в Древнюю Сущность, и выглядело это не очень вежливо, Джей затаил дыхание в ожидании, что змея шлепнется о поверхность Древней Сущности – о ее тело или панцирь или чем бы оно ни было, но та, не долетев до поверхности несколько футов, просто распалась. Исчезла. Перестала существовать.

Легкость, с которой существо перед ними проделало это, заставила сердце Джея замереть на мгновение. Он знал о том, как могущественны Древние Сущности, но никогда не был свидетелем проявления этой силы. Оно могло бы, не шевельнув ни единым шипом, прекратить его существование.

И оно хотело бы это сделать – он чувствовал это всем телом.

В детстве магам рассказывают о пяти великих магах, которые победили чудовищ и изгнали из реальности. Читая старые летописи, можно узнать другую историю: Древних Сущностей не победили, а обманули. Связали выгодной на первой взгляд сделкой с неочевидными последствиями, пожертвовав миллионами жизней и парой-тройкой цивилизаций. Но Древние Сущности оказались заперты в глубочайшей из подреальностей, голодающие и вынужденные сотрудничать.

Тот, кто не оставляет следов на снегу, считал Джеремайю годным лишь для легкого перекуса. Но ему придется поделиться своей силой.

«Изреки свое прошение», – прозвучало в голове Джея. Он не знал и не хотел знать, как оно говорит, но он заучил наизусть слова:

– Я хочу быть связан с тобой.

И после последнего моментного колебания Джей произнес – в первый и последний раз в жизни – истинное имя того, кто не оставляет следов на снегу, скрепляя договор.

Древняя Сущность шевельнулась – впервые за много лет – и между чернотой створок мелькнуло что-то настолько яркое, что на минуту он ослеп. Звуки чуждого измерения ударили по ушам так резко, что он устоял на ногах лишь потому, что Чен крепко сжала руку на его плече, отвлекая болью.

Чен потянула его, и он пошел, не осознавая себя и не видя дороги. Она могла бы завести его куда угодно – и никто никогда не нашел бы его, но он требовался Чен для того, чтобы уничтожить академию Лиран – и пока он мог всецело рассчитывать на нее.

До той поры, пока она не поняла, что он знает о ее планах на него и имеет свои планы на нее.

– Теперь ты настоящий мыслечтец, – сказала Чен, когда они вывалились из портала. Джей никогда не думал, что будет так рад видеть кабинет Чен.

Из последних сил он дотащился до дивана и рухнул на него, не собираясь показывать себя перед Чен крепче, чем он есть. Он знал, о чем она думает: он никогда не станет ей ровней на том поле, что выбрал для игры, а теперь потерял возможность сменить его.

Конечно, Джей не был Генриеттой Лиран – а кто был, кроме нее? – но у него имелся план, и тот выполнялся.

Но сейчас он чувствовал себя вымотанным настолько, словно неделю шел по ледяной пустыне.

Чен на пробу ткнула его пальцем.

– Не сдох от впечатлений? – хмыкнула она. – Скажу Руди, пусть дотащит тебя до комнаты и что-нибудь в тебя впихнет.

Джей нашел силы благодарно кивнуть. Даже если содержимое тарелки из его желудка моментально отправится на чьи-то ботинки, он не возражал против того, чтобы влить что-нибудь горячее внутрь. Может, тогда странное холодное ощущение в области сердца – словно он проглотил кусок льда, и тот застрял внутри – исчезнет.

Чен обернулась на пороге и посмотрела на него пристально, словно читая его мысли. Но она ведь не сошла с ума, пытаясь залезть в его голову сейчас, пока воспоминания о Древней Сущности так свежи?

– Не думай об этом, – сказала она неожиданно мягко. – Со временем ты привыкнешь. Как будто ничего и не было.

– А если не привыкну? – спросил Джей, не понимая толком, о чем она говорит. Мысли ползли медленно, как отравленные тараканы.

– Все проходят через такое, – хмыкнула Чен. – Иначе настоящим магом не стать.

Джей и сам прекрасно знал, что магу не никогда не раскрыть свою полную силу, если не заключить договор с одной из Древних Сущностей. Часть жизненной силы – не такая уж и большая плата.

Не все находили ее подходящей. Некоторые – вроде Тони – отказывались даже от простых сделок: из-за страха или из-за принципов. Но Джей слишком любил силу. И теперь он как никогда гордился своей кровью, своим очень дальним предком, одним из тех великих магов, которые заключили Древние Сущности в то место, где они до сих пор находятся.


	13. Параграф 13. Как противостоять мыслечтению

Из комнаты Тони – теперь только ее личной, снова напомнил себе Джей – вышли две очень недовольные девушки.

– Поставка сорвалась, – объяснила Тони. – Теперь вся академия перейдет в эконом-режим. Директор не «посеет» ключ, пока я не выпущусь.

– Мне жаль…

– Забей! Пусть идут к Древним Сущностям!

Эрни подумывал о том, как достать – украсть, если говорить своими словами – ключ от двери во внешний мир из кабинета Лиран. Что-то подсказывало ему, что попытки едва ли увенчаются успехом.

– Лучше глянь сюда, – заявила Тони, протягивая ему разблокированный телефон. – Я дала его одному из ассистентов и получила почту.

Письмо от Джея гласило: «Меня приняли в банду Чен. Не думал, что придется пользоваться приглашением, прости, что не сказал о нем. Позаботься об Эрни. Передай ему, пусть будет счастлив».

– Я не буду счастлив без него, – сказал Эрни.

***

Джей ожидал, что они отложат приготовления к штурму академии, когда узнал о гибели Стью Чарлсона на задании – чего и следовало ожидать, когда берешь на миссии, предназначенные для магов-наемников, человека. Он ожидал, по крайней мере, пары дней трауры и хлопот, связанных с похоронами, но Чен, только сухо кивнула и бросила «Займусь этим позже».

Назначенную дату штурма не мог сдвинуть, очевидно, даже конец света, решил Джей, и поскольку до часа Икс оставалось меньше суток, он в последний раз наведался в личный бар Чен. Дешевый джин из общего сильно бил по мозгам, а ему требовалось собранность, которой не способствовало похмелье, для похода через Граничный лес.

– Привет, Джей, сказал человек, вошедший в комнату. Симпатичный – и совершенно незнакомый ему – блондин. – Расслабляешься перед дракой?

– Привет, – ответил Джей настороженно. Ему не нравились незнакомцы, сходу проявляющие фамильярность. Но Чен не показывала беспокойства – или недовольства по поводу пользования ее запасами – так что он продолжил сидеть смирно.

Блондин прошел к бару и принялся смешивать любимый Чен «Лонг-Айленд» странно знакомыми движениями.

– Сделай пару, Стью, – обратилась к нему Чен. – Мне и моему напарнику. Выпьем за будущую победу над Лиран.

Джей почти произнес «Стью умер вчера», но вовремя сообразил – и одним махом допил весь оставшийся в стакане джин. Взятие из рук «Стью» бокала Джей внес в десятку самых храбрых поступков в своей жизни.

Но не имело смысла обвинять в чем-то Чен – с самого начала было ясно, что по сравнению с ее собственным на чердаке директора Лиран порядок.

– Стремно? – спросила Чен будничным тоном, когда «Стью» отошел.

– Стремно, – согласился Джей. – Но жутко интересно, как именно ты это делаешь?

Полный перенос сознания невозможен, а значит перед ним имитация, но мастерская. Чен не держала бы при себе скверной подделки.

Джей подумал, что стоит привыкнуть к новому голосу Стью – просто представить себе, что тот сделал пластическую операцию. И почти успокоился, когда до него внезапно дошло, что он никогда не слышал настоящего голоса Стью – настоящий Стью умер десятки лет назад – и мурашки снова побежали по его спине. 

Даже после целого бокала «Лонг-Айленда» он не смог набраться духу для того, чтобы спросить Чен, где она взяла блондинистый труп в хорошем состоянии… Он надеялся, что она взяла труп.

***

Джей готовился к походу через Граничный лес как к чему-то напряженному и выматывающему, но дорога заняла у них несколько часов, и ни одна из обитающей в нем тварей не покусилось на него. Джей ожидал многократных попыток, но после гибели двоих замыкающих он с изумлением осознал, что больше не является слабым звеном отряда.

При виде стен академии весь отряд расслабился и начал обмениваться подбадривающими шуточками в преддверии штурма. Никто не готовился к тому, что ворота с гербом распахнуться – и перед ними предстанет Генриетта Лиран.

Джей бы на их месте готовился к подобному с самого начала, но он и так был готов к такому повороту. Однако наемники, лишившись элемента внезапности, пришли в замешательство.

Лишь Чен ожидала подставы – или хорошо умела не показывать страха. Она подняла руку, отдав приказ Джею оставаться на месте и приготовиться.

Мгновение две армии – пусть одна из них и состояла из одного человека – смотрели друг на друга.

Джей начал действовать первым – но не так, как ожидала Чен, тратившая все силы на защиту. Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону и развернулся к «парням Чен» лицом, оставляя Лиран вне поля зрения – однозначно давая понять, на чьей он в действительности стороне.

Он слегка надеялся – все-таки он пил и смеялся в компании с этими парнями, и даже переспал с одним из них – что большинство успеет понять, к чему идет дело, и сдаться. Лиран может снизойти и оставить их в живых, если у нее хорошее настроение.

– Грязный сучонок! – выругался Руди и поднял магострел. Задетое чувство собственного достоинства заставило его забыть о настоящей опасности.

Джей знал, что Лиран не придет ему на помощь – у них не договор о сотрудничестве, а лишь пакт о ненападении. У него не имелось оружия, которое пробьет наемничью броню на раз, а второго удара он нанести не успеет. Но он мог проломить барьер Чен – и он это сделал за то время, что Руди поднимал ствол и целился.

Однако мало сломать барьеры – ему нужно было еще остановить Руди. И он понятия не имел, как это сделать за полсекунды.

Слишком ярко билась в чужом разуме надпись «враг» и все существо Руди стремилось его уничтожить. Не хватало времени на тонкую работу, поэтому Джей двинулся глубже, к простейшим реакциям. Он нашел – и уничтожил отдел сознания, который отвечал за движение мышц. Почти инстинктивно, желая лишь одного – чтобы противник перестал двигаться. Перестал представлять опасность.

Руди застыл, словно его разбил паралич, и повалился на землю, как марионетка с порвавшимися нитями, задыхаясь. Джей не мог ни помочь ему, даже если бы захотел, ни добить его, потому что до тошноты боялся лезть в чужое агонизирующее сознание. Почувствовав, как начинает темнеть перед глазами, он убрался из умирающего мозга так быстро, что оставил некоторые свои мысли там навсегда.

– Что вы стоите?! – крикнула Чен. – В атаку!

Джей осознал, что она открыла рот одновременно с движением Руди в его сторону, и он успел проделать все это до того, как она закончила выкрикивать команду.

Никто не намеревался давать ему опомниться, но и Лиран не собиралась просто стоять. Она повела головой – бойцы Чен замирали под ее взглядом, словно прекращались в манекены.

Возможно, Чен успела бы сбежать – уйти из академии проще, чем в нее попасть. Но она попыталась захватить с собой разум Стью, как и раньше, как она сделала при исключении из академии – и упустила драгоценное время. Секунды во время битвы на вес не золота, а крови.

Джей не собирался помогать Лиран – пакт действует в обе стороны. А Чен понимала, откуда ее ждет смерть, и полностью сосредоточилась на попытке сохранить свою жизнь.

– Идея принадлежала Джею, – все же сказала она.

– У Джея на хватило бы наглости ее осуществить, – ответила Лиран.

«Не стану ей помогать», – принял окончательное решение Джей.

Глаза Чен вспыхнули, словно в ее голове зажглась лампа – но и глазницы Лиран светились как фары. Но Лиран оставалась спокойной и стояла ровно, тогда как Чен кусала губы и мелко семенила на месте. Все трое знали, что она лишь откладывает свою смерть. Еще ни одному магу не удалось выстоять в прямом сражении с кровавой Генриеттой.

Джея увидел, как капля пота стекает по виску Лиран, и сообразил, что прямо сейчас может заключить чрезвычайно выгодный союз, если присоединиться к Чен. Кровавая Генриетта не в лучшей форме, и они с Чен вдвоем могли бы справиться с ней – и открыть себе дорогу к Эрни и славе. Однако вира за нарушение клятвы могла оказаться непосильной для него, и он рисковал быть убитым Чен как только они закончат с Лиран – она простила бы ему потерю своей банды, но не окончательную смерть Стью Чарлсона.

Джей малодушно не стал смотреть на то, как под напором Лиран сдается Чен, и перевел взгляд на тело Руди – оно уже перестало подергиваться, так что он, очевидно, все же умер. Долгой и мучительной смертью, которая, наверное, показалась ему вечностью.

Другие «парни Чен» даже не поняли, что сейчас умрут и как именно. Лиран как будто действовала острой косой, а он – тупым ножом. Но все же сегодня Джей использовал его для того, чтобы убить человека. Осознание этого как будто выжидало момента.

«Я убил человека мыслечтением», – подумал он со смесью гордости и отвращения. – «Что во мне изменилось?»

Он попытался понять. Попытался проверить себя, найти какое-то несоответствие, незнакомую мысль или пустоту на месте важного воспоминания. Что-то изменилось, он знал – необратимые и неизбежные изменения разума, отмеченные во всех исследованиях, заставили многих магов отказаться от мыслечтения.

Но он ничего не нашел. Все в нем, как будто, осталось прежним.

За исследованием своего разума он едва не пропустил момент, когда Чен вскрикнула, ее глаза потухли, и она рухнула на землю лицом вниз.

Лиран покончила с Чен, и Джей понял, что сейчас она может покончить и с ним.

Ему стоило уходить, пока была возможность, потому что расчет на зрителей не оправдался, и у Лиран не осталось ни единой причины не убить его со всеми остальными из банды Чен и приписать его к ним. Никто не опровергнет ее слова.

Лиран повернулась к нему, и Джей собрал все силы для барьера, ожидая, когда ее глаза засветятся.

– Ты никогда не поймешь, что изменилось, – сказала она. – Но оно изменилось.

Она не атаковала. На мгновение Джею показалось, что она приняла его чувства к Эрни и начала считать его чуть лучшим вариантом, чем мусорный бак, но он увидел морщинки, пересекшие ее лоб и залегшие в уголках, которые состарили ее лет на пятнадцать.

«У нее нет сил на то, чтобы убить меня», – понял Джей. – «Иначе она бы уже напала».

Он мог напасть сам – и, возможно, справиться с ней. Лучшего шанса ему никогда не представится. Никогда больше он не застанет ее после убийства сильного мыслечтеца. А плату виры он может и отсрочить.

Она смотрела на него, и прекрасно понимала, что он обдумывает ее убийство, но Джей не отвел взгляда.

– Директор? – услышал он голос Эрни. – Джей?! – в голосе его послышалась греющая душу радость, но через мгновение он увидел тела, и его лице стало серьезным и тревожным. – Что здесь произошло?

***

– Джей?! – воскликнул Эрни встревожено, и он попытался беззаботно улыбнуться ему и тенью маячащей за ним Тони. – Что здесь произошло?

Конечно, в академии заметили, что у ворот что-то происходит – сложно не проснуться от скрипа при их открытии. Большинство благоразумно предпочли отсидеться в замке, но Тони и Эрни ждали его, с облегчением понял Джей, все еще ждали.

Услышав их голоса, Лиран выпрямилась, мимоходом вытерла пот и развернулась, чтобы пронзить нарушителей – правило о запрете выхода в Граничный лес никто не отменил – фирменным взглядом. Тони смущенно улыбнулась, делая вид, что она всего лишь решила прогуляться мимо ворот, а Эрни даже не обратил внимания – он кинулся к Джею и сгреб его в охапку.

Его объятия были теплыми и надежными, и в хватке его рук Джей почувствовал спокойствие и защиту, какой не ощущал никогда в жизни.

Он все еще оставался нарушителем, и Лиран, стоящая в нескольких шагах, не прониклась к нему любовью, но тело его наслаждалось вопреки доводам рассудка, а скопившееся напряжение вылилось слезами из глаз.

– Я люблю тебя, – шепнул Эрни. – Я так боялся потерять тебя.

Его слова прорвали последнюю плотину. Джей уткнулся лицом в грудь Эрни, вдохнул его запах и истерически рассмеялся.

– Я убил его, – выговорил он между приступов. – Я убил человека.

– Не в первый раз, – осторожно заметил Эрни.

– Я убил его мыслечтением, – ответил Джей. – Это должно было стоить мне части себя, и я даже не знаю, какой.

«А еще ты связал себя с тем, кто не оставляет следов на снегу», – сказала… нет, мысленно передала ему Лиран. – «Теперь у тебя нет других козырей, кроме мыслечтения, и все карты розданы».

– Я все еще люблю тебя, – сказал Эрни.

«Он просто пытается унять твою истерику», – заявила Лиран. – «Не рассчитывай на то, что он готов видеть рядом кого-то, вроде тебя, всю жизнь».

Джей понимал это и сам, но слишком приятно было слышать слова Эрни.

– Я изменюсь, – сказал он. – Я изменюсь, потому что мыслечтение меняет применяющего его мага. Я стану другим человеком.

– Все мы станем другими людьми со временем, – сказал Эрни. – И ты, и я. Будем мы пользоваться магией или нет.

«Видишь», – хмыкнула мысленно Лиран. – «Он уже готов к тому, что вы изменитесь, и любовь пройдет, как проходит сезон цветения».

Джей достаточно взял себя в руки, чтобы транслировать ей свои мысли.

«Он говорит обо всех людях», – возразил он. – «Ты не можешь быть уверена, что он полюбит того, кого ты выберешь… Если только ты не применишь магию».

Она ничего не ответила мысленно, как он ожидал, но заговорила вслух.

– Джеремайя, вы нарушаете границы моей территории, даю вам минуту на то, чтобы убраться или получите вызов в Магический Суд.

Джей крепче стиснул пальцы на куртке Эрни. Но Лиран имела полное право сделать то, о чем говорила.

У них оставалось пять десятков секунд и три из них ему потребуется на то, чтобы создать портал перехода.

– Со мной все будет хорошо, – сказал он. Эрни, конечно, будет волноваться. – Сосредоточься на учебе. Встретимся на Полуденном балу.

Времени на обещание научить Эрни танцевать вальс, не осталось.

До Полуденного бала оставалось более двух месяцев, крайне долго – с точки зрения человека, разлученного с любовью всей своей жизни. Для того, чтобы выполнить задуманное Джеем – впритык.

***

– Встретимся на Полуденном балу, – сказал Эрни, с тяжелым сердцем и комом в горле глядя на то, как Джей создает вихрь цветных искр, чтобы исчезнуть из его жизни на десять долгих недель. – Мы с тобой обязательно станцуем.

Примятая сапогами Джея трава выпрямилась.

– Его даже не пустят наверх, в залы для старых семейств, – сказала Лиран. – Но тебя пустят, как моего сопровождающего.

– Я спущусь к нему.

– Ты познакомишься с уймой людей, которые подходят тебе куда больше.

– Никто из них не любит меня!

– Кто-нибудь сможет! И полюбит тебя, а не твое наследство!

– Даже если Джей любит только мой будущий статус, – Эрни не мог поверить, что говорит о такой возможности после всего, что видел в глазах Джея, но мнение Лиран так легко не изменить, – даже если он со мной только из-за академии, я все равно хочу, чтобы он был со мной.

– Я понимаю, тяжело признать, что все эти жесты фальшивы, – кивнула Лиран. – Классный секс, красивые слова… Но ты встретишь кого-то, кто будет с тобой не из-за стремления усесться на теплое место. И я тебе помогу.

– Но как вы можете… – глаза Лиран сверкнули, и внезапная догадка пронзила Эрни. – Вы же дали клятву! Вы поклялись именем того, кто не оставляет следов на снегу!

Его вера в незыблемость ее клятвы осыпалась, как лавина.

– Мне придется повторить этот урок еще раз, – директор усмехнулась без торжества, устало и с сожалением. – Но любую клятву можно нарушить, вопрос лишь в цене.

– Я люблю Джея, – сказал Эрни. – Так же, как ты любила Мориса.

– И так же, как я, совершаешь большую ошибку.

– Ты считаешь любовь ошибкой?

– Очень большой ошибкой, – сказала Лиран. – Но я исправлю ее.

Эрни поднял руку, когда ее глаза начали светиться.

В голове стало пусто и гулко, но ему нравилось это чувство – оно дарило легкость и беззаботность.

Лишь одна маленькая мысль в его голове маячила, как грозовое облачко на ясном небе. Зачем-то ему требовалось сунуть руку в карман. Он не помнил, зачем, но в кармане он нащупал что-то странное – и оно укололо его до крови.

В голове моментально прояснилось – и вся мрачность ситуации навалилась на него. В его ладони лежал амулет – подарок Джея.

– Щит Разума? – директор удивилась. – Откуда… ах да, Джеремайя… Что ж, придется заплатить больше. Но это преодолимая преграда.

Эрни помнил, что Щит Разума сокрушим, что он лишь дает время для атаки или бегства. Но у него не было оружия и ему некуда было бежать.

«Кажется, я всего лишь получил небольшую отсрочку», – грустно подумал он, глядя на амулет – единственное, что осталось ему от Джея. Он боялся потерять его – но в ближайшие секунды он потеряет все воспоминания о Джее.

Глаза директора Лиран светились все ярче, а Эрни мог лишь смотреть на безделушку в своей руке и вспоминать Джея, пока еще мог помнить о нем. Его улыбку, его глаза, его прекрасное тело, его мрачные шутки, его готовность кинуться за ним в Граничный лес и отправиться с ним ночью на кладбище.

Он не сразу понял, что глаза директора больше не светятся, и она растерянно смотрит на него.

– Кажется, преграда все же несокрушима, – произнесла она глухо. Ее волосы поседели, и на лице глубже обозначились морщины.

– Я больше никогда не смогу вам доверять, – признался Эрни.

– Ну, хоть чему-то ты научился, – хмыкнула Лиран. – Ты никогда и не должен был мне доверять. Разве не об этом говорят все истории о колдовстве, что тебе рассказывали в детстве?

С этими словами она развернулась и удалилась в открытые ворота, тяжело ступая по мокрой траве.

***

Джея разбудило присутствие другого мага. Вторгшемуся не требовалось стучать в дверь дешевого номера в безымянном отеле, даже не нужно было заходить в обшарпанный холл с пыльными искусственными пальмами и будить вечно дрыхнущего портье.

Он натянул запыленную куртку поверх футболки с пятнами кетчупа, сунул ноги в еще мокрые ботинки и сунул кинжал с прикроватного столика за пояс мятых брюк. Если он поговорит с визитером на улице, не будет поломанной мебели.

Возле ободранного дерева рядом с облезшей скамейкой стояла Генриетта Лиран, выставив перед собой раскрытые ладони, что должно было говорить о том, что она пришла без намеренья убить его прямо сейчас.

Джей не верил в то, что у нее нашлись какие-то дела в этом вороньем углу – он выбрал городишко Гэмбл за то, что тот находилось далеко от владений какой-либо из магических семей, а в местном мотеле брали умеренную плату за комнату, не задавая лишних вопросов.

– Доброго… доброй ноги, – быстро поправился Джей. – Что вас сюда привело, директор Лиран?

– Можешь звать меня «леди Генриетта», – откликнулась та с весьма кислым выражением, но привилегия оставалась привилегией.

– Леди Генриетта, – кивнул Джей, – я, конечно, рад вас видеть, но предлагаю перейти к делу.

– Сколько ты хочешь за то, чтобы навсегда отказаться от Эрни и сообщить ему об этом на Полуденном балу? – поинтересовалась Генриетта, видимо, сочтя, что вежливой подводке достаточно и можно предлагать сделку.

– Я не могу назвать цену, – покачал головой Джей.

– Ты же маг, – хмыкнула Генриетта. – У всего есть цена. И у твоих… отношений с Эрни.

– Он любит меня, – возразил Джей. – Может, моя любовь и дешева, но он любит меня таким, как я есть, и ты не можешь предложить мне ничего, ценнее этого.

– Его любовь не продлится долго.

– Сколько бы она не продлилась – эти дни будут бесценны.

– Я дам тебе сотню тысяч дракориев, – предложила Генриетта.

– Будь я сильнее, воспринял бы твои слова как оскорбление, – поморщился Джей. – Но… у тебя есть сотня тысяч дракориев?

– Иначе я бы не предлагала.

– Сколько после этого у тебя останется на то, чтобы купить Эрни контракт?

– Достаточно, – сухо ответила Генриетта. – Я так полагаю.

– Если у тебя хватает денег на то…

– Я не стану помогать тебе с возвращением фамилию. Даже если бы могла, не стала бы.

Джей не особенно рассчитывал на такую удачу, но все равно почувствовал раздражение. Неужели она рассчитывает купить для Эрни партию лучше, чем последний маг из семьи Райот?

– Предлагаю тебе сэкономить, – сказал он. – Оставь деньги себе. Я сам верну себе фамилию – и тогда ты не будешь препятствовать нам с Эрни.

– Хм, – на лице Лиран отразилось откровенное недоверие, но Джей не винил ее, – а если у тебя не получится?

Джей много дней старался не думать, что с ним будет в случае «не получится». И что будет с Эрни.

– Если у меня не получится, – ответил он, – то у тебя больше не будет проблемы со мной.

Лиран поняла, что означают его слова. И коротко кивнула.

– Договорились, – в любом варианте она оставалась в выигрыше.

Хотя та реальность, в которой план Джея проваливался, явно нравилась ей больше, она не могла помешать ему.


	14. Параграф 14. Как вести себя на Полуденном балу в случае чей-то внезапной смерти

Особняк, где в этом году проводили Полуденный бал, стал вторым волшебным местом, узнанным Эрни. Размерами он не мог сравниться с академией, зато превосходил роскошью – он выглядел как настоящий дворец, даже если не сравнивать с унитарными казарменными помещениями общежития.

Большие залы заполняли маги. Представители старых семей легко опознавались по старомодным фракам и шпагам с вычурными рукоятями. Выходцы из неродовитых обходились чем-то простым – даже если они и не умели толком владеть клинками, отказываться от оружия они не собирались, а магострелы на балу не допускались.

Эрни директор вручила шпагу с серебряной рукоятью в изящных ножнах с золотыми листьями. Настоящее произведение искусства, но Эрни предпочел бы не пускать ее в ход – еще неизвестно, кому бы он причинил больше вреда, противнику или себе.

Любая служба безопасности сошла бы с ума от количества холодного оружия в здании, но маги лишь поставили барьер, ограничивающий силу заклинаний, и, похоже, чувствовали себя в безопасности. Глядя на нарядных людей с веселыми лицами, Эрни старался не думать о том, что кровопролитие может входить в привычную программу бала.

Он заметил Кассия, который, не став задерживаться с ними и своими бывшими приятелями, сразу же направившись к лестнице.

– Везет некоторым, – Тони отхлебнула из бокала, прихваченного с проплывающего по залу подноса. – Наверху, небось, разливают что-то приличное, а не пузырящуюся кислятину.

Эрни подозревал, что Тони предвзята, но не дегустировал сам потому, что и так был взвинчен до предела. Директор могла вот-вот вернуться за ним и конвоировать его к «подходящему обществу», а он еще даже не видел Джея, которого не пустят наверх.

– Когда будет Джей? – спросил он у Тони. – Ты что-нибудь знаешь?

Тони сунула руку в декольте, вытащила телефон и вручи его Эрни.

– Если старуха будет искать, скажу, что ты в туалете.

На экране показалось сообщение – картинка со схемой особняка и стрелкой. Ведомый ею, он прошел мимо людей и лестницы, через неприметную дверь вышел на заднюю террасу с видом на сад, не закрытую от гостей, но без ни украшений, света и парящих подносов с напитками – всего, что могло привлечь сюда людей.

За исключением одного, прислонившегося к колонне и смотрящего на маленький фонтан в виде горной гряды с водопадом. Джей все же нашел возможность встретиться не под прицелом сотен любопытных глаз.

Он оделся строже и проще, чем большинство магов, потому выглядел современней. Черный пиджак и шелковая белая рубашка подчеркивали изящность фигуры и изгиб шеи, а на поясе висел кавалерийский клинок с потертой обмоткой на рукояти. Как будто Джей – мысль неприятно холодила – принес с собой не красивый аксессуар, сочетающийся с костюмом, а рабочий инструмент.

– Джей! – воскликнул Эрни, целую вечность не употреблявший это имя в качестве обращения, не смотревший в темные глаза, не видевший чуть неуверенной улыбки. – Джей!

Он хотел бы поизносить это имя весь вечер напролет.

– Эрни, – произнес тот тихо, словно не мог поверить в то, что видит его.

Слышать свое имя, слетающее с этих губ, Эрни хотел бы всю оставшуюся жизнь. Как и сцеловывать звуки, выходящие из соблазнительно изогнутого рта – к чему он немедленно и приступил.

– Ты все еще рад меня видеть, – сказал Джей, облизываясь, как всегда после поцелуев.

– Я всегда буду рад видеть тебя, – заверил Эрни.

Глаза Джея погрустнели при этих словах, поэтому он снова обнял его, и держал в объятиях, пока Джей не расслабился.

В его нагрудном или внутреннем кармане лежало что-то твердое и прохладное, но Эрни не стал спрашивать, что это.

Руки Джея скользнули по его телу, и Эрни отстранился, заливаясь краской, потому что в чужом магическом особняке во время самого крупного ежегодного приема не стоит заниматься сексом, даже если вы не виделись целую вечность.

– Давай пойдем в зал, – предложил он, борясь с желанием прижать Джея к ближайшей колонне. – Скоро начнутся танцы.

– Прости, – сказал тот, покачав головой. – Но я не исполнил своего обещания. Я не могу подняться в верхний зал.

– Я останусь в нижнем.

Директор Лиран устроит ему скандал, но ведь не при всех же?

– Это унизит тебя.

Эрни наплевал бы на то, что скажут другие, если он будет с Джеем, но Джея их мнения волновали.

– У тебя есть еще два года, – сказал он. – И я в тебя верю.

Джей легко улыбнулся, и Эрни усилил нажим.

– И я все еще должен тебе танец.

– А я обещал научить тебя танцевать, – сказал Джей. – Обещания надо выполнять. Думаю, я могу остаться еще на один танец.

Эрни ощутил укол грусти, несмотря на маленькую победу.

– Ты не останешься до конца вечера?

Джей нахмурился.

– Нет. Не хочу на кое-кого случайно наткнуться.

– Кас не спустится вниз.

– Я не о нем.

Эрни не стал расспрашивать дальше. Джей несколько секунд поискал в телефоне и включил классическую мелодию, подобную тем, что играли на Полуночном балу. Звучание не могло сравниться с исполнением живого оркестра из двадцати человек, но Эрни не променял бы этот танец ни на какой другой.

– Подай мне руку, – сказал Джей. – Вот так, повторяй за мной. Ты будешь ведущим, но я направлю тебя сейчас.

«Как и в будущем», – подумал Эрни. – «Ты будешь направлять меня, чтобы помочь мне распорядиться моей силой и властью».

Он сделал первые шаги, руководимый Джеем, и по его подсказке подставил руку, чтобы тот оперся на нее в обороте. Два десятка несложных повторяющихся движений. К концу мелодии он уже не топтался по ботинкам Джея и смотрел не свои ноги, а на лицо Джея с ярко блестящими глазами.

«Мы непременно станцуем в зале, при ярком свете и на глазах у всех магов мира», – пообещал себе Эрни, но из суеверия не стал проговаривать вслух, словно так оно могло не сбыться.

Его желание могло не сбыться по сотне причин, двумя самыми вероятными из которых были: Джей не сможет вернуть себе фамилию и Джей угробится, пытаясь это сделать.

Эрни предстояло прожить еще год – до следующего Полуденного бала, потому что директор не станет разбрасываться ключами от трансмеха – ничего не зная о его судьбе.

Как ему вообще существовать, если даже сейчас он не может выбросить мысли о будущем Джея из головы?

***

Когда мелодия затихла, Джей остановился и Эрни остановился тоже, но пробужденные музыкой и совместным танцем чувства требовали выхода – от них становилось больно, словно его сердце пыталось расправить крылья и вырваться из душной клетки. Он поднес руку Джея к губам и поцеловал страстно и мокро, облизывая горьковато пахнущие костяшки – даже в очень либеральном кругу им посоветовали бы уединиться.

Зрачки Джея расширились, делая глаза совершенно черными, как безлунное небо, и от того становилось еще обиднее, что они не могут позволить себе ничего большего.

– Сделаешь так с кем-то еще – и я его убью, – произнес вдруг Джей хрипло и совершенно серьезно.

Если до этого момента Эрни еще в глубине души сомневался в любви Джея, то эти слова уничтожили последние хилые ростки сомнения куда вернее, чем многословные признания. Но еще откровеннее эти слова раскрывали суть Джеремайи, лишенного фамилии Райот.

Эрни любил его настолько, что услышанное его не ужаснуло и не оскорбило, но все же порадовался тому, что никогда не приведет Джея в маленький старый фермерский домик на семейный ужин с индейкой и семейным пирогом ба.

– Если я так сделаю, мне дадут пощечину, – попытался отшутиться он, не представляя, как реагировать на «непризнание».

– Ты – наследник Лиран, – ответил Джей. – Все зависит от того, выгоден ли союз с тобой человеку, которого ты поцелуешь.

Эрни подумал, что если Джей прав – а он кровь от крови того общества, что собралось наверху – то сегодня он не сможет заставить себя даже пригласить кого-то на танец.

– Эрни? – встревожено позвал его Джей, что-то прочитав по его лицу.

– Все в порядке, – вздохнул он. – Просто я уже по тебе скучаю.

– Я буду передавать письма. Через кого-нибудь.

– Уж постарайся, или я с ума сойду, – улыбнулся Эрни наигранно.

– Нам уже точно пора, – ответил Джей. – И… ты носишь мой Щит Разума на шее? – его голос слегка сел. Эрни продал бы душу – найдись она у него и найдись на нее покупатель – лишь бы оказаться с ним за закрытыми дверями хоть на полчаса.

– Пусть все видят, что я занят мыслечтецом, – усмехнулся он, вспомнив, с каким неодобрением в голосе Лиран велела ему убрать амулет с глаз подальше. – Мне пришлось активировать его после нашей последней встречи.

Джей окаменел, словно статуя.

– Она… она пыталась?

– И не смогла.

Джей с шумом выдохнул.

– Мой Щит Разума устоял перед Лиран?! Но… ей еще хуже, чем я думал, – произнес он шепотом, в котором Эрни отчетливо различил страх. – У нас меньше времени, чем казалось.

– Она продержится до моего выпускного, – заявил Эрни уверенно, хотя понятия не имел, не скончается ли Лиран завтра. – Пообещай, что не станешь рисковать… еще сильнее из-за этого.

Джей отвел глаза и криво усмехнулся.

– Я мог бы поклясться именем того, кто не оставляет следов на снегу. Но по правде… нельзя рисковать еще сильнее, чем я.

– Если посмеешь умереть, я найду тебя на той стороне Вечного Потока и не дам жизни.

Джей улыбнулся.

– Договорились, – потом шагнул к нему и коротко поцеловал. – Тебе пора возвращаться, – добавил он, не делая попытки отстраниться. – А мне пора уходить.

Никто из них этого не хотел, но оба понимали, что их время истекло.

«Это лишь первая из вещей, которые мне придется сделать вопреки желанию», – подумал Эрни с досадой и просыпающейся в душе ненавистью. Директор Лиран много для него сделала – и теперь выкатила счет.

Со второго этажа доносилась музыка – начинались танцы, к которым он обещал подойти, и Лиран, наверняка, ищет его по залу, кипя от злости. Хорошо, если она еще не успела пообещать кому-то танец от его имени.

– Мне не хочется возвращаться туда, – со вздохом признался он.

В огромный зал, где тесно от пышных платьев и раздутых самомнений, где заключаются сделки на тысячи золотых монет и человеческие судьбы, где плетутся интриги, где союзы и противостояния длятся сотнями лет. Но Джей думал по-другому.

– Я отдал бы правую руку за то, чтобы войти в верхний зал, – сказал он, выглядя честным и уязвимым.

Джей запрокинул голову, и свет окон верхнего зала отразился в его глазах, словно пламя полыхало внутри него.

«Они не заслуживают тебя», – хотел сказать Эрни. – «Запутанные договоры, вечные козни, унаследованные дрязги – они затянут тебя, как в трясину, и погребут под собой».

Он хотел предложить Джею бросить все – магическое общество, академию, банды – и свалить куда-нибудь. Но промолчал, боясь не того, что Джей откажется, а того, что он согласится – и Эрни годами будет наблюдать, как пламя неудовлетворенных амбиций сжигает его возлюбленного изнутри.

Джей положил руку на его грудь.

– Погоди минуту. Я хочу быть с тобой, я никогда ничего не хотел больше, чем быть с тобой. Но… – он глубоко вздохнул, словно хотел всеми силами отсрочить следующую секунду. – Но сейчас это значит, что академии не станет – даже в том виде, что она есть. А я больше не хочу быть ублюдком, думающим только о себе.

– Я люблю тебя, – слова получались тихими, словно грудь его что-то сдавливало. – Таким, какой ты есть.

– Я люблю тебя, – улыбнулся печально Джей, – делающим меня лучше, чем я был.

– Может, ты и станешь лучше, если сейчас уйдешь…

Джей сделал шаг назад, но через секунду всхлипнул, бросился вперед и прижался к груди Эрни.

– Ты будешь ждать моего возвращения?

– Конечно, – Эрни погладил подрагивающие плечи. – Я бы ждал тебя сколько угодно. Но директор…

– Я знаю, – пробормотал Джей куда-то в ткань пиджака. – Лиран считает дни до пенсии. Но ты можешь подождать год? До следующего Полуденного Бала? На случай… чуда?

– С тех пор, как я узнал о магии, я верю в чудеса куда меньше. Но я верю в тебя.

– Прекрасно, – Джей поднял голову и поднялся на цыпочки, чтобы оставить на губах Эрни поцелуй, который, как он надеялся, похож на «поцелуй на удачу», а не на прощальный. – Будем надеяться вместе, что Тони склеит потомка богатого рода?

– Из нее получится прекрасный директор.

Они стояли, словно склеенные, пока из окон снова не донеслись звуки оркестра.

– Тебе действительно пора идти, – сказал Джей, отстраняясь. – Повеселись там.

– Ты не останешься на танцы?

– Я только поболтаю с Тони. И постараюсь не нарываться на неприятности.

Он выглядел таким же решительным и великолепным, как в начале встречи, но в груди Эрни что-то зашлось от тревоги. Он списал это на скорбь от расставания, наблюдая за тем, как Джей идет к двери, как он оборачивается и кидает последний взгляд на него – перед тем, как исчезнуть в темноте, может быть, на год, может быть, навсегда.

Эрни мог лишь вернуться к Лиран и весь вечер улыбаться людям, которых она захочет с ним познакомить.

***

Джей видел много знакомых лиц, но не пытался присоединиться ни к одной беспечно болтающей, потягивая шампанское, компании. В лучшем случае они сделали бы вид, что не узнают его. Созданные условиями академии союзы были разрушены выпуском, а новых он не создал.

– Посмотрите-ка, кто пришел! – услышал Джей за спиной, и с достоинством обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Пола.

Кассий, Тодд, Винсент и еще пара человек из свиты Кассия торчали за его спиной с предвкушающими улыбками. Очевидно, вечер без драки начал казаться им скучным.

– Маленький ничтожный ублюдок! – продолжал Пол. – Откуда ты взял смелости, чтобы прийти сюда? Надеешься, что подружка тебя защитит?

Все в Малом зале смотрели на них, кто-то уже спешил из Большого, привлеченный запахом скандала.

Пол улыбался, словно в детстве, когда он отбирал игрушки у Джея, и даже мысль о том, что ему окажут сопротивление, не забредала в его голову.

– Я бы надрала тебе задницу, – заметила Тони громко, – но ты не стоишь испорченного вечера.

– Насчет того, кто из нас ублюдок, – заговорил Джей размеренно, – я бы поспорил. На моей матери мой отец был женат. А вот твоя так и осталась… поломойкой.

Пол кинулся на него без памяти, словно в далеком детстве, но они больше не были детьми в песочнице.

И шпага в его руках больше не была игрушечной, но она не коснулась Джея, потому что его клинок вошел ровно между ребер Пола, остановив его.

Потом Джей выпустил рукоять и осел на пол, хватаясь ладонями за грудь в том месте, куда целился Пол. Теплая красная жидкость стекала между его пальцев.

– Ты в порядке?! – закричала Тони, падая на колени рядом с ним и касаясь рукояти шпаги, торчащей из его тела.

Джей быстро кивнул.

Он произвел всю предварительную подготовку, и пока все, включая Каса, исполняли свои роли безукоризненно, но сейчас они дошли до точки невозвращения – до момента, когда одна душа уже покинула тело, чтобы быть унесенной Вечным Потоком, а отмщение стало неминуемо. Поэтому Джей выделил две секунды на дрожь в руках и мысленный крик, пока тяжелые шаги еще звучали у дверей.

У него имелись причины испытывать страх – Эдвин Райот, несмотря на почтенный возраст, оставался одним из сильнейших магов. Хотя Джей сам выбрал время, место и способ поединка, невозможно побороть одними доводами разума ужас перед человеком, который когда-то одним движением руки бросил тебя ничком на пол, оставив с привкусом крови и унижения во рту.

***

Эрни хотелось спросить, обязательно ли директору Лиран представлять его всем старикам, которые выглядят так, словно не доживут до грядущего Полуночного бала. Он представлял себе «поиск подходящей пары» не так.

И хотя Эрни вовсе не собирался подбирать замену Джею, он все-таки спросил:

– Я представлял себе «интересные знакомства» не так.

Может, на самом деле Лиран вполне устраивал Джей?

– Когда ты выберешь кого-то из танцующих, – ответила она, – то вести переговоры придется с кем-то из тех, кто сидит в этих креслах.

На секунду Эрни решил, что Лиран шутит, и едва не рассмеялся, но понял, что она серьезна. Если директор готова учитывать его мнение, то тем, кто предполагался ему в партнеры, такой привилегии не предоставлялось.

«Вот почему так важна академия», – подумал он. – «Чтобы те, для кого ситуация невыносима, имели место, куда могли бы уйти».

Но даже это не делало уход Джей более переносимым.

Где-то в нижних залах раздался шум, и Эрни насторожился – там находилась Тони и, возможно, Джей, к которому неприятности липли как песок к мокрым ногам.

– Что случилось? – начали спрашивать маги друг друга.

– Пол Райот с кем-то подрался, – услышал Эрни через секунду после того, как лакей прошептал что-то степенному пожилому джентльмену, и тот кинулся к лестнице, расталкивая людей с дороги.

– К Древним Сущностям платья, – выругалась Генриетта, подтягивая подол. Ограничивающий магию барьер не давал ей магически переместиться. – Выясни, не Джей ли сцепился с братом, – велела она Эрни, и сердце того упало.

***

Сэр Райот двигался так быстро, словно у него выросли крылья. Эрни отставал от него секунд на пять, но не смог перехватить его до второго зала.

Он отставал всего на мгновение, но сбился с шага, когда увидел сидящего на полу Джея, рядом с чьим-то неподвижным телом. Вокруг него растекалась лужа крови, и что-то торчало из его правого плеча.

Райот взвыл и кинулся к отвергнутому сыну, доставая оружие. Эрни попытался перехватить его, но тот вдруг остановился сам, словно налетел на что-то с размаху.

Эрни поймал его, удержав от падения на Джея, сделал шаг назад и понял, что держит на руках мертвеца.

Он посмотрел на Джея, который держал в левой руке окровавленный кинжал и, кажется, готов был потерять сознание.

– Найди Лиран! – крикнула ему Тони, бросаясь на колени – прямо в лужу крови. – Нужен врач!

Эрни оглянулся и увидел красное платье пробирающейся через толпу директора – никогда еще он не был так рад ее видеть. Только она могла вытащить их из разворачивающегося кошмара.

***

– Почти закончили, – прошептала Тони, загородив его от Эрни. – Вытяни руку. Все успел?

Джей кивнул. Он слышал, как толпа вокруг, затихшая на пару секунд под мертвым взглядом Эдвина Райота, заговорила, высказывая мнения, задавая вопросы, выдвигая версии.

Среди них он не слышал правильной.

– Я зафиксировала лезвие, – громко произнесла Тони, доставая из маленького карманного измерений со входом в виде сумочки шпагу Пола. – Его вытащат в больнице!

Одновременно с последним словом она вогнала шпагу наполовину в совершенно целое плечо Джея, одним движением убрав фальшивую рукоять. Вместе с ней в карманное отделение отправился пакет с остатками красной жидкости.

Джей не удержался от громкого стона сквозь зубы, когда на пол закапала его настоящая кровь.

Когда его на носилках выносили из зала, Эрни взял его за целую руку.

– Я… я убил их? – выдавил Джей. Легкие жгло огнем, каждый вздох давался с борьбой.

«Хотел бы я, чтобы сложилось по-другому», – подумал он. Сознание слабело, боль от груди распространялась выше, подступали мысли о том, что они с Тони могли не так уж хорошо все рассчитать, и его ждет смерти от кровопотери. – «Наша история… почему у нее не могло быть красивого конца, как в историях, прекрасной случайности… изящного поворота… мне пришлось добиваться счастья чужой кровью и собственной подлостью… я не заслуживаю Эрни после этого… но с моей фамилией он сможет стать директором академии и не беспокоиться о браке».

– Все в порядке, – Эрни сжал его ладонь, словно уловив что-то из его мыслей. – Главное, что ты жив.

Потом его оттеснили врачи, и Джей позволил себе закрыть глаза.

Перед тем, как потерять сознание, он увидел, как директор Лиран смотрит на него, коротко улыбается и одним легким движением убирает кроваво-красную лужу с пола, бросив кому-то:

– Я тут приберу.

***

Эрни просидел в коридоре всю операцию по зашиванию раны и остался дожидаться выхода Джея из наркоза. Тони и директор остались с ним. Их вечерние наряды выделялись неуместностью на фоне пластиковых сидениях.

Сейчас Тони дремала, а Лиран превращала холодный чай из автомата в коньяк.

Эрни бросил еще один взгляд на обескровленное лицо Джея и повернулся к директору.

– Я чуть не потерял его сегодня, – сказал он. – Я не могу его отпустить. Если ты считаешь…

– Ты убил бы человека ради того, чтобы быть с ним? – внезапно спросила Лиран.

Эрни знал, что нет – не хладнокровно и спланировано, по крайней мере.

Значит ли это, что он любит Джея недостаточно сильно? Что его любовь слабее любви Джея, который убил бы без раздумий – и не только ради того, чтобы быть с ним.

Эрни никогда не сможет это изменить.

Но директор рассуждал так же, как рассуждает Джей, и если сейчас он ответит «нет», она не сочтет его чувства заслуживающими внимания.

– Да, – сказал он, добавив мысленно «в случае если тот человек нападет первым, и Джею будет угрожать реальная опасность».

Лиран кивнула и щелкнула пальцами, открывая доступ к маленькому разрыву в подпространство, которое служило ей сумочкой. Немного покопавшись в ней, директор протянула ему потертую бархатную коробочку.

Эрни открыл ее без единой догадки о содержимом и растерянно уставился на тонкое кольцо с тремя слегка светящимися в полумраке больничного коридора синими камнями и тонкой резьбой, складывающейся в незнакомые буквы.

– Мое обручальное кольцо, – сказала она. Ее лицо не выражало ничего, кроме усталости. – Спроси, хочет ли еще Джеремайя Райот выйти за тебя.

Сложно поверить, но только в этот момент Эрни осознал, что сегодня Джей остался единственным живым мужчиной в своей семье – и таким образом вернул себе фамилию.

У Генриетты Лиран больше не имелось к нему претензий.

***

Когда врач вышел к ним и сказал, что жизни больного ничего не угрожает, Эрни впервые с того момента, как Джей закрыл глаза, смог нормально вздохнуть.

– К нему нельзя, – ответил доктор на вопрос Эрни, можно ли зайти к Джею, и тут же застыл статуей с открытым ртом.

– Он боится, что ты будешь его волновать, – сказала Лиран. – Но Джей в сознании. Иди к нему.

Врач закрыл рот, моргнул и побрел куда-то по коридору.

Эрни подумал о том, что Генриетта достаточно быстро смирилась с тем, что он выбрал Джея, хотя ему всегда казалось, что она того недолюбливает – с другой стороны кто ей вообще нравился?

***

– Если я не потороплюсь умереть, то мне придется присутствовать на их свадьбе, – подумала Генриетта и лишь по вздернувшейся голове девчонки Джея, которая свернулась на стульях, сбросив туфли и поджав босые ноги под подол, испачканный настоящей и фальшивой кровью, поняла, что подумала вслух.

В ее возрасте уже нужно спать в это время, выпив за ужином овощного сока.

– Ваш наследник выйдет за мага со старой фамилией, – произнесла девчонка, словно решив поиздеваться. – Разве не об этом вы мечтали?

Точно издевалась.

– Я не мечтала, чтобы этим магом стал Джеремайя, – отрезала она.

Сколько вариантов у нее было – она даже представить их Эрнесту не успела. Тот мог получить красавицу-жену, замок в Адриатике или большое поместье в Карпатских горах. Или небольшой храм на Цусиме, если бы его потянуло на экзотику.

Ее отец сказал бы что-то подобное, узнав, что она выбрала Мориса – если бы она дала тому возможность высказаться.

Но как она могла так недооценить Джея? Кажется, возраст начал сказываться.

– Если бы полгода назад я сказала: «Джеремайя, я верну тебе фамилию, если выйдешь за моего потомка; Эрнест, вот твой будущий муж», то к этому дню они ненавидели бы друг друга настолько, что согласились бы на любой другой вариант, лишь бы больше не общаться, – сказала она с горечью, наплевав на девчонку. Двоих в соседней палате ее мнение не волновало все равно. – Если бы я только не пыталась говорить с ними как со взрослыми!

– Пойти от противного, – вставила свой ненужный комментарий Антония. Но она хотя бы слушала. – Могло и сработать. Но теперь они влюблены взаимно.

– Любовь не может преодолеть все.

Так сказал Морис незадолго до смерти, а он разбирался в любви лучше нее.

– Вы не понимаете… – начала поучать ее девчонка, которая даже не связала себя с Древней Сущностью. Генриетта отмахнулась. Что Эрнест нашел в поганце из рода Райотов, останется для нее загадкой даже на той стороне Вечного Потока, но Джеремайю она понимала до костей.

Деньги она предлагала от отчаянья – знала, что он не согласился даже на все состояние семьи Бабдж, богатейшей среди магических семей.

– Я не могу поверить, на что Джеремайя оказался способен, – сказала она. – Хоть и видела своими глазами.

– А в новость о вас поверили сразу? – девчонка проявляла неуместное и непристойное любопытство, но пустой коридор, пропитанный запахом смерти, горя и надежды, побуждал к откровенности.

– Почти все считали ее грязной сплетней, – усмехнулась она. – Как же, скромная любительница книг убила всю семью для того, чтобы выйти замуж за безродного садовника. Пока я не пришла на заседание Магического Совета, чтобы разбить фамильный герб.

Один из лучших моментов в ее жизни.

– Он, правда, был садовником?

– Я почти не лгала, когда писала «Историю основания магической академии Лиран». Да, и мы встретились под лирановым деревом.

Она помнила – годы, сколько бы их не прошло, не стерли из памяти – как листья падали на страницы книги, и как цвели любимые розы матери – они цвели весь год – и как она поймала на себе пристальный взгляд нового работника.

«Смотрите лучше за розами», – сказала она, смутившись, потому что никто не смотрел на нее так.

«Вы прекрасней любой розы в этом саду», – ответил он.

«Лжешь», – рассердилась она. – «Я ведь могу проверить это».

Она знала о мыслечтении, но никогда не собиралась прибегать к нему – самой мерзкой из допустимых практик, как говорил отец – пока юноша по имени Морис не сел рядом и сказал: «Вы можете убедиться».

Она убедилась.

Никто никогда не считал ее красивой… хотя бы привлекательной: ни отец, ни мать, ни старшие сестры, ни потенциальные женихи, ни их родня. «Дурнушка, достаточно умная, чтобы не быть разборчивой», – читала она в их глазах всю жизнь. Но Морис считал ее красивей любой из тысячи прекраснейших роз в саду ее матери – а также ее сестер и служанок в их поместье.

Ее отец непременно нашел бы ей достойную партию – и был бы уверен, что поступает им обоим во благо. Но любовь Мориса сияла ярче солнца и превосходила объемом звездное небо – Генриетта не могла отказаться от нее. Даже если это означало – убить всех родных, пока они не убили Мориса.

– Директор? – услышала она голос Антонии и резко вынырнула из воспоминаний. Но не слишком пожалела об этом, ведь скоро она увидит Мориса на Дальнем Берегу.

Судя по встревоженному, почти испуганному взгляду Антонии, картины прошлого заставили ее улыбнуться.

***

– Я даже не могу сказать, что сожалею, – произнес Джей, глядя в потолок. Его рука лежала в волосах Эрни, а голова Эрни – на его груди, слева, чтобы случайно не потревожить рану.

– Они хотели убить тебя.

– Пола достаточно было покалечить, – заметил Джей.

Эрни смотрел на белые бинты, вспоминал полный жажды крови вопль его отца и не мог найти в себе ни капли осуждения или отвращения.

– Ты шагу не можешь ступить без неприятностей, – сказал он. – Я должен следить за тобой.

– Полгода в академии за тобой следил я.

– Будем следить друг за другом и дальше? – Эрни улыбнулся, чтобы не казаться серьезным. – Поженимся, чтобы следить было удобней?

Взгляд Джея из рассеянного стал напряженном и растерянным.

– Нашел время шутить, – пробормотал он.

– Я не шучу, – Эрни вытащил кольцо директора из кармана. Он выбрал бы другой дизайн, но едва ли в здании нашелся бы ювелирный магазин.

– Конечно… конечно… ты, – голос Джея срывался на каждом звуке. – Ты можешь мне его надеть?

Пальцы Эрни подрагивали, когда он надевал кольцо, чуть засветившееся и расширившееся прямо на пальце. Когда он поднял глаза, то увидел две прозрачные дорожки слез на щеках Джея.

– Я вручу тебе кольцо Райтов, когда меня выпишут, – произнес тот через минуту. – Если меня не приговорят к смертной казни.

– Ты защищался.

– Магический суд может быть теми еще задницами.

– Когда тебя оправдают, мы составим брачный договор и выберем дату праздника.

– Составь договор, пока я здесь валяюсь. Я подпишу все, что захочешь.

– Нет, – Эрни все еще держал ладонь Джея. – Мы составим его вместе. Мы включим твои условия. Ведь ты приносишь в семью деньги и недвижимость.

– Я хотел оставить поместье Софи. Ведь я буду жить в академии… и я ненавижу его.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Эрни. – Но мне понадобится твоя помощь, чтобы разобраться в формулировках.

– С удовольствием.

Глаза Джея сияли так, что могли бы осветить палату.

***

Как рассказала Тони, в Магическом Суде не существует такой меры наказания, как тюремное заключение. Либо смертная казнь, либо штраф.

– Не нашлось никого, кто хотел бы заниматься охраной заключенных, – объяснила она.

– А как проводится казнь?

Тони не знала, поэтому ответила директор:

– Либо палач обезглавливает, либо выкидывают во внереальность.

– Второй вариант – это шанс на спасение?

– Нет, он предполагает более мучительную смерть.

Сидения делились на два сектора, но почти все зрители толклись на балконах.

– Внизу места для поддерживающих сторон, – пояснила Генриетта. – Тех, кто готов сражаться за свою версию событий.

В другие времена, подумал Эрни, так нередко и решался исход дела.

На стороне обвинения сидел Кассий и похожая на Джея девушка в трауре от туфель до шляпки с вуалью.

Джей облокотился на ограду перед местом обвиняемого – слегка бледный, с рукой на перевязи и деловитым видом.

Когда директор села на переднюю скамью, один из людей за высоким столом посмотрел на девушку в черном. Та посмотрела на Джея, потом на Лиран – и покачала головой.

Никто не произносил слова «убийство», словно дело велось о драке в театре, а не об убийстве из самозащиты. Джей много раз повторял: «Да, ваша магическая честь».

Четыре утомительных часа спустя его приговорили к штрафу за «неуважение к гостеприимству». Джей встретил приговор с достоинством, поблагодарил судей, потом жестом подозвал Эрни и обнял его поверх ограждения.

***

Из уважения Джей постучал, хотя левой рукой действовал до сих пор неуверенно.

– Это я, леди Генриетта, – сказал он, открывая дверь. – Добрый день!

– Надеюсь, у тебя важные новости, – произнесла Лиран, делая вид, что увлечена чтением какого-то столетнего хлама. Когда он станет распоряжаться в кабинете на правах заместителя, первым делом сожжет его весь.

– Мы с Эрни назначили дату заключения союза.

Хотя уже ничего не зависело от мнения Лиран, своим визитом Джей пытался формально соблюсти обычай переговоров семей перед подписанием союзного договора.

– Ну, – вздохнула Генриетта, – ты хочешь услышать, что я об этом думаю? Вряд ли.

Она точно представляла свадьбу своего потомка не такой: после долгой переписки, скрывающей под витиеватыми словесами жестокий и циничный торг, взволнованный наследник должен привести под строгие очи главы семьи избранницу, чтобы они оба подверглись испытанию «приветственным разговором», похожим на допрос с пристрастием. Эрни поставил свою прапрабабушку перед фактом, словно ее мнение имело меньше значения, чем прейскурант цветочника.

– Тетушка Берта всегда говорила: «судьба – самый жестокий судья», – произнесла Генриетта. – Пришлось долго ждать приговора. Но у судьбы есть чувство юмора, как я тебе скажу.

– Я надеялся, что вы станете дружелюбней, – заметил Джей, устраиваясь на краю стола за неимением кресла. – У нас ведь немало общего.

– Я предпочла бы поменьше. Ты как нечеткая калька на мою судьбу.

– Я тоже предпочел бы меньше сходства. Но говорят, что история всегда повторяется…

– И второй раз – в виде фарса. По крайней мере, больше не придется на Полуденном балу слушать, как по углам шепчутся о пролитой семейной крови.

– О да, теперь слушать буду я, – Джей поморщился, воображая череду мероприятий, которые через десяток лет сольются в памяти в одно бесконечное чистилище. – Надеюсь, они забудут об этом быстро.

– Сотни лет с моей свадьбы им не хватило, – разрушила его надежды Генриетта и повернула кресло, чтобы взглянуть на портрет Мориса Лирана.

Наверное, она захочет забрать его, уходя в отставку. Надо подумать, что повесить на его место.

– Эрни будет слушать их вместе с тобой, – сказала она.

– Меня это не утешает.

– И не должно. Как бы Эрни тебе не доверял, у него появятся вопросы. И что ты ответишь, когда он спросит, не разыграл ли ты спектакль на том Полуденном балу… красивый, опасный, застящий всем глаза, но всего лишь спектакль?

– Правду, – ответил Джей просто.

– И на этом все закончится для вас.

– Того, что было и еще будет, мне хватит.

– Мы слишком похожи, чтобы я тебе поверила.

– У меня нет вариантов. Я люблю его. Даже ты на моем месте не смогла бы выкрутиться.

– Не смогла, – кивнула Генриетт. Ей больше нечего было добавить.

Но она не была бы Лиран, если бы не нашла слов.

– Ты сильно рисковал, – заметила она. – При всей… изобретательности твоего плана. Ты едва не истек кровью по пути в больницу.

– Вы рисковали не меньше меня когда-то, – заметил Джей.

Генриетта поморщилась, словно он оскорбил ее сравнением.

– Наши ситуации не схожи.

– Только потому, что я слабее…

– Конечно, слабее, – кивнула Генриетта с характерным для старых магов отсутствием такта. – Но дело не в силе. А в том, что у вас был тот выход, которого не было у меня. Возможность сбежать и прожить всю жизнь где-нибудь еще. Мир достаточно велик, ваша судьба волновала бы лишь меня, а я умру очень скоро. Не беспокоишься же ты, в самом деле, о судьбе моей академии? Вешай лапшу на уши своей девчонке, а не мне!

– Беспокоюсь, – произнес Джей, прекрасно понимая, что она не поверит. – Я хочу, чтобы место, которое спасло меня, спасало и других. Я хочу продолжить ваше дело. И я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня Эрни пришлось прожить всю жизнь в изоляции, постоянно оглядываясь.

Директор, конечно, задумалась о том, что он может прятать под своими словами, как всякий маг, ища второй, третий и четвертый смыслы.

– И стоило оно того? – спросила она. – Того риска, той боли… И слов, что каждый Полуденный бал и Магический Совет ты будешь слышать за спиной, достаточно громко сказанных для того, чтобы ты их расслышал?

– Стоило, – кивнул он уверенно. – Потому что я буду на Полуденных балах и Магических Советах, чтобы услышать их.

Может, по этой причиной отец когда-то и сделал наследником Пола. Тот не родился в законном браке, но унаследовал фамильную независимость Райотов. В отличие от него, который навязывал отцу жалкие попытки самовыражения: от первых заклинаний до нескладных попыток сложить стихотворение.

– Что ж, – произнесла Генриетта. Наверное, в этот момент он окончательно упал в ее глазах, но не видел причин лгать. – Мне стоило предложить тебе денег раньше, – сокрушенно вздохнула она. – Или возвращение фамилии.

Джей со стыдом вынужден был признать, что мог бы и согласиться на подобное предложение. За пару дней он убедил бы себя, что им с Эрни так будет лучше. Если бы только она выдвинула предложение до того, как безумный план заполучить все разом родился в его голове. Джей был трусом, но и азартным игроком – он предпочел поставить все на один бросок кости.

Но теперь все это не имело значения – у него был Эрни, который любил его таким, каким Джей являлся.


	15. Подведение итогов

Настоящее солнце, встающее над их охотничьим домиком, как над его родной фермой когда-то, каждый раз радовало Эрни, который за годы в академии так и не привык к фальшивым светилам, появляющимся по расписанию. Но даже солнце не могло заставить Джея просыпаться раньше десяти часов, даже угрозы оставить его без завтрака, который в отсутствии зачарованной кухни приходилось готовить самим.

Вот и сегодня Джей спустился в одиннадцатом часу к ожидающим его подогретым булочкам, омлету и травяному чаю на сохраняющем температуру подносе, подарке Софии Кассиди на их годовщину. От его идеально выбритого лица пахло мятным одеколоном, а волосы были уложены так же безупречно, как на том школьном завтраке, когда Эрни увидел его впервые, только теперь они стали кипенно-белыми.

Эрни не довелось наблюдать, как белизна постепенно захватывает территорию. Сам он отказался от омолаживающих чар – маги и без них старели медленнее, а он хотел постепенно привыкать к морщинам в зеркале и болям в суставах, чтобы не оказаться сломленным однажды, как Генриетта Лиран, которая слегла через пару дней после их свадьбы и больше не встала. Джей пользовался чарами, пока разница между ними не начала бросаться в глаза, делая их похожими на профессора с учеником. Одним утром он спустился к завтраку постаревшим на двадцать лет и сказал:

– Не хочу, чтобы ты забывал, кто из нас старше.

– Тебе надоело, что тебя путают со студентами, – ответил тогда Эрни. Он не слушал тех, кто говорил, что из-за контракта с тем, кто не оставляет следов на снегу, у Джея не хватает больше сил на то, чтобы поддерживать чары, ведь тот целовался с прежней страстью и по-прежнему вел фехтовальные занятия, пусть и дышал после них тяжелее.

Джей приступил к еде, но после первой ложки остановился и спросил, глядя на маленький экран на своем запястье:

– Мой телефон показывает, что сегодня понедельник, нам не пора возвращаться в академию?

Он забыл, что они уже второй год как ушли в отставку.

Каждое утро Эрни думал, что зря настоял на ней, но академия стала слишком динамичным местом даже для него, не говоря о Джее, который не любил шума и тяжело привыкал к изменениям. Даже его умным часам было больше десяти лет, и Эрни несколько раз восстанавливал их магически.

– Хавьер и Джус справятся, – сказал он. – Давай отдохнем сегодня, съездим в город.

Джей нахмурился, сомневаясь, что их воспитанник и дочь Оуэна справятся. Ведь он помнил их не опытными магами, а шебутными ассистентами, едва не лишившими академию еще одной башни. Но разум уже подсказывал Джею, что что-то не так.

Несколько секунд Эрни надеялся, что сейчас он все вспомнит, как в первые дни, но река всегда течет вниз, и вместо этого Джей спросил:

– Может, позовем Тони? Ей тоже не помешает отдохнуть от ее конторы.

Их отставку Эрни мог бы замалчивать весь день – до следующего вопроса наутро. Но не то, каким образом Тони оставила свое обожаемое Управление по разрешению нетипичных инцидентов.

– Марс, – напомнил он.

– О, конечно! – воскликнул Джей. И его лицо тут же омрачилось. – О, я опять забыл, да?

– Ничего страшного, – ответил Эрни. – Ты мне обо всем напоминал много лет.

– Не о таком, – ответил Джей тихо. Каждое утро ему теперь требовалась пара минут для того, чтобы заново смириться с вещами, которых не изменить. – Я ведь говорил ей не ехать, пока все системы не наладят. Мало ли молодых магов? Но она так боялась не пройти по возрасту в следующий рейс…

– Она хотела увидеть Марс. Она бы полетела, даже если бы точно знала свое будущее.

Ее прах там и развеяли вместе с привезенным в жестянке прахом ее супруга Мейсона, погибшего на миссии Управления парой лет раньше, лишив Джея возможности приходить на ее могилу. Может, их приключение на кладбище в Новом Орлеане произвело на нее слишком тяжкое впечатление?

Джей неохотно вернулся к завтраку. Эрни знал, что он инспектирует свою память и будет раздражен, если его отвлечь. Но разум Джея – его верное оружие на протяжении многих лет – давал осечки все чаще.

– Мы не ездили вчера в город? – спросил он, и Эрни покачал головой, думая о том, какой из дней остался в памяти Джея «предыдущим».

«История основания магической академии Лиран» лежала на столике у дивана, заложенная все на том же месте. Каждый вечер Джей брал ее в руки, хмурился и начинал с первой главы.

Когда-то Эрни предложил ему написать историю о них, но Джей отказался, сославшись на то, что ничего не прибавит к творению Генриетты Лиран. 

У Эрни было свое мнение: после слов «они жили долго и счастливо» начинается самое интересное. Несколько раз он натыкался на скомканные листки с обрывающимися строчками, пока однажды не обнаружил в камине груду пепла. Джей всегда был требователен к себе и своему таланту, а Эрни не хотел писать историю без него.

– Не дай Софии с Касом положить меня в семейный склеп, – сказал Джей, отпив чай, и на этот раз Эрни даже не вздрогнул. Но не стал напоминать, что год назад Джей указал это в своем завещании отдельным пунктом. – Хочу остаться в академии.

– Может, тебе сначала придется положить на том кладбище меня, – ответил он. Джей покачал головой.

– Вечный Поток скоро заберет меня, – сказал он. – Я буду ждать тебя на Дальнем Берегу. Надеюсь, там я перестану забывать сегодняшнее число.

Он говорил о «Дальнем Береге» как о поездке за продуктами. Верь он в рай и ад, любой священник позавидовал бы его убежденности в существовании того, доказательств чему не существует.

Эрни, разочаровавшись во всех религиях, не мог поверить в Великий Поток. Пусть маги и считали свою версию посмертия единственно верной, он видел в ней те же истоки, что у всех верований в мире: от обрядов застывших в Медном веке туземцов до продвинутой секты «Электронная церковь» с исповедями по видеосвязи – страх перед тем, что будет после смерти. Точнее, перед вечным отсутствием после нее.

Он даже жалел, что не может так же твердо верить в то, что встретит Джея снова, словно смерть – всего лишь длинная скучная поездка в увлекательное место. Но Джей верил, поэтому лишь слегка грустил, думая о расставании.

– Я чувствую его приближение, – сказал Джей. – Скоро его воды меня захлестнут. Ты ведь тоже замечаешь?

Эрни покачал головой. Он неплохо наловчился лгать за время супружеской жизни, так что даже самому себе не признавался в том, что чувствует, как с каждым днем магии в Джее становится чуть меньше.

– Я всегда любил тебя, – сказал Джей уверенно. Видимо, так и было, хотя Эрни помнил годы, когда они почти ненавидели друг друга.

Он помнил многое – долгие бесплодные споры, ненайденные компромиссы, несколько лет раздельной жизни, заявление о том, что их отношения изжили себя, все те разы, когда он думал о том, что совершил огромную ошибку, когда выбрал Джея.

Но потом Джей появлялся насквозь мокрый – ливень шел настолько сильный, что заклинания не спасали – на его пороге посреди ночи, со вздохом подписывал составленные Эрни бумаги или говорил «Я люблю тебя» с той же интонацией, как сейчас – и он понимал, что по крайней мере одну вещь в своей жизни он сделал правильно.

Джей не мог вырастить в себе принципы и мораль, без которых его воспитывали, но он пожертвовал бы жизнью ради него, он сидел с ним трое суток над восстановлением вышедшей из строя вместе с Генриеттой Лиран системой кухонного обеспечения, он поддерживал Тони в ее идеях, достойных фантастического сериала, и он старался следовать правилам, установленным Эрни, даже если их не понимал.

– Тебе никогда не хотелось что-нибудь спросить? – сейчас Джей смотрел на него пристально. – Тебе нужно пользоваться возможностью, пока я еще могу ответить.

Разные маги-теологи описывали Дальний Берег по-разному, потому что могли опираться лишь на один древний и скверно сохранившийся манускрипт на самом старом из языков, позволяющем многозначно толковать каждое слово. Одни исследователи утверждали, что на Дальнем Берегу маги будут полностью лишены памяти о старой жизни, другие – что в памяти останется лишь самое важное.

– Я знаю все, что имеет значение, – сказал Эрни, потому что Джей говорил об определенной вещи, и он понимал, о какой. – И всегда знал.

Что Джей уничтожит всю планету и развернет время вспять, если потребуется, чтобы быть с ним. Но он понимал все это и в тот момент, когда вручал кольцо.

Эрни принял то, что нельзя принять. Он сказал бы, что отправится за это в ад, но он больше не верил в ад.

Много лет назад он сказал себе: Джей сделал это не ради меня и не ради того, чтобы быть со мной. Он ненавидел своего отца и брата, он злился из-за потери прав на наследство и фамилию, он убил бы их при первой возможности. 

«Я не позволю тебе убивать ради меня» – сказал он Джею. – «Если ты испортишь кому-то жизнь за то, что он слишком долго смотрит на меня, я уйду от тебя».

Его ложь спасла жизнь, вероятно, не одному человеку, но, глядя на то, с каким облегчением улыбается Джей, Эрни каждый раз думал: не стоила ли эта улыбка разбитого герба или двух в зале Магического Совета?

– Я не спрашивал, потому что это не имеет значения, – закончил он уверенно.

Джея улыбнулся так светло, словно этот вопрос мучил его много лет. Эрни надеялся, что не с того самого дня, когда он вернул себе фамилию. Джей всегда многое носил в себе.

Теперь Эрни мог лишь повторить свой ответ завтра. И послезавтра. Повторять до того самого дня, когда Вечный Поток унесет душу Джея к Дальнему Берегу, в который даже маги могут лишь верить.


End file.
